Dans l'ombre de la souveraine
by Anatos
Summary: Il y a cinq ans la forteresse céleste de la Souveraine Obscure à retrouvée sa place dans les racines de la montagne et sa maîtresse s'est volatilisée tel une poussière emportée par le vent. La sorcière de Ionia disparue... Mais cela ne saurait durer éternellement et une lettre urgente atterri sur le bureau de la capitaine des gardes Ioniens, le contenu ne laisse aucun doute...
1. Intro

**Hello all !**

 **Bon... j'ai récemment acheté Orianna (qui aura droit à son histoire en temps voulu :D) et un de mes potes m'a conseillé Syndra.**

 **Histoire de rire je l'ai essayée un jour de gratuité...**

 **Si un jour vous voyez la pire Syndra World, pensez à moi XD**

 **Blague à part j'ai beaucoup apprécié le lore du personnage et ses emotes en jeu !**

 **Voilà ce qui en découle , j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Introduction

Cela faisait plus de 5 ans que celle qu'on surnommait « La Souveraine Obscure » avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

Personne n'était pour autant revenu sur ces terres. La peur d'une personne ne peut probablement mener qu'à la peur de son fantôme.

C'est du moins ce que pense la capitaine des gardes Ioniens, Irelia.

Avançant prudemment dans les ruines du village entourant autrefois la citadelle qui avait vu le talent de Syndra atteindre un tel niveau qu'elle n'en semblait même plus humaine.

Après avoir tué son maître et placé son nouveau domaine dans les cieux, comme autant de témoignage de sa folie et de son orgueil, Syndra avait rasée les villages alentours. N'épargnant personne, pas même la garnison de soldats Ioniens présents au moment des faits. Nombres d'autres les avaient rejoint par la suite, coupable de s'être seulement trouvés là.

Mais tout cela appartenait au passé, où du moins c'est ce que tout Ionia avait cru au moment de sa disparition. Mais un rapport datant d'il y a 10 jours racontait que la forteresse s'était à nouveau élevée dans les airs.

Dépêchée sur place pour enquêter, puisqu'elle l'une des seules à pouvoir résister où fuir face à Syndra si besoin, Irelia espérait secrètement que les soldats de la patrouille avait simplement été abusé par leurs yeux à cause du stress.

Arrivant sur la plaine aux pieds de la montagne, Irelia retint son souffle. Elle saurait dans moins d'une seconde si tout cela était vrai...

Il était là, suspendu dans les airs, tel une plume porté par un vent léger, entouré d'une aura de couleur sombre.

Irelia Aperçu l'espace d'un instant une figure humaine aux longs cheveux blanc à une des fenêtres.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson... _La Souveraine Obscure était de retour..._

* * *

 **Fin de l'intro !  
**

 **Très court comme à l'accoutumé !**

 **La suite de suite ! (et ***** je retombe dans ce maudit travers XD !)**


	2. Premier contact

**Hello all !**

 **Voici le premier chapitre :**

 **Une rencontre et une surprise !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 1 : Premier contact

Tandis qu'Irelia se rapproche du château de Syndra son esprit est tourné vers comment engager un échange sans que cela tourne au pugilat... Qui sait comment Syndra a évoluée durant ces cinq années d'absence.

Bien sur il y a une chance pour que ce ne soit pas Syndra qu'Irelia ai vue à la fenêtre. Mais cela pose du coup un autre problème... Il y a une autre personne qui possède la même puissance.

Préférant de très loin avoir à gérer Syndra, la capitaine Ionienne se focalisa de nouveau sur son objectif.

Arrivée en contrebas de la forteresse Irelia inspecta les environs. D'ordinaire plusieurs rochers gravitent autour de cet îlot céleste mais là ce n'est pas le cas. Bien sur, elle aurait pu monter sur son arme et s'en servir de plate forme pour arriver jusqu'à l'entrée, cent mètre plus haut. Mais sortir son arme ici aurait pu être perçu comme une tentative d'agression et personne ne veut avoir à affronter la vindicte de la souveraine. Pas même un autre champion de la League.

Soudain, comme pour répondre à sa question, un escalier en spirale formé d'énergie pure se forma depuis l'entrée du repère de Syndra jusqu'au sol.

Irelia, décontenancée, se demandait ce que pouvait bien signifier ce genre d'invitation si tranquille... Elle se mit cependant à gravir rapidement les marches. Si la Souveraine obscure permet d'entrer dans son domaine aussi ''poliment'' il ne faut pas se plaindre et accepter.

Après une ascension rapide Irelia se retrouva devant l'entrée de la forteresse et pris quelques secondes pour observer le bâtiment. Les cinq années sans la présence Syndra sont visibles partout. Certains murs sont fissurés, des plantes ont envahies presque toute la zone et la grande porte de bois sculptée gît sur le sol, complètement vermoulue.

Entrant dans le grand hall, Irelia posa son regard partout où la lumière du jour permit de surveiller. Elle sait que quelque part la Souveraine Obscure l'observe attentivement, attendant l'occasion de faire une entrée théâtrale.

Ne voyant personne elle s'adressa au vide.

« Syndra, êtes-vous là ? »

Aucune réponse. La capitaine se remis en route. Explorant pièce par pièce et appelant parfois.

Au bout de près de quinze minutes où personne ne s'était montré Irelia commença vraiment à se demander si quelqu'un n'avait monté pas une espèce de blague sordide pour se divertir.

Un autre grand hall s'ouvrit devant elle. Un large escalier menant sur un balcon occupe le centre de la pièce alors que sur le sol un mantra, rendu presque illisible par le temps, diffuse encore une lueur ténue.

Le mantra se mit brusquement à luire plus intensément. Mais le symbole pourtant dessiné en bleu brillait d'une teinte lilas. Levant la tête pour voir si Syndra se trouve dans la pièce Irelia remarqua une sphère de couleur noire virevolter sur le balcon extérieur.

« Syndra, est-ce que c'est vous ? » demanda encore une fois la capitaine.

La sphère disparu et personne ne répondit. Irelia entendit pourtant des bruits de pas sur le sol en bois pourri. Qui que ce soit, elle venait dans sa direction. Tendant son bras vers sa lame et pliant les jambes, pour être prête à bondir si besoin, Irelia attendait de voir qui était sur le balcon.

La capitaine des gardes Ioniens n'en croyait pas ses yeux...

Une petite fille qui n'a probablement pas plus de 8 ans se tient devant elle comme si de rien n'était...

Un visage rond, de grand yeux bruns et de longs cheveux blonds. Elle observa Irelia d'un regard pétillant de curiosité puis demanda.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Pris au dépourvu devant une question d'une candeur presque inconcevable Irelia eut du mal à formuler une réponse.

« Je m'appelle Irelia Lito... Je suis la capitaine des gardes Ioniens... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici jeune fille ? Cet endroit est dangereux. » Finit Irelia d'une voix douce.

« Pourquoi ? C'est chez moi madame Lito. » Répondit la jeune fille pas étonné le moins du monde par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

De plus en plus surprise, Irelia se demanda comment une enfant peut considérer un temple en ruine, probablement habité par une magicienne paranoïaque, comme sa maison... Syndra se serait-elle mise à recueillir des orphelins ?... Mais dans quel but ?... Non... Ça n'a aucun sens... Syndra n'a jamais aimé être mélangée à d'autres personnes... Alors une enfant...

« Je ne comprends pas... demanda Irelia... Que veux-tu dire par ''c'est chez moi'' ?

« Ben... J'habite ici, c'est ma maison... Madame Lito. »

Ne comprenant toujours pas Irelia allait poser une autre question quand une deuxième voix résonna dans toute la pièce.

« Tu ne comprends même pas quand on te parle ? Tu es encore plus bête que je ne le pensais, idiote de capitaine... »

Malgré l'arrogance et le ton condescendant qui suintait de ces paroles c'est la voix qui les avaient prononcés qui donna un frisson à Irelia. Cette voix semblable à nulle autre qui résonnait parfois lors de certains match à l'Institut de la Guerre. C'est la voix de Syndra...

Irelia pivota subitement sur ses talons et vit la Souveraine obscure, portant son habituelle tenue noire comme les ténèbres et flottant à dix centimètres du sol à l'étage du dessus. Alors qu'Irelia allait demander à la petite fille de s'en aller et de se mettre en sécurité elle la vit se jeter dans les bras de Syndra en lévitant de la même façon.

« Maman ! » fit la petite fille en enserrant le cou de Syndra qui décroisa les bras pour la porter.

Pendant plusieurs secondes Irelia crût que son cerveau venait de s'arrêter brusquement. Avait-elle vraiment dit ce qu'Irelia venait d'entendre ?... Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois d'affilée sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte...

''Impossible'' pensa Irelia... Si c'est vraiment sa fille... Ca veut dire qu'elle... que _Syndra_ a accepté qu'un homme ait une relation intime avec elle...

Trop de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête, la capitaine ne parvint pas à former la moindre phrase cohérente.

Syndra, à court de patience, l'invectiva sans ménagement.

« Si tu viens chez moi pour imiter stupidement une carpe qui attend qu'on la nourrisse alors repart ! Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à une décérébrée. »

Les rouages de l'intellect d'Irelia se remirent en marche rapidement. Une chose est restée inchangée : la langue de vipère de Syndra.

« Je viens pour parler de choses importantes avec vous, Syndra. »

Syndra afficha un rictus et posa sa fille par terre.

« Tu connais Madame Lito, maman ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Oui Serena, c'est une faible. Un méprisable sourire de supériorité déchira le visage de la Souveraine Obscure. Va jouer ma chérie, je dois lui parler. »

Syndra posa sa fille qui s'en alla dehors en lévitant, laissant Irelia en tête à tête avec celle qu'elle était venue voir.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant quand Syndra perdant une fois de plus sa patience reprit le ''dialogue''.

« Que me veux-tu, idiote de capitaine ? »

« Je suis venue par ordre des Anciens pour enquêter sur la véracité de ton retour. » Répondit Irelia avec amabilité.

Syndra eut un rire moqueur.

« Qui, _sinon moi_ , aurait pu réaliser ce prodige d'élever toute une forteresse dans les cieux ? Tes Anciens sont stupides ! Remarque, pour nommer une idiote capitaine ils le sont obligatoirement. »

« Votre disparition a surpris beaucoup de monde et certains se sont demandés si vous ne prépariez pas un mauvais coup. » Répondit aimablement Irelia.

Irelia parla avec beaucoup de calme et de retenue, voulant montrer à Syndra qu'elle ne se laisserait pas provoquer. Elle n'est que messagère.

« Tu veux probablement dire ''soulagée'' plutôt que ''surpris''. » Répliqua la Souveraine agacé.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour me moquer de vous Syndra. Irelia s'inclina pour s'excuser. Mais votre retour n'est pas passé inaperçu et... »

« Laisse moi deviner. Coupa grossièrement Syndra. Tes Anciens ont peur que je ne pense que ma disparition ne soit en fait une de leurs ruses pour me faire disparaître et que je veuille désormais me venger ? »

« Il est vrai que beaucoup de gens de Ionia ont peur de vous et les Anciens sont inquiets pour le peuple si vous veniez à déchaîner votre pouvoir en croyant voir en eux des coupables de ce qui vous êtes arrivé. »

Syndra s'entoura d'un aura de magie inquiétante et leva la main en direction de son interlocutrice. Irelia déploya instantanément sa lame et se remit en position de combat.

« Vous ne changerez jamais, chiens de Ionia, vous êtes des hypocrites et des menteurs ! »

Irelia trouva étrange que Syndra fasse ce genre de remarque. Elle n'est pas du genre à juger les gens. Mais devant le danger de la situation la Volonté des Lames préféra rester sur ses gardes au lieu de se disperser.

« Syndra, je ne veux pas... » fit Irelia avant d'être interrompue

« Vous avez raison d'avoir peur de mes pouvoirs, misérables vermines... » Déclara Syndra.

L'aura qui l'entoure commença à diminuer en intensité jusqu'à disparaître. Elle baissa alors son bras et jeta un regard las sur Irelia qui se décrispa. Décidément le comportement de la Souveraine est beaucoup trop en désaccord avec celui avant sa disparition.

« Rentre leur dire qu'ils peuvent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles, ordonna Syndra, je n'ai pas l'intention de les attaquer. »

Cela peut sembler étrange mais Irelia, convaincu qu'elle ne mentait pas,baissa son arme et répondit calmement.

« Je transmettrai le message aux Anciens Syndra, mais L'institut de la Guerre va cert... »

« C'est déjà fait, répliqua Syndra agressive, je ne veux plus me mêler des affaires de ce pitoyable monde peu importe les raisons ! Maintenant va t-en et laisse nous en paix, ma famille et moi ! »

Sentant Syndra à la limite de sa patience, Irelia jugea que le moment de partir était arrivé.

Elle la salua une dernière fois et se dirigea vers la sortie quand une voix nasillarde résonna dans la pièce.

« Maman ! Maman ! »

Serena venait de faire irruption, toujours en volant et se dirigea vers Syndra. Elle se posa devant sa mère avec grâce.

« Serena, je t'avais dit d'aller jouer. Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? »

« C'est papa qui m'envoie, maman. »

Irelia ralentit subrepticement tandis qu'un air inquiet s'afficha sur le visage de Syndra.

« Il est en train de faire une crise ? » demanda-t-elle, une pointe de panique perçant dans sa voix.

« Non maman il va bien, il a dit qu'il veut parler avec madame Lito. »

Irelia se retourna de surprise et vit la fureur déformer les traits de Syndra mais sa fille ne sembla pas être dérangé par l'expression de sa mère.

« Il a dit aussi qu'il voudrait bien pouvoir parler avec un des Anciens de madame Lito. »

Syndra se tourna vers Irelia qui sentit un horrible frisson lui parcourir le dos. Une rage difficilement contenue était en train de bouillir dans les yeux de la Souveraine Obscure.

« Tu as entendu, n'est ce pas, dégénérée de Ionnienne ? »

Irelia hocha la tête pour toute réponse ne sachant quels mots employer.

« Reviens dans dix jours avec un des tes si précieux et si stupides Anciens, ordonna de nouveau Syndra. Maintenant DEHORS ! »

La capitaine des gardes ne perdit pas de temps à faire un signe d'au revoir et quitta la pièce au plus vite.

En arrivant à la sortie, elle vit que l'escalier avait disparu. Elle lança son arme dans le vide et sauta pour la rattraper. En atterrissant sur la sphère au centre des 4 lames, aussi délicatement qu'une plume effleure la surface d'un lac, elle se retourna pour voir l'aura entourant le château, reflet de l'humeur de sa maîtresse, se déformer telle une mer déchaînée par une tempête.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 1 !**

 **Orientation assez surprenante n'est ce pas ?**

 **D'autres éclaircissements à suivre !**


	3. Le conseil des Anciens

**Hello all !**

 **Voici le chapitre 2 !**

 **Du background sur les deux autres personnages importants de cette histoire !  
**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chap 2 : Le conseil des Anciens

Le Placidium. Cœur artistique, philosophique et politique de Ionia, niché dans une vallée verdoyante entourée de cascades.

Aujourd'hui c'est une ville animée : les rires des enfants se mélangent aux annonces des commerçants. Plusieurs prêtres de tous les temples, qui sont légions ici, sont attablés dans une ambiance festive. Dans quelques jours ce sera le festival de commémoration de la victoire de Ionia sur Noxus en ce même lieu.

Par moment les images du siège du Placidium semblait reprendre vie dans les yeux d'Irelia. Les allées jonchés de cadavres, les eaux rougies par le sang, les femmes et les enfants tremblants de peur dans le fracas du champ de bataille.

Des bléssés et de malades, victimes des immondes expériences des déments de Zaun, s'étalant par milliers dans le Jardin Serein au pied du Grand Arbre.

Mais cette époque est révolue et Irelia décida de laisser le passé au passé et reprit sa route. Après un trajet plusieurs fois interrompu par les habitants qui veulent saluer celle qui sauva Ionia de l'occupation il y a près de dix ans, elle arriva enfin à l'Alcôve des Anciens.

Ce temple un peu à l'écart du reste de la cité est celui qui accueille les chefs de chaque provinces. Ils portent leur le nom d'Anciens de par leur sagesse et leur force déterminées par l'épreuve de ''La Distinction'' qui a lieu tout les cinq ans, mais ils ne sont pas forcement âgés.

En temps normal chaque Ancien se trouve dans sa province et ne se réunissent qu'une fois par année mais une session extraordinaire pour le problème du retour de Syndra avait débouchée sur l'envoie d'Irelia pour enquêter.

Moins d'une semaine après, la capitaine des gardes demanda une autre assemblée extraordinaire pour informer les anciens des développements inattendus de ce même affaire.

Irelia, se tenant devant la porte décorée de deux dragons jumeaux menant à la salle du conseil, attend patiemment qu'on l'autorise à entrer.

Lorsque finalement la porte s'ouvrit Irelia se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise. Les changements qu'elle avait pu observer sur Syndra vont probablement changer beaucoup de choses à Ionia mais qu'est ce qui changera exactement ?

Elle s'avança en silence jusqu'au centre de la pièce et s'arrêta au centre du cercle tracé au sol. Autour d'elle, agencé en hémicycle, les neufs Anciens accueillirent la chef des forces armées de Ionia avec déférence. Bien qu'elle souhaite plus que tout vivre en Ionienne parmi les siens, Irelia ne peut effacer l'influence qu'elle possède sur son foyer.

Elle salua les Anciens en s'agenouillant respectueusement.

« Bienvenue dans l'Alcôve des Anciens, capitaine Irelia Lito, Volonté des Lames. Dit une voix forte et douce, ferme mais bienveillante. Relevez-vous, nous vous écoutons. »

« Je vous demande de me pardonner de vous avoir convoqués aussi précipitamment, Anciens. Déclara Irelia. Mais mon enquête sur Syndra a pris une tournure imprévue. »

« Syndra est donc bel est bien revenue ? » Demanda une Ancienne.

« Oui, Ancienne. J'ai pu parler avec elle et j'ai appris tant de choses que je ne suis pas sure de savoir par où commencer. » Répondit poliment Irelia.

Un murmure d'inquiétude se faufila dans toute l'assemblée. Syndra est crainte par les Anciens pour son impulsivité et son manque total de modération.

« Racontez nous alors ce que vous avez vu au travers de vos yeux, capitaine Lito. »

Tous les Anciens firent silence quand Karma pris la parole. La Sagesse Incarnée fut une des premières Ioniennes à répliquer face à l'envahisseur noxien. Elle siège depuis au conseil des Anciens en tant que seul membre à être élu sans avoir à passer l'épreuve tant sa popularité est grande dans la province dont elle a la charge.

Sa sagesse et son éloquence sont autant de forces ajoutées à Ionia au travers de ce conseil. Si bien que certaines personnes extérieures pourrait presque la considérer comme une ''dirigeante'' de ce conseil.

Irelia raconta alors son voyage, sa rencontre avec Syndra et sa fille et la demande de l'époux de la Souveraine.

Une fois son récit achevé, Irelia ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la plupart des membres semblèrent perplexe bien que d'autres, comme Karma, fixèrent Irelia plongés dans leurs réflexions.

« Un bien étrange récit, en effet, Capitaine Lito » Fit Karma, cryptique, comme à son habitude.

« Ce que Syndra a montré au Capitaine Lito n'est peut-être qu'une façade dissimulant un quelconque complot. » déclara Himiko, l'Ancienne qui avait demandée la confirmation du retour de la Souveraine.

« C'est une possibilité, mais alors nous avons un problème de plus désormais. Répondit Suizei, un autre Ancien. Syndra a toujours été puissante mais ses lacunes en matières de stratégie nous permettaient de conserver, malgré tout, une longueur d'avance... si jamais ce n'est plus le cas... »

« Il se peut aussi que tout ce que la Souveraine Obscure ait déclaré ne soit que la vérité. » Fit remarquer Ankan.

Irelia suivit du regard l'échange entre les anciens. Himiko et Suizei sont parmi les deux plus âgés de ce conseil et forcent l'admiration par leur calme. Ankan quant à lui est le plus jeune, encore plus jeune qu'Irelia, et est connu pour sa doctrine de confiance.

« Les probabilités que cela ne soit pas un mensonge sont ridiculement proche de zéro. Répliqua Buretsu. Mais il est vrai que ce que nous connaissons de Syndra date de plusieurs années alors, peut-être, mais je ne suis plus que sceptique.»

« La Souveraine Obscure est une paranoïaque avide de pouvoir, quoique qu'elle puisse préparer nous ne devons pas rentrer dans son jeu. Rétorqua Sikwo. Il faut que nous prenions contact avec L'Institut de la Guerre pour les convaincre de gérer ce cas. »

Buretsu est un des Anciens les plus érudit et toutes ses décisions sont mûrement réfléchies. Sikwo, lui, est diamétralement opposé à Ankan. Il considère qu'il faut rester vigilant à tout instant pour ne pas être trompé par ceux qui nous entourent.

« Vous savez, comme nous tous, que l'Institut de la Guerre est par essence neutre dans les affaires politiques de quelque nation que ce soit. De plus si leurs invocateurs ont d'ores et déjà pris contact avec Syndra alors une décision sera prise. Nous devons juste attendre. » Ajouta Jomei.

« Je suis aussi de cet avis. Lança Yômei. Même si Syndra est Ionienne, elle est aussi l'un des champions de l'Institut. Et ce, même après cinq ans d'absence. »

Jomei et Yômei sont deux frères qui sont aussi chargés des relations de Ionia avec les autres nations de Runeterra. Très doués en matière de négociation, ils sont aussi les premiers à reconnaître la nécessité de compromis.

« Nous pourrions aussi imaginer que l'homme dont parle Syndra soit en fait quelqu'un qui a trouvé un moyen de la contrôler pour qui sait quelle obscure raison... Ou alors qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un fantasme tiré de son esprit et que cette petite fille soit une création artificielle issue d'un esprit tout aussi malade... Qu'en pensez-vous ?» Demanda Kôan.

Tous les Anciens, à l'exception de Karma qui souria, se tournèrent vers Kôan, surpris par un tel raisonnement.

Kôan, l'aîné des Anciens, est un homme au caractère doux dont le jeu favori est de laisser croire aux autres qu'il devient gâteux. Mais il ne faut pas s'y tromper, il n'a en rien perdu de sa subtilité d'esprit.

« Je pense que nous manquons d'informations pour prendre une mesure active dans l'immédiat et ce débat est en train de nous perdre en conjectures. » Développa-t-il.

« Que suggérez-vous dans ce cas, Kôan ? » Questionna Sikwo.

« Capitaine Lito, puisque vous êtes la seule à avoir rencontrer Syndra depuis son retour, que pensez-vous que nous devrions faire ? » Demanda l'aîné.

« Je crois que Syndra à réellement changée, du moins sur certains aspects, Ancien. » Répondit Irelia avec assurance.

« Ces changements sont-ils assez prononcés pour que nous puissions la rencontrer sans risquer une agression ? » Demanda simplement, à son tour, Buretsu.

« Je le crois, Ancien. » Répondit-elle tout aussi simplement.

Avant qu'un des membres du conseil ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit la porte de la salle du conseil s'ouvrit lentement. Un soldat apparu sur le seuil et s'agenouilla avant de prendre la parole.

« Veuillez m'excuser de mon intrusion, Anciens. » Déclara-t-il.

« Quel est le motif de ta venue ? Demanda Karma, tu n'ignores pas que nul ne peut entrer dans cette salle sans y être convié. »

« Je le sais, Sagesse Incarnée, et je suis prêt à subir la punition qui vous jugerez adéquate. Mais nous venons de recevoir un message de l'Institut de la Guerre. »

Il montra un rouleau de parchemin scellé à la cire. Irelia prit alors la parole.

« Anciens, soyez cléments, j'ai personnellement demandé que toute nouvelle de l'Institut me parvienne dans les plus brefs délais et ce peu importe où que je puisse me trouver. »

« Dans ces conditions nous n'avons nulles raisons d'infliger une punition à cet homme. Qu'il approche. » Déclara Himiko.

Diligent, il donna le parchemin à sa supérieur et se retira sans un bruit. Une fois la porte refermée, Irelia rompit le sceau, déroula le parchemin et commença à le lire à voix haute.

 _A l'attention du conseil des Anciens et de la capitaine des gardes de Ionia,_

 _Nous avons été informés du retour sans prémices de Syndra, dite la ''Souveraine Obscure''._

 _Nous avons par conséquent immédiatement dépêché sur place un invocateur de l'Institut de la Guerre, conformément à l'article 57 du traité de cesser le feu._

 _Nous nous excusons de cette information tardive, Syndra ayant déclarée certaines exigences_

 _dont nous avons du débattre à huis-clos._

 _Ces exigences, déclarés recevables par l'Institut de la Guerre, sont les suivantes :_

 _L'institut de la Guerre s'engage à ne plus considérer Syndra comme l'une de ses championnes._

 _L'institut de la Guerre s'engage ne pas intervenir dans la vie de Syndra._

 _En échange, Syndra s'engage à ne pas intervenir de quelque manière que ce soit en dehors des limites de son domaine._

 _Les termes de cette non-ingérence mutuelle sont aussi proposées à Ionia._

 _Nous laissons donc à votre discrétion la validation de cet arrangement._

 _Nous restons à votre disposition si vous désirez que nous tenions le rôle de médiateur_

 _entre les parties._

 _Heyward Relivash,_

 _Grand Conseiller de l'Institut de la Guerre._

Une minute de silence suivit la lecture de la missive avant que Sikwo ne reprenne la parole.

« L'Institut de la Guerre s'est laissé berné par cette sorcière semble-t-il. »

« Cessez donc ce pessimisme maladif Sikwo. Répliqua Akan. Je pense plutôt qu'une nouvelle porte vient de s'ouvrir et que devrions en franchir le seuil. »

« Cette situation n'offre que deux interprétations probables, commenta Buretsu. Soit elle dit la vérité et souhaite désormais vivre loin de toute influence, ou, elle vient de trouver un moyen de nous isoler avec elle avant de mettre en route sa vengeance. »

« Je penche, personnellement pour la première. Déclara Jomei. De plus, si nous acceptons les termes de cette proposition nous montrons à Syndra que nous ne sommes pas forcément ses ennemis. Cela pourrait être les bases d'une éventuelle réconciliation. »

« Je n'ai pas plus confiance en Syndra qu'en Swain. Dit Himiko, mais si l'Institut de la Guerre a approuvé ces termes alors nous devrions, nous aussi, songer à l'acceptation de cet accord du moins sur ces bases. »

Ankan se prépara à prendre la parole mais Kôan fut plus rapide.

« Nous devons donc en débattre, sur ce point, je pense que nous sommes tous en accord. Il se tourna alors vers Irelia. Nous vous remercions pour votre avis, capitaine Lito. Puis-je vous demander de nous laisser à partir de cet instant ? Nous vous ferons part de notre décision des que celle-ci sera prise. »

« A vos ordres, Anciens. »

Irelia s'inclina et quitta la pièce en silence. Au moment où la porte se referma elle entendit le conseil reprendre son débat.

Depuis plusieurs heures à son bureau, dans la caserne de la garde du Placidium, Irelia ne cessait de penser à ce que sortirait de cette réunion...

Bien sur, Syndra est dangereuse et il faut être sur de l'empêcher de nuire à quiconque mais Ionia est la nation de la recherche de soi. Si Syndra désire évoluer sur une nouvelle voie alors personne n'a droit de l'en priver.

Irelia était sur d'avoir pris le bon parti à ce moment dans la Chambre des Anciens. La vue du visage de Syndra lorsqu'elle avait apprit que son époux désirait rencontrer les Anciens est une preuve en soi...

Lorsque Syndra montrait cette expression, elle précédait toujours un meurtre. Pourtant elle s'était retenue pour ne pas montrer un tel spectacle à sa fille.

Pour Irelia cela constitue une preuve irréfutable d'un changement. Un bon changement. Et si le simple fait de permettre à Syndra de vivre seule et en paix avec sa famille peux encore faire grandir cette amélioration alors il n'y a pas à tergiverser.

Un bruit métallique venant de derrière la porte tira Irelia de ses réflexions. C'est le bruit que font les deux sentinelles lorsqu'elles se mettent au garde à vous. Il s'agit peut-être d'un des anciens. Elle rangea sa plume dans l'encrier et se leva pour accueillir son visteur.

Karma entra dans le bureau d'un pas calme.

« Bienvenue Karma. » Dit simplement Irelia.

« Je te remercie, Irelia » Répondit Karma d'une voix douce.

Bien que, techniquement, Karma puisse être la supérieur d'Irelia les deux femmes sont liés par une profonde amitié et laissent tomber les protocoles des lors qu'elles se retrouvent en privé.

« Le conseil a-t-il pris une décision ? » Demanda Irelia, impatiente.

« Nous sommes arrivés à un accord après bien des délibérations et il a été décidé que j'irais en ta compagnie à la rencontre de Syndra. »

Karma croisa prit un air absent qu'Irelia ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Qu'est ce qui tracasse à ce point Karma ? »

« Le conseil est divisé sur cette proposition de non-ingérence. Commença-t-elle, nous n'avons pas réussi à être unanime. Nous avons donc voté et le résultat est équivoque : 5 voix pour et 4 voix contre. »

« Je pensais que la nouvelle d'une Syndra qui commence à arpenter la voie de Ionia serait une bonne nouvelle. » Répondit Irelia, visiblement déçu.

« La peur et la méfiance de Syndra se sont profondément enracinés dans nos esprits et elles seront difficile à retirer. Cela prendra du temps et beaucoup de volonté. »

« Dans ce cas, il nous faut une grande pelle ! » Répliqua Irelia avec humour.

Karma eu un petit rire amusé. Il arrive parfois que leur si célèbre capitaine de la garde, crainte et respectée sur tout Runeterra n'agisse avec l'innocence de l'enfant qu'elle était avant le début de la guerre avec Noxus. Mais Karma est la seule à avoir l'occasion de le voir. Marque de confiance d'Irelia que la Sagesse Incarnée chérit par dessus tout.

Sur un ton plus sérieux, Karma reprit la conversation.

« Tu te sens toujours coupable de ce qu'elle est devenue, n'est ce pas ? »

« Si j'avais agit à ce moment peut-être que Syndra serait différente... » Répondit Irelia, son sourire disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Tu n'avais que 11 ans Irelia, nul ne te blâmera. »

Karma posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Irelia pour la réconforter. Devoir déterrer de vieilles blessures ne l'enchante pas mais il est nécessaire d'avoir les idées claires.

Karma a toute confiance en son amie mais elle sait aussi comment Irelia peut parfois être emportée par ses sentiments.

Sur ce point, amusante coïncidence, elle ressemble beaucoup à Syndra. C'est pour cela que Karma n'a pas de doute sur les changements de personnalité de la Souveraine Obscure rapporté par Irelia.

La capitaine se leva pour observer le paysage au travers de la fenêtre. Pensant à son pays, son foyer et ses habitants, _tous_ ses habitants. Des pétales de fleurs de cerisier virevoltent, portées par le vent dans la vallée, au loin nombres de personnes s'affairent à la construction des estrades pour les représentations théâtrales.

« Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai fait de mon mieux ? » Demanda Irelia, mélancolique.

« Regarde Irelia, Karma lui montra un groupe d'enfants courir après une balle dans une rue en contrebas, les nôtres avaient tout perdu après l'invasion de Noxus... Et pourtant aujourd'hui encore je peux entendre les rires des enfants. »

Elle se tourna vers la quadruple lame accrochée sur le mur et la souleva par la force de sa volonté pour la porter jusqu'à sa maîtresse. Tendant la paume vers la sphère au milieu Irelia sentit l'arme se réveiller en douceur, comme une gardienne fidèle et dévouée, heureuse de se trouver entre de si bonnes mains.

« Tous les choix que tu as fait n'ont jamais été que pour le bien de ton peuple Irelia. Déclara Karma d'une voix douce et compatissante. Et si jamais tu penses avoir fait une erreur en cours de route, il n'est pas trop tard pour la réparer. »

Une douce brise traversa la pièce et Irelia sentit son malaise se dissiper.

« Merci, Karma. »

Elle se dirigea vers on bureau et se remit à ranger son matériel. Les taches administratives attendraient. Un autre, bien plus importante, devait être réglée en priorité.

Elle déclara alors d'une voix décidée :

« Nous avons beaucoup de choses à préparer pour notre voyage alors ne traînons pas ! »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 2 !**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais des recherches sur les infos de lore proposées par RioT sur une nation de LoL.**

 **J'espère avoir bien saisit les nuances de la réflexion Ionnienne, par ce que je suis nul en philo ! :D**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	4. Une autre facette

**Hello all !**

 **Voici le chapitre 3 !**

 **ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il est fini mais la façon dont était tourné le contenu ne me plaisait pas, j'ai donc dû le remanier plusieurs fois et je suis assez satisfait du résultat :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Reviews :

 _thegleek67_

 _Moi qui désespérer de ne pas trouve pas assez de fic sur LoL en français je suis trop contente d'avoir trouver la tienne._  
 _Sinon j'étais morte de rire en lisant les répliques sanglantes de Syndra envers Irelia *qui la pauvre s'en prend plain la geule d'entrée de jeu *. Sinon j'adore le personnage de Karma je la trouve trop classe avec son attitude calme et réfléchie j'adore ._

 **Merçi à toi et je suis heureux d'avoir pu te satisfaire. J'espère pouvoir continuer ainsi.  
**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal (et j'en aurais sans doute encore dans le futur) avec le personnage de Karma car je ne l'ai jamais jouée et son caractère (basé sur son lore) est assez éloigné du mien. Je suis content qu'il ai plu.**

 _Scuibi_

 _Syndra n'est donc pas un mur de glace insensible et a même une fille et une personne avec qui elle partage sa vie ! J'adore ! Et Irelia, on dirait une enfant apeurée devant ... devant ... en fait je ne peux rien comparer à Syndra en tout cas vivement la suite :)_

 **J'aime à penser qu'il existe un moyen de redonner un peu de chaleur humaine même aux pires des ''despotes'' même si ce n'est pas aussi simple...**

 **L'expression ''comme une poule devant un couteau'' pourrait convenir :D**

 **Pour être plus précis ce n'est pas l'image que je souhaite donner d'Irelia. Personnellement je la vois comme quelqu'un de profondément humain dont la plus grande force est le respect qu'elle accorde à autrui.**

* * *

Chap 3 : Une autre facette

Après un voyage passé dans un calme relatif Irelia et Karma arrivèrent à destination.

On peut accuser Syndra de beaucoup de méfait mais en voyant une forteresse flotter dans les airs, suspendue par la magie d'une seule personne, cela impose un certain respect.

Toutes les deux s'approchèrent du domaine de Syndra en prenant soin de bien se montrer. Irelia regarda les fenêtres en espérant voir la Souveraine comme à sa première visite mais aucune personne n'est visible.

Presque arrivées à la verticale de l'entrée du château elles virent une plate forme d'énergie magique couleur lilas apparaître à leur pieds. Karma posa alors la main dessus et ferma les yeux.

Elle resta quelques secondes immobile avant de se relever. Irelia demanda alors :

« Qu'as-tu sentie, karma ? »

« Colère... Dégoût... Mépris... »

Elle articula chaque mot pour faire comprendre à son amie que ces émotions sont très vivaces dans la magie de la Souveraine.

Irelia sentie une boule lui descendre dans l'estomac. Apparemment Syndra ne s'était toujours pas remise de la demande de son compagnon. Ça n'augure rien de bon pour la suite.

« Mais aussi... Crainte... Impatience... Et affection... Karma sourie avec gentillesse. Elle a peur pour sa famille. »

Irelia se détendit légèrement et monta sur la plate-forme suivie par Karma. En s'élevant doucement jusqu'à l'entrée celle-ci cru voir un flash de couleur noir provenant des montagnes à l'arrière.

Alors que toutes deux arrivèrent au niveau du ''sol'' de la forteresse, la plate-forme commença à devenir transparente. Elles sautèrent toutes les deux avant que leur support ne se volatilise complètement.

Irelia remarque que la porte vermoulue a disparue, remplacée pour une nouvelle à laquelle il ne manque que les dragons jumeaux, symbole de Ionia. Elle s'ouvrit lentement et un visage familier accueillit les deux femmes.

« Bonjour Madame Lito ! » S'exclama joyeusement une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bruns.

« Bonjour à toi, jeune fille. » Répondit Irelia avec un sourire.

« Boujour Madame... » Serena se tourna vers la deuxième visiteuse.

« Je m'appelle Karma. Fit la Sagesse Incarnée, souriant elle aussi. Enchantée de te connaître. »

« Moi aussi, Madame Karma. Elle se retourna et avança en direction de chez elle en lévitant avant d'ajouter. Venez, papa vous attends. »

Irelia et Karma suivirent la jeune fille au travers du dédale de couloir de la forteresse. Serena fredonne un air qu'aucune des deux ne reconnaît. La capitaine des gardes demanda :

« Syndra n'est pas ici ? »

« Maman a dit qu'elle ne veut pas être trop près de Ioniens limités. » Répondit-elle avec candeur.

Irelia ne pu s'empêcher une grimace d'apparaître furtivement sur son visage. Karma ne sembla pas être dérangé par la réponse de Serena et continua à afficher un air serein.

Ne cessant de monter le groupe finit par arriver dans la tour centrale du château. Elles pénètrent dans une pièce spacieuse où un grand nombre de livres s'étalent sur des étagères en mauvais état.

Une ouverture sur la droite débouche sur une terrasse extérieure.

« Papa ! On est là ! » Déclara Serena, toujours aussi enjouée.

« Je suis à l'extérieur Serena. » Répondit une voix masculine venant du balcon.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers son père en accélérant l'allure. Irelia et Karma prirent la même direction et une fois arrivées elles purent enfin voir le visage de l'homme qui partage la vie de Syndra.

Il est assez jeune. Une trentaine d'années tout au plus. Il a des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. Son visage est émacié et il semble très fatigué comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie grave.. Il est recouvert d'une couverture en laine malgré la température ambiante relativement élevée. Sa fille a enroulée ses bras autour de son cou et s'est assit sur ses genoux.

Irelia se sentit mal à l'aise en le voyant et demanda précipitamment.

« Nous pouvons revenir plus tard si vous le voulez. »

« N'ayez crainte. Répondit-il avec douceur, ma santé est certes fragile mais je me sens en forme. »

Karma s'inclina légèrement.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Voici Irelia Lito, capitaine de la garde de notre nation. Irelia sembla gênée, elle avait oublié de se présenter... Je m'appelle Karma, je suis l'une des anciennes de Ionia. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je m'appelle William Darmon. Désolé de vous recevoir ainsi. »

« Ne le soyez pas Monsieur Darmon. Répondit Irelia. Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir voulu nous rencontrer. »

« C'est tout naturel. Répondit-il, j'aurais préféré que Syndra accepte d'être là aussi... » Ajouta-t-il après une seconde de silence.

Un soupir lui échappa des lèvres. C'est alors que Serena s'adressa à son père dans une langue que ni Irelia ni Karma n'avaient jamais entendue... Probablement celle de William. Celui-ci regarda sa fille d'un air sévère.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser une langue inconnue quand nous avons des invitées Serena. »

« Désolé papa... » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix

Elle se tourna vers les deux ioniennes et s'inclina.

« Je vous demande pardon. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Fit Irelia avec douceur.

Karma sourie elle aussi de manière réconfortante.

« Que voulais-tu me dire Serena ? »

« Maman m'a demandée que je te surveille, papa. » Fit-elle innocemment.

William et Irelia furent surpris de cette réponse et Karma leva un sourcil.

« Elle dit qu'il ne faut pas que tu restes trop longtemps avec des faibles. »

Un long silence s'empara de l'audience. Irelia attendit de voir comment réagira William à cette situation. Karma observa la scène avec intention en réfléchissant à la façon de gérer l'influence de Syndra, présente même ici.

William éclata de rire. Un grand sourire amusée éclaira son visage. Irelia fut décontenancée par une telle réaction. Même Karma sembla surprise.

« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour ça Serena. En plus tu sais bien que, comparée à ta mère, tout le monde est faible. Il se tourna vers ses deux invitées. Sans vouloir être insultant. »

« … Ce n'est rien... » Répondit Karma après une brève hésitation.

Serena eut un petit rire amusée et fit une bise sur la joue de son père avant de s'en aller en passant par dessus le rambarde en flottant. William sembla nager dans le bonheur.

« Désolé pour cet échange qui a du vous sembler embarrassant. Serena est assez spontanée... Tout comme sa mère. » Ajouta-t-il.

Il posa le livre coincé entre ses jambes sur la table basse puis fixa les deux ioniennes d'un air soudain grave avant d'en venir directement au fait.

« Pourriez-vous me parler un peu de vous et de votre nation ? Si vous n'avez pas d'objections, bien sur. Demanda-t-il. Je ne connais que ce que Syndra à bien voulue me dire et je doute que se soit une description objective... »

Karma commença alors à lui raconter dans les grandes lignes l'histoire de Ionia : son origine, ses croyances et coutumes, leur système politique et la recherche permanente de l'équilibre et de l'illumination spirituelle de ses habitants. Elle lui raconta ensuite sa jeunesse et sa formation depuis ses plus jeunes années, en passant par l'invasion de Noxus, jusqu'à sa position au conseil des Anciens qui en découla.

Puis ce fut Irelia qui continua avec l'organisation militaire en rapport avec l'Institut de la Guerre et son rôle en tant que capitaine de la Garde Ionienne. Elle parla relativement peu de son enfance mais s'attarda davantage sur son rôle lors du siège du Placidium il y a désormais quinze ans.

William écouta avec la plus grande attention. Ne prenant la parole qu'en de rares occasions pour demander certains éclaircissements, acceptant de bonne grâce lorsque lui répondait que certains sujets sont trop sensibles pour être abordés aussi légèrement.

A la fin des discours de ses deux invitées il déclara avec un sourire détendu.

« Excusez-moi d'avoir lancer le sujet sans préavis et merci d'avoir partagées toutes ces informations. Voyez-vous, je désire permettre à mes enfants de vivre en-dehors de ces murs au moins pendant une période... Il tourna la tête vers le ciel bleu avant de continuer. Syndra est farouchement opposée à cette idée mais j'espère la convaincre du contraire avec un peu de temps. »

Ne sachant pas comment tourner sa question pour qu'elle soit la moins déplacée possible, Irelia opta pour l'honnêteté.

« Désolé je ne veut pas être indiscrète soyez-en sur, mais votre fille à des frères où sœurs ? »

L'époux de Syndra sembla ne pas comprendre la question qui venait de lui être posée l'espace d'un instant puis réalisa soudain la raison.

« Pardonnez moi, j'ai oublié de vous le dire. Il leva la main en signe d'excuse. Nous avons aussi un garçon plus âgé qui s'appelle Adamas. Malheureusement vous ne pourrez le voir que plus tard. Il est partit chasser pour le repas de ce soir. »

Karma fit le lien avec cet espèce de flash aperçu plus tôt en arrivant, il paraît logique que les enfants de Syndra aient hérités de ses formidables capacités magiques.

William marqua une brève pause avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Syndra ne voulait pas que vous soyez au courant pour nos enfants. Il se tourna vers Irelia. Elle avait demandée à tous les deux de se cacher mais vous avez déjà suffisamment vu Serena pour comprendre que ce n'est pas son genre. Il souria. Vous êtes tombée dessus par hasard et Syndra n'a pas pu l'empêcher. Elle était à mon chevet à ce moment là. »

« Le passif qui nous lie à Syndra est très lourd, je comprends sa réticence à notre égard. » Répondit Karma paisiblement.

« Je ne vous blâmais pas Ancienne. Il serait ridicule de ma part de faire porter toute la faute de la haine de Syndra sur vous et votre nation. Quoique qu'elle puisse en dire je sais qu'elle partage une part de responsabilité. »

Il fixa l'horizon, le regard vide. Karma devina combien il est dur pour lui d'avoir à admettre ce genre de choses, surtout en présence de personnes presque inconnues pour lui.

« Nous pourrons aborder ce sujet quand nous aurons fait plus ample connaissance Monsieur Darmon. Fit-elle d'un voix réconfortante. Prenons le temps d'apprendre les uns des autres. »

William parut rassuré par les paroles de cette femme au tempérament si placide. Il ne sait pas en quoi mais une sérénité étrangement communicative émane d'elle, comme une douce chaleur diffusée par un foyer de braises rougeoyantes.

Il prit une grande inspiration... C'est à son tour de se présenter.

« Je crains que ma vie ne soit que très ordinaire comparé à la votre. Il pris une pause, il ne semble pas être sur de comment commencer. J'ai 29 ans et je suis l'aîné d'une fratrie de trois frères et sœurs. Mon père était ouvrier dans une fabrique locale et ma mère s'occupait de nous à la maison... Nous n'étions pas très riche...

Il prit une autre inspiration. Quelque chose semble l'indisposer mais il continua son récit.

« J'ai laissé passer ma vie sans vraiment chercher à en faire quelque chose... Jusqu'au jour où j'ai fait... Disons... Une très grosse connerie... Sa voix devint triste. Avant de rencontrer Syndra et de pouvoir enfin bâtir quelque chose digne de ce nom... »

De grosses larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues et Irelia s'empressa de le réconforter à nouveau. Karma laissa le soin à son amie d'apaiser William. Elle se sait capable d'apaiser les esprits troublés mais elle ne parvient pas à gérer les cœurs en peine... Elle n'a jamais su le faire.

Cependant, elle a remarquée qu'il s'est mit à serrer sa poitrine au niveau du cœur alors qu'il parlait de la naissance de sa relation avec Syndra. Son sens de l'observation est un de ses points forts en tant que membres du conseil de Anciens et championne de L'institut mais peut être est-ce cela qui la bloque dans sa lecture des sentiments humains.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de tout nous dire maintenant, Monsieur Darmon. Comme l'a dit Karma, nous avons du temps. Elle sourie chaleureusement. Changeons de sujet, vous pourriez... »

Comme pour répondre à la demande d'Irelia un orbe de magie d'une couleur dorée heurta le mur près d'eux et se mit à rebondir sur les poutres du toit avant de crever comme une feuille de papier la table basse où l'époux de Syndra avait posé un livre auparavant et de s'enfoncer dans le sol dallé de la moitié de son diamètre.

Irelia dû bondir d'un mètre sur la droite pour éviter d'être touchée par l'orbe. Karma se leva brusquement, prête à protéger la zone d'un bouclier d'exaltation si nécessaire. William soupira alors, l'air lassé.

« Syndra... »

Il tenta alors de se lever mais son corps semble trop fragile pour lui permettre de se soutenir. Le voyant vaciller Irelia lui offrit le support de son bras. Il s'appuya dessus en remerciant la capitaine et les dirigea tous les deux vers le coté Est de la terrasse. Karma, toujours vigilante, leur emboîta le pas.

William regarda une clairière éloignée situé dans une portion de terrain arrachée au sol avec la forteresse. Les deux Ioniennes regardèrent dans la même direction et virent un spectacle inattendu.

Syndra et Serena toutes deux entourées de leurs orbes de magie, noires pour la Souveraine Obscure et couleur or pour sa fille, les fixent du regard. La zone où elles se trouvent est passablement détérioré par ce qui ressemble à des impacts. C'est probablement l'endroit où Syndra apprend à sa fille à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

« Je vais bien. Déclara calmement alors William malgré la distance qui sépare la terrasse de la clairière. Ne réagis pas comme ça. »

« Rendez triste mon mari encore une fois et je jure que vous le regretterez, parasites ! » Gronda la voix de Syndra dans leur dos.

Karma et Irelia se retournèrent tellement vite que William manqua d'être projeté de l'autre coté du balcon, emporté par l'élan de la capitaine. Elles ne virent que l'orbe dorée de Serena flotter à hauteur des yeux.

Sentant un tapotement sur son bras, Irelia remarqua alors que l'époux de la souveraine se tient, à moitié plié en face d'elle, mit dans une position inconfortable à cause du mouvement violent un peu plus tôt.

Elle le relâcha avant de l'aider à se rasseoir, se confondant en excuses. Lui sembla assez amusée malgré une grimace de douleur encore à moitié visible sur son visage alors qu'il se masse le bras.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai eu exactement la même réaction la première fois. »

« Syndra et votre fille sont capable de communiquer avec nous via les sphères de pouvoir qu'elles utilisent ? » Demanda Karma, très intéressée.

« Oui. Répondit William. Et une partie de sa magie veille sur moi, ce qui lui permet de connaître mon état physique, et parfois émotionnel. » Ajouta-t-il.

La sphère commença à s'éloigner pour retourner vers sa maîtresse et tous trois la regardèrent quitter la terrasse. Elle prit de la vitesse et Serena la dirigea vers un rocher désigné par sa mère. Il fut difficile d'en juger à cause de l'éloignement mais il sembla que la sphère fut arrêtée brusquement juste avant l'impact. Syndra envoya alors ses propres sphères et commença un ballet semblable à celui d'une nuée de luciole. Karma observa le spectacle avec intérêt alors qu'Irelia reprit la parole.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensée voir un jour Syndra donner un cours de magie. »

« Je comprends votre point de vue. Si Syndra se comportait ici de la même manière que lorsque je l'ai rencontrée la première fois. Répondit William. Mais c'est une épouse et une mère attentionnée aujourd'hui. »

Ils virent Syndra repousser violemment les sphères de sa fille qui tentent d'atteindre une cible aux pieds de la Souveraine. S'ensuivit une espèce de chorégraphie complexe d'attaque et de dégagement de Serena qui redouble d'effort à chaque tentative infructueuse.

Alors que l'exercice se poursuivit pendant plusieurs heures Serena finit par se poser sur le sol et tomba à genoux, semblant ne plus avoir de force. Les sphères dorées retournèrent orbiter autour de leur maîtresse avant de lentement disparaître.

Syndra congédia sa propre magie puis se posa sur le sol à son tour avant d'étreindre sa fille tendrement. Elle la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la forteresse d'un pas calme et assuré tout en lui caressant la tête. La lueur du soleil couchant teintant d'un rouge apaisant la voie menant à leur demeure.

« C'est étrange de voir à quel point les gens peuvent changer, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Demanda William.

Pour toute réponse, karma s'inclina avec respect en direction de son interlocuteur.

« Vous avez réussi là où nous avons tous échoués M. Darmon. Au nom de Ionia je vous témoigne notre gratitude. »

Surpris, l'époux de Syndra mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Désolé, je ne comprends pas... »

« Nous nous vantons d'être une nation d'équilibre et de paix et pourtant nous sommes coupables de tant de négligences. La haine et le mépris étaient trop profondément enracinées quand avons réalisés ce que nous avions fait et bien des âmes ont été condamnées au tourment de par notre arrogance. »

Réalisant ce que l'Ancienne tente de lui expliquer, William sembla mal à l'aise.

« Relevez la tête voyons ! Je ne mérite pas de telles louanges... Il se tut l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante... A une certaine époque j'ai été encore plus méprisable que la Syndra que vous connaissiez... »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous en parler maintenant M. Darmon. Coupa Irelia, soucieuse de préserver l'époux de Syndra de tout stress inutile. La journée à été longue et vous souhaitez peut-être vous reposer. »

« Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude Capitaine. Fit William qui sembla se détendre légèrement. Mais vous avez répondues à beaucoup de mes questions, je me dois de vous rendre la pareille. »

Il se repositionna dans son siège et prit une grande inspiration.

« Nous avons encore un peu de temps, aussi laissez moi vous raconter comment j'ai rencontré Syndra 5 ans plus tôt avant de vous inviter à notre table pour le dîner. »

Irelia eu du mal à ne pas afficher une expression de surprise. Bien sur en apprendre plus sur la relation de Syndra et de William l'intéresse beaucoup mais... Karma et elle peuvent-elles vraiment partager un repas avec eux sans provoquer une catastrophe... ?

Cherchant de l'aide, Irelia vit Karma sourire à leur hôte avant de répondre :

« Merci à vous M. Darmon. »

Irelia se souvint alors des paroles de la Sagesse Incarnée avant leur arrivé à la forteresse : ''Laissons-nous guider par le courant, il saura nous mener à destination'' et tourna alors toute son attention vers William qui commença son récit.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3 !

Un flash-back en prévision pour le prochain !

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce chapitre :)

A bientôt !


	5. Rencontre

**Hello All !**

 **Voici le chapitre 4 !**

 **En espérant qu'il puisse plaire:)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Review 

_thegleek6_

 _Omg je suis pas sur que syndra accepte que irelia et karma restent pour le repas x) *j'espère que ça va pas finir en troisième guerre mondiale cette histoire*. Sinon hâte de lire la suite._

 **Encore un chapitre et la réponse apparaîtra :) (je voudrais tellement répondre à cette question mais le spoil c'est le mal)  
**

* * *

Chap 4 : Rencontre

 **RSR T – 5 ans**

La camionnette du facteur passe devant chez moi sans s'arrêter... Depuis plus de sept ans... Chaque jour qui passe me rappelle la dure réalité de ce passé qui me poursuivra toute ma vie. Déprimé, je m'assoie, seul, à ma table dans le salon et je bois mon café en regardant la mer, les yeux vides.

Un samedi comme un autre s'annonce : rangement, papiers administratifs, ménage. Je vois alors une lettre avec le cachet de la mairie au milieu des diverses pubs. Me demandant ce que cela peut-être je l'ouvre en premier.

Un énième rappel sur la dangerosité du vieux ponton à bateau au bout de ma propriété. Le maire veut que je le démonte avant qu'un des enfants du voisinage ne finissent par se blesser. Une pièce jointe avec un avis de procédure de démantèlement engagé par la mairie me déclare qu'une société sera engagée pour la résolution du conflit et que la facture me sera envoyée si je ne me charge pas du problème moi-même dans les dix prochains jours.

Plus que la facture, c'est la façon qu'a mon cher maire de me faire comprendre ce qui ne lui convient pas qui me lasse dans cette missive. Mes seuls voisins sont un couple d'octogénaires qui ne voient leurs petits-enfants qu'une fois par an... Mais bon... Je ne vais pas m'attirer des ennuis inutiles avec une broutille pareille. Je m'en occuperais aujourd'hui.

Une heure plus tard, je m'habille chaudement et je sors affronter les éléments. Un rapide détour par ma cabane de jardin pour prendre un marteau, une scie sauteuse et un pied de biche puis je descends la butte qui mène à la jetée en pierre brute. Le fameux ponton se trouve au bout de l'allée et malgré son air pourri, je suis sur qu'il est encore assez solide pour me donner du fil a retordre.

Je pose mes outils dans la vieille barque que j'ai retapé l'été dernier et je la met à l'eau. Ramant tranquillement jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'assemblage en bois je commence à l'inspecter. Les piles sont sérieusement colonisé par les coquillages et les algues mais ne bougent pas d'un poil alors que je tente de voir par quel bout commencer. La personne qui a monté ce machin connaissait son affaire.

Avec un soupir je prends ma scie pour attaquer les traverses quand je me rends compte que sans une prise de courant je ne vais pas aller loin...

A moitié amusé, a moitié énervé je la repose et je m'assoie pour retourner sur le rivage quand un étrange phénomène se produit à cent mètre de moi en direction de la mer. L'air se met à onduler comme la surface d'une mare après que l'on ai jeté une pierre dedans. Puis une espèce de fissure, à peine visible se forme au milieu des ondulations. Elle s'agrandit subitement laissant apparaître une silhouette à forme humaine habillée d'amples vêtements de couleur sombre.

Cette entité resta quelques secondes en suspension avant de tomber à pic,comme une marionnette à laquelle on aurait coupée ses fils, dans la mer. L'étrange phénomène se dissipa très vite et je reste quelques secondes sans réagir à regarder l'endroit où a disparu cette silhouette. Il n'y a que quelques bulles qui remontent à la surface. Ne la voyant pas remonter et surmontant mon appréhension je me met à ramer aussi vite que je peux. J'espère arriver avant qu'elle ne se noie.

En arrivant sur place l'opacité de l'eau m'empêche de voir où se trouve la personne. Enlevant ma veste je me jette à l'eau sans oublier de prendre la corde de l'ancre avec moi. L'eau est glaciale et me coupe presque la respiration. Je reste quelques secondes sous l'eau mais il fait vraiment trop froid et je dois remonter reprendre mon souffle. Je prends deux grandes bouffées d'air et je retourne sous l'eau. Après quelques brasses je remarque une forme qui n'a pas la même couleur que le reste. Je nage dans sa direction et j'arrive à agripper un membre. Commençant à manquer d'oxygène je me dirige vers la surface sans attendre.

En émergeant je tire sur ma prise et je vois un pied à moitié dévêtu qui dépasse. M'insultant moi-même je tire plus fort pour faire remonter le visage au dessus de l'eau. On dirait une femme mais une espèce de casque à la forme étrange n'empêche d'être sûr. Je parviens avec peine à la faire monter dans la barque malgré qu'elle ne pèse pas très lourd. En remontant moi aussi je regarde aussitôt si elle respire.

Je constate avec horreur que non. J'arrache violemment la partie de sa tenue qui recouvre son cou et sa poitrine avant de lui faire du boucha à bouche. Au bout d'instants qui me semblent interminable elle recrache enfin l'eau dans ses poumons. Je la place aussitôt en position latérale de sécurité. Je pose ma veste encore sèche sur elle pour la réchauffer au maximum. Après m'être assuré qu'elle ne risque pas de bouger je reprends ma place et je me met à ramer pour retourner chez moi. Je commence à avoir vraiment froid et elle, elle se met à grelotter.

Alors que le rivage approche je sens un pincement au niveau de mon cœur. Je commence à prendre de grandes et profondes inspirations pour faire descendre mon rythme cardiaque. Je remarque alors qu'elle remue légèrement. Elle ouvre subitement les yeux mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je suis projeté violemment en arrière. J'atterris dans vingt centimètres d'eau qui amortissent l'impact. En me redressant à moitié groggy ce que je vois me laisse figé.

Elle flotte à quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'eau, entourée par une espèce de nuage d'énergie de couleur lilas. Elle hurle quelque chose d'une manière agressive avant de lever la main dans ma direction et je vois l'énergie qui l'entoure se mettre à tourbillonner. Une autre parole et un projectile part dans ma direction. Je m'écarte assez vite pour ne pas le prendre en plein visage et je le vois percuter un rocher qui explose à son contact. Je me couvre le visage de mes bras et je sens des éclats me couper.

Je saigne mais les coupures sont peu profondes. Mais en voyant ce qu'il reste du rocher un frisson me parcourt le dos. Si jamais j'avais été touché...

Elle, est toujours là et je la vois préparer une autre attaque. Puis soudain elle montre un signe de faiblesse. Comme frappée d'une fatigue aussi extrême qu'instantanée elle se met à tanguer et son bras tremble. L'aura qui l'entoure se dissipe rapidement et elle me jette un dernier regard haineux avant de perdre connaissance. Elle tombe dans l'eau comme une pierre et surnage à la surface, inerte. Reprenant mon souffle, je sens de nouveau la douleur au niveau de mon cœur qui est plus forte qu'avant.

L'espace d'un instant je suis tenté de la laisser là et qu'elle se noie. Après tout elle venait de tenter de me tuer. Un vieux souvenir me revient à l'esprit et je cours vers elle. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de laisser quelqu'un mourir comme ça. Je la retourne. Elle respire normalement. Je la prends donc par les bras et je la tire vers la berge. J'aperçois alors une carcasse de bois qui flotte un peu plus loin... Ce qui reste de ma barque...

Je la dépose sur mon lit sans trop de précaution et je m'effondre. J'ai vraiment très mal à la poitrine. J'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de chevet et je prend le tube de médicaments. Je peine à en avaler deux tant je me sens fébrile. Il me faut près d'une heure pour récupérer un état correct. Je tourne alors la tête vers mon ''invitée'' explosive. Sa respiration est régulière ainsi que son pouls. Elle est en meilleure forme que moi. Je dois pourtant la déshabiller pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid avec ses habits trempés même si je suis dans le même état.

Je suis déjà mal à l'aise quand je vois ce qu'elle a fait à ma barque alors je garde mes habits sur moi. Si jamais elle se réveille et que me voit en train de la déshabiller et que je suis moi aussi en sous-vêtements je crois que je n'aurais même pas le temps de dire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne me réduise en bouillie...

J'ai tout le mal du monde à lui retirer la protection sur sa tête. Une fois que j'y parviens je marque un arrêt. Elle est vraiment belle. Son visage est parfaitement proportionné et ne présente aucun défaut. Ses cheveux sont d'un blanc de neige. Son expression est d'ailleurs bien plus appréciable maintenant qu'elle dort. Je me rends compte alors que je dois la fixer comme un pervers et je me concentre à nouveau sur ma tâche première.

Je lui retire ses gants avec appréhension. L'extrémité de ses doigts est aussi pointue que les griffes d'un animal, j'ignore ce que cache. Une fois enlevé je constate que ses doigts sont similaire à n'importe quels autres. Ce sont des pièces de métal cousues dans la maille des gants qui donne cet effet.

Pendant que je retire son bustier qui est, lui aussi, une tache ardue tant les ceintures qui le maintiennent sont épaisses et bien attachées je sens le chaud me monter aux joues. Je sais pas quelle tronche je tire en ce moment mais je dois avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule. Je lui enfile ensuite un T-shirt puis un pull en laine épaisse.

Viens alors le moment de lui retirer sa jupe. Je commence par retirer les espèce de collants en tissus qui ne couvrent pas ses orteils ni la plante de ses pieds. J'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à désassembler la grande pièce de tissu qui est tenu par quatre espèce de boutons en acier qui complète le bas de sa tenue. Je ferme alors les yeux pour faire glisser sa jupe le longs de ses jambes. Aider seulement de mon sens du toucher je trouve ses jambes vraiment longues et douces. Je jette cette dernière pièce sur le sol déjà détrempé avec le autres avant de prendre un caleçon, n'ayant que ça, et de lui mettre avec précaution. Pour finir je lui met un jogging et la recouvre avec la couverture.

Je descends chercher une bassine et une serviette. Quand je remonte je suis soulagé en voyant qu'elle n'a pas bougée. Je lui sèche grossièrement les cheveux avant de changer d'oreiller et de mettre tout ses habits dans le bassine. Je la regarde dormir paisiblement. Elle est probablement beaucoup moins classe avec mes affaires mais au moins elle ne risque pas de faire de l'hypothermie. Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre moi-même une douche et réfléchir à la suite.

Deux heures ont passées dont plus d'une, assis à ma table mes bras ressemblant à un vieux ballon rapiécé, à regarder l'étrange femme qui dort toujours dans mon lit. Plusieurs choses me trottent dans la tête. Premièrement : d'où peut-elle venir ? Je connais trop bien cette vie de merde pour ne pas croire aux contes de fées mais au vu de comment elle est apparue je vais devoir revoir mon jugement. Deuxièmement : cet étrange pouvoir qu'elle possède. C'est extrêmement dangereux mais après tout même un gosse avec une arme est aussi un danger, je le sais par expérience. Et troisièmement : son caractère. Elle m'a attaquée des son réveil mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une réaction de peur, ce qui serait compréhensible. Mais si jamais elle est vraiment aussi violente en temps normal, je vais au devant de gros ennuis.

Alors que je tourne en rond en pesant le pour et le contre la sonnette me fait sursauter. Étrangement nerveux je m'avance vers la porte. En regardant par le judas je me détends, ce n'est que ma voisine.

J'ouvre la porte et la femme âgée affiche un sourire radieux. Ce couple de retraités sont des gens très simples avec le cœur sur la main et à qui la solitude pèse parfois.

« Bonsoir William. Dit-elle chaleureusement. Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-ci. »

« Je vous en prie Mme Prulevier. Je suis en train de nettoyer chez moi. Je suis tombé dans le lac aujourd'hui en démontant le vieux ponton. »

Je lui réponds avec le sourire. C'est un mensonge éhonté mais je ne veux pas qu'elle entre car je ne sais pas comment va réagir mon ''invitée'' si jamais elle reprend conscience.

« Oh mon pauvre. Elle semble sincèrement désolée pour moi. Tenez cela devrait vous requinquer. »

Elle me tendit une cagette remplie de légumes divers : carottes, tomate, choux... Que je prends avec précaution, elle est remplie à ras-bord.

« Tout viens de notre potager. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. »

Elle me lance un sourire espiègle. Décidément même si c'est pour son bien, sa gentillesse me fait mal quand je pense que je viens de lui mentir.

« Merci beaucoup. Mais vous êtes sure ? C'est au moins la cinquième fois en deux mois. »

« N'ayez crainte ! Nous ne pouvons pas manger tout ça avec mon mari. Vous, vous êtes jeune, vous avez besoin de forces. »

Avant même que je ne puisse répondre elle affiche un grand sourire et s'en va. Je reste un instant sans réagir. C'est vraiment triste que leur famille ne vienne pas les voir plus souvent. Ils sont tellement gentils et l'on peut perdre si vite les siens. Une larme roule sur mes joues mais je l'essuie avec ma manche. Je rentre chez moi et je referme la porte. Une partie de mes pensées tournées vers de vieux souvenirs pas spécialement joyeux.

Je pose la cagette sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. C'est alors que me vient une idée. Peut-être qu'un bon repas pourrait aider à adoucir la situation... Bon d'accord ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie mais il faut bien commencer par quelque chose. Le tout c'est de savoir si elle peut manger la même chose que moi. Elle est d'apparence humaine certes mais elle ne l'est pas. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas croire que je cherche à l'empoisonner.

Deux autres heures passent et j'ai fini de faire la cuisine. Une soupe de légumes, un soufflé au fromage et un steak haché accompagné d'un gratin de tomates s'étalent devant moi. Il y a en a pour deux. Je veux lui montrer que je mange la même chose qu'elle. Je n'ai plus qu'a attendre.

J'attends encore deux heures de plus mais elle ne se réveille pas. Je commence à m'endormir. La journée a été difficile pour moi aussi. Je décide de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus près du lit et je me recouvre de mon plaid. La chaleur me fait me sentir de plus en plus léthargique. Je lutte contre l'assoupissement pendant encore plus d'une heure avant de finalement succomber à mon tour.

Un rayon de soleil dans les yeux me réveille d'une façon désagréable et je met du temps avant d'émerger complètement. En réalisant que je me trouve dans mon fauteuil je me demande comment j'ai atterris ici. Puis en voyant le visage serein de la jeune femme toujours endormie dans mon lit tout me revient en mémoire. Je pousse un soupir et je regarde la pendule. Il est plus de quinze heures. Heureusement que c'est un dimanche sinon je n'aurais aucune volonté d'aller travailler.

En faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller je me rafraîchis et m'habille. Je n 'ai pas envie de manger alors je range la nourriture qui a passée toute la nuit dehors dans le réfrigérateur avant de me remettre dans mon fauteuil. Pendant que je l'observe avec attention plusieurs idée me viennent à l'esprit pour gérer son réveil mais aucune ne m'apparaît être sans risque, surtout pour moi.

Elle resta inconsciente encore toute la journée. Même si elle ne semble pas être en mauvaise santé au départ et qu'elle n'a pas de fièvre je vais devoir appeler l'hôpital si jamais elle ne se réveille pas très vite. Avant d'aller passer une autre nuit dans mon salon je passe en revue toutes les idées possibles de mensonges que je vais devoir raconter pour expliquer pourquoi j'ai gardé une personne, qui a manquée de se noyer et qui est restée inconsciente, deux jours chez moi au lieu de prévenir les secours. De l'autre coté, passer ainsi du temps à attendre a fait remonter de vieux souvenirs que j'arrive à garder loin d'habitude en m'occupant à mes tâches journalières.

Une autre nuit paisible passe et je recommence mon début de journée furtif. Malgré que je n'en ai pas spécialement l'envie mon corps me réclame son dû et je dois me résigner à avaler quelques bouts de pain avec mon café. Alors que je reprends place dans le canapé cette fois, je prends le téléphone avec moi. Je suis toujours tiraillé entre appeler et garder ça pour moi. Bientôt je n'aurais plus le luxe du choix, j'en ai peur. La pendule indiqua plus de quatorze heures et je joue de plus en plus avec mon combiné quand j'entends un bruit venant du lit qui m'indique que la Belle au Bois Dormant est en train de se réveiller.

Alors qu'elle se réveille et se redresse assez vite je vois bien qu'elle met plus de temps à émerger complètement. Elle se masse la tête avec l'air de sortir d'une gueule de bois et réalise soudain qu'elle ne porte plus son imposante tiare. Ses yeux s'écarquille de surprise quand elle comprend enfin où elle se trouve. Elle se relève d'un bond et lorsqu'elle me voit elle lève la main dans ma direction. A ses traits déformés par la fureur je devine qu'elle va m'attaquer. Je saute comme un chat derrière mon canapé et je me vautre avec beaucoup moins d'élégance avant de me replier pour me protéger d'un éventuel projectile.

Mais au bout de plusieurs secondes sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que se soit je prend le risque de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus le dossier. Je la vois regarder ses mains d'un air incrédule et surpris. Elle fait des gestes dans tous les sens en hurlant des mots que je ne connaît pas. Elle me fixe alors du regard et pointe un doigt accusateur sur moi. A l'intonation je pense qu'elle me pose une question où me menace mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je réalise qu'elle doit être en train de m'accuser d'être responsable de son incapacité à utiliser ses étranges pouvoirs. Je lui fait alors signe de la main pour lui affirmer le contraire.

Je ne sais pas si elle m'a comprise mais elle s'adresse à moi d'une manière qui ne laisse aucun doute cette fois. Elle me menace. Je tente alors de lui faire comprendre que j'ai tenté de l'aider quand elle est apparue au dessus de la mer mais c'est peine perdue. Elle ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que je lui dit et j'ai la désagréable impression qu'elle ne cherche pas à comprendre de toute manière. Je dois être tombé sur une folle furieuse que l'on bannie, où quelque chose dans ce goût là, par ce qu'elle refuse d'entendre raison.

Elle remarqua alors que les habits qu'elle porte ne sont pas les siens et elle explose de colère. Je suis content de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle me dit par ce que le ton est tellement venimeux que ce sont sans aucun doute des insultes. Elle se fige subitement et se met à rougir comme une pivoine. Complètement prit au dépourvu par ce mutisme que rien ne laissait présager, je réalise au bout d'un moment ce que ça signifie... Elle vient de deviner que c'est moi qui l'ai déshabillée... Elle tend ses deux mains devant elle dans ma direction et hurle un seul mot.

En voyant son aura réapparaître autour de ses mains je me planque encore plus vite qu'un rat qui fuit un incendie. Mais là non plus il ne se passe rien. Je me redresse avec encore plus de prudence. Le même spectacle se tient toujours sous mes yeux. Le peu d'énergie qui venait d'apparaître finit déjà de se dissiper. Complètement décontenancée elle laisse tomber ses bras comme deux bouts de bois le long de son corps et me fusilla du regard. Je pense qui si un regard pouvait tuer alors j'aurais probablement été oblitéré dans la seconde.

Elle se retourna alors vers le mur et se replia en position fœtale en s'asseyant. Durant plusieurs minutes où je n'ose pas sortir de mon abri de fortune il ne se passe rien. Les seules choses que j'entends sont les battements de mon cœur que je peine à tenir à un rythme qui ne présente pas de danger pour ma santé et le cliquetis de la trotteuse de ma pendule.

Quand je pense que la situation s'est suffisamment tassée je sors de ma cachette et je m'approche d'elle doucement mais en faisant assez de bruit pour ne pas la surprendre. Arrivé à moins d'un mètre du lit je m'adresse à elle.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle William. Je marque une pause. William Darmon. C'est moi qui vous a repêché quand vous êtes apparue au dessus de la mer. »

Je parle lentement et avec le plus de douceur possible. Je voudrais qu'elle comprenne que je ne suis pas son ennemi et que je ne lui veux aucun mal.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir déshabillée sans vous demander mais vous étiez trempée et je ne voulais pas que vous preniez froid. »

Elle m'ignore complètement. Je décide de reculer. Ce n'est pas peine d'insister. On dirait bien qu'elle ne peut plus utiliser ses pouvoirs mais je ne veux pas tenter le diable et puis elle doit être aussi perdue que je le suis. Je prend donc de nouveau mes distances.

Plus tard alors que la nuit vient de tomber et que la situation n'a pas évoluée d'un pouce le silence pesant est rompu par le grognement de mécontentement de mon estomac qui me rappelle à l'ordre pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Je décide de mettre à réchauffer les plats que j'ai préparé il y a plus de deux jours. Je vais peut-être réussir à briser la glace avec ce repas, qui sait ?

Quelques minutes plus tard une bonne odeur de viande chaude s'est répandue dans la pièce et je guette le moindre signe d'une réaction de cette curieuse femme. Un autre gargouillis, qui ne vient pas de moi, me fait esquisser un sourire fugitif. Je prépare une portion de chaque plat que j'ai préparés pour elle. J'ignore toujours ses goûts.

Je m'approche d'elle une fois de plus toujours aussi audible pour annoncer ma venue. Je tends alors le plateau dans sa direction et je lui adresse la parole avec gentillesse.

« Je ne savais pas ce qui vous ferais plaisir alors j'ai fait de tout. »

Toujours aucune réaction quelque qu'elle soit.

« Il y a de la soupe des légumes, du soufflé au fromage et de la viande. »

Elle ne réagit absolument pas. Je décide donc de poser le plateau sur le lit à coté d'elle pour qu'elle puise choisir quand elle voudra manger. Au moment où je commence à abaisser le plateau elle fait un violent geste de dégoût du bras et repousse le support. Je peux tenir l'assiette de viande sur mon plateau mais le soufflé atterrit sur le lit en tombant en morceaux et la soupe m'éclabousse en me brûlant.

Je pousse un cri de douleur et je me retiens de faire une remarque désobligeante. Je vais me passer le bras sous l'eau pour calmer la douleur. Après avoir remplit un gant avec des glaçons je retourne près du lit où la jeune femme a reprit sa position d'origine. Je me penche pour ramasser les éclats de céramique du bol qui s'est cassé sous l'impact avec le parquet. J'ai à peine commencé que je sens une chose visqueuse et chaude me dégouliner le long du cou.

En voyant le steak tomber sur le sol je me redresse et je la vois avec l'assiette, qui contenait la viande un peu plus tôt, à la verticale. Un sourire amusé, moqueur et provocateur s'étale tout du long de son visage. Je perds mon sang-froid et je me redresse force décuplée par ma colère je la prends par le col et je la plaque contre le mur sans ménagement. Elle pousse une exclamation de douleur au moment où sa tête touche le mur. Surprise par une telle réaction, ses yeux laissent voir l'espace d'une seconde une expression de surprise.

Pourtant ça ne dure pas. Elle affiche maintenant un regard provocateur. Elle a du mal à respirer à cause de ma prise sur ses habits mais elle n'en montre rien. Alors que nos yeux se croisent et que je la fixe pendant de longues secondes je finit par lâcher prise. Elle retombe sur les genoux et cache de son mieux le fait qu'elle prend de profondes inspirations.

« Excusez-moi... »

Mon ton est plein d'amertume et de colère. Je m'éloigne sans me retourner et je vais m'allonger dans mon canapé avant de me recouvrir d'un plaid et de fermer les paupières. Je revois alors le regard de cette femme...

Derrière la provocation, j'ai vu la haine... La terreur... La détresse...

Alors que le sommeil m'emporte, une seule chose me taraude l'esprit...

 _Je ne suis qu'un con..._

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 4 !**

 **Chapitre assez compliqué à écrire aussi mais je pense m'en être pas trop mal sortit :)**

 **On retourne sur Runeterra pour au moins les deux prochains chapitres.**

 **A bientôt ! :D**


	6. Eclaircissement

Hello all !

Ce n'est pas un chapitre (rassurez-vous il est juste derrière :D )

Pour commencer un grand merci à tous les lecteurs de cette fanfic. Particulièrement à ceux qui laissent les reviews. \\(^o^)/

Ce aparté est juste un petit mémo sur la façon de je vais situer l'histoire dans les repères temporels (oui je sais que c'est du charabia, désolé XD )

Pour exemple :

= Instant Zéro de l'histoire : Retour de Syndra sur Runeterra (abrégé par la suite RSR)

Le chapitre précédent à lieu le jour de la disparition de Syndra de Runeterra i ans donc il va porter le symbole suivant :

 **RSR T – 5 ans**

Je me servirait de ce système pour situer les événements qui ont eu lieu durant le séjour de Syndra dans cet autre monde.

Pour le événements post-RSR je marquerais simplement les ellipses temporelles dans le récit.

Voilà c'est tout, le chapitre 5 vous attends, bonne lecture !

Anatos

PS : Je sais que c'est mal de faire de la pub mais si l'on pouvait me donner des avis sur mes deux autres histoires en cours ce serait génial. (Je sais pas si c'est bien où pas ce que je fais)

PS 2 : Désolé pour l'acronyme (je sais qu'il est pourri XD) mais j'ai pas réussi à trouver mieux même en faisant des combinaisons (y'en a une qui donnait URSS d'ailleurs mais je ne l'ai pas retenue, allez savoir pourquoi:D )


	7. Un dîner mouvementé

**Hello all !**

 **Nouveau chapitre up !**

 **Si jamais vous avez toujours voulu savoir à quoi ressemble un repas hors normes vous allez être servis (03/20 pour le jeu de mot :D ) !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Reviews

 _thegleek67 chapter 5 . Feb 20_

 _Je t'avoue qu'au début du chapitre j'avais pas compris ce que qui se passer mais au fils de la lecture j'ai un peu mieux compris (j'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu m'as dis que j'aurais pas ma réponse tout de suite xD)_

 **Désolé pour le cafouillage c'est pour ça que j'ai mit en place le système RSR.**

 _Charvx chapter 5 . Feb 29_

 _Ouah! C'est super cette histoire! Voir William et Syndra est juste tellement mignon. Elle a son mauvais caractère. C'est bien elle. Mais je suis intéressé à voir comment elle va changer._

 **Merci. Je suis content que cela plaise. Pour les changements de Syndra j'ai déjà un plan en tête mais il faut que je fasse mûrir.**

* * *

Chap 5 : un dîner mouvementé

« Votre magnanimité est toute à votre honneur M. Darmon. Déclara Karma avec un profond respect à la fin du récit de l'époux de Syndra. Peu de gens aurait porté secours à une personne qui tente de les tuer. »

« J'ai appris à mes dépends ce que peut coûter une décision prise à la hâte... » Répondit-il d'un ton lourd.

Irelia avait été écouté l'histoire avec attention et fut du même du avis que Karma. Elle sait d'expérience à quelle point la différence peut engendrer la haine. Haine dans laquelle la capitaine avait failli tomber plusieurs fois lors de leur conflit avec Noxus.

William frisonna. La nuit venait de tomber et la température a chuté. Karma prit la couverture et lui tendit. Il la prit et s'en recouvrit avant de la remercier. Un jeune homme arriva alors sur la terrasse. Son aspect est assez déroutant. Il est bien bâtit mais se déplace avec souplesse. Son visage ressemble beaucoup à celui de William mais le plus surprenant ce sont ses cheveux blanc comme ceux de Syndra et surtout ses yeux, noir comme l'ébène, qui sont dépourvus de pupilles et d'iris.

« Bonsoir mesdames. » Dit-il poliment en s'inclinant légèrement.

Les deux Ioniennes lui rendirent son salut.

« Ancienne, capitaine Lito, je vous présente mon fils aîné, Adamas. »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer mesdames. » Répondit-il.

« Tout le plaisir est pour nous. » Fit Karma d'une voix polie.

« Le dîner est prêt. Dit le fils Darmon en se tournant vers William. Je viens vous chercher père. »

Irelia fut surprise d'entendre le ton assez détaché d'Adamas lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui. William ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de répondre avec un sourire en tendant le bras. Son fils le prit pour l'aider à se relever. En voyant le fils et le père échanger un sourire complice Irelia fut soulagé de voir que leur présence ne les dérangent pas le moins du monde. Elle ne sentit sa conviction de vouloir aider cette famille que se renforcer.

William se mit à avancer, supporté par son fils qui semble avoir l'habitude de cette situation.

« J'espère que vous pourrez attendre encore un peu avant de pouvoir dîner. Demanda William à ses deux invitées. Ma santé me condamne à une certaine lenteur. »

« Je vous en prie M. Darmon. Répondit Irelia. Vous êtes chez vous. »

Toutes deux emboîtèrent le pas. Mais avant même d'avoir quitté la terrasse Adamas reprit la parole.

« J'ai préparé assez pour six personnes. Il marqua une pause. Mais mère ne voudra pas les voir avec nous pendant le repas.

« Je m'arrangerais avec elle. Répondit son père. Pour l'instant ne la faisons pas attendre. »

Adamas acquiesça et le petit groupe quitta la zone. Ils descendirent plusieurs étages à un rythme inconstant. les escaliers semblent être vraiment difficile à appréhender pour William dont le front commence à se couvrir de sueur. Arrivé à un palier ils décidèrent de marquer une pause de quelques minutes. Son fils en profita pour l'essuyer avec un tissu. Irelia eut alors une idée mais préféra la garder jusqu'au moment du repas. Pour essayer de distraire un peu l'époux de Syndra elle lui posa une question qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis qu'il leur a raconté sa rencontre avec Syndra.

« M. Darmon ? Puis-je vous poser une question assez... Personnelle ? »

« Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret je veux bien vous répondre. » Dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Vous avez rencontré Syndra il y a cinq ans, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui c'est exact. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?»

« Et bien... Vos enfants semblent avoir bien plus de cinq ans... Irelia hésita. Je me demande, comment cela est-il possible ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de certitudes Mme Lito. Répondit-il après un instant de réflexion. Je pense que cela est dû aux grands pouvoirs qu'ils ont hérités de leur mère. »

« Ils ont grandi plus vite que des enfants normaux pour que leurs corps soient en mesure de résister à la puissance magique qui coule dans leur veines ? » Avança la Sagesse Incarnée.

« C'est ce que je crois tout du moins. » Conclu William.

« Le monde de notre père est dépourvu de forces magiques, interrompit Adamas. Alors il nous a transmit des corps trop fragiles pour pouvoir suivre le rythme de développement de nos capacités. »

Le ton employé par l'aîné Darmon laissa comprendre que cette réplique à des connotations accusatrices. Un silence gêné s'installa mais il n'affecta pas William qui sourie.

« Vous pourrez en juger par vous même, commença-t-il, mais Adamas a hérité de mon esprit pragmatique et de la langue de vipère de sa mère. Serena, quant à elle, est aussi spontanée que sa mère et du même genre magnanime que moi. »

Sur ce il se remirent en route. Karma et Irelia s'échangèrent un regard qui en dit long. Leurs comportements est pour le moins insolite. Il ne s'agit, bien sur, pas d'un jugement de valeur. Aucune d'entre elles ne voient comment un homme dépourvu de toute capacité magique a pu créer un tel lien avec une personne comme Syndra qui a toujours refusée toute notion de retenue. Sans parler d'accepter des compromis nécessaire à la vie à deux.

Après avoir tourné au détour d'un couloir, une odeur alléchante provenant d'une pièce éclairée par la lumière des torches un peu plus loin se fit sentir. Adamas et son père entrèrent en premier. Mais Karma et Irelia n'eurent pas le temps de le faire qu'elles se figèrent en voyant Syndra apparaître... En marchant... La Souveraine ne les remarqua pas puisqu'elle venait d'un renfoncement et leur tourne le dos. Elle ne porte pas sa tiare ni la longue pièce de tissu qui rallonge sa jupe.

« William ! Elle enserra son époux avec douceur. Comment te sens-tu ? Ces deux parasites ne t'ont pas posés de questions trop stupides ? »

Sa voix est étonnement douce et maternelle. Tout ce que Irelia et Karma connaissaient c'est la voix d'outre tombe qu'employait Syndra sur les Champs de Justice.

« Je vais bien Syndra. Répondit-il avec un sourire heureux. Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi. »

Elle l'embrassa affectueusement avant de se décaler sur le coté pour le soutenir à son tour. Les deux ioniennes purent ainsi apercevoir l'espace d'un instant le visage totalement méconnaissable de la Souveraine Obscure. Un sourire qui n'a rien à envier à celui de William illumine son visage et il n'y a aucune trace de sa méfiance, de sa haine ni de son arrogance habituelles à son comportement. Si quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas Syndra arrivait à ce moment jamais il ne pourrait croire que cette femme est responsable de tant de crimes.

Tout s'évanouit instantanément quand elle remarque finalement les deux femmes qui se tiennent silencieuses à un mètre dans le couloir et qui ont forcément tout vu et entendu. Une expression de rage et de dégoût déforma les traits de son visage. Une aura couleur lilas l'entoura alors qu'elle se remit à léviter. Des sphères de couleur noires apparurent. Tremblantes comme pour faire écho à la fureur de la magicienne.

« Syndra, non ! » Hurla William alors qu'elle leva la main en direction des deux ioniennes.

Un instant qui sembla durer une éternité s'écoula avant que Syndra ne baisse le bras et que ses sphères ne se remettent à tourner paisiblement autour d'elle. Son époux s'adressa alors à leurs deux invitées qui avaient prit une posture de défense. Irelia se tient en position de combat, sa quadruple lame en avant. Karma avec un ruban d'énergie couleur émeraude crépitant entre ses mains.

« Vous ne risquez rien, Ancienne, capitaine Lito. » Les deux femmes se détendirent mais restèrent sur leurs gardes.

« Que font ces deux... dégénérées... ici ? » demanda Syndra d'une voix où la menace est omniprésente.

« Je les ai invitées à notre repas Syndra. » Répondit son époux.

« Quoi !? S'exclama-t-elle. Elles n'ont pas le droit d'être ici ! Leur simple présence empoisonne l'air que je respire ! »

« Tu as acceptée de les recevoir chez nous Syndra. Objecta William. C'est une question de politesse. »

« Elles n'ont qu'à manger dehors ! »

Pendant près d'une minute l'échange houleux se poursuivit entre eux. Adamas, lassé, était partit s'asseoir à la table en surveillant le repas sur le feu de cheminé du coin de l'œil. Irelia et Karma suivirent la conversation avec attention. William ne parvint pas à convaincre Syndra qui agit comme une enfant gâtée. C'est finalement Serena qui résout le problème.

« S'il te plaît maman, dit oui. Demanda-t-elle avec sa petite voix. On a presque été tout le temps quatre. Ce sera plus drôle à six. »

« Mais ma chérie... Syndra semble hésiter... Ce ne sont pas de gentilles personnes. »

De toutes les remarques que Syndra avait faites c'est celle-ci qui eu le plus d'effet sur Irelia. Ce n'est pas le jugement qu'elle porte qui la fit réagir. C'est la voix que la Souveraine venait d'avoir. Une voix où transperçait une véritable inquiétude. Syndra est belle et bien une mère responsable comme l'a dit William.

« S'il te plaît maman. » Insista Serena d'une voix qui ressemble presque à une supplique.

« Mais... Le reste de résolution de Syndra disparu en voyant le visage de sa fille. Bon... Très bien... C'est d'accord... »

« Merci maman ! » Cria la jeune fille en venant faire une bise sur la joue de sa mère.

Syndra alla s'asseoir et William fit un signe pour que Karma et Irelia entrent dans la pièce. Un instant plus tard c'est une Serena surexcitée qui leur montra leur place, leur tira leur chaise et rajouta deux couverts en faisant plus de bruit que nécessaire. Alors que l'installation touche à sa fin Adamas se leva pour aller chercher l'épais fait-tout qui se trouve sur le feu avant de le poser au milieu de la table sur un morceau de bois circulaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard et un ''bon appétit'' guilleret lancé par une Serena plus énergique qu'une puce on n'entendit plus que le bruit des couverts. La nourriture, une viande accompagnée de légumes, est délicieuse mais le regard inquisiteur de Syndra qui ne quitte pas les deux ioniennes rend l'ambiance morose.

« Pourquoi personne ne parle ? » Demanda Serena qui ne parvient pas à lire pas la situation.

« Nos deux invitées ne veulent pas énerver mère, petite sœur. » Répondit Adamas d'un ton détaché, comme si tout cela lui passe au dessus de la tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Par ce que mère ne les aime pas. » Ajouta-t-il, évasif et toujours aussi peu intéressé, après avoir avalé sa bouchée de viande.

« Je ne comprends pas. S'obstina Serena. Elle a dit qu'elles peuvent manger avec nous pourtant. »

« Écoute petite sœur. Adamas soupira. Là, tout de suite, mère a encore moins de patience qu'un chien mal dressé à qui on veut prendre son os. »

Irelia avala de travers en entendant la réplique du fils aîné. William répliqua, agacé :

« Nous étions d'accord pour ne pas entendre ce genre de remarque durant le repas Adamas. »

« Je ne vois pas le problème de dire la vérité. » Répondi-il en prenant le pichet d'eau en terre cuite et en verser dans le verre d'Irelia qui s'empressa de boire pour faire passer sa toux.

« Adamas... » Reprit William sur un ton plus menaçant.

« Je m'excuse mesdames. » Il s'inclina à moitié.

Le reste du repas passa dans le silence le plus complet. Même Serena sembla bouder.

Adamas commença à débarrasser quand l'attention de la table se recentra sur William qui semble prit d'un malaise. Son teint pâli à vue d'œil et il semble avoir des difficultés à respirer. Karma se leva pour aller le voir mais Syndra fut la plus rapide. Flottant au dessus de la table elle toucha les habits de son époux avec un doigt tendu à l'endroit où se trouve le cœur. Moins de quelques secondes plus tard il semble aller mieux.

« Tu dois aller te reposer. » Affirma la Souveraine d'un ton qui ne laisse pas la place à la discussion.

« Je crois que tu as raison... » Répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Syndra se posa sur le sol à ses cotés et amorça un geste pour l'enserrer autour de la taille. Irelia saisit l'opportunité pour prendre la parole.

« Syndra... ? » Commença-t-elle timidement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux idiote de capitaine ? » Réplique la Souveraine avec un regard meurtrier.

« Nous pouvons peut-être demander à Soraka de l'examiner si vous voulez. »

« Elle ne peut rien faire. » Dit-elle de la même façon qu'elle avait employée quelques instant plus tôt pour son époux.

« Je pense que cela vaut le coup d'essayer. » Insista la capitaine.

Syndra qui commençait à emmener William se stoppa net avant de le reposer sur sa chaise avec douceur. Elle se tourne alors vers son interlocutrice le visage renfermé et les yeux luisant d'une lueur qui n'augure rien de bon.

« Je sais mieux que quiconque ce qui est le meilleur pour _mon_ époux. Maintenant sortez d'ici. » Déclara-t-elle menaçante.

« Dis maman qui est Soraka ? » Demanda sa fille de sa candeur habituelle.

« C'est une chèvre ma chérie. » Répondit Syndra avec un sourire méprisant.

Irelia bondit de sa chaise, les poings crispés, en entendant la réplique de la souveraine. Un sourire provocateur apparu sur le visage de Syndra qui n'attend que l'occasion pour pouvoir les jeter en dehors de chez elle et mieux si possible. Karma se leva à son tour et s'interposa, le bras tendu devant son amie.

« La journée a été longue pour nous tous et la fatigue pousse nos esprits à s'échauffer. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme. Prenons congé et attendons les conseils de cette nuit avant de prendre une décision. »

« Vous avez entendue la relaxeuse en chef. Ironisa Adamas. Tout le monde au lit ! »

« Adamas ! Arrête d'être méchant comme ça ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers celle qui venait de prendre la parole... Serena. Elle se tient debout les bras croisés avec une mine qui se veut sévère mais qui ressemble à une moue de petite fille à qui on a volée sa poupée. Pourtant Adamas sembla d'un seul coup mal à l'aise.

« Ne le prend pas comme ça petite sœur. » Répondit-il

Il s'éclipsa avec une expression de petit garçon qui vient de se faire gronder. Serena se lança à sa poursuite en volant.

« Attends ! Revient ici Adamas ! Tu ne t'es pas excusé ! » Cria-t-elle dans le couloir en s'éloignant.

Un instant d'un silence étrange ne fut brisé que par un petit rire venant de William qui arbore un petit sourire.

« Bizarrement... Serena est la seule à avoir de l'autorité sur son frère. »

« Assez parlé ! Coupa Syndra. Je t'emmène te reposer. »

Sans plus de cérémonie elle souleva son époux puis s'en alla en lévitant sans oublier de jeter un dernier regard de haine au passage. Irelia et Karma restèrent seules et terminèrent de débarrasser. Elles éteignirent le feu avant de quitter la cuisine et retournèrent dans le hall faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Le calme qui règne désormais ne laisse pas imaginer ce qui vient de se passer. Une ombre passa furtivement devant la porte suivit alors d'un éclat de voix.

« Arrête de t'enfuir Adamas ! »

Serena apparue à son tour. Lévitant et vociférant après son frère qui s'enfuit dans les bois autour de la forterese. Cherchant du regard le fuyard elle finit par envoyer ses sphères à sa recherche. Elle rentra ensuite dans le hall et vit Irelia et Karma qui la regarde sans savoir trop quoi dire. Elle s'approcha des deux invitées puis s'inclina.

« Je suis désolé pour le comportement de mon frère. » Fit-elle d'un petite voix.

Irelia s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas jeune fille. » Répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Tu le surveilles étroitement n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Karma à demi-amusé.

« Oui, sinon il ne dit que des choses méchantes ! » Clama Serena avec un regard brave.

« Tu es dure avec lui. » Rigola Irelia.

Toutes les trois eurent un petit rire amusé quand Serena prit soudain un air préoccupé.

« Oh non ! J'ai oublié de vous montrer votre chambre ! Suivez-moi ! »

Elle s'envola en direction du balcon de l'étage supérieur et s'engouffra dans un couloir. Karma et Irelia durent courir pour réussir à ne pas se faire distancer. Elles perdurent de vue la fille de Syndra l'espace d'un instant mais se dirigèrent vers une pièce en particulier. La seule éclairée dans le couloir. En entrant elles trouvèrent une chambre au confort relativement spartiate. Un seul lit double qui sent la poussière, une table et une banquette délavée. Serena est en train d'agiter la couverture du lit à l'extérieur avec ses pouvoirs pour enlever le plus de poussière possible avant de la replacer impeccablement, allant jusqu'à la border.

« Voilà c'est prêt ! Déclara-telle d'une voix enjouée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle avant d'ajouter, plus gênée.

« C'est pas terrible mais c'est tout ce que nous avons. »

« C'est parfait. Répondit Irelia toujours souriante. Merci à toi, jeune fille. »

« Serena... » Fit la fille de Syndra d'une voix à peine audible.

« Je te demande pardon je ne t'aie pas entendue. »

« Je veux que vous m'appeliez Serena. Répéta-t-elle plus fort. Si vous voulez, bien sur. »

« Appelle moi Irelia dans ce cas. »

Serena se tourna vers la Sagesse Incarnée.

« Tu peux m'appeller Karma si tu le désires. »

Un magnifique sourire éclaira tout son visage.

« Bonne nuit, Irelia, Karma. »

Elle les salua toutes les deux et s'en alla à une telle vitesse qu'aucune des deux femmes n'eut le temps de lui rendre son salut. Elle l'entendirent fredonner quelque chose de joyeux alors qu'elle s'éloigne. Irelia et Karma s'échangèrent à leur tour un sourire amusé.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 5 !**

 **J'avais ce chapitre en tête depuis pas mal de temps mais maintenant que je le relis je le trouve en accord avec ce que je souhaitais. :D**

 **J'espère qu'il plaira !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	8. Conversations nocturnes

**Hello all !**

 **Chapitre 6 up !**

 **Une petite mise au point de la part de tous les protagonistes de cette histoire.**

 **Au début je voulais faire une découpage égal entre chaque partie mais finalement je me suis décidé à mettre plus en avant un moment de complicité entre Syndra et William puisque qu'ils auront peu de moment à eux seuls durant la suite.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture**

Review :

 _thegleek67 chapter 7 . Mar 3_

 _Pendant un instant j'ai cru que syndra aller nous assassiner karma et irelia mais finalement non *on peut dire merci a William pour ça x) j'ai bien aimer la dispute entre le frère et la soeur *on dirait moi avec mon frère et ma soeur*_

 **C'est comme ça que je voulais la relation entre Syndra et William. Chacun veillant sur l'autre. / Qu'est ce que serait une famille si le frère et la soeur s'entendait à la perfection ? :D**

* * *

Chap 6 : Conversations nocturnes

Irelia retire les pièces de son armure et les pose contre le mur le plus proche avant de se masser les épaules. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas portée toute une journée. De son coté Karma s'est assise en position du lotus sur la banquette et fait des exercices de respiration. Beaucoup d'événements ont eu lieu aujourd'hui et bien que la capitaine de la garde Ionienne ressente une certaine fatigue elle n'a pas envie de dormir pour autant. Elle va s'adresser à son amie quand celle-ci la devance.

« Je sens que ton esprit est troublé Irelia. » Déclara la Sagesse Incarnée.

« J'aimerais pouvoir parler de cette journée avec toi. » Répondit Irelia pas le moins du monde surprise de la remarque de son amie. Elle est habituée.

« Une journée riche d'enseignements, en effet. Commença Karma. J'étais convaincue des changements que tu nous as rapportés mais ils sont bien plus profond que tout ce que nous avions pu imaginer. »

« J'avoue avoir du mal à assimiler tous ce que nous avons pu voir et entendre aujourd'hui moi aussi. Et il y a encore d'autres surprises à venir sans aucun doute. » Ajouta la capitaine avec un petit sourire

« A n'en pas douter. Confirma Karma. Peut-être est-ce présomptueux de penser cela si vite mais il semblerait que la demande de non ingérence demandée par Syndra puisse devenir légitime aux yeux de tous les Anciens. »

Irelia se remit à sourire en repensant aux paroles de la Sagesse Incarnée sur la méfiance devenue presque congénitale de Ionia envers la Souveraine. Bien des preuves du contraire avait été rendues visibles au cours de ces dernières heures.

Bien sûr Syndra a toujours un coté imprévisible et impulsif mais Irelia ne voit rien qui ne soit insurmontable. Après tout William a bien réussi à amener la Souveraine sur une meilleure voie en cinq petites années alors que tout Ionia a échoué pendant bien plus longtemps.

« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse à ce point ? » Demanda-t-elle à son amie dont le visage d'ordinaire serein affiche une légère inquiétude.

« Nous devons redécouvrir Syndra et apprendre à connaître ses enfants... Mais personnellement, William Darmon est, à mon sens, l'élément le plus insaisissable de l'équation. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda la capitaine assez surprise d'une telle remarque.

« Tu as eu l'occasion de croiser son regard n'est ce pas ? Irelia acquiesça. Qu'en as-tu pensée ? »

« J'ai vu le regard d'un homme comme les autres. Un homme qui connaît les joies et les peines. »

Karma garda son expression renfermée.

« Ses yeux m'ont fait penser aux tiens. Répondit Karma avec sérieux. Ce sont ceux d'un homme qui est déjà mort une fois. »

« Il aurait souffert à ce point ? » Questionna la capitaine d'une voix soudainement emplie de tristesse.

« Je me trompe peut-être... » Répondit la Sagesse Incarnée étrangement évasive.

Irelia n'en croit pas un mot. Son amie à un espèce de sixième sens quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose. La question qui venait de s'ancrer dans les pensées de la Volonté de Lames est pourtant une autre : Qu'est ce que William a pu subir ?

Elle se souvient parfaitement de ce jour où pour elle quelque chose s'est brisé définitivement dans son cœur. Elle se revoyait sur le champ de bataille à peine adulte brandissant l'épée à quadruple lame léguée par son père, avant de mourir d'une maladie incurable.

Ses compagnons d'armes, épuisés par des semaines d'affrontements et démoralisés par l'absence de réaction des autres nations devant leurs appels à l'aide, ne tenaient bon que par ce que la jeune femme est à leurs côtés. Frappant, mutilant, tuant des ennemis dont le flot semblait être sans fin, Irelia maudissait chaque seconde cette bataille. Le goût du sang et de la boue dans la bouche. L'odeur des horribles poisons zaunites qui emplissait l'air comme une effluve de charogne. Accaparée par ses adversaires la jeune guerrière ne pu remarquer le nécromancien noxien qui lui jeta une terrible malédiction.

Se tordant de douleur, l'impression que son sang s'était transformé en acide Irelia tituba, tout tournant autour d'elle avant de s'effondrer inerte sur le sol. Voyant leur leader tomber subitement les soldats ioniens resserrèrent les rangs. Luttant pour respirer elle agitait les bras faiblement se croyant encore sur le champ de bataille alors qu'on la transportait d'urgence au dipensaire. Elle perçu pourtant la douce chaleur de la magie de Soraka qui tentait désespérément d'empêcher sa vie de s'enfuir.

C'est alors qu'une simple phrase. Que quatre petits mots la blésèrent plus que tout ce qu'elle eu jamais pu croire possible.

 _« Les Anciens veulent capituler »_

Tout s'écroula autour de la jeune Irelia qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Après tout ce qu'ils avaient endurés. Tout ce qu'ils avaient sacrifiés. Tout les espoirs qu'elle avait donnée à son peuple en enfermant ses larmes au fond d'elle. Reniant tout ce que son père lui avait enseigné sur la valeur sacrée d'une vie. Toutes celles perdues en attendant le retour de son frère Zelos... Les Anciens allaient juste tout balayer... En quatre mots...

Le désespoir la submergea. Elle lâcha prise sur son dernier souffle, s'abandonnant à la mort. Tout était inutile. Les combats, les idéaux, les espoirs. Tout. Des ténèbres plus profondes qu'une nuit sans lune l'étreignirent avidement et les laissa faire sans résister. Elle sentit son propre cœur s'arrêter de battre...

Alors que sa conscience s'évanouissait peu à peu des images de son existence d'avant l'invasion défilèrent devant ses yeux. Elle et sa mère en train de confectionner des bouquets de fleur. La première fois qu'elle avait réussi à vaincre son frère dans le dojo. L'un des derniers repas avec leur famille en grand complet. Puis celle des dernières paroles de son père sur son lit de mort :

 _« Mes enfants, vous devez toujours veiller sur Ionia... Comme vous veillez l'un sur l'autre... »_

En entendant ces paroles pour la deuxième fois Irelia sentit une rage primaire et infinie s'emparer d'elle. Cela ne se terminerait pas comme ça.

Dans le dispensaire, Soraka, impuissante à arrêter un tel déferlement de violence, versait des larmes devant cette autre jeune lumière qui venait de s'éteindre sous ses yeux. Elle ressentit alors une puissante énergie, animée par une rare violence, émerger du corps sans vie devant elle. Puis un premier battement de cœur, suivit d' un autre...

La jeune Irelia ouvrit subitement les yeux mais dans ses pupilles ne se reflétait pas la vie... Seulement une volonté inexpugnable. Elle se releva et tendit le bras vers son arme qui se souleva du sol toute seule et rejoignit sa propriétaire.

Irelia fit un pas qui ressemble à celui d'un somnambule avant de se mettre à courir et de se jeter en travers d'une fenêtre suivie par sa lame. Elle atterrit en douceur, comme un pétale de fleur de cerisier sur la surface d'un lac, au milieu de la mêlée. Médusé par une telle apparition les deux armées cessèrent le combat.

Irelia reconnu ses compagnons devant elle avant de se tourner vers les envahisseurs. Un guerrier mesurant plus de deux fois sa taille amusé d'une telle opportunité d'avoir une si jolie proie se jette sur elle, sa hache levée bien haut.

Ses compagnons noxiens virent alors avec effroi deux lames le transpercer de part en part avant de littéralement le couper en deux. Le visage d'Irelia fut éclaboussé de sang mais elle ne cilla même pas. Elle poussa alors un cri de rage et des lames venues de nulle part se matérialisèrent au dessus d'elle pour finalement être projetées avec une force et une précision mortelle sur les premières lignes ennemies.

Effrayé par ce qu'ils venaient de voir les soldats noxiens s'enfuirent en hurlant de terreur et dans la plus grande panique. Irelia les chargea avec une vitesse inhumaine, décapitant le premier homme à sa portée. Ses camarades Ioniens galvanisés par son apparition se jetèrent dans la mêlée avec une ardeur presque sauvage.

Irelia voyait ses lames danser autour d'elle. La protégeant de toutes les agressions et enlevant la vie comme on fauche les blés. Des suppliques parvenait parfois à ses oreilles mais elle ne les écoutait pas. Elle ne ressentait plus rien pour ses adversaires. Il n'étaient que des ennemis à abattre sans pitié. Ni plus ni moins.

Passé ce point tous les souvenirs d'Irelia sont flous. La première chose qui lui revienne en mémoire après cela est son réveil quelques jours plus tard pour lui annoncer que les troupes de Noxus avaient fui devant son implacable assaut.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la forêt autour du château Serena venait de retrouver son frère. Il est avachi contre un arbre le souffle court et en nage. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang et il est raide comme un bout de bois. Complètement paniquée sa jeune sœur lui met des claques pour le faire sortir de sa transe. Elle sait à quelle point ces crises peuvent êtres mauvaises pour sa santé.

« Adamas réveille toi ! Adamas ! Adamas ! Adamas ! »

Ne réussissant pas le réveiller elle lui jette un de ses orbes en pleine tête. Adamas reprend ses esprits juste assez tôt pour l'arrêter en pleine course avec un geste réflexe.

« C'est bon je vais bien petite sœur. » Déclare-t-il en lui renvoyant son orbe et en faisant disparaître la pellicule d'énergie qui recouvre sa main.

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? » demande-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de récupérer.

« Je l'ignore. J'ai juste entraperçu une homme portant un masque de théâtre qui recevait des ordres d'une autre personne cachée dans l'ombre. » Répond-t-il avec difficulté.

« Il faut en parler avec papa et maman. »

« Attends. » Il saisit sa sœur par le bras alors qu'elle commence à créer une plate-forme avec de l'énergie magique. « Attendons demain. Tu sais bien qu'il y a du temps avant que cela n'arrive. »

Serena hésite l'espace d'un instant avant de se ranger à l'avis de son frère. Elle l'aide alors à s'allonger sur le brancard improvisé avant de l'emmener à la forteresse.

* * *

Dans leur chambre conjugale William vient de s'allonger dans les draps de couleur sombre. Syndra l'aide à s'installer confortablement. Une fois cette tâche accomplie la Souveraine se dirige vers un meuble en ébène ouvragé d'une taille impressionnante et en ouvre les portes. La partie de gauche est remplie de vêtements qui lui appartiennent. A droite se trouve un mannequin couvert de rune entouré d'une aura ténue. Elle dépose son imposante tenue noire sur ce singulier portoir et s'habilla pour la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle referme les portes William peut admirer l'une des nuisettes préférées de Syndra. Opaque, de couleur noire, avec des dentelles et fendue au niveau des jambes. Il sourie, amusé. Elle a toujours aimée mettre sa silhouette en valeur et son incroyable capacité à se déplacer avec élégance ne fait que renforcer sa prestance naturelle. En voyant son époux sourire alors qu'elle s'assoit sur le lit à ses côtés, la Souveraine lui demande.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est juste que chaque fois que je te vois je me sens très heureux d'avoir une femme aussi belle pour partager ma vie. » Répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

« La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part avec moi, tu le sais. » Dit-elle d'une voix détachée alors que ses joues prennent une légère teinte rosée.

Elle se glisse à son tour dans les draps et prend William par la main. Plusieurs minutes passent sans aucun autre bruit que celui d'une légère brise agitant les arbres à l'extérieur. Tous les deux échangent des regards complices quand l'époux de Syndra reprit la conversation d'un ton emplie de gratitude.

« Merci d'avoir acceptée de recevoir le capitaine Lito et l'Ancienne, Syndra. »

« Je sais que tu ne veux que le meilleur pour nous tous William. Répond-t-elle avec gentillesse. Mais s'il te plaît, ne leur accorde pas tant de confiance. Elles n'en valent pas la peine »

« Je sais qu'elles t'ont fait, même si c'est indirectement, du tort. Acquiesce William, compatissant. Pourtant, il faut montrer que nous ne sommes pas un danger pour ce pays. »

« Je ne veux pas que nos enfant subissent ce que, moi, j'ai subi. » Répliqua la Souveraine avec conviction. « Les ioniens ne sont que des hypocrites asservis à leurs stupides notions de vie. Il n'acceptent pas d'autres visions que la leur. »

« Tu m'as déjà raconté cette histoire au moins cent fois mon amour. » Répondit William en souriant.

« Ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'ils ne changeront jamais. Rétorque Syndra. Ils sont persuadés d'être dans leur bon droit et ils dénigrent sans aucune pitié tous ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans leur moule d'hypocrites et de menteurs. C'est pitoyable. Ils se sont empêtrés dans la fange qu'ils appellent ''équilibre'' et s'y complaise comme une troupeau de cochons qui se roulent dans la boue. »

La capacité de Syndra à trouver des métaphores aussi imagées que cinglantes a toujours beaucoup surpris, parfois amusé, William. Il a comprit avec le temps que c'est une façon pour elle de montrer son investissement dans quelque chose. Il caresse la joue de sa femme avec douceur avant de lui répondre.

« Je connais ta volonté à vouloir pousser les autres dans leurs retranchements. Les obliger à se dépasser. Que les seules limites sont celles que nous nous posons. » Déclara-t-il. «D'un autre côté, certains désirent juste mener une vie simple en compagnie de ceux qu'ils aiment. »

« Oui, je le sais. C'est toi qui me l'a apprit." Admet Syndra. "S'ils le savent, alors pourquoi les Ioniens ne veulent-ils pas accepter ce que nous sommes ? »

« Soyons patient. Répondit William avec douceur. Laissons leur le temps de comprendre. Ils finiront par le faire. J'ai confiance. »

« Tu ne devrais pas. Objecte la Souveraine. Tu ne connais rien d'eux. »

« Oui c'est vrai. Il rigole timidement. Tout comme je ne connaissais rien de toi quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois. »

Le visage de Syndra s'empourpre en moins de deux secondes. Toute gênée elle réplique précipitamment.

« Moi je suis différente ! »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux l'espace d'un instant avant d'être secoués d'un fou rire. Pendant ces quelques moment privilégiés tout s'efface autour d'eux. Ils sont seuls au monde avec pour seul compagnie la certitude d'un bonheur réciproque.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il est possible que nous puissions un jour être libre de vivre sans avoir à nous méfier de tout ce qui nous entoure ? » Demanda-t-elle la voix pleine d'espoir.

« Bien sûr. Répondit-il avec assurance. La demande de non-ingérence n'est qu'un premier pas. Il faudra beaucoup de temps et d'efforts mais nous réussirons. »

Un sourire mal assuré fait son apparition sur le visage de Syndra. Elle, qui avait toujours vécue seule auparavant, n'échangerait pour rien au monde la compagnie d'un homme qui l'a acceptée comme elle l'est. Sans jamais chercher à la tromper ou la manipuler. Avec lui à ses côtés elle se sent capable de surmonter tous les obstacles. Voilà plus de trois ans que ce sentiment l'habite et ne la quitte plus.

« Mais si jamais cela échouait ? Demanda la souveraine de nouveau inquiète. Qu'est ce que nous allons faire ? »

« Allons jusqu'au bout de ce que nous avons commencés et c'est seulement à ce moment que nous pourrons juger. »

« Il y a toujours le risque d'un échec. S'entête Syndra. Si jamais cela arrive je peux... »

William posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son épouse et fait un geste de la tête qui signifie ''non''. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux avant de lui caresser le bras en remontant jusqu'à son visage. Un sourire triste apparu sur les lèvres de Syndra qui comprit ce que William veux lui dire.

« Je sais mieux que quiconque ce dont tu es capable mon amour... Il l'embrasse avec tendresse. Mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses une chose pareille. Il ne faut pas que nos enfant aient à porter le fardeau d'un tel acte. »

« Je suis désolée. » Répondit la Souveraine d'une voix pleine de regrets.

« Toi aussi tu ne veux que le bonheur de notre famille, et pour cela, jamais je ne te ferais de reproches Syndra. »

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Syndra pose sa tête sur l'épaule de William pendant qu'il passe son bras autour de son cou. Tout deux se relaxèrent en sentant la chaleur de leur deux corps en contact.

« Combien de temps faudra-t-il à ton avis ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Quelle importance ? Répondit William avec légèreté. Tant que nous sommes ensemble. »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Syndra se rapproche encore un peu plus de lui et ils sentirent tous les deux la fatigue commencer à se faire de plus en plus pressante. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent le moindre mots. Parfois il n'y a pas besoin de parler. Il faut juste être attentif. Ressentir. Apprécier.

Syndra jette un dernier coup d'œil à son époux qui s'est endormi sereinement. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et se laisse aller à son tour à l'appel de Morphée. Un nuit paisible est sur le point de commencer.

Dans l'intimité de leur étreinte, Syndra peut ressentir l'un de ces instants qui appellent l'éternité.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 6 !**

 **J'ai éssayé de mettre une peu de poésie et de romantisme dans l'écriture. Ca n'a pas été facile et j'espère avoir réussi.**

 **A la prochaine pour un chapitre flash-back. :D**


	9. Statut Quo

Hello All !

Le chapitre 7 est dispo :D

William s'enfonce dans les ennuis durant ce flash back.

Bonne lecture :D

Review :

 _thegleek67 chapter 8 . Mar 9_

 _Irelia en machine à tuer c'est... C'est j'ai pas de mot, je la verrais plus de la même façon maintenant x\\._

 **J'ai fait une interprétation de son lore. C'est assez violent je le reconnais mais si elle a réussi à repousser une invasion presque seule c'est que ça devait pas être beau à voir.**

* * *

Chap 7 : Statut Quo

RSR T-5 ans

Je viens de passer un moment assez désagréable. Pour ne pas dire humiliant. Imaginez-vous en train de demander conseil à une vendeuse en lingerie pour une femme que vous ne connaissez pas. J'ai dû passer pour un pervers...

Je rejoins ma voiture en rasant inconsciemment les murs. Le clou du spectacle serait de tomber face à face avec l'un de mes collègues du dépôt-vente tout proche. Heureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Je pose tout les paquets sur les sièges arrière et je démarre rapidement. Je ne me sens pas tranquille.

Je reviens chez moi après une demi-heure de route. En rentrant dans mon garage je me demande comment mon invitée a passée cette journée. Quand je suis parti ce matin je pense qu'elle dormait mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Depuis l'incident d'hier avec le repas elle n'a pas bougée de mon lit. Toujours assise en position fœtale.

Je sors sans entrain de mon véhicule et je retourne chez moi. La première chose je remarque en entrant dans la buanderie c'est le froid ambiant. Il fait toujours chaud dans cette pièce. En arrivant dans le salon je vois que la porte de la véranda est grand ouverte. J'avais laissé ouvert pour ne pas qu'elle croit que je la séquestre. Elle en a profité pour prendre la poudre d'escampette et depuis longtemps : le thermomètre indique 6°C dans la maison.

Je pose tous mes achats en vrac sur la table et je ressors directement. Je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur mais pas au point de la laisser dehors. Un rapide coup d'œil me montre qu'elle n'a pas touchée au repas que je lui avais laissé. Décidément elle est encore plus têtue qu'une mule. Après je peux comprendre son hésitation si tout est nouveau pour elle ici.

Je scrute autour de moi pour essayer de la repérer. Il me faut près de dix minutes mais je la retrouve. Elle est montée au sommet d'une colline rocheuse qui descend à pic dans la mer. Elle se tient debout sans bouger et fixe l'horizon. Elle est toujours vêtue des habits que je lui ai donné hier. Je m'approche avec prudence pour ne pas la surprendre. Je me demande si elle est en train de penser à son foyer.

Elle tourne nonchalamment la tête dans ma direction et me fixe du regard l'espace de quelques secondes. Voyant que c'est moi elle retourne à sa contemplation. Elle ne m'apprécie pas mais le contraire aurait été étonnant. Je vais me placer à coté d'elle en gardant plus d'un mètre de distance de sécurité. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'attaque. Non pas que l'envie manque mais on dirait qu'elle n'a toujours pas récupérée ses pouvoirs.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester ici. » Je lui dit avec gentillesse. « Vous allez prendre froid. »

Pas de réponse. Elle ne réagit même pas. J'ignore comment elle a été élevée mais sa façon de mépriser les gens est assez étrange. On dirait qu'elle sait des choses que j'ignore, qu'elle regarde quelque chose que je ne peux pas voir. Ce qui est sûr c'est que lui forcer la main ne servirait à rien.

« Je retourne au chaud. Vous pouvez rentrer quand vous le voudrez. »

Je redescends la côte en me demandant si je n'aurais pas dû lui laisser ma veste pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer. Après réflexion je me dis qu'il n'y a que peu de chances qu'elle la mette. En arrivant dans le salon je referme la porte vitrée et je pousse un peu la chaudière. Avant de me mettre à préparer le repas je sors toutes les affaires que j'ai achetée et je les dispose sur la table basse près du lit.

Plusieurs heures passent mais elle ne revient pas. La nuit est déjà là et je commence à être inquiet. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas tombée d'inanition. J'attends encore une demi-heure de plus puis je me lève pour aller la chercher. Je remarque alors qu'elle est dans le jardin derrière la palissade en train de regarder la mer sous la lumière de la lune.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Elle grelotte tellement que je pourrais croire qu'elle est atteinte d'Alzheimer. Elle jette un coup d'œil en arrière, me voit et recommence à regarder l'océan. Je reste quelques secondes sans bouger et sans comprendre. Puis la raison m'apparaît. Elle ne veut pas que je la voit faire des allers retours chez moi...

Mais jusqu'à quel point peut-elle être snob ? Elle préfère se ruiner la santé plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle dépend de moi ? Ridicule... Je me sens vraiment las d'un seul coup. Je sais que ça va être long de l'amener à me faire confiance mais à ce rythme là ça va prendre des décennies.

Un peu dépité je finis mon repas en regardant de temps en temps la jeune femme qui ne bouge pas. Je débarrasse et je vais me coucher dans mon canapé. J'éteins toutes les lumières et j'attends de nouveau. Comme je le pensais elle ne rentre pas immédiatement mais près d'une autre heure plus tard.

Le lendemain en me levant je remarque qu'elle dort enfin. Assise et contre le mur mais elle dort bel et bien. Je la recouvre avec un plaid que j'ai acheté hier en le prenant d'un couleur semblable à celle de ses habits d'origine. Je repart pour une autre journée de travail en lui laissant une fois de plus un repas tout prêt.

Ma journée est longue et fastidieuse sans compter sur le crash général du réseau informatique qui met une pagaille monstre dans l'inventaire et les commandes. Résultat, je sors avec plus d'une heure et demi de retard. Bien sûr, il pleut à verse en plus... Je me demande si elle est à l'abri... Je pense que oui. Personne ne reste volontairement sous une pluie battante pour le plaisir d'observer le paysage.

Taraudé par un doute je rentre sans faire mes courses. Il fait encore froid dans la maison. La véranda est grande ouverte et elle n'est pas là. Je me précipite dehors en manquant de me casser la figure sur le sol boueux. En arrivant aux pieds de la colline je la vois et je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Elle est toujours au même endroit en train de fixer l'horizon.

Elle est trempée des pieds à la tête et grelotte encore plus qu'hier soir. Elle veut à ce point tomber malade ? Je m'approche d'elle à grands pas et arrivé à son niveau je m'interpose entre elle et son panorama. Elle est pâle comme un linge.

« Vous devez rentrer. » Je lui dit sans prendre de pincette. « Vous allez choper la crève. »

Sans répondre elle me jette un regard noir avant de se décaler pour avoir de nouveau le champ libre. Énervé par sa réaction stupide et puérile je lui prends le bras. Je vais la faire rentrer qu'elle le veuille où non. Une aura sombre entoure son bras à l'endroit où je la tiens et son regard devient plus meurtrier.

Je ne la lâche pas pour autant. Ce n'est que du bluff. Si elle pouvait me repousser elle l'aurait déjà fait. Nous restons plusieurs secondes à nous regarder sans ciller quand elle se détend enfin et fait disparaître l'étrange aura. En revanche ses yeux me disent qu'elle n'a pas changée d'avis sur sa décision de rester ici. Elle s'effondre soudain dans mes bras et j'ai juste le temps de la rattraper.

Je la prends à bras le corps et je cours nous mettre à l'abri. Je rentre en trombe et je l'allonge sur le lit. Elle est détrempée, ses mains sont glacées mais son front est brûlant. Sa respiration est lourde et saccadée. Ce que je craignais c'est réalisé. Je la déshabille sans ménagement pour lui mettre des vêtements secs.

Après l'avoir mise sous la couette je prends sa température et c'est là que je sens la panique s'emparer de moi. Elle a plus de 41° de fièvre. Après quelques secondes de choc je la laisse et je me jette sur le téléphone. Je dois appeler les urgences et vite.

Malheureusement il n'y a pas de tonalité. Le mauvais temps doit y être pour quelque chose. Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Je n'ai rien chez moi pour faire face à cette situation. J'ai une idée mais je suis hésitant. Je n'ai pas envie de mêler d'autres personne à cette histoire. En voyant la respiration de plus en plus difficile de la jeune femme je me décide. J'espère faire le bon choix cette fois.

Marie Prunelier est occupée à la couture d'un vieux pull chez elle quand le bruit de la sonnette résonne dans la maison. Posant son travail sur la table elle se redresse avec peine. Son dos la fait souffrir. Elle n'a pas encore fait un pas que la sonnette se fait encore entendre. Qui peut bien être aussi pressé à vingt heures passée ?

Le temps qu'elle arrive à sa porte la sonnette à retentit plus d'une dizaine de fois. Passablement énervée d'un tel raffut elle ouvre la porte et vois son jeune voisin, trempé et paniqué, qui se tient sur le pas la porte. Il est agité comme un diable qui sort de sa boite.

« William !? » Fait-elle, surprise. « Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend de venir tambouriner comme ça à l'improviste ? »

« On m'a dit que vous étiez infirmière avant Mme Prunelier, c'est vrai ? » Demande-t-il avec empressement.

« Oui. Mais pourquoi ça vous intéresse ? »

« Il y a une femme qui est malade à en crever chez moi, le téléphone ne fonctionne pas et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Aidez-moi s'il vous plait ! »

Prise au dépourvu par une demande aussi soudaine l'ancienne soignante met un peu de temps avant de réagir.

« J'arrive tout de suite, mais de grâce, calmez-vous William. » Répond-t-elle avec une voix posée. « Vous ne l'aiderez pas en paniquant. »

Quelques minutes après nous montons dans la voiture pour retourner chez moi. Mme Prunelier a pris quelques affaires et tente de me calmer du mieux qu'elle peut. Ce que je dois faire dans tous les cas car je sens mon cœur qui recommence à me faire mal. Il faut que je me détende sinon elle va devoir gérer un autre malade et ce n'est certainement pas le moment.

En arrivant chez moi je lui dit de déposer ses habits en vrac à l'entrée et de me suivre. Une fois dans le salon je constate qu'elle ne plus dans mon lit. Elle a reprit conscience et tente de s'échapper en rampant sur le sol. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle veut mourir où quoi !? Je l'attrape et la replace sur le lit sans précaution au grand dam de Mme Prunelier qui me toise vertement pour ma brutalité.

Une fois que nous l'avons remise correctement sur la couchette, où elle tente faiblement de se débattre malgré son état, ma voisine lui reprend sa température. Elle ouvre grand les yeux comme des soucoupes en voyant le résultat et la découvre entièrement avant de se tourner vers moi et de me demander d'un ton pas très rassurant.

« J'ai besoin de serviettes sèches, de gant de toilettes et de toute la glace que vous avez. Vite ! » Je me dirige au pas de course vers le cellier dans le garage quand elle s'adresse à moi de nouveau. « Et ramenez aussi toute votre trousse a pharmacie. »

Je m'exécute en moins de cinq minutes mais je devine que c'est encore trop long. Je ne peux cependant pas aller plus vite. Je sens que mes battements de cœur deviennent de plus en plus irrégulier. Un fois que je lui ai tout donné je vais prendre mon médicament discrètement et rapidement.

Quand je redescends je vois que Mme Prunelier est en train de l'essuyer pour ne pas qu'elle trempe dans sa transpiration. Elle a aussi posée des gants rempli de glace sur ses main, ses pieds et son front. Elle tente de lui faire sucer un glaçon pour que sa patiente puisse se réhydrater un minimum.

La jeune femme est encore consciente mais elle semble délirer. Elle pousse des plaintes dans cette langue inconnue. Même dans cet état elle s'oppose encore à ce qu'on l'aide. Comment peut-on être borné à ce point ? Où plutôt qu'est ce qui peut la pousser à être aussi réfractaire à tout ce que peut lui proposer ?

« William ! J'ai besoin de vous ! » Demande ma voisine. Je vais à côté d'elle. « Il faut que vous mettiez de l'eau à chauffer le plus vite possible. Il faut qu'elle soit entre 35 et 37°. »

Je m'exécute et moins de deux minutes plus tard c'est prêt. Je lui apporte la casserole et elle me renvoie aussitôt chercher un verre. Finalement elle n'a pas touchée aux médicaments. Elle cherche juste à la faire boire autant que possible. Au bout d'une demi-heure de soins intensifs ma problématique invitée finit par s'endormir. Quant à nous deux nous nous asseyons, soulagés. Sa température est redescendue en dessous de 39°.

Je m'autorise a souffler pendant quelques minutes. J'ai mal à la poitrine mais c'est supportable et surtout j'arrive à maintenir mon rythme cardiaque. Mme Prunelier masse son dos avec un des gants qui contient de la glace. Un silence apaisant, perturbé seulement par le bruit des trombes d'eau qui tombent dehors, envahi la maison. Puis ma voisine finit par me poser la question qui fâche.

« D'où vient-elle William ? Vous ne l'avez pas appelée une seule fois par son nom alors j'en déduis que vous ne la connaissez pas. »

« Je l'ai repêchée dans la mer il y a une heure. J'ignore d'où elle peut venir. »

J'ai honte de mentir comme ça mais je préfère ne pas l'impliquer. Elle me regarde alors avec des yeux perçants. J'ai l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X. A l'expression qu'elle affiche je suis sûr qu'elle ne me croit pas. J'imagine qu'elle a dû en entendre des mensonges dans sa carrière... Elle me répond avec un air dubitatif.

« Je crois plutôt qu'elle est chez vous depuis au moins cinq jours. Vous l'avez ici depuis votre histoire avec le ponton. »

Après une seconde de réflexion où je tente de trouver une rustine à mettre sur mon histoire abracadabrante je décide de lui dire la vérité. Je raconte donc où je l'ai trouvée et son comportement violent et irrationnel depuis. J'évite les parties avec les étranges pouvoirs qu'elle m'a montrée sinon je pense que je termine direct à l'asile.

« C'est vraiment très grave William. » Déclare Mme Prunelier très sérieuse. « Je sais que vous n'avez pas de mauvaises intentions puisque vous tentez de l'aider avec sincérité. » Elle regarde la pile d'habits que j'ai acheté et le repas tout prêt à coté du lit. « Mais sa famille doit la chercher et vous risquez d'être accusé d'enlèvement si ce n'est pire...»

« Je sais... » Je réponds un peu lassé. « S'il vous plaît ne dites rien à personne. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal et si jamais je suis en tort je suis prêt à assumer. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule William ! » Réplique-t-elle avec sévérité. « Il faut que vous alliez déclarer tout de suite sa présence aux autorités. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Croyez-moi Mme Prunelier. »

« Très bien... » Elle semble dépitée. « Puisque vous continuez à me cacher des choses je vais le faire moi-même. »

Je n'esquisse même pas un geste pour l'en empêcher. Elle a tout a fait raison. Je vais sans aucun doute finir en prison pour toute cette histoire. Je sens une amertume très prononcée au fond de ma gorge. Même lorsque je veux aider les gens ça finit par se retourner contre moi. Mais après tout je ne sais pas ce que j'imaginais en la sauvant ce jour là.

Au même moment notre malade se réveille et regarde autour d'elle. En se rendant compte qu'elle a été ramenée de force chez moi elle se met debout violemment et nous fusille du regard. Ma voisine s'avance vers elle et lui parle avec douceur.

« Il faut que vous restiez couchée. Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous lever. »

Elle ne comprend pas un mot et réplique avec un ton agressif. J'ignore ce qu'elle vient de dire mais je me lève à mon tour. Je crains le pire. Qui sait comment elle va réagir en voyant un autre visage inconnu. Je réalise soudain mon erreur. En me voyant me lever elle croit que je veux l'agresser. Elle lève un bras dans notre direction et j'ai juste le temps de plaquer l'ancienne infirmière au sol.

Une aura semblable à celle qui l'entourait le jour où elle est apparue apparaît au niveau de sa main. La table basse s'entoure de cette même aura et décolle vers l'endroit où se trouvait mon visage et celui de Mme Prunelier moins d'une seconde plus tôt. Le meuble s'arrête au dessus de nous et est propulsé avec force sur le sol. Je m'écarte pour ne pas le prendre en plein abdomen et je lance l'un des verres dans la direction de cette folle furieuse.

Elle l'arrête en plein vol sans lever le petit doigt et se tourne vers moi en particulier. Je vois Mme Prunelier se cacher derrière un fauteuil pendant que je cherche un moyen de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Elle ne semble pas avoir autant de force que lorsqu'elle est apparue. Je peux peut-être m'en sortir si je la joue finement. Mais je suis trop confiant.

Son aura m'enserre à mon tour et me restreint de toute liberté de mouvement. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle puisse aussi faire ça sur d'autres personnes. Je me sens soulevé du sol et elle m'attire vers elle. Ses yeux luisent d'une lueur lilas mais je n'ai pas de mal à comprendre qu'elle ne veut pas mon bien. Elle s'adresse à moi dans cette langue inconnue. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit mais à l'intonation je pense qu'elle me pose une question.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre je garde le silence. Une expression haineuse se forme sur son visage et elle lève l'autre main. Quoi qu'elle veuille me faire il faut vite que je me sorte de cette espèce d'étau sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

Puis je sens le carcan qui m'enserre faiblir et je retrouve une partie de ma liberté de mouvement. L'instant d'après l'aura disparaît complètement et je tombe à genoux sur le sol. Je relève la tête et je la vois tituber. L'énergie qui l'entoure se dissipe rapidement et elle s'évanouit de nouveau. Elle tombe comme un poids mort sur le lit dans une position qui serait drôle si elle ne venait pas encore de tenter de me tuer.

Je sens ma tension qui monte en flèche et je dois passer les minutes qui suivent à prendre des profondes inspirations et expirations. Ma voisine en profite pour sortir de sa cachette. Elle regarde la jeune femme évanouie avec terreur. Je crois qu'elle serait moins effrayée par un loin. Je ne vais pas la blâmer. Elle me demande alors avec une voix décousue.

« Mais... Qu'est... Qu'est ce que... »

« Je ne sais pas. » Je lui répond d'une voix que j'essaye de faire paraître rassurante. « C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant. »

Je la replace dans le lit et je retourne m'asseoir après avoir apporté un verre d'eau à l'ancienne infirmière qui tremble comme une feuille. Maintenant qu'elle a tout vu je lui raconte aussi ce que je ne lui ai pas dit la première fois. Elle m'écoute attentivement. Elle a beaucoup de mal à me croire mais ce qu'elle vient de subir ne lui laisse pas le choix.

« Vous ne pouvez pas la garder chez vous William. » Déclare-t-elle apeurée. « Elle est trop dangereuse. »

Une fois de plus elle a raison mais quelque chose me pousse à vouloir l'aider envers et contre tout. C'est peut-être ce que j'ai vu dans son regard la première fois où elle reprit conscience. L'expression de ses yeux me rappelle la mienne quand je me regarde parfois dans le miroir. Peut-être est-ce moi que je veux sauver à travers elle ? Je suis tiré de ma rêverie par les protestations sonores de Mme Prunelier.

« William ? Vous m'écoutez ? »

« Désolé Mme Prunelier mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça. » Je déclare à mon tour. « C'est moi qui l'ai sauvée et c'est donc à moi de m'en occuper. »

« Elle va vous tuer ! » Objecte-t-elle. « Soyez raisonnable. Appelez la police. »

« Je ne veux pas. » Je réplique fermement. « Je vous jure que si jamais ça va trop loin je ferais le nécessaire. »

« Et comment !? » La colère commence à l'emporter sur sa crainte. « Vous ne pourrez pas l'en empêcher ! »

« J'ai déjà tué quelqu'un Mme Prunelier. » Je rétorque froidement. « Si jamais je ne peux plus la maîtriser alors... »

Choquée par ce que je viens de lui avouer elle reste coi. De longues minutes s'écoulent dans le plus grand silence. Je commence à être fatigué. Je redonne donc ses affaires à ma voisine et je la raccompagne chez elle après lui avoir demandé comment faire pour la soigner.

De retour chez moi je replace la jeune femme correctement dans le lit et je veille à ce que sa température ne remonte pas trop. Quand je suis sûr qu'il n'y a plus de risque pour sa santé je m'attaque au rangement. Ce qui me prend plus d'une heure.

Épuisé physiquement et mentalement je m'écroule dans mon canapé. La lumière est encore allumée mais je suis trop fatigué pour me relever. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil à celle qui occupe ma maison depuis presque une semaine je me demande comment tout cela va évoluer.

Quand je repense à ce que j'ai dit à Mme Prunelier...

J'espère ne pas avoir à en arriver à de tels extrémités...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 7 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu :D**

 **On retourne votre la famille la plus singulière de Ionia dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **A la prochaine !**


	10. Ancienne alliance

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 8 est là !**

 **Sans plus attendre je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D**

 **Attention la dernière partie risque de choquer si vous êtes sensible.**

review :

 _thegleek67 chapter 9 . Mar 18_

 _Un jour faudrait que Syndra comprenne qu'il faudrait qu'elle arrête de voir le mal partout certes elle a eu un passe difficile mais quand même x)_

 **Il y a certaines blessures qui sont difficiles à guérir. C'est cela que je voulais montrer dans ce chapitre :)**

* * *

Chap 8 : Ancienne alliance

William marque une pause dans son récit pour regarder au dessus de lui. Irelia et Karma suivirent son regard mais ne virent rien d'autres que les poutres du toit. Elles se demandent ce qu'il peut bien regarder.

« Tu écoutes aux portes Serena ? » Demande-t-il d'un ton neutre.

La jeune fille apparaît. Elle se trouvait sur le toit. Elle flotte dans les airs, la tête à l'envers, ses sphères autour d'elle. Elle affiche une moue boudeuse. Quelque chose semble la contrarier.

« Je m'ennuie papa... » Répond-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé ma chérie mais je ne peux pas jouer avec toi maintenant. » Dit-il compatissant. « Demande à maman ou à Adamas. »

« Maman est en train de faire la cuisine et Adamas s'entraîne. »

Karma se met à sourire et Irelia a du mal à cacher une expression de surprise. La capitaine des gardes ioniens imagine Syndra dans une cuisine avec un couteau en train de couper différents mets. Cette image lui semble tellement irréaliste qu'elle préfère la chasser de son esprit. En voyant la mine déconfite de la cadette Darmon elle prend la parole.

« Vous voulez peut-être faire une pause M. Darmon ? » Demande-t-elle à William. « Pendant ce temps je serais heureuse de jouer avec Serena. »

Tous les regards se tournent vers Irelia. Serena reprend une position normale et s'approche de la capitaine avec des yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Vraiment !? Vous voulez bien ? »

« Bien sûr. »

La jeune fille se jette sur elle et l'enserre avec force pour la remercier. William laisse échapper un petit rire en voyant le teint d'Irelia devenir un peu plus rouge. Serena la serre tellement fort qu'elle a des difficultés à respirer mais elle ne réagit pas pour ne pas la contrarier. Karma pousse un soupir théâtral avant de se lever.

« Nous prenons congé jusqu'à cet après-midi dans ce cas M. Darmon. »

« Très bien Ancienne. » Répond William avant de se tourner vers Irelia. « Je vous souhaite un bon moment capitaine. »

Irelia a l'impression qu'il y a un énorme sous-entendu dans les paroles de William mais n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant. Serena a prit sa main et la tire de force. Voyant que la jeune fille l'amène en direction du balcon elle veut lui demander ce qu'elle fait. Elle voit alors une aura dorée l'entourer complètement et la soulever du sol.

Pris par surprise l'espace d'une seconde elle regarde Serena qui sourie innocemment. C'est une étrange sensation. Irelia à l'impression d'être entourée d'une couche d'air chaud. Voilà une utilisation inattendue de la ''force de la volonté''. Elle quittent la terrasse et se dirigent vers une zone boisée à l'Est de la forteresse.

Une fois a destination Serena stoppe son sort quand Irelia est à moins de dix centimètres du sol. Elle atterrit avec souplesse et regarde la jeune fille qui étend encore plus son sourire avant de partir sans dire un mot en direction de la cime des arbres. Alors c'est une partie de cache-cache. Irelia sourie à son tour et compte jusqu'à trente à haute voix avant de partir à la recherche de Serena.

Plusieurs minutes passent sans aucun résultats. En regardant une branche Irelia conclut qu'elle bouge sans arrêt. A moitié amusée et à moitié inquiète la capitaine de la garde se souvient de la dernière fois qu'elle a pourchassée quelqu'un pendant aussi longtemps dans un espace aussi restreint c'était lors du festival de la lune de sang. Elle devait attraper Akali qui jouait le démon. Inutile de dire qu'elle n'a jamais pu le faire.

Irelia regarde autour d'elle et voit les traces laissées par Serena sur le prochain arbre. Il faut suivre la piste. De son côté la jeune fille vole d'arbres en arbres en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle à chaque arrêt. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu quelqu'un pour une partie et elle compte la faire durer le plus longtemps possible.

Serena constate au bout de quelques instants qu'elle ne parvient plus a sentir la présence de sa compagne de jeu. Un bruit de feuillage agité la fait se retourner et elle voit Irelia qui arrive par une branche plus en hauteur. Elle se jette dans le vide et s'éloigne en volant. Elle la provoque avec sa petite voix nasillarde.

« Maintenant vous devez m'attraper ! »

La Volonté des Lames se laisse tomber à terre et profite de l'énergie de la chute pour se propulser en avant avec une vitesse surprenante. Serena fait un écart pour ne pas être touchée. Elle s'enfuit alors en zizaguant entre les arbres en rigolant. Irelia sourie de plus belle en se lançant à sa poursuite. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses toutes les deux finissent par arriver dans une clairière avec une cascade.

Serena se dirige vers le plan d'eau et va se positionner au milieu, flottant à quelques centimètres au dessus de la surface. Irelia doit s'arrêter pour contempler la jeune magicienne qui affiche un sourire ouvertement moqueur. Observant la zone la capitaine de la garde rejoint la berge à gauche et prend ses appuis. Serena attend sans bouger, curieuse.

Avec une incroyable facilité Irelia bondit sans prendre d'élan et franchit la dizaine de mètres qui la sépare de la jeune Darmon. Celle-ci n'a pas le temps de réagir et sent la main de la capitaine lui toucher l'épaule. Irelia atterrit de l'autre coté du plan d'eau et s'arrête en dérapant sur une courte distance. Serena, complètement médusée, ne semble pas savoir comment réagir.

« Comment vous avez fait ça !? » Demande-t-elle surexcité. « Apprenez moi ! Je veux pouvoir le faire aussi ! Ça va prendre combien de temps pour que je puisse faire pareil ? On commence mainte...»

« Tu devrais attendre qu'elle réponde à la première question avant d'en poser une autre petite sœur. » Répond une voix masculine qui vient du dessus de la cascade.

Elles levèrent les yeux et virent Adamas qui est en nage et ses vêtements sont déchirés. Irelia inquiète de la voir dans cet état veut lui demander s'il a été attaqué par quelqu'un où quelque chose. Sa sœur prend la parole avant avec une voix accusatrice.

« Tu as encore abîmés tes vêtements. Papa ne va pas être content. »

Il hausse les épaules l'air désintéressé. En voyant l'expression d'incompréhension de Irelia il s'adresse à elle.

« L'utilisation de mes pouvoirs laisse toujours mes affaires en lambeaux. C'est assez ennuyant mais passé cela... »

Il descend son perchoir en utilisant les différents rochers qui dépasse le long de la cascade et va au bord du plan d'eau. Il regarde sa sœur avec un sourire moqueur. C'est la première fois qu'il la voit perdre un de ses propres jeux.

« Tu as pêchée par excès de confiance petite sœur. » Dit-il en lavant ses mains pleines de terre avant de lui lancer une grande gerbe d'eau. « Peut-être que maintenant que feras plus attention. »

Irelia va lui demander de s'excuser de son comportement quand elle voit l'aura de Serena enfler subitement. Elle amorce un geste et Adamas semble soudain paniqué.

« Attends petite sœur... Tu ne vas pas oser... »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa jeune sœur fait un large mouvement du bras. Un bruit semblable à une chose lourde qui traîne sur le sol résonne. La capitaine voit une énorme vague, qui doit contenir au moins la moitié de l'eau du bassin, partir de sous Serena. Elle fait au moins trois mètres de hauteur et submerge Adamas qui n'essaye pas de défendre. Irelia saute en arrière pour ne pas être emportée.

« Adamas tu es méchant ! » Réplique Serena en colère avant de s'en aller.

Son frère aîné réapparaît beaucoup plus loin. Il est allongé sur le sol dans une pose assez ridicule et crache de l'eau par la bouche et le nez. Il est visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« Elle a... cof... Aussi mauvais... cof... Caractère... cof... Que notre mère... » Vocifère-t-il.

Irelia aurait pu rire si elle n'avait pas aperçue un objet métallique qui brille à côté de lui. C'est un fragment de shuriken de grande taille. Le problème étant qu'une seule personne à Ionia utilise ce genre d'arme avec un tel diamètre... Zed, le Maître des Ombres.

La capitaine retourne au château le plus vite possible. Elle retrouve facilement Karma et William qui n'ont pas bougés depuis qu'elle est partie. En revanche il y a une personne de plus. Flottant nonchalamment, Syndra se tient à côté de son époux. Elle arbore son expression renfrognée comme à l'accoutumée. Elle fut d'ailleurs la seule à ne pas lui souhaiter un bon retour.

« Qu'il y a t-il Irelia ? » Demande Karma en voyant le visage de son amie. « Tu sembles préoccupée. »

« J'ai trouvé ceci dans un clairière proche. »

Sans cérémoniel elle dépose le morceau de shuriken sur la table basse et observe la réaction de Syndra et William. A sa grande surprise la Souveraine lâche un petit rire mesquin.

« Idiote au point de ramasser les déchets. » Raille-t-elle. « Est-ce acquis ou inné ? »

« S'agit-il d'un objet appartenant à Zed ? » Demande Karma sur un ton très diplomate.

« Zed ne causera plus d'ennuis. » Réplique Syndra, véhémente. « Maintenant revenons à ce qui m'intéresse. »

« Elles ont le droit de savoir, Syndra. » Répond William avec douceur. « Elles sont aussi concernées par cette affaire. »

La Souveraine regarde son époux dans les yeux l'espace d'une seconde avant de soupirer exagérément. Elle raconte alors sa rencontre avec Zed, deux jours après leur retour a Ionia.

* * *

Le Maître des Ombres arrive finalement à l'endroit où se trouve l'ancienne citadelle de Syndra et comme lui avaient signalés ses apprentis la forteresse flotte de nouveau dans les cieux. Zed trouve étrange qu'elle réapparaisse soudainement après avoir disparu tout aussi bizarrement il y a cinq ans.

Il avait pensé dans un premier temps qu'elle avait causée une rixe à l'Institut de la Guerre. Obligeant les Invocateurs à la garder prisonnière et a sceller sa magie. Mais il n'en était rien. Elle avait purement et simplement disparue.

Sa disparition avait porté un coup dur au plan de Zed pour tuer les Anciens qui désiraient l'empêcher de répandre la voie des ombres aux ninjas de Ionia. Sa maîtrise et son pouvoir avait encore grandit durant ces cinq années mais il était tout seul. Avec toutes les forces de Ionia contre lui sa marge de manœuvre était très réduite mais le retour de Syndra change toute la donne.

Il n'a jamais vraiment apprécié la Souveraine Obscure. Elle est trop égocentrique et instable mentalement pour établir une vraie relation, peu importe laquelle. En revanche sa puissance et sa haine des Anciens en faisait une alliée de poids. Ensemble ils pourraient recommencer à atteindre leur objectif.

En arrivant Zed fut surpris par l'absence de réaction. Syndra ne manquait jamais de faire une entrée grandiloquente pour impressionner, même une seule personne, en temps normal. Il s'enfonce dans le château et commence à chercher. Au bout de plusieurs heures il finit par trouver la Souveraine, lévitant, sur une terrasse de l'aile Nord. Elle regarde la lune d'un air absent.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir Syndra. » Ment Zed avec un aplomb impressionnant. « Tu sembles en bonne santé. »

« Zed... » Répond Syndra sans quitter la l'astre nocturne des yeux. « Tu as été rapide à revenir. »

Elle se retourne finalement et Zed est étonné de voir à quel point son visage est serein. C'est étrange de la voir aussi calme mais si elle a réussi a obtenir un peu de maîtrise de soi alors cela ne la rend que plus dangereuse. Le Maître des Ombres sourit largement derrière son masque.

« Bien sûr. Nous sommes alliés. » Dit-il toujours de sa voix calme.

« Oui... c'est vrai... »

Pris un peu au dépourvu par une telle apathie Zed décide de parler directement du sujet principal.

« Ionia n'a pas changé en ton absence. » Déclare-t-il avec mépris. « Notre tâche doit encore être accomplie. » Voyant l'absence de réaction de Syndra il continue son discours. « J'ai été très limité ces derniers années mais j'ai pu étendre notre influence très profondément dans le Placidium. Si tout se passe bien alors d'ici quelques mois nous pourrions... »

« Ça ne m'intéresse plus. » Coupe Syndra.

« ...Qu'est ce que tu as dit... ? » Demande Zed après un instant d'hésitation.

« Les Anciens ne m'intéressent plus. » Répète la Souveraine. « Ils peuvent se noyer dans leur propre suffisance. Je resterais en dehors de ça. »

Un long silence s'installe. Il faut un peu de temps pour que la conclusion parvienne dans son intégralité dans l'esprit de Zed. Il commence à sentir sa colère l'envahir mais il se contient. Il lui faut plus d'informations.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée durant ses cinq années Syndra ? » Demande-t-il avec une curiosité sincère.

« J'ai trouvé d'autres intérêts que les pathétiques complots qui ne mènent à rien. » Répond Syndra condescendante.

« Tu renies tous les accords que nous avons passés ? » Réplique la Maître des Ombres d'un voix glaciale.

« Je t'ai déjà répondu Zed... Maintenant sors de chez moi ! » ordonne la Souveraine d'un ton impérieux.

Le ninja furieux amorce un geste pour déployer les lames sur ses bras quand une petite fille à peine adolescente fait irruption dans la pièce en lévitant et se jette dans les bras de Syndra qui affiche un rictus de mécontentement.

« Maman ! Il faut que tu viennes. Il y a papa qui te demande. »

Il faut cette fois plus d'un minute pour que Zed puisse assimiler la révélation qui vient d'apparaître sous ses yeux. Au bord de céder à sa colère il reprend la parole.

« Tu t'es amourachée d'un homme ! » Raille-t-il. « C'est pour ça que tu me rejettes ? Pour jouer à la mère modèle ? » Il explose d'un rire froid et cruel. « Tu es un monstre Syndra ! Une meurtrière sociopathe assoiffée de pouvoir et rien d'autre ! »

Sa fille va répondre quelque chose quand sa mère lui fait signe de ne rien dire. Syndra sourie avant de lui parler.

« Dit à papa que j'arrive tout de suite ma chérie. »

Elle hoche la tête et s'éloigne en direction de la sortie quand Zed apparaît soudainement à quelques centimètres devant elle. Ses lames sont brandi et il vise le cou de la jeune fille qui n'a pas le temps de réagir. Une sphère noire se forme aussitôt entre eux et Zed doit reculer. La fille de Syndra en profite pour s'échapper sans perdre de temps.

« N'espère pas une mort douce, Zed... » Déclare la Souveraine d'un ton si haineux que le Maître des Ombres sent un malaise le parcourir l'espace d'une seconde.

Il se reprend vite et lance un de ses shuriken en direction de Syndra qui le récupère avec sa magie avant de lui relancer avec une telle vitesse que Zed doit se téléporter dans une autre zone d'ombre pour ne pas être transpercé de part en part. Il arrive dans le dos de Syndra qui n'esquive pas assez vite. Il l'entaille légèrement au niveau de l'épaule.

Elle fait volte-face et lui lance une décharge d'énergie magique qui ne touche rien. Zed s'est une fois de plus échangé sa place avec une ombre et blesse la Souveraine à une jambe.

Pendant plusieurs minutes Zed joue avec Syndra en esquivant ses attaques et en la blessant que légèrement à chaque fois. Pour la trahison dont elle s'est rendue coupable, sa mort sera pénible. Il va d'abord l'affaiblir pour la mettre hors combat avant de s'occuper des membres de sa famille un par un.

Syndra commence à s'essouffler. Elle n'a pas combattue réellement depuis cinq ans et Zed en profite. Des dizaines de petites coupures s'étalent un peu partout sur son corps, créant une espèce de mosaïque écarlate aux motifs subtils. Mais peu importe, qu'il perde du temps. Il finira par se rendre compte qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture.

En la voyant afficher un sourire confiant et moqueur Zed se déplace devant elle et lui assène un violent coup dans l'abdomen. Syndra a le souffle coupé et sentit le Maître des Ombres la plaquer contre le mur en la tenant par la gorge. Elle reprit difficilement son souffle alors que Zed l'observe. Ses deux yeux brillant d'un rouge qui n'a rien à envier à celui du sang.

Elle sentit que sa fille venait d'arriver près de son époux et commença à rire. Un rire amusé que même sa douleur au ventre ne semble pouvoir arrêter.

« La peur de la mort te fait perdre la raison Syndra ? » Demande-t-il furieux de sa réaction.

« Tu as laissé passer ta chance Zed. » Répond la Souveraine tandis que ses yeux se mettent à luire intensément.

Sentant venir le danger Zed tente de la poignarder en plein cœur mais sa lame est arrêtée quelques centimètres avant sa peau. La puissance qui émane d'elle est soudain tellement grande qu'elle forme une barrière qui la protège.

Syndra lève une main en direction de son adversaire qui se téléporte instantanément à l'extérieur de la forteresse. Pourtant il n'est pas assez loin et est prit dans l'explosion qui s'ensuit. Il s'écrase cent mètres plus loin complètement groggy. Sa vue est floue mais il devine que près de la moitié de la forteresse vient de voler en éclats sous la puissance du sortilège de la Souveraine.

Il tente avec difficulté de se remettre debout quand il sent qu'une formidable force l'enserrer et le soulever de terre. Il monte jusqu'à se retrouver en face de Syndra dont les blessures ont cicatrisés. Elle affiche le sourire conquérant d'une personne démente.

Zed tente de se téléporter à l'abri dans une zone d'ombre mais il n'y parvient pas. Syndra sourie en voyant son prisonnier incapable de comprendre pourquoi il ne peut pas s'enfuir. Elle fit un geste avec l'index de sa main tendue et le bras droit de Zed fit deux tours sur lui-même dans un horrible bruit d'os cassé.

Le Maître des Ombres pousse un gémissement de douleur et tremble comme une feuille. Il fusille du regard son bourreau.

« N'ose pas croire m'entendre demander pitié, abomination ! » Peste-t-il entre ses dents.

Syndra se penche vers lui et il peut voir ses yeux. Il sent de nouveau le frisson d'avant. Il n'y a que la folie dans son regard. Elle va le torturer jusqu'à qu'elle soit lassée.

« J'espère bien. » Susurre-t-elle avec la voix d'une psychotique. « Il n'y aurait rien de drôle sinon. »

Aussitôt a-t-elle fini de parler que le deuxième bras subit le même traitement que le premier.

Pendant plus d'une heure elle joua avec le corps sans défense de Zed. Elle lui arracha les ongles et les dents un à un. Écorcha vif de grandes surfaces de sa peau. Retourna ses côtes dans sa cage thoracique. Lui trancha les cordes vocales. Fit exploser plusieurs de ses organes. Le plia en deux dans le sens contraire à la normale. Toutes les horreurs possibles et imaginables qui venait à l'esprit de Syndra lui furent infligées alors qu'elle riait telle une démente.

Au final il ne reste plus que ses yeux qui soit intacts mais il ne subsiste qu'une lueur moribonde qui vacille comme la flamme d'un bougie exposé au vent. Elle se penche une dernière fois vers lui et sourie. Il doit à peine être conscient mais elle n'en a que faire.

Elle ferme sa main et Zed s'agite d'un dernier soubresaut pendant que son cœur explose dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux se ferme pour toujours. Il vient de mourir.

Elle serre sa main jusqu'à avoir le poing fermé et le corps du Maître des ombres implose dans un abominable bruit de succion. Elle rouvre sa main et le corps se dilate brusquement, se disloquant en de nombreux morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent un peu partout. Des gerbes de sang éclaboussent Syndra qui ne réagit pas.

Elle lance une dernière vague d'énergie qui désintègre les restes du cadavre et fait demi-tour pour retourner à la forteresse. Elle doit la reconstruire avant de pouvoir se débarrasser du sang qui a été projeté sur ses habits.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 8 !**

 **La fin est volontairement ''gore'' mais je pense que c'est le seul passage que je ferais dans ce genre.**

 **On restera a Ionia pour le prochain chapitre :)**

 **A la prochaine**


	11. Les ombres du passé

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 9 online !**

 **Un peu d'action dans celui-là :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Review :

 _thegleek67 chapter 10 . Mar 25_

 _..._  
 _non mais la, la fin est pire que gore si tu veux mon avis_

 **Désolé :/ Je voulais montrer que Syndra n'a pas perdu son côté violent, il est simplement retenu par William. Du coup lorsqu'il est libéré... Ben...**

* * *

Chap 9 :Les ombres du passé

Une fois son récit terminé Syndra prend le shuriken de Zed et le transforme en une boule de métal informe avant de le projeter au loin. Elle pose un regard autoritaire sur les deux invités puis quitte la terrasse sans dire un mot en passant par dessus la rambarde. Un silence s'installe pendant quelques instants. C'est William qui le rompt.

« Je suis désolé pour les détails sordides. » S'excuse-t-il. « Syndra est terriblement violente lorsque quelqu'un s'en prend à nous et il n'y a aucun moyen de la dissuader. »

« Je ne poserais aucun blâme à sa volonté de protéger sa famille. » Répond Karma avec compassion. « Néanmoins, elle doit prendre garde à cette colère qui la submerge. »

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous effrayer Ancienne... Mais je ne l'ai vue en colère véritablement qu'une seule fois et croyez-moi lorsqu'elle a affrontée Zed elle était calme. »

Le ton de William est inhabituellement grave. Bien sûr Irelia et Karma ne le connaisse pas depuis très longtemps pourtant ce genre d'expression ne va pas avec son personnage. Lui qui prend toujours le temps de gérer les situations avec une délicatesse attentive. La capitaine reprend la parole et change de sujet.

« Nous devrions prévenir l'Ordre Kinkou au plus vite de cette nouvelle. »

« En effet. » Acquiesce la Sagesse Incarnée. « Veuillez m'excuser M. Darmon il me faut vous fausser compagnie pour préparer cette rencontre dans les plus brefs délais. »

William sourie en guise de réponse et Karma quitte le balcon à son tour.

« Puis-je vous demander ce qu'est l'Ordre Kinkou capitaine ? »

« Je peux vous dire ce que je sais M. Darmon. » Commence Irelia. « Cependant les agissements de cet ordre sont tenus secret et je n'ai donc pas beaucoup d'information. »

Elle lui raconte que cet ordre a été fondé il y a très longtemps avec le but de préserver l'équilibre de Runeterra sous tous ses aspects : politique, religieux ou encore des pouvoirs. Les trois guerriers qui assurent cet objectif sont : Akali, dit Le Poing des Ombres, chargée d'éliminer ceux qui menacent l'équilibre. Kennen, dit Le Coeur de la Tempête, qui transmet la justice de l'ordre. Shen, dit l'Oeil du Crépuscule, exerçant un jugement toujours impartial.

Mais il y a quelques années l'Ordre avait été chassé de son temple d'origine par un des ses élèves qui, rongé par sa jalousie et sa frustration de ne pas être le meilleur, avait libéré les Ombres de la Voie Interdite de leur prison dans le temple. Après une période d'exil il était revenu détruire l'Ordre et installer sa propre école à cet endroit.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi lui et Syndra avaient conclu un pacte d'allégeance... » Déclare William sobrement.

« Syndra ne vous pas a pas parlée de sa relation avec Zed ? » Demande Irelia avec douceur.

« Si, bien sûr. Mais elle n'a jamais voulue me dire exactement ce qu'il était... Probablement par honte... » Déduit-il après quelques secondes.

« Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas vous décevoir avec une histoire appartenant à un passé auquel elle a tournée le dos. » Répond la capitaine, compatissante.

« Merci... » Fait William en souriant. « Pensez-vous que je puisse parler avec cet ordre s'ils viennent ici ? J'aimerais en connaître le plus possible sur votre monde. »

« Ils vont probablement envoyer l'un de leur trois guerriers. » Déclare Irelia. « Il faudra essayer à ce moment. »

Pendant ce temps Karma est retournée dans la chambre qui leur a été attitrée. Elle se tient en position du lotus, lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol et entourée d'une aura verte émeraude. Étendant la perception de son esprit à l'extrême, elle peut ressentir tout ce qui l'entoure. Du plus petit souffle de vent jusqu'au pouls silencieux de la terre. Enfin elle entre en contact avec l'homme qu'elle recherche.

« Il y a fort longtemps depuis notre dernier contact de cette manière Ancienne. » Annonce une voix d'homme, grave et posée.

« Pardonnez-moi de cette intrusion Oeil du Crépuscule. » Dit Karma. « J'ai une nouvelle de la première importance à vous communiquer. »

« Si votre information concerne le départ des membres de l'ordre des Ombres de notre temple, les soldats de Ionia nous ont d'ores et déjà annoncé cet étrange comportement. »

« Nous l'ignorions. » Reconnaît la Sagesse incarné avec politesse. « Cependant je dois vous informer que nous venons d'apprendre la mort de Zed de la bouche de Syndra. »

« Voilà qui expliquerais l'exode de ses disciples. » Répond Shen sans être le moins du monde décontenancé. « La mort a-t-elle été confirmée ? »

« Syndra à malheureusement détruit le corps du Maître des Ombres. » Avoue-t-elle. « Nous ne disposons que de preuves indirectes. »

« Pourrions-nous, dans ce cas, venir constater de nous-même ces dires ? » Demande-t-il.

« Nous sommes actuellement dans sa forteresse céleste Il vous faut attendre à l'extérieur. La Souveraine ne tolère pas les intrus. »

« Très bien, nous serons sur place dans peu de temps. »

Karma sent la connexion se rompre et elle se concentre de nouveau pour rapatrier sa conscience dans son corps avec douceur. Elle se pose sur le sol et ouvre les yeux. Retrouvant le contrôle de son corps la Sagesse Incarnée se relève et sort de la pièce en direction de la terrasse de la tour Nord.

Arrivée sur place elle constate que Syndra est de nouveau là.

Elle se tient à côté de son époux qui est vraiment très pale. Il vient de faire une nouvelle crise. Une fois qu'elle termine de stabiliser son état elle se retourne et fusille du regard les deux Ioniennes. Karma profite qu'elle n'ai pas encore prit la parole pour avertir de la visite à venir.

« L'Ordre Kinkou vient d'être informé de la mort de Zed. Ils viennent dans notre direction. »

« Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de les faire venir ici ? » Demande Syndra d'une voix glaciale.

« Nous allons les rencontrer à l'extérieur de votre forteresse, soyez rassurée. » Répond paisiblement Karma.

« Ne reprend plus jamais une telle liberté où tu le regretteras. » Menace la Souveraine alors qu'elle s'est dangereusement rapprochée.

Sans en dire plus elle s'en va en emportant William, qui est inconscient, avec elle. Se retrouvant seules, Irelia et Karma s'échangent ce qu'elles ont appris chacune de leur côté avant de quitter la terrasse. Elles ne croisent personne en redescendant et arrivent vite à la sortie. Aucun moyen de quitter le château n'apparaît et elles doivent utiliser la lame d'Irelia pour retourner au sol.

Le village en ruine qui se trouve à quelques centaines de mètres est le meilleur endroit possible pour un rendez-vous discret. Trouvant un vieille masure à couvert des bois, les deux Ioniennes se décident à attendre à cet endroit. En attendant que la délégation de l'ordre Kinkou n'arrive Karma recommence à méditer et Irelia s'adosse à sa lame pour se reposer.

Une heure plus tard une espèce de sifflement retentit et un cercle d'énergie apparaît sur le sol. Lorsque l'intensité du bruit atteint son maximum trois personne se matérialisent devant elles. La première est une femme aux cheveux noirs attachés en une longue queue de cheval, habillé de légers habits de couleur verte, qui laissent son dos, ses cuisses et ses coudes à découvert, armée de deux Kama. Le deuxième est plus petit, de la taille d'un enfant de huit ans, porte une tenu, en tissu, intégrale, à l'exception des yeux, de couleur violette avec des rayures verticales jaunes. Le dernier est un homme de grande stature qui porte une armure légère de couleur sombre ainsi que deux épées dans les dos.

« Merci de votre attente, capitaine Lito, Ancienne Karma. » Déclare l'homme en armure. « Le triumvirat de l'ordre Kinkou est venu suite à votre annonce de la mort de celui qui porte le titre de ''Maître des Ombres''. »

« Merci à vous d'avoir répondu aussi vite à notre appel. » Répond Karma d'une voix polie.

Karma et Irelia racontent alors tout ce qu'elles savent en commençant par la nouvelle situation de Syndra et ce qui l'a amenée au meurtre de Zed. Une fois que tous les éléments en possession des deux ioniennes ont été communiqués Shen prend la parole, toujours de sa voix monotone.

« Il y a bien lieu de penser que Zed est mort. » Admet l'Oeil du Crépuscule. « Il y a pourtant une façon de s'assurer de son décès. »

« Lequel ? » Demande Irelia surprise.

« Celui-ci ! » Clame une voix impérieuse qui résonne.

Ce qui reste de la maison est arraché du sol et projeté au loin. Les cinq personnes présentes lèvent les yeux pour voir Syndra. Les trois membres de l'ordre Kinkou se mettent instantanément en garde pour parer à une attaque.

La Souveraine amorce un geste de sa main droite qui tient un orbe plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Avant que Karma où Irelia n'aient le temps d'empêcher tout geste stupide Akali s'est déjà jetée sur la magicienne. Elle est à quelques centimètres de sa cible quand elle est violemment repoussée en arrière. La ninja se sert d'une branche pour stopper son élan et se rétablir.

Kennen jette un shuriken sur Syndra qui l'intercepte avec sa magie puis vient un éclair qui carbonise une partie de sa tenue. En réponse un sphère noire apparaît et pulvérise le sol autour du petit ninja qui parvient quand même à s'échapper. Shen se lance à son tour à l'assaut mais il est arrêté par Irelia qui s'interpose tandis que Karma lance une chaîne d'énergie sur Syndra pour tenter de la contenir.

La situation s'envenime de seconde en seconde lorsqu'une forme noire tombe du ciel et s'écrase avec force impressionnante. Tout le monde est repoussé au moment de l'impact et attend patiemment que la poussière retombe. Une fois que les spectateurs peuvent voir ce qui vient heurter le sol ils échangent des regard interrogateurs sans quitter la forme des yeux. A l'exception de la Souveraine qui grimace de mécontentement.

Cette chose à une forme humaine mais semble être constituée d'énergie pure. Il y a une protubérance qui fait penser à une épée au bout de son bras. Plus personne ne bouge pendant une dizaine de secondes quand Syndra rompt le silence d'une voix stricte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

L'énergie se dissipe pour faire apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui semble passablement lassé. Il fait disparaître son épée en ouvrant le poing et répond à la Souveraine.

« Vous empêcher de vous entre-tuer stupidement, mère. » Il pousse un soupir. « Sur ce je vous laisse. » Il commence à marcher en direction de la forteresse quand il se retourne avec l'air, exagérément amplifié comme dans un théâtre, d'avoir oublié quelque chose. « Pendant que je suis là, ce que ma mère tient c'est l'essence des pouvoirs de votre assassin. Elle ne voulait pas vous attaquer. »

Après avoir livré son message il quitte la zone sans aucun empressement. La tension redescend assez vite et toutes les personnes restantes rangent leur armes où annulent leurs sortilèges. C'est Shen qui reprend la parole le premier.

« Veuillez nous excuser de notre agressivité Souveraine Obscure. » Dit-il avec politesse.

« Garde tes excuses pour les imbéciles de ton ordre ninja. » Réplique Syndra avec véhémence. « Prend ça et va-t-en. »

Elle lui lance l'orbe qui contient une espèce d'ombre qui semble se tortiller comme un serpent furieux dans un bocal trop petit. Irelia et Karma regardent Shen le rattraper et le poser dans une boite finement décorée en articulant d'étranges paroles accompagnées de gestes pas moins insolites. Kennen referme la boite et tous croient entendre un cri de colère étouffé surgir une fois le couvercle scellé.

Un fois la tâche de Shen terminé Syndra commence à s'éloigner quand elle voit que Kennen lui jette un regard noir. Elle se retourne, se dirige vers lui et se penche pour se retrouver à son niveau. Pendant un instant tous les deux s'observent sans rien dire quand la magicienne perd patience.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire fais le tout de suite, hamster... »

« Gardez votre venin pour vous, mage. » Répond abruptement le Cœur de la Tempête.

« Vous êtes ici chez moi ! » Gronde Syndra. « Et sache que la seule chose que je ne tolère pas c'est la faiblesse ! Alors si tu n'as pas le courage de parler à voix haute tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce lâche qui se terrait dans l'ombre ! »

« Votre jugement n'a aucune valeur Souveraine Obscure. » Répond-t-il avec dédain. « Vous êtes paranoïaque et orgueilleuse. »

« Allons-nous en Kennen. » Interrompt Akali qui vient d'arriver à leur niveau. « Notre mission est terminée. »

Shen acquiesce d'un signe de tête et ramasse la boite qui contient l'Ombre. Ses deux compagnons s'éloignent de Syndra et viennent dans sa direction Alors que Karma et Irelia se rapproche davantage de la Souveraine. Cette dernière qui n'apprécie pas d'être coupée de cette façon relance le débat.

« La mort de ton père te laisse vraiment indifférente où fais-tu semblant Akali ? »

Quatre pairs d'yeux se tournent vers la Souveraine Obscure qui affiche un sourire horriblement satisfait.

« Oh... » Fait-elle, faussement embarrassée. « Vous ne saviez pas ? »

Elle lâche un petit rire sadique. A part Akali qui ne s'est pas retournée et reste immobile tous les autres attende la suite même s'ils savent qu'ils ne veulent pas l'entendre.

« Akali est la fille adoptive de Zed et sa meilleure disciple. » Déclare Syndra sur le ton de la conversation. « Il se plaignait souvent de la manière dont elle gâche ses talents dans un certain ordre sans grandeur. »

« Akali... ? » Demande Kennen, hésitant, en se tournant vers elle, voyant qu'elle est crispée en position debout.

Le poing des Ombres fait un geste incompréhensible de la tête. Une gêne palpable s'installe alors dans l'audience.

« Nous avons devoir de réserve Akali mais tu as le droit de te défendre. » Déclare le Coeur de la Tempête, compatissant, avant de parler à Syndra d'une manière beaucoup plus glaciale. « Vous semblez vous amuser à proférer de fausses accusation mage. »

« Pourquoi je mentirais ? » Réplique-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. « La vérité est tellement plus amusante ! »

« Avez-vous des preuves à apporter à cette déclaration Syndra ? » Demande Karma sur un ton très sérieux.

Son méprisable sourire arrogant est la seule réaction de la Souveraine. La Sagesse Incarné pose alors la question à Akali tandis que Shen observe, silencieux et attentif, le déroulement de cet échange alors que Irelia se dirige vers son amie ninja pour la soutenir.

« Des preuves réfutant cette accusation sont-elles à votre disposition Poing des Ombres ? »

« Elle ne te répondra pas, ô ancienne » Raille Syndra. « Elle n'a hérité que deux choses de son père : ses compétences et sa haine. » La Souveraine prend une pose similaire à celle que l'on aurait si l'on est assis et croise les bras. « Quoi que lui éprouvait quand même encore une affection certaine pour elle. »

Ce n'est qu'à la dernière phrase que Akali perd son sang-froid et se jette une nouvelle fois sur la magicienne. Cette fois c'est Shen qui s'interpose.

« Assez Poing des Ombres ! L'équilibre ne tolère pas la violence aveugle ! »

« Laisse moi la tuer Shen ! » Hurle-t-elle, les yeux pleins de fureur. « C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite ! »

« L'ordre Kinkou sert l'équilibre et rien d'autre ! » Réplique-t-il avec fermeté.

Mais elle n'entend pas raison et commence à se battre avec Shen sous le regard comblé de Syndra qui semble exulter. Complètement emportée par sa rage Akali ne remarque pas Irelia qui se faufile dans son dos et l'assomme d'un coup sec du tranchant de la main sur sa nuque.

La ninja s'effondre dans les bras de l'Oeil du Crépuscule qui la récupère avec douceur. Kennen contrôle si sa respiration et son pouls sont stables avant de jeter à son tour un regard assassin à Syndra qui sourie de plus belle. Shen l'arrête d'un geste autoritaire et prend Akali dans ses bras. Une aura semblable à celle qui annonçait leur arrivée apparaît alors.

« Nous prendrons plus de temps pour discuter de ce sujet à notre prochaine rencontre. » Déclare le chef ninja. « Portez-vous bien, Ancienne Karma, capitaine Lito, Souveraine Obscure. »

Les deux femmes saluent à leurs tours avant de voir disparaître les membres de l'ordre Kinkou. Elles se tournent vers la Souveraine qui flotte toujours nonchalamment dans la même position. Voyant le regard accusateur d'Irelia elle affiche un rictus.

« Vous avez aussi un reproche à me faire stupide capitaine ? »

« Votre mari se donne toutes les peines du monde pour vous aider à trouver une place parmi nous et vous vous prenez un malin plaisir à agir en sens contraire. » Lache Irelia excédée. « Vous nous détestez et vous avez peut-être raison mais ne faites pas porter les conséquences de cette haine sur votre famille... »

L'aura autour de Syndra se ravive soudainement et plusieurs explosion de magie labourent la terre autour de la capitaine qui ne bouge pas. Elle fixe du regard la Souveraine et pendant plusieurs instants le temps semble s'arrêter.

Finalement Syndra lâche un soufflement de mépris et s'en va. Irelia se prépare à la suivre quand karma pose sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et l'arrête.

« Il faut être résolu pour affronter les démons du passé. » Dit-elle avec calme. « Aucune de vous deux n'est prête pour cette épreuve. »

La Volonté des Lames comprend pour la première fois la longue route à parcourir qui est encore devant elle. La joie fébrile de la découverte et l'espoir du renouveau viennent de laisser place à la fatigue lasse du voyageur égaré.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 9 !**

 **Prochainement un flash back :)**

 **Vu des yeux de Syndra :D**

 **A bientôt !**


	12. Nouveaux horizons

**Hello All !**

 **Désolé pour l'absence de release un *************** (censuré) m'a volé mon ordi pendant un voyage.**

 **Du coup un peu blasé d'avoir perdu énormément de documents j'ai eu du mal à me relancer dans l'écriture.**

 **Mais bon je suis là ! :D**

 **Le premier chapitre avec des vrais échanges entre Syndra et William depuis l'arrivée de la Souveraine dans ce nouveau monde**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :D**

Review **:**

 _thegleek67 chapter 11 . Apr 4_

 _akali qui s'énerve on aura tout vu xD maus faut avouer que syndra l'a u peu pousser aussi_

 **C'est sa spécialité. Syndra aura d'autres révélations à nous faire par la suite.**

 _Edgemans chapter 11 . Apr 13_

 _Vraiment étonné de tomber sur une aussi bonnr fanfic. J'aime beaucoup William et son interaction avec Syndra. Alterner les flash backs et le présent donne un bon rythme a l'histoire, en bref tout y est! Une histoire que jz continuerai a suivre._

 **Merci à toi ! Je suis toujours content de voir des personnes apprécier ce récit. Bonne continuation. :D**

 _chapter 11 . Apr 20_ _Salut, je viens de découvrir qu'il y avait des fanfics sur LoL et la... je tombe sur trois merveilles de lecture ! C'est super, du coup une review pour tes trois fanfics; j'adore "Le Héraut des Glaces"; c'est ma préférée, Hrungrir est un perso très intéressant et l'histoire est juste saisissante. Ensuite "Le Duo Eclatant": super histoire avec la présence de beaucoup de champions d'horizons différents et d'intrigues (je suis sur que Alarion est devenu un combo de champions suite au coup de dague... on verra) et pour finir "A l'ombre de la souveraine"; une fic au style assez calme mais regorgeant d'éléments (Syndra mariée ! et avec des enfants !) qui la rende unique et sympa a lire._  
 _Pour résumer : JE T'ADORE TOI ET TES FICS !_  
 _A plus pour un prochain chapitre_

 **J'avoue que j'ai un peu paniqué en voyant la longueur de cette review XD Dans tous les cas ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire que quelqu'un aime à ce point mes histoires (rougi comme un tomate). Je tacherais de combler le plus d'attentes possibles à l'avenir.**

* * *

Chap 10 : Nouveaux horizons

 **RSR T-5 ans**

Syndra se réveille avec une migraine et la désagréable impression d'avoir des morceaux de bois à la place des membres. Elle sent qu'elle est toujours fiévreuse. Un rictus apparaît sur son visage. Elle n'a plus jamais été malade depuis qu'elle a 8 ans. Son extraordinaire puissance l'immunisant de ces pitoyables faiblesses qui sont l'apanage des vermines qui rampent et pullulent sur le sol. Malheureusement tout le problème est là. Ses pouvoirs ont disparus.

Enfin plutôt que disparu il serait plus approprié de dire qu'ils sont limités. Le plus étrange est la façon dont ils le sont. Elle connaissait déjà plusieurs façon de brider où d'empêcher toute utilisation de la magie mais ce n'est pas ce qui se passe ici. On dirait que l'on a apposé un scellé mal construit qui laisse filtrer un peu de pouvoir comme un bouchon trop peu enfoncé qui permet au contenu d'une bouteille de s'échapper mais à un rythme ridicule.

Syndra a passée sa vie a étudier la magie et ses applications. De tout ce qu'elle a pu apprendre, que ce soit dans les livres de la bibliothèque de sa forteresse où par ses propres expériences, jamais elle n'a vu trace de ce genre d'entrave. Limiter la quantité de magie utilisable où inhiber totalement sont des choses aisés à faire mais pas ça.

Une telle œuvre ne peut être que le fruit du travail d'un magicien très expérimenté. Au départ Syndra pendait qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui semble est propriétaire de cette maison ridicule. Mais après plusieurs jours d'observation elle est maintenant convaincue qu'il ne connaît rien à la magie. Ses réactions et se façon d'utiliser la force brute, outils des faibles, sont autant de preuves. Il doit agir sur ordre de quelqu'un.

Quand aux commanditaires la Souveraine n'a aucun doutes sur leur identité. Ce sont les maudits chiens de Ionia. Ils ont toujours été jaloux de ses immenses pouvoirs et on chercher à la manipuler, la restreindre. Maintenant ils sont effrayés par ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas la maîtriser et ils ont complotés pour la faire disparaître. Syndra a toujours considérée être à l'abri de leurs pitoyables tentatives. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée qu'ils iraient jusqu'à employer l'Institut de la Guerre.

Maudit soit cet Invocateur qui a pénétré sur son domaine. Feignant la faiblesse et la peur, elle ne s'est pas méfiée de lui. Puis vint la pitoyable ruse de la bannir et cette douleur d'être envoyée au travers des dimensions. Si Syndra n'avait pas utilisée tous ses pouvoirs alors elle aurait probablement été mise en pièces par le transfert. Elle a donc échouée dans ce monde, épuisée mais vivante.

Elle prendrait son temps lorsqu'elle reviendrait sur Runeterra pour détruire méticuleusement Ionia et l'Institut de la Guerre. Pierre par pierre. Se délectant des cris d'agonies de chacun des ses habitants. Pourtant elle doit déjà trouver le moyen de récupérer le plein usage de ses pouvoirs. Elle arracherait les secrets que cache celui qui la surveille. Il fallait juste un peu de temps. Qu'elle puisse reprendre assez de force.

C'était le plan initial mais il a échoué. La première fois qu'elle a reprit connaissance elle a comprit à la réaction de cet homme qu'elle serait tuée si elle devenait gênante. Syndra a donc fait profil bas et a commencer a attendre. Mais une autre conséquence imprévue fut cette maladie. Alors qu'accablée par la fièvre elle entendit une voix de femme âgée. Certaine d'avoir affaire à une Ancienne elle a alors déchaînée tous les pouvoirs qu'elle conservait. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Elle restait trop faible et lorsque l'inconscience l'emportât elle enrageait d'être aussi pathétique.

Là encore c'est en se réveillant qu'elle se rend compte que tout ses prévisions sont fausses. Elle est encore vivante et sans aucunes blessures. Elle ne sent plus qu'une infime trace de magie dans son corps. Le peu de puissance magique qui lui reste doit lutter contre sa fièvre. Elle se redresse avec difficulté et observe ce qui l'entoure.

Elle est dans le lit de l'homme. Lui n'est pas là. Il part le matin et revient le soir. C'est probablement un de ces remueurs de terre qui passent leurs vies à retourner le sol pour faire pousser de quoi manger. Elle frissonne et remarque qu'elle porte des habits très fins. Des habits qui ne sont pas taillés pour une femme et donc, de surcroît, pas à elle.

Porter cela lui donne l'impression d'être souillée mais la seule alternative est de se déplacer nue et il n'en est pas question. Se levant avec difficulté elle commence à visiter la maison en marchant avec précaution, elle a toujours quelques vertiges. Si elle est obligée de vivre ici pendant un certain temps elle doit pouvoir se débrouiller même en l'absence de cet homme. Car même si elle reconnaît être dépendante de lui, le simple fait de le savoir lui est difficilement supportable.

Sur un table en bois placée aux pieds du lit Syndra remarque plusieurs plats qui dégagent une odeur agréable. Elle entend son ventre lancer des grognements de protestation. Autre problème liés à la perte de ses pouvoirs : avant sa puissante brute était telle qu'elle s'en nourrissait, littéralement. Du coup elle n'avait besoin que de très peu de nourriture pour se sustenter. Elle devra manger au bout d'un moment mais elle attendra le plus possible. Elle veut lui montrer qu'elle est maîtresse d'elle même.

A côté des plats il y a plusieurs piles d'habits qui sont différents de ceux qu'elle porte. Elle s'approche pour les examiner. Des vêtements pour femme. Il y a plusieurs jeu de sous-vêtements et deux tenues complètes. La première est une robe intégrale de couleur noire l'autre un ensemble haut et bas de couleur blanche. Les deux couvrent trop de peau à son goût. Les femmes de ce monde sont-elles laides au point de ne vouloir laisser apparent que le visage et les mains ? Elle reconnaît de suite ce qui constitue la dernière pile. C'est sa tenue, impeccablement pliée et en parfait état.

Laissant tomber sans attention les autres affaires elle s'approche de ce qui lui appartient. Elle déplie sa tenue et sourie avec satisfaction. Elle s'arrête en plein mouvement. Avant de remettre ses habits elle voudrait se laver. Elle la repose avec un air contrarié et recommence à inspecter la maison.

Elle trouve bien des choses étranges. Des ustensiles divers dont il est impossible de deviner la fonction sans la connaître avant : une espèce d'armoire en métal, dans laquelle il fait froid, remplit d'aliments. D'autres morceaux de métal de forme plus ou moins concaves. Après avoir aperçu des couteaux elle devine que c'est la cuisine. Au centre de la pièce principale sur une grande table il y a une sorte de brique avec plusieurs protubérances dans une matière que Syndra ne connaît pas. Il y a le même mot sur cet objet que sur le cadre d'une sorte de grand miroir avec un verre noir.

Elle s'enfonce dans un couloir. La première porte mène à une pièce où sont entassées dans le désordre beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas digne d'intérêt. La deuxième sur une pièce dont la finition beaucoup moins travaillé abrite un montage en métal qui dégage une horrible odeur de brûlé. La troisième est beaucoup plus intéressante.

Les murs et le sol sont couverts intégralement de carrelage blanc. Il y a de grandes serviettes dans une matière qui ressemble de la laine accrochées aux murs à côté de ce qui ressemble beaucoup une baignoire. Voilà une découverte intéressante. En s'approchant la satisfaction de Syndra repart très vite. Elle est vide. Refusant de devoir accomplir une tache aussi dégradante que celle d'aller chercher de l'eau elle tourne les talons.

Elle remarque alors que trois pièces de métal dépasse du mur. Sur chacune d'entre elle il y a un dessin digne d'un enfant de quatre ans. Le premier représente une flamme, celui du milieu des gouttes d'eau et le dernier il y a des espèces d'étoiles blanches que Syndra interprète comme des flocons de neige. Est-ce qu'il veux montrer avec ça que ces bouts de ferrailles peuvent amener de l'eau ?

Curieuse, la Souveraine saisit la pièce en dessous du dessin des gouttes et est surprise qu'elle est suivi par un tuyau, aussi en métal, flexible. Il ne se passe rien de plus. Peut-être qu'en manipulant les autres ? Elle touche la partie avec la flamme et il lui faut quelques secondes pour qu'elle trouve que la pièce peut tourner sur elle même. Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre. Un faible jet d'eau sort de l'extrémité de la première pièce qu'elle a manipulée. Un sourire satisfait se dessine sur les lèvres de Syndra.

Il y faut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre le fonctionnement exact puis elle remplit la baignoire et profite d'une très agréable baignade. Elle se lave intégralement en utilisant les savons qui sont sur une étagère en verre toute proche. Pendant qu'elle est allongée avec de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules elle réfléchit à sa situation.

Le comportement de l'homme est très étrange. Il lui laisse ce qui est probablement son lit et le seul de la maison puisqu'il dort sur une banquette. Il prend la peine de lui acheter des vêtements, qui sont certes incroyablement horrible, mais adaptée. De lui préparer à manger. Il ne ferme jamais aucune porte et ne cherche pas à la garder enfermée quand il revient. Excepté la fois où il a voulu la faire rentrer de force quand il pleuvait et cette fois seulement. Il a été jusqu'à disposer ces ridicules pictogrammes pour expliquer le maniement de cette étrange appareil qui permet de choisir la température de l'eau.

Syndra pensait jusqu'à présent qu'elle avait été bannie sur un monde connu par ses ennemis mais si ce n'est en fait pas le cas... Alors elle se trouve dans un monde qui ne sait rien d'elle. Une aubaine en quelque sorte. Elle pourrait alors prendre tout son temps pour reprendre des forces et préparer son retour. L'absence de ses pouvoirs pourrait être explicable par ce qu'elle a atterrit sur une zone où les distorsions magiques artificielles sont tellement importantes qu'elles gênent toutes les formes de manipulations. Il en existe quelques-unes sur Ionia. Vestiges des Guerres Runiques d'après les livres d'Histoire.

La Souveraine sort de la baignoire, se sèche et se coiffe avec soin mais avant de sortir elle se maudit elle-même de ne pas avoir pris sa tenue avant d'entrer dans cette pièce. Elle prend une des serviettes qui sont heureusement très grande et la récupère rapidement. Une fois habillée elle sort et repasse par le salon où elle jette un regard dédaigneux aux autres affaires mais marque un arrêt devant la nourriture.

Son estomac relance une nouvelle plainte et Syndra constate que prendre ce bain n'a fait que renforcer son appétit. Elle bataille contre sa faim pendant plusieurs secondes, restant debout les yeux fixés sur les plats, puis finit par céder. Elle s'assoit sur le lit et prend le premier plat à sa portée, celui qui se trouve près des couverts. Inspectant le contenu avec attention sans pour autant le reconnaître elle prend une première bouchée de ce qui ressemble à de la viande et goûte avec précaution... C'est délicieux.

Plus tard, les trois assiettes sont vides devant Syndra, avait tellement faim qu'elle a tout mangée jusqu'à la dernière miette. Se sentant honteuse d'avoir céder à la tentation elle n'a comme consolation qu'au moins il ne l'a pas vu. Laissant tout pêle-mêle elle se dirige vers la porte et sort. Elle se dirige vers le surplomb qu'elle a localisé la première fois.

Énervée de voir toute l'énergie qu'elle dépense pour parcourir un trajet si court elle doit marquer une pause au milieu de la montée pour reprendre son souffle. Être obligée de marcher comme les inférieurs incapable d'utiliser la magie est terriblement frustrant et humiliant pour elle mais avec le temps elle finira par corriger cela. En arrivant en haut de la colline elle s'assoie avec les jambes dans le vide en face de l'océan. Elle faisait aussi cela quand elle se trouvait dans sa forteresse. La vue est beaucoup moins impressionnante et digne d'une magicienne de sa puissance mais cela suffit pour la contenter. Pour l'instant tout du moins.

Jusqu'au moment où le soleil se couche elle fait des exercices de contrôle magique pitoyablement basique mais ce sont les seuls choses qu'elle puisse faire pour le moment. Dans la zone où elle se habitait avant elle pouvait aisément manipuler sa magie mais ce n'est pas le cas ici. Elle doit adapter sa maîtrise à l'environnement qui l'entoure. Ce sera très long et Syndra n'a jamais été très patiente. Pourtant cette fois elle devra l'être.

Si son imbécile de maître avait été là il aurait probablement trouvé la situation très ironique. Lui qui a osé assourdir sa magie pour lui apprendre la modération. Syndra a beau l'avoir tué et jeté son cadavre dans le vide son simple souvenir est suffisant pour la faire entrer dans un état de rage difficile à maîtriser. Elle relâche sa concentration à cause de ça et elle peut sentir le faible courant de magie qu'elle parvenait jusqu'ici à maintenir autour de son corps se dissiper de manière anarchique. Un juron résonne contre les falaises

Le soleil est couché depuis peu et la température a beaucoup baissé quand j'entends du bruit venant de la maison et de la lumière surgir d'à travers les fenêtres. Il vient de rentrer. Intéressé de voir comment il vit dans une demeure aussi ridiculement petite. J'approche et je me place dans l'ouverture pratiquée dans la palissade. Il pose un manteau d'une couleur sombre sur le dossier d'une chaise et un sourire niais se dessine sur ses lèvres quand il voit que j'ai mangé la nourriture qu'il a préparé.

Comment peut-on être heureux d'une chose aussi banale ? Est-il simple d'esprit où juste idiot ? Il m'aperçoit et m'adresse un autre sourire joyeux. Je réplique en lui décochant un regard glacial qui ne le dérange pas le moins du monde. Il continue de ranger pendant un certain temps de disparaître de mon champ de vision. Je me décale imperceptiblement pour le voir. Il est dans sa cuisine et prépare de nouveau à manger.

Cela dure assez longtemps et je détourne le regard. Je n'apprendrais rien d'intéressant. Je retourne à mon poste d'observation avec toujours la même difficulté. Je me relance dans mes exercices mais bientôt je sens la fatigue me rattraper et j'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à rester concentrée. J'interromps mon activité pour regarder derrière moi. Il n'y a plus de lumière dans la maison. D'un pas calme je retourne de nouveau regarder à l'intérieur.

Il dort à sa place habituelle.

J'aimerais attendre pour être sûre qu'il est bien endormi mais ma fatigue est trop intense. Je rentre et je me dirige droit vers le lit. Je remarque qu'il a encore laissé de la nourriture au même endroit que quand je me suis levé. Les motifs de l'habillage du lit ont changés et il y a une grande couverture de la même taille encore par dessus. Elle est très fine et de la même couleur que mes habits. Quel imbécile...

Je ne sors de ma torpeur que le lendemain. Je suis enveloppée d'une douce chaleur. Je me demande d'où elle peut venir. J'ouvre le yeux pour voir que je suis recouverte de cette espèce de couverture. Je la retire d'un geste de colère. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il fait ça. Je suis Syndra ! Pas une faible femme qui supplie pour avoir l'asile ! Je vais devoir lui apprendre à me respecter !

En l'attendant je décide de ne pas sortir pour être sûre de me trouver là quand il reviendra. En voyant la nourriture j'hésite l'espace d'un instant avant de la manger, pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie, puis je me ravise. Si je veux pouvoir récupérer mes forces le plus rapidement possible il faut que je me nourrisse.

Juste après je me relance dans mes exercices et j'ai une bonne surprise. Il est beaucoup plus facile de manipuler ma magie et je dispose de plus de puissance même si cela reste du niveau d'un cloporte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Si mes pouvoirs se régénèrent à cette vitesse il me faudra moins d'un cycle des saisons pour récupérer ma pleine puissance, et tant que je peux rester ici alors je ne risque rien. Je laisse échapper un petit rire de satisfaction.

Je passe le reste de ma journée à manipuler des objets et je constate, assez peu surprise, que je m'épuise aussi beaucoup plus vite que sur Runeterra. J'ai une désagréable sensation amère au fond de la gorge qui ne veut pas s'en aller. Je vais devoir travailler mon endurance. Quelle honte ! Moi qui possède de si grands pouvoirs me voilà réduite à faire des exercices pitoyable comme font les magiciens minables de basses castes !

D'un geste de colère j'utilise presque toutes les forces qu'il me reste dans une onde qui renverse tous les meubles dans un rayon de quelques mètres. J'en ai terminé pour aujourd'hui je vais juste attendre que l'homme revienne. Je vais rester dans cette maison le temps qu'il faudra pour être à nouveau digne de mon titre de Souveraine mais je dois d'abord apprendre plusieurs choses à cet inférieur.

Il revient plus tôt et affiche une expression de surprise voyant que la plupart de ses meubles sont tête-bêche. Il pose son habit sur un crochet et avance d'un pas avant de me voir à mon tour. Encore plus surprit. Je vois ses yeux qui font un rapide mouvement de bas en haut. Il constate que je porte toujours ma tenue plutôt que celles qui l'a acheté. Il me sors son classique sourire niais et je lui jette la couverture, avec force, à la figure en utilisant mes pouvoirs.

Il se débat quelques secondes avec la pièce de tissu pour la dégager de devant ses yeux. Je m'attends à ce qu'il soit mécontent et pourtant qu'il ne fasse rien par ce qu'il ne peut pas savoir quelle portion de mes pouvoirs j'ai récupéré. Mais il réagit d'une manière totalement imprévue. Il la plie la sans se départir de son sourire puis s'adresse à moi en regardant alternativement la couverture puis ma tenue. Il est en train de faire un commentaire sur mon habillage.

« Je me couvre comme bon me semble ! » Je lui dit avec froideur. « Ne me traite plus jamais comme une enfant ! Comprends-tu minable ? »

D'après son expression il essaye de deviner ce que je viens de lui dire. Il me parle de nouveau. Je ne sais pas s'il répond à ma question où s'il me demande autre chose. Énervé je prends les habits neufs qu'il a achetés et je les jette sur le sol avec dégoût. Cette fois il a compris mais il ne dit rien. Il se contente de les ramasser et de les plier, toujours avec soin, avant de les ranger dans une armoire proche du lit avec la couverture.

Je descends du lit avec un sourire satisfait et je ressors. Une fois de plus je continue de m'entraîner à la manipulation de mes pouvoirs en attendant qu'il dorme. Je décide de voir jusqu'où je peux aller dans mon état. Après plusieurs expériences je sens que le froid revient mais je ne m'en occupe pas. A la place je décide de voir si je peux réussir à faire fonctionner mon sort pour ne plus être obligée de marcher comme les inférieurs.

Je réussi sans problème mais rapidement je me sens de plus en plus lourde. J'ai chaud et des vertiges commencent à rendre ma concentration de plus en plus difficile. Je continue quand même. Si je faiblis pour si peu alors c'est que je ne vaux pas mieux que les autres. Puis soudain tout devoir noir, je chute et la dernière chose que je sens c'est la douleur du choc sur le sol dur et froid. Je me réveille dans le lit. J'ai la tête qui tourne, horriblement chaud...Je n'arrive pas à respirer.

Lui il est là, au dessus de moi. Je sens ses mains sur ma gorge... Il tente de m'étrangler... J'essaye de me débattre et de le repousser mais je suis beaucoup trop faible...

C'est donc comme ça que ça va se terminer... Comme un vulgaire animal... Dans un monde que je ne connais pas... Sans pouvoir lutter... Impuissante...

Des larmes roulent sur mes joues... J'ai peur... Je ne veux pas mourir...

J'entends un bruit de tissu qui se rompt et je sens la pression sur ma gorge qui se relâche. Je peux enfin respirer. Je prends une bouffée d'air qui me semble sur le moment plus libératrice que toutes les sensations que m'ont jamais apportées mes pouvoirs. Du coin de l'œil je peux voir une partie de ma tenue qui se trouvais au niveau de mon cou être jetée sur le sol sans ménagement...

C'était ma tenue qui m'empêchait de respirer... Et lui il ne voulait pas me tuer mais au contraire me sauver en la déchirant... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait-il tout ça pour moi ? Il ne me connais pas et je l'ai déjà agressé tant de fois. Comment quelqu'un peut-il être aussi stupide ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions je sens une intense fatigue qui m'étreint et je m'endors sans pouvoir l'empêcher.

Je me réveille le lendemain. Le soleil est déjà levé. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je passe ma main sur mon cou de ma manière machinale. Je porte toujours ma tenue mais en me redressant je remarque que toutes les ceinture au niveau de ma gorge, de ma poitrine et de mon abdomen sont détendues. Réprimant un geste de dégoût devant ce symbole de ma fierté qui à manquer de me tuer je l'enlève et je la jette sur le sol.

Je prends les affaires qu'il a rangé et je choisis les premières que je peux attraper pour m'habiller. Ce n'est qu'une fois que j'ai finit que je remarque qu'il est à côté de moi. Il s'est endormi dans un fauteuil près du lit. Il était inquiet au point de veiller ? Mais pourquoi ? Jamais personne n'a fait ça pour moi... Personne...

Complètement perdue et indécise je reste là sans bouger pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps. Il finit par se réveiller et la première chose qu'il fait c'est de se mettre à me parler. Je ne comprends pas mais je pense qu'il me pose des question... Il veut savoir comment je vais ? Ça aussi... C'est une première pour moi...

Je lui fait comprendre que tout va bien et il pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il se lève alors et part dans la cuisine. Il revient peu après avec un grand verre d'eau qu'il me tend avec un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. C'est la première fois que des gestes, autres que ceux motivés par la haine et la peur, me sont adressés. Il semble soudain comprendre quelque chose et pose le verre sur la petite table près de la tête de lit. Avant de s'éloigner jusqu'à la banquette comme s'il voulait me faire comprendre qu'il continue de respecter mon espace vital.

Je prends le verre d'eau et je le bois entièrement. Je le repose et un silence s'installe. C'est moi qui le rompt en m'adressant à lui. Malgré qu'il ne connaisse pas ma langue il me répond avec un sourire chaleureux.

Je ne savais pas que ce mot existait encore pour moi...

« Merci... »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 10 !**

 **Chapitre compliqué à écrire. Je devais trouver une bonne transition entre l'ancienne Syndra et celle qu'elle va devenir.**

 **J'espère que c'est pas trop mal.**

 **A la prochaine !**


	13. Premières émancipations

**Hello all !**

 **le chapitre 11 est là !**

 **Un peu plus d'action dans celui-là !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chap 11 : Premières émancipations

Dans l'Alcôve des Anciens la session du jour, consacrée à Syndra, comme toutes celles depuis près d'un mois, s'éternise. Voilà plusieurs heures que Karma se tient au milieu de la salle trop peu éclairée. Mais cela ne dérange la Sagesse Incarnée qui passe d'ordinaire son temps à de longues méditations qui durent parfois plusieurs jours.

Irelia n'est pas présente. Une étrange série d'enlèvements dans la région du Placidium l'ont obligée à assurer ses devoirs de capitaine de la garde aussitôt les deux amies revenues de la forteresse de Syndra après l'accrochage violent avec l'ordre Kinkou. William et Karma ayant jugés qu'il fallait laisser les contraintes se relâcher quelque peu avant de reprendre leurs échanges.

Il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour faire un compte-rendu exhaustif de toutes les informations qu'avaient recueilli les deux Ioniennes chez la Souveraine Obscure. Un silence assourdissant régnait par ailleurs dans la salle durant le récit de Karma. Les autres Anciens très attentifs, presque comme s'ils buvaient ses paroles. Puis est venu le moment des débats qui n'ont toujours pas trouvés fin. Les questions se succédant les unes après les autres.

« J'avoue ne pas comprendre une chose. » Avoue Suizei. « Pourquoi est-ce Syndra qui a portée la dernière partie de son histoire commune avec son époux à votre connaissance ? Elle, qui est toujours, de ce que j'ai pu entendre, aussi réfractaire à une communication avec nous. »

« C'était une demande de William Darmon. » Répond Karma. « Pour l'excuser de son agressivité lors de la rencontre avec le triumvirat de l'ordre Kinkou. »

« Pour ma part ce que je constate c'est l'évidence : que Syndra est toujours aussi docile. » Ironise Sikwo. « Elle n'a pas significativement changée. »

« Il semblerait que seul son époux soit en mesure de la contenir. » Ajoute Himiko. « Mais, là encore, ce n'est pas une sécurité absolue. »

« Une sécurité absolue !? » Intervient Ankan. « Nous sommes en train de parler d'une de nos compatriotes, que cela nous plaise ou non. Pas d'un Néantin. »

« Nul ne parle de mesure de contention agressive. » Éclaircit Buretsu. « Cependant ne nous pouvons nier la nécessitée d'agir avec certaines précautions dans ce cas précis. »

« De son point de vue, Syndra nous a toujours perçue comme des geôliers qui cherchent à la restreindre, à lui voler sa liberté, à tout prix. » Déclare Yômei. « Il n'y a aucun mystère à son agressivité. »

« D'autant plus qu'elle est maintenant mère de famille. » Ajoute Jomei. « Ce qui renforce encore sa méfiance. »

L'échange repart de plus belle. Malgré le fait que chacun respecte la prise de parole de l'autre. Il n'y a pas de réelle avancée. Le problème posé par la Souveraine Obscure est l'un des plus complexes que Ionia est jamais eu à a aborder alors quand à le résoudre. Karma prend la parole pour relancer le débat sur une voie.

« Pardonnez-moi. » Interrompt-elle avec une voix polie. « Nous essayons désespérément de trouver la meilleur ''solution'' pour un ''problème''. » Elle marque une pause. « Pourtant il se peut que ce que nous cherchons soit juste devant nous. Il nous faut simplement accepter de le voir. »

« Vous avez raison, Sagesse incarnée. » Déclare Kôan, qui prend la parole pour seulement la seconde fois depuis le début de la session. « Regardez quelles actions a entreprit William Darmon : les seules que nous n'avons jamais faîtes. »

« Sa tâche a été rendue plus aisée par la perte momentanée des formidables pouvoirs de Syndra. » Objecte Buretsu. « Aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais pu obtenir une opportunité de ce genre. »

« Nous avons essayés autrefois. » Déclare Jomei d'un ton sombre. « Ce qui a terminé de créer celle qui a prit le nom de Souveraine Obscure. »

« Il n'y a parfois pas de bonnes solutions. » Réplique Sikwo. « Même son époux a reconnu qu'il aurait peut-être attenté, dans le passé, à la vie de Syndra s'il y était forcé. »

« A mon sens votre argument est caduc ! » Clame Ankan. « Pour la simple raison qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Et avant que vous ne me m'interrompiez pour me dire qu'il ne la connaissait pas, qu'il partait sans préjugés, je répondrais simplement qu'il a très vite compris qu'il se trouvait en face d'une personne violente et réfractaire à tout dialogue. »

« Développez votre point de vue Ankan. » Demande Himiko qui écoute avec attention. « J'aimerais connaître ce qui vous rend aussi sûr de vous. »

« Après que William Darmon ait appelé sa voisine au secours pour soigner Syndra et que celle-ci les auraient probablement tués tous les deux sans sa faiblesse sur le moment il a dû prendre une décision. Une décision qui a tout changé entre eux. Nous, laquelle aurions-nous pris ? »

Un silence de mort s'abat sur la salle. Kôan lève un sourcil amusé tandis que Yômei et Jomei sourient. Karma, quand à elle, semble satisfaite de la direction prise par le débat. Les autres Anciens arborent différentes expressions. Allant de la contrariété à l'attente forcée. Le plus jeune de Anciens reprend alors la parole.

« Nous aurions prit une mesure punitive : nous aurions scellés définitivement sa magie, la condamnant par la même action son âme à un tourment de haine éternel. Celui qui allait devenir son époux aurait pu faire la même erreur que nous et prendre sa vie. » Il fait une pause pour calmer sa respiration. « Mais non. Il a choisit de continuer à la traiter comme son égale. »

« Il lui donné ce qui est dû à chaque être qui vient au monde et que nous avons échoués à lui transmettre pendant des années. » Continue Kôan avec conviction. « Le respect et la confiance. »

« Ces deux valeurs permettent à William Darmon d'avoir ce que nous nommons faussement ''de l'emprise'' sur Syndra. »Termine Karma d'une voix posée.

Un autre silence s'abat dans l'Alcôve et cette fois il dure beaucoup plus longtemps. Le premier pas est fait, pense la Sagesse Incarnée. Maintenant il nous appartient de voir jusqu'où nous souhaitons arpenter cette nouvelle voie qui se profile devant nous. Et devant Ionia tout entier.

Pendant ce temps Irelia est à son bureau lisant avec attention les rapports des patrouilles. Bien qu'elle soit assise depuis plusieurs heures et qu'elle doive continuer son travail à la lueur des bougies elle est satisfaite. En croisant tous les renseignements obtenus grâce aux soldats elle a eue confirmation des premières conclusions.

Il semblerait qu'une organisation agisse discrètement pour enlever des personnes qui soit âgées entre six et vingt ans. Tout se fait la nuit de la manière la plus discrète possible et si la garde ionienne est au courant alors ils ne vont pas tarder à partir. Il faut les arrêter le plus vite possible car vu la fourchette d'âge des victimes alors ils seront vendu soit en tant qu'esclaves, soit pour un quelconque réseau de prostitution.

Peu importe que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, de tels procédés révulse la capitaine. Personne ne devrait faire subir de telles atrocités à des enfants. Qu'ils soient Ioniens ou non. Bien que son pays ne risque pas de guerres de grande ampleur et que techniquement il n'y a plus de besoin de soldats d'élite comme elle, Irelia sait, en son for intérieur, qu'elle doit d'empêcher ce genre de malversations.

Elle passe l'heure qui suit à donner des instructions à ses officier pour assurer une sécurité qui permette d'empêcher tout enlèvement cette nuit et leur donne l'autorisation d'empêcher tout départ de convoi important avec en prime le droit de fouiller sans préavis toute personne suspecte. Une fois leurs instruction reçue ils quittent la pièce et Irelia s'allonge sur la banquette de son bureau.

Elle voudrait sortir de suite pour participer à la traque mais elle n'a pas beaucoup les derniers jours du voyage de retour jusqu'au Placidium. Se lancer dans une opération avec tant d'enjeux sans être en pleine possession de ses moyens serait augmenter inutilement les risques d'un échec. Elle ferme les yeux et se prépare à dormir quelques heures. Pour être sûre de pouvoir partir en urgence si besoin elle garde son arme en lévitation à ses côtés.

Une étrange pression sur son visage et une douce sensation de chaleur au même endroit la sort de sa torpeur. Étrangement elle croit reconnaître cette sensation mais n'arrive pas à mettre un souvenir dessus. Elle ouvre les yeux et voit une lueur dorée qui occupe tout son champ de vision. Irelia se redresse brutalement sous le coup de la surprise et se demande si elle n'est pas en train de rêver. Devant ses yeux, flottant nonchalamment, il y a un orbe de magie de couleur doré et de la taille d'une balle.

« Serena !? » Demande précipitamment la capitaine. « C'est toi Serena !? »

Il n'y a aucune réponse de la part de la jeune fille mais la sphère se met à faire des allers-retours rapides entre la baquette et la fenêtre du bureau. Est-ce qu'elle invite Irelia à la suivre ? Serait-ce possible que Serena ait suivie la capitaine et Karma jusqu'au Placidium ?... Non c'est impossible. Jamais Syndra n'aurait autorisé sa fille à faire ça... Mais si elle l'avait décidé d'elle même ?... C'est possible...

Poussée par un mauvais pressentiment venant à la fois de la présence d'esclavagiste et du traitement qu'elle risque de subir si jamais quelqu'un apprend qu'elle est la fille de Syndra, Irelia se met debout d'un geste. Une autre impulsion et elle se trouve déjà dehors. Elle chute en direction des toits quand sa lame vient se positionner en dessus d'elle et la ralenti. Arrivé à moins de dix mètres de hauteur de la première surface praticable elle saute et atterrie sur une cheminé dont la décoration en faïence se fend.

D'un seul bond elle se retrouve sur le prochain toit. Sa lame est retournée à sa place près de sa main droite. Au dessus Irelia voit l'orbe se diriger à bonne allure en direction des grandes chutes d'eau à l'Est. Forçant à son tour la cadence la capitaine reste à son niveau. Elle sort rapidement de la ville devant le regard médusé de plusieurs patrouilles qui ne comprennent pas un tel empressement mais qui se lance aussi à sa suite.

Il ne faut que très peu de temps pour que Irelia ne devine la destination. Il y a un vieux moulin à l'abandon au dessus d'une des chutes. Elle doit se cacher là-bas. Voyant la sphère commencer à monter à la verticale elle monte sur sa lame pour pouvoir rester au plus près. Il y a une lueur qui vacille àl'intérieur du bâtiment à l'abandon. Probablement une torche. Sachant que la jeune fille n'est pas du genre à utiliser ce genre de chose pour s'éclairer la capitaine déduit qu'elle n'est pas seule. Elle pousse sa lame à la vitesse maximale. Elle espère arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Dans la masure en ruines un homme à l'air patibulaire sourie de toutes ses dents. Il vient de trouver une magnifique jeune fille endormie dans une vieille paillasse. Elle est vraiment très belle et ils pourront probablement la vendre un très bon prix. Il prend un morceau de tissu avec une bouteille d'un liquide qui sent l'éther de sa besace et s'approche en silence de sa future acquisition.

Il n'a pas fait deux pas qu'un craquement dans son dos lui indique qu'il n'est plus seul. Il n'a pourtant pas le temps de se retourner que deux lames qui lévitent viennent se placer sous sa gorge. Il est pris d'un frisson. Une seule personne dans tout Ionia est capable de faire ça. Une voix de femme, plus glaciale qu'une tempête de neige et encore plus menaçante qu'un spectre résonne derrière lui.

« Si tu souilles le corps de cette jeune fille, ta tête ne suffira pas à en payer le prix... »

Prit de violents tremblement de peur il se retourne quand même pour tenter de se défendre. Tout ce qu'il a le temps de voir c'est une armure de couleur rouge et blanche et des longs cheveux noirs de jais avant de prendre un coup de pied tellement violent qu'il est soulevé du sol et projeté dans un mur qu'il traverse à moitié. Un expression de fureur glacée est parfaitement lisible sur le visage de Irelia. Sans toutes ces années à passer pour apprendre la maîtrise de soi elle l'aurait probablement exécuté de sang froid.

Réveillée par le vacarme Serena se réveille en sursaut et regarde autour d'elle. Sur la gauche il y a un homme dans une position ridicule et en face il y a la capitaine de la garde Ionienne qui a les traits crispé par la colère. Un grand sourire apparaît sur le visage de la jeune fille qui se jette dans ses bras.

« Irelia ! » Dit-elle en l'enserrant, toujours avec cette force étonnante pour une fillette.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Serena !? » Demande la capitaine dont l'expression se radoucit. « C'est dangereux pour toi. »

« Pourquoi ? » Répond-t-elle sans comprendre. « Vous êtes là pour me protéger non ? »

Irelia pousse un soupir audible avant de la lâcher. Serena se remet à flotter et ses sphères apparaissent autour d'elle. Comment peut-elle être aussi innocente ? Elle s'imagine sans doute que le monde qui l'entoure ne présente pas de gros risques... Conséquence de vivre dans un château isolé de tout avec une mère assez puissante pour que personne ne veuille avoir à l'affronter s'il y a d'autres possibilités. Elle se penche sur la jeune fille.

« Ecoute Serena. » Dit la capitaine avec une voix sérieuse. « Ici ta maman n'est pas très appréciée alors je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien montrer de tes pouvoirs. Pas de sphères, pas de lévitation et il ne faut surtout pas que tu prononces son nom. »

Une mine boudeuse se forme aussitôt chez la jeune magicienne. En voyant cependant l'air contrarié de Irelia elle choisit de lui obéir.

« Promis... » Dit-elle avec une petite moue.

Elle se pose sur le sol et fait disparaître toute trace de sa magie. La capitaine lui fait un grand sourire et lui caresse la tête avec gentillesse avant de lui tendre la main. Elles sortent toutes les deux et tombent nez à nez avec une patrouille Ionienne à bout de souffle. Ils ont couru aussi vite qu'il pouvaient pour rejoindre leur supérieur après l'avoir vu partir comme un boulet de canon en direction des chutes.

Irelia confie Serena aux bon soins de ses hommes en leur demandant d'être très doux, prétextant qu'elle est étrangère. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Avant de leur ordonner de l'emmener dans ses quartiers. Elle retourne tout de suite auprès de l'homme assommé pour qu'il lui donne toutes les information dont elle a besoin. Il fait probablement partie de ses esclavagistes qu'elle cherche à appréhender.

Une fois réveillé il est tellement effrayé qu'il dit tout ce qu'il sait sans même avoir besoin de lui forcer la main. Il est menotté puis escorté directement jusqu'en prison. Pendant ce temps la capitaine à demandée une nouvelle réunion pour mettre à jour leur plan d'action. Une fois que tout semble être en place un messager entre précipitamment avec un rapport des plus alarmant.

Apparemment, si on en croit les dires des éclaireurs, ils se sont retranchés dans un auberge au bord des remparts Nord. Déjà connue par Irelia à cause des nombreux rapports suspectant des activités peu reluisantes, cet établissement géré par un commerçant de Bilgewater à la réputation sordide. Ils sont armés et bien décidé à ne pas être prit. Ils menacent de tuer tous les prisonniers si on ne les laisse pas partir tranquillement. Un rictus de haine se forme sur les lèvres de la capitaine de la garnison et plusieurs de ses officiers répriment un frisson.

Une heure plus tard, accompagnée d'une dizaine de soldats d'élite, Irelia se glisse par une ouverture autrefois impraticable à cause de barreaux dans les soubassements de cette gargote. Avec une rapidité et une furtivité à faire rougir un prédateur ils neutralisent les gardes et libèrent les prisonniers, souvent en larmes, soulagés d'être enfin libérés. L'opération suit son court quand tout bascule une minute plus tard lorsque le dernier captif est évacué.

Irelia se retrouve face à face à un garde qui vient prendre la relève. En apercevant la soldate il reste figé l'espace d'une seconde. Elle se jette sur lui et il n'a le temps de ne prononcer que deux syllabes avant de prendre un coup violent dans la gorge qui le réduit au silence mais c'est déjà trop tard. Une cloche d'alarme résonne dans tout le bâtiment et elle se retrouve piégé à l'intérieur par une lourde herse qui se referme derrière elle.

Irelia ordonne à ses hommes de retourner à l'extérieur et de protéger les civils avant d'entrer de force par la grande porte. Elle les tiendrait occupé pendant ce temps. Ils s'exécutent mais pas sans rechigner. Après un couloir très peu long elle émerge dans une grande salle remplie de tables avec deux balcons. Il y a au moins une cinquantaine des trafiquants qui sont abasourdis de la voir débouler comme ça.

Elle se jette contre un mur en projetant une table devant elle pour se protéger des balles de fusils qui se mettent à siffler. Une fois à l'abri elle commence à attraper ses adversaires un par un. Se faufilant de cachette en cachette elle les assomme en passant avec une telle rapidité qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de l'intercepter. Cela dure depuis plus de dix minutes et il y a un tel raffut dehors qu'elle ne sait pas où peuvent se trouver les renforts qui ne seraient pas un luxe.

Arrivée devant une porte Irelia est obligée de s'arrêter. Il y a un sceau magique dessus. Voilà qui complique la situation et explique pourquoi elle est encore seule. Obligée de retourner sur ses pas la capitaine se retrouve rapidement encerclée. Se collant contre une paroi elle prend de grandes inspirations. Elle va devoir utiliser ses lames. L'idée ne l'enchante pas mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle commence à se concentrer sur la matérialisation quand un bruit sourd ébranle toute la bâtisse.

« Irelia ! » Hurle une petite voix nasillarde.

Horrifiée, elle se met à découvert pour voir que Serena est là. Elle est entrée en faisant un trou dans le toit. Elle lévite avec trois sphères autour d'elle et lance des regard dans toute la zone pour essayer de repérer la capitaine. En remarquant que trois homme la mettent en joue depuis un balcon situé en hauteur Irelia veut crier pour l'avertir mais il n'y a pas besoin.

Elle les a déjà vu et d'un grand geste du bras elle les projette avec force contre un mur. Ils s'écroulent, inconscient et hors combat. La volonté des Lames, profitant de la seconde de stupeur provoquée par les deux actions de la jeune fille, saute jusqu'à elle et la prend dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans un recoin où les autres n'ont pas de visibilité. Une fois qu'elle s'est assurée qu'elle n'est pas blessée Irelia la toise vertement.

« Tu es inconsciente ! » Crie-t-elle. « Pourquoi es-tu venue !? C'est trop dangereux pour toi ! »

« Ils ont dit que tu étais en danger ! » Répond Serena du tac au tac sans se démonter. « Je ne vais pas les laisser faire du mal à mon amie ! »

Une expression de surprise apparaît l'espace d'une seconde sur le visage de la capitaine qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

« Je te remercie. » Réplique Irelia, un peu moins sévère. « Mais je peux me débrouiller seule. Jamais je ne me pardonnerais si jamais il t'arrivait du mal ! »

Serena se met à sourire avant de l'étreindre tendrement. Complètement pris au dépourvu la capitaine ne réagit pas. Un balle qui ricoche sur une poutre la ramène aux problèmes actuels. Elle pousse la jeune fille dans un coin et matérialise une dizaine de lames qui se tordent l'une dans l'autre pour former une espèce de cocon protecteur autour de Serena qui proteste énergiquement. Rassurée, Irelia retourne se battre, elle doit absolument les éloigner d'ici.

A peine a-telle fait deux pas qu'une autre explosion retentit. Les lames utilisées un peu plus tôt pour entourer la fille de Syndra volent dans tous les sens et s'encastrent dans les murs, le sol et le plafond, blessant plusieurs hommes au passage. Serena émerge de la poussière, toujours en lévitant, entourée d'une mince épaisseur d'énergie magique dorée. Elle n'est visiblement pas contente.

« Je peux me protéger toute seule ! » Dit-elle à l'attention de Irelia.

Au même moment un puissant éclair de magie s'écrase sur son bouclier repoussant la capitaine et mettant le feu à divers endroits autour de la jeune magicienne. En se redressant, la peur au ventre, la capitaine constate avec soulagement que Serena n'a rien et que sa protection ne semble même pas avoir été le moins du monde endommagée.

Irelia se remet debout très vite et charge de nouveau ses assaillants. Rassurée de savoir que la jeune fille ne risque rien et qu'elle ne semble pas être effrayée de se trouver au milieu d'un champ de bataille. C'est probablement à cause de Syndra qui a dû apprendre à sa propre enfant à savoir gérer un combat réel. Inadapté aux yeux de la capitaine de la garde, ce genre d'enseignement est pourtant ce qui la met en sécurité, elle va donc s'occuper du problème le plus urgent dans un premier temps.

Très vite les esclavagistes sont débordés, incapables de gérer à la fois Irelia beaucoup trop rapide et précise ainsi que Serena qui avance sans se soucier de ce qui l'entoure tel un tsunami.

Leur résistance s'effondre à vue d'œil quand la capitaine Ionienne remarque que trois magiciens sont en train de charger un puissant sortilège destiné à Serena. Elle bondit sur le balcon et s'interpose juste au moment où l'attaque est relâchée. Infusant sa quadruple lame avec la force de sa volonté Irelia pousse un cri avant d'abattre son arme sur la colonne de flamme qui se dirige vers elle et la coupe littéralement en deux.

Les deux moitiés du sort partent dans des directions différentes et incinèrent tout ce qui se trouve sur le passage. La quasi-totalité du bâtiment prend aussitôt feu. Toujours en position les trois sorciers sont frappés de stupeur et n'ont pas le temps de réagir à la contre-attaque.

Serena dessine un cercle avec l'index de sa main droite et ses sphères se mettent à tourner autour à grande vitesse. Leur mouvement s'arrête et un puissant faisceau d'énergie magique émerge du centre du cercle. Ne pouvant pas l'arrêter Irelia constate avec horreur que ce sort va probablement les tuer tous les trois. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Il transperce une barrière dressée préalablement et perd beaucoup en puissance avant de se scinder en trois plus petits rayons qui repoussent chacun leur cible et les assomme contre le premier obstacle rencontré. Voyant l'expression soulagée de la capitaine Serena lui explique.

« Maman m'a dit de ne jamais faire de mal à quelqu'un sauf si c'est protéger une autre personne. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Elle m'a aussi fait promettre de ne jamais prendre la vie de qui que ce soit. »

Si un jour quelqu'un avait dit à Irelia qu'elle serait reconnaissante envers Syndra elle aurait probablement traitée cette personne de folle à lier. Un craquement sourd sort les deux gagnantes de leur discussion. Le feu est en train d'attaquer la structure du bâtiment. Elles doivent vite sortir et emmener tous ceux qui sont inconscient ou n'ont pas eu le temps de s'enfuir. Heureusement c'est une tâche relativement aisée avec quelqu'un qui peut les évacuer d'un simple geste de la main.

Des que la capitaine sort et s'éloigne de l'auberge en feu elle remercie la chance que l'unité qui a récupérée Serena tout à l'heure soit en train de chasser les fuyards, évitant ainsi les questions gênantes. Surtout celles sur l'étrange sphère lumineuse qui s'est écrasée sur la bâtisse il y a quelques minutes plus tôt. La fillette n'était rien de plus qu'un autre victime libérée par une Irelia triomphante.

Bien plus tard, en arrivant chez elle le soleil se lève à l'horizon et Serena dort paisiblement dans ses bras. Avec un sourire radieux elle passe le pas de la porte et entre dans la pièce principale où elle trouve Karma agenouillée sur un coussin devant quelque chose qui lui arrache son sourire.

C'est un orbe de magie noir comme l'ébène...

L'un des orbes de Syndra...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 11 !**

 **En espérant que vous l'avez apprécié :D**

 **A la prochaine !**


	14. L'enfant des étoiles

Hello All !

Chapitre 12 up ! :D

Suite directe du dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Reviews :

 _thegleek67 chapter 13 . May 12_

 _J'ai hâte de savoir la suite ;)_

 **La voilà ! Enjoy ;)**

 _Mr TZ chapter May 13  
_

 _Re,_  
 _Je reviens et "boum !" deux chapitres de publiés pour chaque fics. Je peux être content._  
 _J'ai réussi a te faire rougir (tout content) lalalala !_  
 _Super travail, je trouve ta transition bien faite en plus Syndra a dit "Merci". Une petite session du conseil pour digérer cela et ensuite Serena vient déjà mettre le bordel (c'est pourtant pas sa faute, à moitié après réflexion); j'adore déjà la gamine._  
 _J'ai hâte de lire la suite._  
 _A la prochaine :)_

 **Oui oui je suis assez timide :D / Content de savoir que j'arrive a réussir mon écriture / L'espiègle fille de Syndra nous réserve encore bien des surprises :D**

* * *

Chap 12 : L'enfant des étoiles

Un soleil radieux chauffe doucement les pierres sur le chemin tandis que Irelia est plongée dans ses pensées. Avec Serena elles ont quittées le Placidium quatre jours plus tôt et sont bientôt arrivées à destination : le Bosquet Astral. Lieu de résidence de Soraka depuis qu'elle est connue des Ioniens même si parfois elle reste quelques temps a l'école du Transcendantalisme. Elles seront à l'abri de ce lieu sacré à la nuit tombé mais ce ne sont pas les risques dû au voyage qui inquiète le plus la capitaine de la garde ionienne, plutôt tous les remous provoqués par l'arrivée de la plus jeune enfant de Syndra.

Celle-ci, assise devant Irelia sur le garrot de leur monture, fredonne gaiement. Conformément à la promesse faite plus tôt elle ne montre rien de ses pouvoirs. La volonté des Lames pensait d'ailleurs que, puisqu'elle les utilisaient très souvent, la jeune fille serait davantage incommodée par le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'en servir. Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas. Pas une seule fois, même par habitude, Serena n'a pratiqué la magie.

Le dernier village avant de se retrouver dans les terres vierges qui entourent la demeure de la célèbre guérisseuse apparaît au creux entre deux collines. Irelia prend la direction de la place commerçante. Il va leur falloir récupérer un peu de ravitaillement avant de repartir. Ayant prévu de rester au moins une nuit chez l'Enfant des Étoiles il est nécessaire de prendre de quoi manger. La soigneuse n'a en effet pas d'autre besoin que celui de boire pour se sustenter.

C'est un petit village mais même ici la capitaine ne peut échapper à sa célébrité. Des que les habitants la reconnaisse elle est très vitre entourée d'une foule de gens près à tout pour l'assister du mieux qu'ils peuvent après l'avoir saluée avec la déférence similaire à celle dû à un Ancien. Un sourire joyeux se dessine sur les lèvres de Irelia. L'arrêt va être plus long que prévu.

* * *

L'aube qui suit l'affrontement à l'auberge la capitaine se fige en voyant Karma, chez elle, devant l'une des sphères de Syndra. La Sagesse Incarnée s'incline doucement pour saluer le retour de Irelia et avec un regard éloquent lui fait comprendre ce qu'il en est. La volonté des lames va en silence coucher Serena dans son futon dans la chambre de l'étage. Elle redescend en silence avant de retourner dans la pièce principale.

« Je suis ici Syndra. » Déclare la capitaine en s'asseyant aux côtés de son amie.

« Où est ma fille ? » Demande la voix sépulcrale de la Souveraine.

Il y a une colère contenue avec peine dans le ton de la magicienne. On sent sans aucune difficulté qu'elle est au bord de l'explosion. La moindre parole de travers la fera entrer dans un état de rage incontrôlable. Ce qui est compréhensible quand on sait que son enfant a quitté leur foyer, très probablement sans prévenir.

« Elle est ici. » Répond Irelia d'une voix douce et réconfortante. « Saine et sauve. Elle est en train de dormir. »

« Ramenez-là moi. » Ordonne Syndra d'une voix glaciale.

« Bien sûr. » Acquiesce la capitaine. « Je vous promets de partir des qu'elle se... »

« MAINTENANT ! » Hurle la Souveraine.

La réaction de Syndra fait sursauter de surprise Irelia et Karma qui voient l'orbe enfler démesurément jusqu'à atteindre un bon mètre de diamètre avant de retourner à sa taille initiale. Le tout en l'espace d'une seconde. Un silence pesant s'installe pendant un temps qui semble durer avant que ce ne soit Karma qui reprenne la parole pour essayer de raisonner la magicienne furieuse.

« Ne préfériez-vous pas qu'elle prenne du repos en premier lieu ? » Demande la Sagesse Incarnée avec une voix calme alors que l'orbe tressaute nerveusement. « Il y a de fortes probabilités que votre fille ait voyagé sans arrêt depuis son départ de votre forteresse. »

« Je me moque de ton avis, _passivité incarnée_ ! » Crache Syndra avec haine. « Je ne laisserais pas ma fille au milieu d'un ramassis de dégénérés ioniens stupides et ignorants ! »

L'expression de Irelia se crispe et elle sert les poings de colère. Elle peut comprendre l'inquiétude de Syndra vis à vis de sa fille mais il n'y a absolument aucune raison qui justifie son attitude. Elle préfère se garder de parler. La situation est déjà suffisamment compliquée pour rajouter en plus une dispute inutile. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un échange poli-agressif entre Karma, conciliante, et Syndra, qui ne vient rien entendre, elle ne peut plus se retenir.

« Maman ? / Syndra ? »

Les deux voix se mélangent dans la pièce. L'une est celle de William et vient de la sphère. L'autre est celle de Serena. Irelia se retourne et voit la jeune fille en train de descendre les escaliers, à moitié endormie, se frotter un œil. Les cris ont dû la réveiller. En voyant l'une des sphères de sa mère elle se précipite et dévale les marches trois par trois avant de finir sa course entre la capitaine et Karma.

« C'est moi maman ! » Dit Serena avec joie. « Je vais bien ! »

« Ma chérie ! » S'exclame Syndra. « Tu vas bien !? Tu n'es pas blessée !? Ces deux abruties ne t'ont rien fait !? »

Le changement de ton du tout au tout de la Souveraine étonne suffisamment Irelia pour qu'elle ne prend pas mouche de l'insulte peu subtile qui s'est glissée dans la conversation. A la place de la colère et de la haine il y a maintenant un mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement. Un sourire triste apparaît sur le visage de la capitaine. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver un moyen de permettre à Syndra de mettre son ressentiment envers Ionia moins en avant dans leurs relations.

« Tu es méchante avec Irelia, maman. » Répond la jeune fille avec une petite moue. « Elle est venue me chercher des qu'elle vue ma sphère. »

« Ca n'a aucune importance Serena ! » Réplique la Souveraine. « Il ne faut pas que... »

« Syndra ! » Interrompt William. « Arrête d'agir comme ça ! Tu sais bien que Serena considère le capitaine Lito comme son amie ! »

« Je considérais Zed comme un ami aussi. » Objecte la magicienne d'un ton venimeux.

« Je ne penses pas que tu puisses faire une comparaison valide avec... » Rétorque son époux avant d'être à son tour à son tour interrompu.

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous vous écartez _légèrement_ du sujet principal en ce moment ? » Dit une autre voix masculine, celle d'Adamas.

Un silence gêné s'empare de l'audience des deux côtés de la sphère. Tout le monde semble être mal à l'aise de s'être emporté. Il faut plusieurs secondes avant que quelqu'un ne reprenne la conversation. C'est William, avec une voix qui a retrouvé sa sérénité. Derrière on peut entendre Syndra qui semble ne pas avoir retrouvée son calme.

« Merci d'avoir récupérée notre fille capitaine Lito. »

« Merci M. Darmon. » Répond posément Irelia. « Vous pouvez aussi remercier Karma qui a sans doute dû s'assurer que personne ne soit au courant de la présence de Serena. »

« Merci de votre prévoyance Ancienne. » Ajoute-t-il avec reconnaissance.

« Je vous en prie M. Darmon. » Dit la Sagesse Incarnée avec un sourire.

Un autre silence survient et personne ne semble savoir comment relancer la discussion. Serena jette des regards à droite et à gauche. Mais Karma semble attendre et Irelia ne sait pas quoi dire. Un long soupir, théâtrale et lassé, résonne alors. Toutes les trois tournent leurs yeux vers la sphère et elles entendent une fois de plus la voix grave du fils aîné qui semble s'ennuyer passablement.

« Et si tu leur disais la raison de ton escapade improvisée petite sœur ? »

« Ah oui... » Serena prend alors un air timide et se met à rougir en voyant tout les regard braqués sur elle. « Je voulais que Irelia m'emmène voir Madame Soraka... »

« C'est pour ça que tu es partie sans prévenir !? » Demande Syndra à la fois en colère et décontenancée. « Je te l'ais pourtant dit ma chérie, elle ne peut rien faire pour papa. »

« Oui... Mais Irelia a dit qu'il fallait essayer quand même ! » Insiste la jeune fille.

« Cela ne coûte rien de faire une tentative. » Acquiesce William.

Tout le monde, à l'exception de Serena, comprend que l'époux de Syndra vient de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied en répondant en premier. Évitant ainsi un débat aussi long qu'éprouvant. La jeune pousse alors un cri de joie et remercie profusément ses parents d'avoir accepté. Après plus d'une minute d'échanges joyeux William s'adresse de nouveau aux deux ionienne. Sa voix est calme mais il y a une inquiétude palpable derrière qui ne passe pas inaperçue.

« Je sais que je suis égoïste... » Commence-t-il. « ...Mais pourriez nous promettre de personnellement assurer la sécurité de notre fille pendant le voyage de retour capitaine Lito? »

« Je le jure sur ma vie. » Réplique Irelia en faisant le salut traditionnel ionien.

« Je te conseille de ne pas échouer, idiote de capitaine. » Répond Syndra d'un ton qui donne l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un qui prépare un meurtre. « Sinon tu ne seras pas la seule à perdre la vie. »

La voix de la Souveraine est si glaciale et venimeuse qu'un frisson parcoure les dos de Irelia et de Karma. Avant, il ne fallait jamais prendre les promesses de Syndra à la légère mais là il y a quelque chose de plus. Une froide résolution qui la rend encore plus dangereuse que tout ce que les deux ioniennes avaient jamais pu voir. Même Serena, d'ordinaire impassible aux accès de colère de sa mère, perd son sourire en entendant cette dernière parole.

Irelia et Serena partent des le lendemain avant que le soleil ne se lève. En voyant le rempart du Placidium s'effacer derrière elle la capitaine éprouve une certaine honte. Présenter la jeune fille au conseil des Anciens aurait inutilement déclenché les foudres de Syndra mais Karma et elle ne pouvaient non plus ne rien en dire. La capitaine a donc laissé la Sagesse Incarnée seule pour affronter les dirigeants de Ionia sur une décision commune. Savant que ses regrets n'aiderait pas son amie elle donna un coup de talons à sa monture pour les éloigner au plus vite.

* * *

Le temps de pouvoir acheter, en contradiction avec les villageois qui voulaient lui offrir, tout le nécessaire le soleil est déjà bien bas quand Irelia et Serena reprennent leur voyage. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles avancent la route se transforme en chemin puis en un simple sentier forestier. Le peu de soleil qui parvient a percer l'épaisse canopée dévoile un bois ancien et resté vierge de toute activité humaine. La jeune fille sent la subtile présence de la force ancestrale qui court à même le bois des arbres.

Le crépuscule arrive vite et bientôt il fait trop sombre pour avancer mais la capitaine n'arrête pas leur cheval pour autant, laissant les rênes pendre nonchalamment sur l'encolure. Ignorant encore combien de temps il faudrait pour arriver au Bosquet Astral Serena perd sa patience à cause de l'ennui et s'adresse à son amie.

« Nous arrivons bientôt ? » Demande-t-elle. « Par ce qu'il va bientôt faire noir. »

« Tu as peur dans le noir ? » Répond la capitaine avec un sourire amusé. Puis reprend après un petit rire provoqué par la moue boudeuse de la jeune fille. « Nous sommes presque à destination, encore quelques milles. Et pour l'obscurité je pense que tu va apprécier. »

Pas vraiment satisfaite de la réponse de la capitaine la fille de Syndra regarde avec attention le soleil disparaître lentement derrière l'horizon au travers des rares percées dans la végétation. Une fois qu'il est couché elle comprend ce que voulais dire Irelia et s'émerveille en voyant le spectacle qui s'offre à elle.

Des centaines de lucioles sortent de sous chaque feuille, chaque trou dans les tronc des arbres et forment un ballet de lumières chaleureuses. Il n'y maintenant plus aucun problème pour se diriger mais c'est la dernière des préoccupations de Serena qui tente à chaque fois qu'une des petites lumières s'approche de la prendre avec délicatesse entre ces mains.

Alors qu'elle observe la jeune magicienne s'amuser Irelia est aux anges. Certains pourraient trouver ça ridicule puisqu'elle ne connaît la fille de Syndra que depuis moins d'un mois mais elle la considère désormais comme une petite sœur. Elle qui a perdu son frère aîné très jeune, lorsqu'il est partit chercher de l'aide avant que Noxus n'envahisse Ionia, avait oubliée ce que signifie avoir une famille.

Elle enserre avec une tendresse maternelle Serena et pose son menton sur sa tête. Étonnée d'une telle action, la jeune fille lève les yeux et voit des larmes qui se forment aux coins des yeux de son amie. Elle se retourne et utilise le revers d'une se ses manches pour les sécher avant de lui poser un petit baiser espiègle sur la joue. Un sourire comblé illumine le visage de la capitaine et un moment d'intimité les lie toutes les deux jusqu'à l'arrivée.

Une grande clairière se dévoile devant elles et au centre il y a une petite colline occupée au sommet par un enchevêtrement d'arbres qui ont l'air encore plus vieux que tous ceux autour. Il y en a un beaucoup plus imposant dont les branches s'entremêlent au milieu du bosquet. Au dessus il y a plusieurs constellations que Serena n'avait jamais vue et qui brillent intensément. La lune aussi semble avoir un éclat plus important qu'à l'ordinaire.

En arrivant à l'orée de ce petit bois Irelia et sa passagère descendent, attachent leur monture, avant de s'enfoncer entre les arbres. Les branches et les racines très serrées entravent leur progression mais elles arrivent vite aux pieds de l'arbre gigantesque. Il fait pas moins de dix mètres de diamètre et exsude d'une magie douce et primaire.

Les deux voyageuses entrent par un trou qui ressemble à une cassure et pénètrent finalement dans la demeure de l'Enfant des étoiles. L'endroit est très spartiate. Il y a des pierres de couleur or qui émettent une douce chaleur au centre. Sur la gauche un renfoncement couvert de mousse brune fait penser à un lit et à côté un espèce de sceptre couleur bronze surmonté d'un grand croissant de lune. De l'autre côté il y a plusieurs petits trou tous occupés par des pots en osier, remplis de substances diverses. Le tout est éclairé par les lucioles qui tapissent les murs.

D'une ouverture dans le mur du fond une personne à la peau bleu azur, aux yeux couleur du miel avec une cornes sur le front et des pattes de satyre à la place des jambes entre. Elle remarque aussitôt ses deux invités et sourie avec bienveillance. La capitaine s'agenouille avec respect, imité assez vite par Serena qui ne comprend pas.

« Sois la bienvenue Irelia. » Dit Soraka d'une voix douce.

« Divine Soraka. » Répond la Volonté des Lames. « Pardon de venir vous voir sans m'annoncer. »

« Relève toi voyons. » Demande l'Enfant des Étoiles. « Qui est la demoiselle qui t'accompagne ? » Ajoute-t-elle en tournant son regard vers l'intéressée. « Est-ce ta fille ? »

Irelia se décroche la mâchoire en entendant l'interprétation de Soraka et reste sans rien dire alors que son visage devient plus rouge qu'une tomate. La soigneuse se met a rire, amusée de la réaction excessive de la combattante. La fille de Syndra se met aussi à rire en voyant les joues de son amie s'empourprer.

« Excuse moi Irelia. » Fait la soigneuse en retrouvant une expression plus sérieuse. « Je voulais simplement te mettre à l'aise. Tu es beaucoup trop formelle avec moi. » Elle se tourne vers sa deuxième invitée pour permettre à la capitaine de retrouver sa composition. « Comment t'appelles-tu jeune fille ? »

Serena détaille attentivement la personne devant elle. Elle semble se poser des questions et tout le monde se demande si elle va répondre. Puis pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes le cerveau de la Volonté des Lames s'arrête de fonctionner. Cette fois c'est en entendant la réponse de la jeune fille.

« Maman a dit que vous ressembliez à une chèvre. » Avoue-t-elle avec candeur. « Mais ce n'est pas vrai. »

Alors que Irelia bafouille quelque chose de vaguement incohérent, maudissant la langue de vipère de Syndra, Soraka se met à rire de nouveau. La capitaine se détend en voyant la réaction de la soigneuse. Elle sait que ce n'est pas son genre de se vexer mais un tel manque de respect est assez malvenu même si l'on parle à une personne inconnue dans la rue. Heureusement l'innocence de la jeune magicienne aide à tout faire passer.

« Ta maman semble avoir un sens de l'humour un peu acide. » Déclare Soraka toujours amusée. « Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom jeune fille. »

« Je m'appelle Serena ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« C'est un très joli prénom. » Fait la soigneuse en se penchant vers elle, toujours chaleureuse. « Ta magie me semble familière, qui sont ton papa et ta maman ? »

« Oh ! Pardon divine Soraka. » Reprend Irelia en voyant l'expression hésitante de Serena. « Je lui fait promettre de ne pas utiliser la magie tant qu'elle ne sera pas chez elle... » Un moment d'hésitation. « Serena est la fille cadette de Syndra. »

Les yeux de Soraka s'écarquille de surprise après quelques secondes sans réaction et cette fois c'est elle qui à la mâchoire qui se décroche. Elle se redresse rapidement et pose son regard alternativement entre la jeune fille et la capitaine. En voyant le sourire constant de la jeune magicienne et le sérieux de la Volonté des Lames. Elle finit par demander plus d'explications.

« Nous sommes bien en train de parler de _cette_ Syndra ? Celle qui porte le surnom de ''Souveraine Obscure'' ? » Dit-elle avec une voix qui trahit un soupçon de scepticisme.

Irelia acquiesce en hochant de la tête et commence à raconter toute l'histoire depuis la réapparition de Syndra, en passant par la demande non-ingérence et le meurtre de Zed, jusqu'à l'escapade de Serena qui les a menées ici. Pendant tout ce temps la jeune fille de la Souveraine s'amuse en essayant d'attraper les lucioles et en regardant un peu partout pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Je suis soulagée que le cœur de Syndra ait trouvé le chemin vers la paix. » Déclare l'Enfant des Étoiles avec douceur. « Tu voudrais donc que j'aille examiner son époux pour savoir si je peux améliorer sa santé ? »

« Oui c'est cela, divine Soraka. » Répond la capitaine. « Je souhaite vraiment aider Syndra et sa famille à trouver leur place parmi nous. » Avoue-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

« Tu n'a pas besoin de te justifier Irelia. » Déclare la soigneuse en caressant la tête de la volonté des Lames. « Ton cœur est toujours aussi pur que dans ton enfance et pour cela tu as toute ma confiance. »

« Merci... » Dit-elle alors que ses joues reprennent une légère teinte rosée.

Irelia appelle alors Serena auprès d'elle. La jeune magicienne vient aussitôt et va s'asseoir sur les genoux de la capitaine à son grand étonnement. Elle lui lance un sourire radieux et la combattante caresse à son tour la tête de la fille de Syndra. Observant la scène Soraka sent la grande chaleur humaine qui se diffuse des ces deux enfants et sent son cœur s'alléger. Il semblerait que le cœur de Irelia soit aussi sur la voie de la guérison.

« Que peux-tu me dire exactement de la maladie de ton papa Serena ? » Interroge l'Enfant des Etoiles.

« Je ne sais pas grand chose. » Répond la jeune fille, contrariée. « Maman m'a juste dit que son cœur est parfois faible et qu'il faut l'assister avec notre magie. »

« Pensez-vous que cela soit guérissable, divine Soraka ? » Questionne la capitaine en voyant l'air pensif de la soigneuse.

« Je ne peux pas être sûre... » Commence-t-elle. « Mais c'est possible. »

Tellement heureuse d'entendre qu'il y a une possibilité de guérir son père Serena se jette au cou de Soraka et l'enserre avec force. La soigneuse ne dit rien pendant que le câlin dure mais Irelia voit bien que la jeune magicienne serre _vraiment_ très fort. Quand elle relâche sa prise elle regarde Soraka dans les yeux.

« Vous allez venir avec nous alors madame Soraka ? » Demande-t-elle d'une voix qui a quelque chose de suppliant.

« Bien sûr. » Acquiesce l'Enfant des Étoiles. « Nous partirons des demain. » Elle ajoute ensuite. « Mais ce soir il nous faut dormir et récupérer des forces. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 12 !**

 **En espérant qu'il vous a plus :D**

 **J'ai toujours peur d'en faire un peu trop quand viennent les passages sentimentaux.**

 **A la prochaine !**


	15. Folie et fureur

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 13 up !**

 **L'intrigue prend quelques racines de plus dans ce chapitre !**

 **Pour ceux qui imaginaient Serena comme un poupée vous allez être surpris ! (je n'en dirait pas plus XD)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Review :

 _thegleek67 chapter 14 . May 19_

 _MLAMMFJKD tu est ignobles d'arrêter la je veux la suite moi :'(_

 **La voilà mais je crois que tu vas encore plus m'en vouloir une fois le chapitre terminé :D**

* * *

Chap 13 : Folie et fureur

Le voyage jusqu'à la forteresse de Syndra se passe sans aucun incident notable sous le signe de la bonne humeur. Étant presque arrivé le petit groupe profite des rayons de soleil. Serena flotte nonchalamment entre Irelia assise confortablement sur sa selle et Soraka qui réussi à monter en amazone à cru sans aucune difficulté apparente.

En franchissant un col peu élevé la capitaine estime que d'ici une journée elle seront à destination. Ça et l'excitation croissante de la jeune magicienne qui est impatiente de renter chez elle avec de bonnes nouvelles. La guérisseuse rigole avec un petit sourire en la voyant s'agiter dans tous les sens comme un chaton de quelques semaines.

Rien ne semble pouvoir altérer l'allégresse de ce moment quand soudain Serena se fige, comme frappée par la foudre. Avant même que Irelia ne puisse demander ce qui se passe c'est l'expression de Soraka qui change du tout au tout. On dirait qu'elle vient de voir quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas. Un silence lourd et oppressant s'installe.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang !? » Demande la Volonté des Lames, angoissée.

« Maman est en colère... » Répond Serena en se tournant vers son amie avec un visage inquiet très inhabituel. « _Très_ en colère... »

Maudissant son manque de sensibilité à la magie Irelia arrête sa monture et pose le pied à terre. Elle s'approche de la jeune fille qui fixe de nouveau l'horizon et pose doucement une main sur son épaule. Serena sursaute et se retourne ce qui surprend tout autant la capitaine qui ne l'a jamais vue dans un tel état de stress. Soraka descend à son tour et se rapproche de ses deux compagnes de voyage.

« Syndra vient dans notre direction à toute vitesse. » Déclare L'enfant des Étoiles qui reste calme malgré la situation. « Je sens tant de chose qui agitent son cœur... La peur... La rage... La trahison... »

La guérisseuse lance un regard éloquent à Irelia qui ne sait pas trop comment réagir. Quels événements ont pu pousser la Souveraine à un tel accès de fureur. Imaginant le décès de William dans un premier temps elle écarte cette hypothèse, ne voyant pas d'autre raison que la mort naturelle. Et Syndra, même avant de disparaître, n'était pas assez instable pour en arriver à un point pareil.

« La dernière fois fois que maman a été autant en colère c'est... » Serena commence puis termine après une hésitation. « C'est quand M. et Mme Prunelier ont été attaqué par les gens du village... »

Encore plus déconcertée par cette nouvelle information la capitaine veut demander des éclaircissements quand elle sent à son tour la furieuse magie de Syndra s'approcher à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle tourne son regard vers la chaîne de montagne qui entoure la forteresse de la magicienne et bientôt elle voit un point noir qui devient de plus en plus vif et se rapproche.

Quand la puissante magicienne n'est plus qu'a une distance d'environ un demi-mille il y a une brusque pulsation d'énergie accompagnée d'un flash de lumière sombre. Serena invoque instantanément ses sphères et s'élève de plusieurs mètres avant de les lancer avec force devant elle. Moins d'une seconde plus tard elles entrent brutalement en collision avec celles de Syndra.

Une onde de choc se propage et a le même effet qu'une petite explosion. La cime des arbres se cabre sous le souffle et des pierres sont projetées un peu partout. Un bruit assourdissant qui ressemble à un coup de tonnerre résonne dans la plaine et Irelia déploie avec un réflexe surhumain sa quadruple lame pour aller protéger Soraka de son propre corps. Réussissant à couvrir ses propres zones vitales la capitaine ne peut pourtant pas empêcher les débris rocailleux d'entailler les parties à découvert et de multiples plaies, plus où moins profondes, couvrent ses membres.

Repoussée par l'impact la jeune fille de la souveraine parvient à stabiliser sa position au plus près du sol. Elle se remet très vite en position et lève les yeux, imitée très vite par la Volonté des Lames et l'Enfant des Étoiles une fois qu'elle a terminé de soigner celle qui a fait rempart de son être. Le spectacle est saisissant et effrayant.

Syndra se tient à quelques mètres au dessus d'elles. Son visage est déformé par la rage au delà de tout ce que l'on peut imaginer. L'aura qui l'entoure fait penser à un monstre déchaîné et ses trois orbes gravitent autour d'elle tels des chiens près a déchiqueter ce qui approcherait. Une volonté meurtrière exsude de sa présence toute entière.

Serena n'a pas le temps d'engager le dialogue que sa mère fait un geste violent, accompagné d'un cri de rage et un orbe se matérialise aux pieds d'Irelia qui bondit une nouvelle fois pour se mettre, Soraka et elle à l'abri. Un nouveau mouvement et la sphère charge, à la poursuite de sa cible initiale. La capitaine se met en position et la tranche en deux de sa lame. Elle se rend compte trop tard qu'une autre lui arrive dans le dos et qu'elle n'aura pas le temps de se défendre.

Avec un bruit sourd le mortel projectile est arrêté brutalement par une autre sphère de couleur dorée qui l'annihile. En se mettant en garde la capitaine voit que Serena s'interpose entre sa mère et elles. Son aura est aussi entrée en éruption. Mère et fille font un même mouvement et leurs orbes entrent de nouveau en collision. Une autre explosion résonne et le sol se fissure à l'endroit du contact.

Irelia pensais connaître la puissance de Syndra pour l'avoir affrontée auparavant sur et en dehors des Champs de Justice mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de celle qui se déploie en ce moment sous ses yeux. Mais que dire de Serena qui est déjà au niveau de sa mère alors qu'elle est si jeune. La capitaine repense à l'épisode dans l'auberge. Pour ne pas avoir fait un seul mort sa maîtrise est impressionnante.

Trois autres orbes se matérialisent autour de la Souveraine et elle les projette toutes sur la capitaine qui arrête les trois premiers avec des lames matérialisées pendant que sa fille annule les trois autres avec les siens. Puis vient une puissante vague de magie que Serena bloque avec un bouclier. La jeune magicienne contre-attaque en envoyant des sphères à pleine vitesse en direction de sa mère qui les repousse d'un geste large.

Bientôt la situation devient de plus en plus dangereuse. Syndra fait pleuvoir sur Irelia en particulier un déluge de sort qui semble absolument sans fin. Serena qui la protège ne trouve pas d'occasion d'arrêter la déferlante de violence et la capitaine ne peut pas tirer parti des rares ouvertures qui se présentent tant elle est occupée à protéger Soraka des coups perdu. C'est alors qu'un sort entaille profondément l'une des jambes de la Volonté des lames qui s'écroule sur le sol, incapable d'assurer ses appuis.

« Arrête maman ! » Supplie la jeune fille. « Tu vas la tuer ! »

Mais rien n'arrête le formidable déchaînement de magie. Alors qu'une sphère fonce sur la position de Irelia qui enserre l'Enfant des Étoiles pour la protéger de l'impact l'aura de Serena enfle démesurément, repoussant tous les sorts au loin. Sentant la soudaine explosion de magie les deux Ioniennes fixent la jeune magicienne qui fait un mouvement de tenaille avec ses deux bras, emprisonnant sa mère dans un étau de puissance pure dont elle ne parvient pas à se soustraire.

Les trois orbes dorés forment un triangle devant leur maîtresse et des éclairs de magie commence à passer de l'un à l'autre. Au moment où la main dominante de Serena passe au travers, un faisceau de magie concentrée d'une effroyable puissance est libéré. Il engloutit Syndra et heurte le sol en provoquant une gigantesque explosion.

La seconde d'après l'aura de la jeune magicienne diminue drastiquement en intensité. Ses sphères disparaissent et elle tombe sur le sol comme une pierre, inconsciente. A peine guérie par Soraka, Irelia se précipite à ses côtés. Un immense soulagement s'empare d'elle en constatant qu'elle est simplement exténuée. La capitaine et la soigneuse regardent alors en direction de la zone d'impact.

Le sort de Serena à pulvérisé le sol, creusant un cratère de plus de cent mètres de diamètre et d'au moins quinze de profondeur. Un nuage de poussière recouvre encore une grande partie de l'endroit et Syndra n'est visible nulle part. Espérant de tout son cœur que la jeune magicienne n'a pas dû aller jusqu'à blesser sa propre mère Irelia continue d'observer avec la guérisseuse.

Une puissante pulsation balaie l'écran résiduel qui bloquait la vue et la Souveraine Obscure réapparaît. Flottant nonchalamment, elle s'approche de leur position. Son aura n'a rien perdu en intensité et des qu'elle est suffisamment proche pour avoir des détails les deux ioniennes n'en croient pas leur yeux. Elle est totalement indemne... Même sa tenue n'a pas subie le moindre dommage.

Épuisée par les efforts d'avant et l'inquiétude Irelia se remet quand même debout. Au moment où elle se met en garde elle voit que le visage de Syndra a retrouvé son expression froide et renfermée. Avançant doucement, la magicienne finit par se retrouver face à face avec la Volonté des Lames qui ne bouge pas. La Souveraine prend alors la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est apparue.

« Écarte toi pathétique ionienne. » Ordonne-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse. « Je ramène _ma_ fille dans _notre_ foyer. »

« je veux déjà savoir pourquoi vous av... » Réplique Irelia, colérique, avant d'être interrompue brutalement.

Syndra tend la main et un anneau de magie noire comme l'ébène enserre le cou de la capitaine et l'empêche de respirer. En levant le bras, la Souveraine entraîne la capitaine dans un mouvement identique, lui faisant quitter le sol. Se débattant pour se libérer elle remarque alors que Soraka est aussi inconsciente. Probablement épuisée par les soins constants qu'elle a dû fournir un peu plus tôt.

« Écoute moi. _Écoute moi bien_ , pitoyable larve aveugle et ignare. » Déclare la Souveraine Obscure du même ton que celui utilisé dans la maison de Irelia. « Seul l'attachement que te porte ma fille me retient de te briser le cou avant de jeter ton cadavre disloqué et mutilé au milieu du Placidium. » Un frisson parcoure le corps du capitaine Lito qui commence à sentir le manque d'oxygène obscurcir ses pensées. « A partir d'aujourd'hui je t'interdis, toi, et tout autre ionien, d'approcher mon domaine. Ma famille n'a que trop souffert de votre arrogance et de votre ingérence. »

Syndra lève le deuxième bras et la Volonté des lames voit Soraka être soulevée de terre, enveloppée dans un cocon d'énergie.

« L'enfant des Etoiles viendra chez nous pour montrer aux miens que votre nation de prétentieux et d'incultes n'a et n'aura jamais rien à nous apporter. »

D'un large geste Syndra expédie Irelia avec violence contre le tronc d'un arbre. La capitaine entend le bruit de ses os qui se rompent puis vient une violente douleur. Elle ne se sent même pas tomber sur le sol et la dernière chose qu'elle voit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience est une silhouette noire qui s'éloigne en direction du soleil couchant.

Le bruit résonne dans les oreilles de la soigneuse et sur les murs nu de la forteresse. Complètement prise par surprise la Souveraine pose sa main sur sa joue qui tourne au rouge intense. Devant elle son époux, en nage, avec la respiration haletante, a encore le bras à moitié tendu. Une expression terrifiante sur le visage.

Soraka ne le connaît que depuis moins de cinq minutes mais elle sait déjà que c'est un homme d'une grande bonté qui porte de lourdes cicatrices. Voir une personne si calme et bienfaisante être ainsi en proie à la colère a quelque chose d'encore plus effrayant que Syndra. Celle-ci qui ne semble pas comprendre ce qui se passe bégaye maladroitement.

« Mais... Pourq... »

« POURQUOI !? » Explose William. « TU AS SCIEMMENT MIS NOTRE FILLE EN DANGER ET TU ME DEMANDES _**POURQUOI**_ !? »

« Mais... » Ose à peine réponde la Souveraine. « Je voulais... » Elle se fige en voyant le regard assassin de son époux. « Pardon... »

« Ne me dit pas pardon à moi. » Réplique-t-il avec aigreur. « Va plutôt demander ça à Sere... »

Il est coupé au milieu de sa phrase par un élancement douloureux qui emplit sa poitrine. Il tombe assis sur le lit, une main serrant avec force sa poitrine. Il semble sur le point de perdre connaissance et Syndra se précipite à ses côtés, aidé de Soraka pour le soutenir et l'allonger. Il y a une inquiétude qui a quelque chose de désespérée sur le visage de la magicienne maintenant. Cédant presque à la panique elle s'adresse à lui.

« Ne fait pas tant d'efforts mon amour ! » S'exclame Syndra. « Pense à ton cœur ! »

« Laisse moi ! » Rétorque-t-il en repoussant le geste plein de tendresse de sa femme. « Va parler à notre fille... »

« Mais... » Dit-elle d'une voix faible. « Je dois te soign... »

« VA T-EN ! » Hurle t-il.

Ce nouveau cri arrache un sursaut à Soraka qui ne sait pas trop où se mettre tandis que Syndra se décompose à vue d'œil et finit par partir en courant. Ses sanglots résonnent dans les couloirs pendant de longues secondes avant de laisser place à un silence de mort. Ce n'est qu'en voyant l'expression de douleur de William que l'Enfant des Étoiles se précipite pour l'aider.

Utilisant toute la force qu'elle a récupérée durant le voyage jusqu'ici elle infuse son cœur avec sa magie régénératrice mais la tache est extrêmement ardue. La puissance Syndra imbibe littéralement son corps et elle doit s'accorder avec ces courants de pouvoir existant pour ne gaspiller inutilement le peu de réserves qui lui reste.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle est parfaitement en harmonie que la guérisseuse parvient à l'aider mais elle réalise instantanément aussi autre chose et ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Non... C'est impossible... Pense-t-elle. Comment en est-il arrivé à un tel point ? Et comment Syndra a-t-elle pu réaliser une chose pareille... Un prodige... Il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

« Pardon de vous avoir montré un tel spectacle, Enfants des Étoiles. » Dit William, faisant sortir Soraka de ses pensées.

« Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher M. Darmon. » Répond la guérisseuse avec compassion. « Vous avez tant fait pour Syndra. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous juger sur une seule action. »

« C'est la première fois... Que je lève la main sur elle depuis que nous sommes ensembles. » Avoue-t-il avec une voix pleine de regrets.

Il se met à son tour à pleurer. Posant son sceptre contre le mur Soraka s'assoit à ses côtés et le réconforte. Il lui faut beaucoup de temps pour se ressaisir et ce n'est qu'une fois que la crise est totalement passée qu'ils commencent à discuter. Il est très fatigué et a besoin de se reposer mais la guérisseuse peut sentir son besoin de compagnie en cet instant et choisit de le laisser faire.

Ils échangent quelques histoires et anecdotes sur tous sortes de sujets jusqu'au moment où inévitablement la discussion vient sur la raison de l'explosion de colère de Syndra. Avec un frisson de crainte il se cale confortablement dans son lit avant de commencer à expliquer.

Seul sur la terrasse de la bibliothèque William lit un vieux volume poussiéreux. C'est un ouvrage de magie et donc il y a très peu de partie du contenu qui lui sont réellement utilisable mais les différentes réflexions faites autour des manipulations magiques sont plutôt intéressantes. D'autant que parfois il trouve des petites notes laissées par sa femme dans les marges. Il y en a d'ailleurs une au niveau d'une chaîne de runes corrigées qui dit ''idiot''.

Syndra et Adamas sont chacun occupés à leur travaux et malheureusement il ne peux rien faire de vraiment physique. L'une des rares choses qu'il regrette profondément. Un craquement sur un pavé derrière l'avertit d'une présence mais il n'a pas le temps de se retourner qu'une main se plaque sur sa bouche. Un étrange mot et tout autour de lui devient noir. Sans pouvoir résister il sombre dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque l'époux de Syndra se réveille il est bâillonné et attaché solidement à sa chaise. Se débattant avec le peu de force qu'il possède il finit par attirer l'attention de son agresseur qui se cache dans l'ombre, affairé à quelque chose. Posant sur la table ce qu'il tient dans ses mains et qui luit d'une étrange lueur rougeâtre il vient dans la lumière en faisant trois pas de danse avant de s'incliner très bas.

Il est assez grand et porte un pantalon de couleur azur et des bottes métalliques. Tout le haut de son corps est couvert d'une cape de voyage sans capuchon, blanche avec des filets dorés et attaché par une broche en émeraude. Son épaule gauche est surmontée d'une espèce de bloc à la forme étrange et son bras de ce même côté semble être une prothèse en métal. Mais la chose la plus étrange est son visage entièrement couvert par un masque de théâtre, un masque heureux.

« Bienvenue à toi, à la fois public, acteur et pièce maîtresse de cet unique représentation de génie donnée en ton honneur ! » S'exclame-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Il semble presque chanter ses mots et finalement avec deux autres pas de ballet il arrive près de William. En se penchant sur lui, au plus près possible, l'époux de la Souveraine peut voir ses yeux rouges comme le sang qui brillent d'excitation tel ceux d'un enfant. Sa respiration est bruyante, on dirait qu'il vient de finir un marathon où, beaucoup plus révulsant, qu'il sur la route d'un orgasme.

Alors que le captif tente de prononcer un mot le comédien lâche une protestation sonore qui se situe quelque part entre l'indignation vulgaire et le discours suave d'un politicien toujours en faisant des mouvements que l'on trouveraient sur une piste de danse. Il termine en prenant une pose assez grotesque avant de s'éclaircir la gorge une fois de plus pour parler.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! » S'écrie-t-il en imitant un chef d'orchestre. « Ne soyez pas impatient ! Mon pouvoir créatif est à son summum ! Il ne faut pas le brusquer mon très cher hôte sinon cette sublime pièce sera gâchée ! »

Il se lance dans un monologue au contenu complètement psychédélique et aberrant. Changeant de ton de voix à chaque syllabe où presque et enchaînant les déplacements aussi ridicule que tantôt malsain à parfois semblables à ceux d'une personne ivre. Il est surinvesti dans son propre delirium.

« L'on m'a dit de te tuer mais le sang est mon encre, mon essence ! La mort pour la mort n'est que gâchis... Cette laideur m'est insupportable... Non ! Je ne veux pas être beau... Je veux être parfait ! J'ai répété cela tant de fois. »

Il n'y a plus aucun doute en l'entendant. Il est complètement fou. Impossible de le raisonner. De la sueur commence à perler sur le front de William qui tente désespérément de se libérer. Mais sans aucune avancée. L'assassin finit par remarquer une nouvelle fois l'agitation de sa future œuvre d'art et revient vers lui en faisant des pas de tango avec une partenaire imaginaire.

« Pourquoi tant d'empressement ? Ne vois-tu pas combien tu es élégant, précieux ? Tu es la seconde moitié de la plus pure expression de la violence créatrice ! Aaaah... Combien c'est raffiné... Tu as éveillé quelque chose d'intense au fond de moi. Quelle inspiration ! »

La lueur rouge qui brillait faiblement sur la table derrière tourne à un jaune beaucoup plus intense. Il se détourne de son prisonnier et fait des bonds de ballerines pour revenir à son premier travail. Il murmure quelques mots puis dégaine ce qui ressemble à une arme à feu à la forme et aux décorations étranges. Il montre la balle qui luit d'une lumière dorée qui a quelque chose d'inquiétant.

« Pour toi qui t'es uni à la puissance faite femme je te dédie cette œuvre unique ! Une a ton honneur car l'or est la couleur du pouvoir ! »

Il introduit la munition dans son pistolet, fait un grand bond en tournant sur lui même et un autre pistolet saute de l'étui sur sa jambe gauche puis comme guidée par des liens invisibles les deux parties s'assemblent pour former un immense fusil qu'il porte sur l'épaule. Le rythme cardiaque de William s'accélère d'un seul coup. Il doit prévenir au plus vite Syndra sinon ce dément va le tuer.

« Oui ! Oui ! Agitez-vous ! Débattez-vous ! La mort paisible n'offre aucun ressort dramatique et j'ai soif de mélodrame ! » Il pose le doigt sur la gâchette et semble attendre quelque chose. « Il faut que chaque élément trouve sa juste place. »

Un instant plus tard une sphère noire crève le mur et pousse le tueur qui fait partir son chef d'œuvre dans un mur qui se recouvre d'une matière dorée semblable à de l'eau en formant un motif complexe qui ressemble à un arbre. Projeté dans les étagères il n'a pas le temps de se défendre contre une déferlante de magie meurtrière qui l'oblitère purement et simplement.

Il n'en reste plus rien qu'une immense tache écarlate quand Syndra parvient à se calmer. Elle va de suite libérer William à qui elle doit stabiliser l'état puisqu'il volontairement déclenché une crise pour la prévenir. Une fois terminé la Souveraine remarque dans un coin un uniforme couleur émeraude décoré de dragons jumeaux. Un uniforme de soldat ionien.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 13 !**

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir il y a encore beaucoup de choses en préparation :)**

 **A la prochaine!**


	16. Liens

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 14 est up !**

 **Un chapitre surtout centré sur Syndra qui m'a demandé pas mal de relecture pour réussir à faire ce que je voulais!**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

Reviews :

 _thegleek67 chapter 15 . May 28_

 _Je comprends mieux pourquoi un tel excès de colère de la part de syndra xD mais j'aurais jamais crus qu'elle irait jusqu'à se battre avec sa propre fille... SSIINNOONN LLAA SSUUIITTEE XD VVIITTEE_

 **Des explications dans ce chapitre et pour le reste fais gaffe à ta santé XD Si jamais tu fais une crise cardiaque sous l'effet de l'attente je vais me sentir mal moi XD**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Pour l'auteur de la review n°16 je m'excuse de ne pas avoir de réponse à donner mais la raison étant que j'attends depuis plusieurs jours de la voir s'afficher et qu'elle ne vient pas :/**

 **Dans tous les cas je te remercie pour ton commentaire quel qu'il soit et je ne manquerais pas de répondre des que je pourrais.**

* * *

Chap 14 : Liens

Complètement perdue, ne sachant pas quoi faire tandis que sa joue la lance encore douloureusement de la claque mise par William, Syndra est allée se réfugier dans la salle où elle dirigeait toute sa forteresse avant d'être envoyée dans un autre monde. Adossée contre la lourde et froide porte en bois, recroquevillée en position fœtale, elle sanglote. Il y a trop de sentiments qui s'agitent dans son esprit et elle ne parvient pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

La colère, la tristesse, le doute, la haine, l'amour et bien d'autres s'entre-déchirent sans que pour autant l'une prenne le pas sur les autres. Elle ne comprend pas la réaction excessive de son époux. Elle aurait pu comprendre qu'il soit en colère pour avoir obligé Serena à se battre mais pourquoi a-t il été jusqu'à la frapper ? Lui qui n'a jamais usé de la violence contre sa famille...

Pourquoi dit-il que leur fille a été mise en danger ? Elle est bien trop puissante pour être inquiétée pour si peu et William le sait... Alors pourquoi ? Elle ne comprend pas, mais si Syndra a bien apprit quelque chose durant les cinq années de son bannissement c'est que son mari n'agit jamais sur un coup de tête. S'il a fait ça, il y a une raison...

Et si... La Souveraine a toujours trouvée étrange la si naturelle harmonie entre ces deux maudites ioniennes et William... Et si... Si elles avaient trouvées un moyen de le manipuler ? C'est une possibilité. Après tout, son maître avait bien tenté de lui imposer une façon de penser qui n'est pas la sienne pour tenter de la garder sous contrôle. Oui... C'est probablement ça... Bien que cela rebute Syndra de l'admettre Karma est très douée quand il s'agit des nombreux rouages de l'esprit.

Se relevant et séchant ses larmes la magicienne quitte son ancienne salle du trône pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Elle doit vérifier quelque chose avant de se mettre en action. Ses recherches durent plus d'une heure puis avec un sourire carnassier elle jette l'ouvrage sans ménagement sur son étagère. En quittant la pièce ses yeux se mettent à briller d'une lueur macabre. Syndra vient de laisser la place à la Souveraine Obscure.

William est toujours en train de parler avec Soraka quand elle pénètre dans la chambre conjugale. Sentant la magie dans le corps de la puissante ensorceleuse bouillonner d'une façon sinistre l'Enfant des Étoiles se fige en la fixant avec des yeux inquiets. Quand à son époux, même sans capacité à ressentir les auras magiques, il devine aussitôt que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demande-t-il d'une voix peu rassurée.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. » Répond Syndra avec un sourire sincère mais qui a quelque chose de malsain. « Mais j'ai enfin trouvé la solution. »

Sans attendre la suite la Souveraine tend le bras et celui-ci s'entoure d'énergie de couleur lilas. Un mot prononcé juste après et c'est le corps de son époux qui fait de même. L'instant qui suit vient une brusque poussée de puissance. Aussitôt William se cabre avec violence et hurle de douleur. Totalement prise de court la guérisseuse reste sans comprendre et sans réagir... La magicienne est en train de torturer son âme sœur devant ses yeux.

Amorçant un geste pour l'arrêter Soraka est projetée avec violence contre un mur ce qui l'assomme à moitié. Malgré sa vision floue et son vertige elle résiste de toute ses forces à l'évanouissement. Si elle perd connaissance maintenant elle ne pourra pas empêcher Syndra de commettre l'irréparable car dans les yeux de la Souveraine elle n'a vue que la folie... Une crise de démence aussi violente que mortelle.

Monopolisant autant de force que possible elle invoque une zone d'équinoxe sous la magicienne. Cela fonctionne. La magie de Syndra s'atténue assez pour briser le sortilège et William cesse de s'agiter et de crier. Enragée d'avoir été interrompue la Souveraine saisit l'Enfant des Étoiles dans un étau de magie et menace de la broyer vive. Un toussotement venant de son époux ramène son attention sur lui. Ses yeux écarquillent d'effroi.

Il est plié en deux, secoué de spasmes de douleur et serrant sa poitrine assez fort pour s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau. Ses yeux sont révulsés et à chaque quinte d'une toux qui a des airs de râle d'agonie il crache beaucoup de sang. Son visage est crispé dans une expression de terreur et de souffrance.

Réalisant soudain ce qu'elle vient de faire sa magie s'arrête brutalement et l'horreur de ses actions fige ses traits. La panique, la peur et le désespoir se lisant dans ses yeux. Elle recule comme si elle venait de voir quelque chose qu'elle craint de tout son être. Un bégaiement à peine audible sort de sa bouche.

« Non... Non... Non ! Non! Non ! » Répète Syndra telle une démente. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... » Elle ne semble pas trouver ses mots. « Je voulais... Je voulais que ma famille soit heureuse à nouveau... »

Sur ces mots elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse en pleurant à grosses larmes. Soraka hurle à son tour pour l'arrêter. La guérisseuse à besoin d'elle pour soigner William. Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de la rattraper elle rejoint l'époux et pose ses mains sur son cœur. Tout deux s'entourant d'une aura verte la soigneuse commence à transmettre sa propre force vitale à l'homme mourant devant elle. Espérant qu'elle puisse le sauver. Car dans le cas contraire cette famille serait brisée à tout jamais.

Fonçant dans le couloir, l'esprit remplie de pensées contradictoires, la Souveraine ne cesse de revoir son mari blessé par sa faute. Elle ne demandait pas ça. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était de le libérer de l'emprise de Karma. Butant soudainement contre quelqu'un qui court en sens contraire elle lève la tête. Elle reconnaît de suite le jeune garçon aux cheveux blanc. C'est Adamas.

« Mère !? » Demande-t-il, plus qu'étonné de la croiser ici avant de voir son visage inondé de larmes. « Qu'est ce vous avez encore fait ? »

Toujours sous le choc Syndra confond l'expression sincèrement inquiète du visage de son fils avec celle d'un blâme froid et cruel. Saisie une nouvelle fois par la terreur la magicienne s'enfuit de nouveau toujours plus vite. Sentant l'état de son père le fils Darmon choisit d'aller le voir plutôt que de la poursuivre.

Retournant dans sa salle du trône elle oblitère la porte avant de la remplacer par une quantité absurde de sceaux et protections de tous genres. Elle va se poser dans le fond en éteignant les torches au passage. Elle se replie sur elle même, tremblant de tout son corps et sanglotant comme une enfant perdue dans le noir au milieu d'un forêt.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Se répète-t-elle mentalement. Pourquoi a-t-elle blessée l'une des personnes auxquelles elle tient le plus au monde ? Pourquoi ?

« _C'était pour le soigner !_ » Répond une voix autoritaire et arrogante au fond de son esprit.

Oui, c'est vrai...

« _Non ! Tu te mens à toi même !_ » Réplique une autre voix encore plus froide. « _Tu n'avais aucune preuve que Karma le contrôlait ! »_

Le débat continue entre ces deux personnes que Syndra reconnaît vite. La première c'est elle à l'époque de son règne sur cet endroit. La seconde est celle de son maître. Chacun cherche à imposer son point de vue à l'autre. Voulant à tous prix être seule la Souveraine cherche à chasser ces voix mais elle en est incapable. Chaque fois qu'elle essaye, celles-ci reviennent encore plus fort. A tel point que bientôt elle n'entend plus qu'elles.

« _Je n'ai fait que protéger ce qui m'appartient !_ » Déclare l'ancienne Syndra.

« _Ce qui t'appartient !?_ » Réplique le maître avec mépris. « _Ce n'est pas un objet ! C'est un homme qui a aussi le droit de choisir !_ »

« _Oui ! Il m'a choisit_ _ **moi**_! » Assure la précédente Souveraine.

« _Par ce que tu crois qu'il avait le choix !?_ » Ironise son instructeur. « _Il fallait qu'il te choisisse pour pouvoir rester en vie ! Il n'y a jamais eu d'amour entre vous !_ »

« _Tu te trompes !_ » Déclare-t-elle avec un peu moins de conviction. « _Il m'aime ! Il me l'a dit !_ »

« _Tu confonds tes rêves avec la réalité !_ » Dit-il avec cruauté. « _Et quand bien même cela est vrai, crois-tu vraiment qu'il pourrait toujours avoir des sentiments pour toi maintenant que tu viens de tenter de l'assassiner !?_ »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange l'ancienne Syndra ne dit rien.

« _Vois-tu !?_ » Fait le maître d'une voix glaciale et triomphante. « _Même toi sais que personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un monstre !_ »

Le psyché de la Syndra actuelle s'effondre en entendant ce seul mot. Elle se revoie à l'orée de la fôret près de son visage natal quand elle n'avait que six ans. Elle venait de tenter d'aider l'un des adultes à aller cueillir des fruits en hauteur mais ne maîtrisant pas encore assez bien sa magie elle l'avait accidentellement fait tombé. Elle est plaquée contre le puits, couvertes de bleues et d'écorchures, se protégeant le visage avec ses bras. D'autres enfants sont en train de la lapider avec tous les cailloux qu'ils ont sous la main. Ils hurlent avec hargne ''monstre'' à chaque nouveau projectile.

Sentant l'impact des pierres alors que ce ne sont que des souvenirs la Souveraine se met à lancer ses sphères, accompagnées de décharges de magie plus ou moins puissante, dans tous les sens. Éventrant le sol, les murs, le plafond et pulvérisant son trône. Elle est allongée sur le sol se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés, hurlant à des bourreaux imaginaires.

« Laissez-moi ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je suis comme tout le monde ! »

Plongeant au plus profond de son désespoir la magicienne ne désire que la paix quand elle sent quelqu'un l'enserrer avec force. Se débattant de plus belle pour se libérer elle finit par remarquer la douce et apaisante chaleur qui émane de cette prise. Parvenant à se maîtriser l'espace d'un instant elle ouvre les yeux.

William la tient dans ses bras et sourie. Derrière il y a Adamas qui, entouré de son armure d'énergie, repousse les sphères noires, qui volent autour d'eux comme un essaim de frelons enragés, en faisant d'amples et précises attaques avec une épée formée elle aussi de magie. Arrêtant la fureur de ses orbes protecteurs Syndra voit son époux resserrer tendrement son étreinte en murmurant avec douceur.

« Je suis là mon amour. » Dit-il d'une voix réconfortante. « Je vais bien. »

« Pour... quoi... » Demande sa femme qui ne comprend pas qu'il soit venu alors qu'elle vient de le faire atrocement souffrir.

« Par ce que je t'aime Syndra. » Fait William en la regardant avec des yeux emplie d'une infinie gentillesse. « Et que jamais je ne te laisserais jamais souffrir seule. Je serais toujours toujours là pour toi. »

En entendant ces paroles la Souveraine sent un immense peine s'envoler, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Elle enserre à son tour son époux avec force et éclate en sanglots. Des larmes de soulagement et de regrets roulent sur ses joues pendant qu'elle répète en criant d'une voix pleine de remords : Pardon...

A cet instant il n'y a plus rien de la si puissante magicienne qui a autrefois fais trembler tout Ionia. Ce n'est qu'une petite fille apeurée mais soulagée de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui lui tend la main. William caresse sa tête avec indulgence et lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes dans l'oreille alors qu'elle tremble comme une feuille.

Adamas congédie sa protection et son arme. L'expression de son visage est neutre, presque renfermée. Il quitte la pièce discrètement sans faire un bruit. En passant sur le pas la porte il jette un dernier coup en arrière pour voir les dégâts causés par sa mère. Cette fois ils sont passés vraiment très près d'une catastrophe.

« Ma famille est vraiment stupide. » Dit-il pour lui-même alors qu'un sourire heureux et soulagé, accompagné d'une larme, se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Bien des heures plus tard Syndra quitte sa chambre en laissant William, endormi, se reposer. Après tout ce qu'elle vient de lui faire subir il va lui falloir du temps pour récupérer et ce malgré les soins exceptionnels prodigués par Soraka. En ferment la porte la Souveraine espère que la guérisseuse aussi pourra reprendre des forces.

Personne n'est au courant et elle ne l'a avouée qu'a son époux mais elle respecte beaucoup l'Enfant des Étoiles. Par ce qu'elle a été la seule ionienne à la traiter comme un autre être humain. Jamais arrogante ni méprisante. Bien sûr devant les autres elle agissait avec froideur mais intérieurement Syndra avait toujours désirée pourvoir apprendre avec la guérisseuse plutôt qu'avec son ancien professeur.

Elle irait lui rendre visite plus tard. Pour l'instant elle veut faire quelque chose de plus urgent. Elle désire parler avec Serena pour s'excuser de s'être comportée de la sorte la veille. Descendant en flottant doucement la Souveraine tente de trouver les bons mots mais en vain. Son époux sait le faire à la perfection : avoir toujours les paroles justes pour apaiser ou faire réagir les gens. Mais c'est une chose que Syndra avait oubliée durant ses années de solitude en ces lieux et qu'elle ne parvient pas à retrouver même après tout ce temps.

En arrivant près de la chambre de sa fille la magicienne sent son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Serena est toujours en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Une vague de dégoût envers elle-même emplie la Souveraine qui bien qu'elle se sait innocente de mauvaises volontés ne peut pas nier que ses actions sont trop souvent barbares.

Dans la chambre, sur le lit aux draps blancs couverts de peluches en plus ou moins bon état, la cadette Darmon est allongée sur le ventre, la tête dans son oreiller. A côté sur une chaise en bois verni est assit son frère qui a sa main affectueusement posée sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Il sourie d'une manière très similaire à celle de son père.

« Maman est méchante ! » Dit la jeune fille, d'une voix énervée étouffée par les tissus. « Je la déteste ! »

« Tu ne la ''déteste'' pas, petite sœur. » Répond Adamas avec douceur. « Tu lui en veux parce qu'elle a fait du mal à ton amie et tu as tout à fait raison. »

« Pourquoi elle a fait ça !? » Demande en criant Serena qui tourne la tête vers lui. « Irelia n'a rien fait de mal ! Rien du tout ! »

« Notre mère craint ce que pourrais nous faire les ioniens. » Déclare calmement le jeune homme. « Elle a agit sur un coup de tête et s'est emportée. » Il sourie un peu plus. « Tu la connais. »

« Alors tu penses que ce qu'elle a fait est normal !? » Réplique-t-elle avec aigreur.

« Non, absolument pas. » Déclare l'aîné. « Je dis que je comprends sa réaction. » En voyant les yeux gonflés à force de pleurer de sa sœur il ajoute. « Si tu veux vraiment mon avis je dirais que c'est à mère et à toi de résoudre ce problème. »

« Je ne veux pas lui parler ! » Dit Serena avec dépit en se replongeant dans son coussin.

Soupirant, Adamas se lève et prend la cruche sur le bureau avant d'annoncer un peu trop bruyamment qu'il va aller chercher de l'eau pour qu'elle puisse boire un peu. Il sort de la chambre d'un pas calme en faisant semblant de ne pas voir sa mère qui se trouve un peu plus loin avec des larmes sur les joues.

Une fois que son fils a tourné au coin du couloir elle rentre dans la pièce et va s'asseoir sur la chaise laissé exprès près du lit. Posant ses mains sur ses genoux avec les poings fermés elle reste là sans faire un bruit pendant de longues minutes. Ses mains sont moites et elle voudrait hurler à quel point elle est désolé mais les mots ne sortent pas. Ils restent coincés au fond de la bouche de Syndra, paralysée par la honte.

En voyant la tête de Serena aller dans la direction opposée à la sienne la Souveraine déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'une boule lui tombe dans l'estomac. C'est la première fois que sa fille refuse à ce point toutes communications avec sa mère. Cela met la magicienne encore plus mal à l'aise, si c'est possible, mais étrangement lui permet de pouvoir parler.

« Bonjour ma chérie... » Dit-elle avec une voix tremblante avant de continuer en voyant que la jeune fille ne répond pas. « Comment te sens-tu... ? »

« Je ne veux pas te parler ! » Réplique Serena d'un ton glacé.

Un nouveau silence s'installe mais cette fois il ne dure pas. Saisissant son courage à pleines mains la Souveraine reprend la parole en tentant d'être la plus douce possible.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. » Sa voix se brise. « Je te demande pardon... »

Serena se tourne en direction de sa mère. Elle a la tête baissée et de grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues. Au lieu de se sentir triste comme à chaque fois que sa mère l'est aussi, c'est la colère qui envahie la jeune fille. Elle se redresse soudainement et se met en position assise avant de s'adresser à Syndra d'une manière irrespectueuse.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça !? » Crie à nouveau Serena. « Pourquoi tu veux tout le temps faire du mal à Irelia !? C'est mon amie ! Pas une méchante personne ! »

Sursautant à cause du brusque haussement de voix de sa fille la Souveraine lève les yeux. Il y a de profondes cernes en dessous de ceux de sa fille. Elle est blanche de fatigue mais son visage exprime toujours une colère sincère qui n'est pas prête de s'arrêter. Ne voulant pas rester sans répondre la magicienne hésite cependant sur comment le faire. Elle décide de parler honnêtement, ne trouvant pas autre chose.

« J'avais peur... » Avoue-t-elle. « Peur pour toi ! Peur qu'il t'arrive malheur... » Elle sanglote avant de reprendre. « Papa venait d'être attaqué et je croyais que... »

« QUOI !? » Hurle de surprise la cadette Darmon. « Est-ce qu'il va bien !? Il n'a rien !? »

Syndra doit passer les dix minutes suivantes à rassurer leur enfant terriblement inquiète. Une fois que la panique est retombée toutes deux restent sans dire un mot. Serena dont la colère s'est dissipée mais qui en veux encore à sa mère attends que celle-ci reprenne la conversation. Ce qu'elle fait après avoir essuyée les larmes sur son visage. Toujours hésitante mais avec la voix beaucoup plus calme.

« Je croyais que toi aussi tu... » Commence la Souveraine.

« Irelia n'est pas comme ça, maman ! » Interrompt la jeune fille. « Jamais elle ne me ferait de mal ! » Clame-t-elle. « C'est mon amie et tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça. »

« Oui... Tu as raison... » S'excuse platement Syndra en baissant la tête. « Pardon Serena... Si tu veux je ne l'approcherais plus à partir de maintenant. » Ajoute la Souveraine après un court instant.

Se remettant à pleurer la magicienne sent une petite main se poser sur la sienne. En se redressant elle voit sa jeune fille avec un air sérieux mais bienveillant qui ressemble tant à celui de William. Elle essuie les larmes de sa mère avec une douceur candide.

« Tu me promets de ne plus jamais faire de mal à Irelia ? » Demande Serena.

« Je te le jure. » Répond la Souveraine après quelques secondes avec un sourire. « Promis. »

Reprenant son habituelle expression souriante la jeune fille vient s'installer sur les genoux de sa mère avant de passer ses bras atour de son cou et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. D'une main tremblante elle caresse la longue chevelure de sa fille avant de constater qu'elle s'est déjà endormie avec une expression de sérénité et de bonheur.

Se levant Syndra couche sa fille dans son lit en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Sentant la fatigue la rattraper à toute vitesse la magicienne tente de garder les yeux ouverts le plus longtemps possible. Bientôt incapable de le faire elle s'endort à son tour avec pour dernière image le visage apaisée de sa fille en remerciant la vie que malgré tout ce qu'elle fait et continue de faire elle puisse toujours avoir le droit d'être heureuse.

Bientôt il n'y plus aucun autre bruit que celui de la respiration lente et régulière des deux femmes qui se font face, un grand sourire sur les lèvres . Adamas rentre alors dans la chambre et les couvrent toutes les deux de la couverture avant de déposer un baiser doux et affectueux sur leurs front.

« Bonne nuit. » Murmure-t-il, l'air, lui aussi, d'être aux anges.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 14 !**

 **On arrive bientôt à la fin de cette série d'événement ce qui marquera aussi le début du ''deuxième acte'' si je puis dire.**

 **A la prochaine :D**

PS : Si quelqu'un sait d'où vient le problème avec les reviews qui mettent parfois des plombes à s'afficher je suis preneur. J'ai déjà regardé de mon côté mais elle n'est pas en attente de modération alors je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus.


	17. Recommencer

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 15 up !**

 **On repart du côté des deux autres grandes protagonistes de cette histoire avec pas mal de questions !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

Review

 _chapter 16 . Jun 5_

 _Bon c'est encore moi,_  
 _Serana joue dans la cour des grands; "égalité" avec Syndra, c'est impressionnant (je ne l'ai jamais imaginé comme une poupée de toute façon)._  
 _Sniff, c'est trop beau les réconciliations familiales..._  
 _"La fin de cette série d'événement"/"Début du deuxième acte" Tu nous fais mijoter la :)_  
 _Bon sang ; une autre personne aussi enthousiaste (voir plus) que moi ! Ça te fait un bon groupe de fan !_  
 _A la prochaine_

 **Hé hé pas tout à fait à égalité quand même mais elle sait se défendre :) / Content que ça plaise j'ai toujours peur de partir un peu loin lorsque j'écris des passages sentimentaux :) / Toujours à feu doux ça conserve la saveur XD / Merci à vous tous, les reviews donnent la motivation à continuer ;)**

* * *

Chap 15 : Recommencer

Lorsque Irelia reprend conscience elle se relève soudainement et le regrette tout aussi vite. Poussant un léger gémissement de douleur elle sent ses côtes cassées lui rappeler sa dernière confrontation avec Syndra. Elle remarque alors qu'elle se trouve dans un futon de couleur rouge avec le dessin d'un dragon qui entoure une émeraude. La capitaine lève les yeux pour voir qu'elle se trouve dans une pièce assez spartiate avec pour seule décoration un mantra du style Hiten : la chambre de sa maison au Placidium.

Il n'y a personne et aucun bruit autre que celui des oiseaux n'est audible. Faisant fi des protestation de son corps elle tente de se lever ce qui est étonnement difficile. Ses jambes semblent peser cent kilos chacune et à peine s'est elle mise à genoux qu'un vertige lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Basculant en avant sans pouvoir se retenir la combattante tombe face contre les draps de sa couche, ses bras ne parvenant que très peu à amortir la chute.

Un bruit étouffé résonne dans la pièce au moment du contact avec le sol. La Volonté des Lames a combattue bien des fois et été blessée encore plus mais rare sont les fois où elle s'est retrouvée si affaiblie après. Des bruits de pas pressés se font entendre dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvre assez vite. Karma entre en tenant un plateau en bois sur lequel deux tasses, du thé et une bouilloire fumante sont posés.

« Il semblerait que j'ai mésestimé le moment de ton réveil. » Commente l'Ancienne en posant le plateau sur le sol aux pieds du porte armure a proximité du lit. « Laisse moi t'aider. »

« Où est Serena !? » Enquière Irelia, inquiète, en tentant de se redresser. « Et Soraka !? Elles vont bien !? Elles ne sont pas... »

« Sois en paix. » Rassure la Sagesse Incarnée en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. « Toutes deux sont se portent bien et n'ont aucune blessures. » La capitaine soupire de soulagement avant que Karma ne reprenne la parole. « Tu pourras voir l'Enfant des Étoiles plus avant dans la journée mais laisse moi te seconder dans un premier temps. »

Soulageant la capitaine pour lui permettre de se mettre en position assise avec sa couverture sur les jambes l'Ancienne ramène ensuite le service à thé. Servant une tasse d'un liquide ambré qui dégage une odeur douce et apaisante à la blessée elle sourie chaleureusement. Des la première gorgée Irelia sent l'apaisante chaleur de cette boisson soulager son stress et diminuer légèrement ses douleurs. Décidément les talents de Karma en matière de préparation de thé sont toujours aussi étonnants pense la capitaine.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconsciente ? » Demande-t-elle en posant la tasse dans la paume de son autre main.

« Depuis cinq jours. » Répond simplement la Sagesse incarnée avant de développer. « Tu as été trouvée relativement vite après ton altercation avec Syndra, cependant malgré le fait que ces blessures ne soit pas si graves tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang. » Elle boit une gorgée. « Un Invocateur présent sur place t'as immédiatement téléportée ici où des soins t'ont été prodigués. »

« Un Invocateur !? »

Questionne la Volonté des Lames, surprise de savoir qu'il y ait pu en avoir un si près à ce moment et inquiète des conséquences de cette agression qui constitue une violation flagrante de la demande de non-ingérence de la Souveraine. Bien des fois l'Institut de la Guerre avait mis en détention certains champions pour leurs débordements mais l'idée de séparer la puissante magicienne de sa famille semble être une mauvaise idée sans compter qu'elle est la seule, avec peut-être Serena, à savoir comment soulager le cœur de son époux. Sachant qu'ils faudrait plusieurs jours voir plus pour qu'une décision ne soit prise Irelia chasse ce problème de ses pensées et préfère revenir sur un sujet qui l'intéresse.

« Sais-tu pourquoi Syndra a agi comme cela ? » Fait la capitaine d'un air sérieux.

« Pour être totalement honnête j'ignore beaucoup de choses. » Avoue Karma calmement mais un visage visiblement contrarié. « Son message était très évasif... Il semblerait qu'un assassin ait manqué de peu de prendre la vie de William Darmon. »

Sursautant de surprise la Volonté des Lames renverse le reste de sa tasse dans ses draps. Son expression est figée par l'effroi. Qui pourrait assez compétent pour échapper à la vigilance paranoïaque de la Souveraine et réussir à s'introduire dans la forteresse ? N'arrivant pas à comprendre elle se tourne de nouveau vers son amie pour avoir d'autres réponses.

« Comment va-t-il !? Il n'est pas blessé !? » Interroge la combattante.

« Il n'a rien eu, bien que cette tentative semble avoir débouchée sur des conséquences imprévues sur lesquelles je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir davantage d'informations. » Fait la Sagesse Incarnée d'une voix neutre.

Le soulagement d'entendre que William va bien est de courte durée en entendant la suite de la réponse. Connaissant la facilité avec laquelle la magicienne peut s'emporter qui sait ce qui a pu arriver. Pourtant il y a un autre grave problème qui apparaît dans l'esprit de Irelia. Elle veut savoir s'il y a des éléments qui peuvent s'emboîter dans cette théorie.

« Sait-on qui aurait pu commanditer cet assassinat ? » Relance la capitaine en posant la tasse sur le plateau, sachant pertinemment que Karma n'a pas attendue son réveil pour commencer l'enquête.

« Un contingent de mille soldats a quitté le Placidium le lendemain de ton départ en direction des provinces du Nord. » Commence l'Ancienne. « Ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée que leur commandant a remarqué que l'un de ses hommes manquait à l'appel. Il a pensé à un déserteur et c'est officiellement toujours le cas. Malheureusement la coïncidence m'apparaît trop évidente pour être ignorée. »

Abasourdie de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre la Volonté des Lames commencent à se perdre dans ses pensées. Ces mouvements de troupes sont fréquents dans Ionia. Ils ont été mis en place pour répondre à des besoins tel que les catastrophes naturelles où la lutte contre les contrebandiers et les pirates. Ce sont de parfaites couvertures dans ce genre de cas car ils peuvent être ordonné par plus des trois-quarts de la chaîne de commandement pour peu qu'il y ait suspicion d'un besoin.

Le problème résidant dans le fait qu'il y a du coup beaucoup trop de suspects potentiels. Une autre question importante étant de savoir d'où a pu venir l'information sur la famille de Syndra puisqu'elle n'a toujours pas été rendue publique. Le Conseil des Anciens attendant de savoir si la proposition de la Souveraine a des chances sérieuses d'aboutir. La main de la Sagesse Incarnée qui se pose sur la sienne la sort de sa réflexion.

« Nous n'avons que trop peu d'éléments pour faire autre chose que se lancer dans des conjectures impossibles a vérifier où infirmer. » Assure la sage femme avec un sourire. « L'enfant des Étoiles sera là ce soir. Nous aurons de quoi reprendre notre échange à ce moment. » Elle se lève en prenant le service à thé. « Pour l'instant tu as besoin de te reposer et de te restaurer. »

Karma quitte la pièce avant que Irelia n'ait le temps de protester. Dans sa situation elle se sent trop préoccupée pour juste s'allonger et attendre. Puis en sentant un autre vertige la capitaine se rend à l'évidence. Dans son état elle ne va rien pouvoir faire de plus et se recouche avec son estomac qui pousse un grognement de protestation. Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur révèle les cerisiers qui ont perdu leurs fleurs. Voilà un mois que Syndra est de retour sur Runeterra.

La nuit est tombée depuis près d'une heure et un pleine lune éclaire la salle calme où la Volonté des Lames médite, a genoux, devant sa lame accrochée au mur. Karma est dans son dos, en position de lotus, l'air d'être endormie plus que concentrée. Un grincement pratiquement imperceptible venant du portail d'entrée fait ouvrir les yeux à la propriétaire des lieux et son amie.

Alors que la capitaine va s'asseoir sur l'un des coussins près de la table la Sagesse Incarnée relance le feu dans la cheminée de briques noircies et place une théière en métal au dessus du foyer. Quelques secondes plus tard Soraka entre en s'annonçant par la grande porte coulissante. Elle voit immédiatement Irelia qui l'accueille en s'agenouillant mais en laissant passer une grimace de douleur sur son visage au moment de son mouvement.

« Bienvenue chez moi divine Soraka. » Déclare-t-elle. « Je suis heureuse de vous savoir en bonne santé. »

« Merci à toi Irelia. » Répond-t-elle avec un sourire. « Mais j'aurais préféré que tu te ménages. Tes blessures ne sont pas encore guéries. »

Saluant à son tour l'Ancienne qui lui rend avec révérence elle va se positionner à côté de la capitaine et commence à utiliser un peu de sa force vitale pour la soigner. Alors que l'aura verte s'estompe peu à peu, sa patiente sent ses côtes se ressouder dans leur quasi intégralité. La douleur ayant presque totalement disparue la combattante lève les yeux pour la remercier quand elle la voit chanceler.

« Divine Soraka! » Fait-elle, paniquée, en la rattrapant. « Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? »

« Désolé. » Fait-elle d'une voix fatiguée. « Le voyage a été long et mon temps de repos relativement court. »

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître égoïste. » Annonce une voix d'homme alors que Irelia allait répondre. « Mais j'aimerais pouvoir récupérer quelques habits à me mettre sur le dos avant de passer pour un pervers et/ou me faire arrêter pour exhibitionniste. »

Les deux Ioniennes très surprise se tournèrent vers l'entrée : il y a un jeune homme avec les cheveux blancs et ses vêtements sont en lambeaux. Il se tient bien droit avec les mains sur les hanches l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Il est en nage à un tel point que l'on pourrait presque croire qu'il vient de prendre un seau d'eau sur la tête mais ce n'est pas ça que la capitaine remarque le plus. Non c'est son physique. Ils est très musclé, vraiment très musclé. Tellement que s'en est dérangeant.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de près à cause du fait qu'il porte toujours des vêtements longs. Son image lui rappelle la sienne il y a bien des années juste après la mort de son père. Pour ne pas être submergé par la tristesse elle passait du temps, trop de temps, à s'entraîner. Son corps fortifié à l'extrême lui hurlait de s'arrêter ce qu'elle n'a pas fait. Trop sollicité, celui-ci l'a lâché en plein milieu d'un combat d'exhibition. Ce qui lui a valu plusieurs mois de soins longs et douloureux durant lesquels elle pu enfin faire son deuil.

« Si vous me regardez comme ça je vais finir dans un musée où alors c'est que vous avez l'intention de me demander en mariage. » Dit Adamas sur le ton de la conversation en voyant les yeux de la capitaine rivés sur lui.

« Je suis désolée ! » Répond-t-elle précipitamment, gênée.

Alors qu'elle se lève et l'invite à rentrer dans la maison pour lui montrer la direction de la pièce avec le puits, Soraka pousse un soupir lassé. Après l'avoir guidé et apporté des habits la combattante retourne dans la pièce principale où Karma vient de finir de servir le thé. S'asseyant à sa place d'origine elle entend la Sagesse Incarnée lancer le dialogue.

« Il est très étonnant de voir l'un des enfants de Syndra en dehors de la protection que peut leur fournir sa magie. » Constate Karma. « Surtout en regard des derniers événements. »

« Il s'est porté volontaire pour m'escorter. » Déclare la guérisseuse. « Pour être sûr que je ne risque rien et pour me remercier d'avoir aidée son père. »

« Syndra a donnée son accord pour cela ? » Réplique Irelia assez surprise. « Pourtant elle ne veut pas que Serena mette un pied en dehors de son domaine. »

« En vérité Syndra et William savent tous les deux que leurs enfants ont bien assez de forces pour se défendre. » Détaille l'Enfant des Étoiles. « Syndra à juste peur qu'ils soient emportés par des choses qu'ils ne pourront pas régler avec la force brute. »

Sur ce dernier point la capitaine ne peut qu'aller dans le sens de la Souveraine. Adamas n'est certainement pas facile à embrouiller mais ce n'est pas le cœur de sa jeune sœur qui n'a sans doute jamais connue autre chose que l'attachement bienveillant de sa famille à son égard. Elle serait incapable de savoir si quelqu'un de subtil et retors lui souhaite du mal où non. Une autre question vient alors à l'esprit de la combattante en voyant l'expression exténuée revenir sur le visage de la guérisseuse

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi fatiguée divine Soraka ? » Demande-t-elle d'une voix où perce un légère inquiétude. « Et pourquoi semble-t-il sortir d'un effort intense ? Vous avez été attaqué durant votre voyage ?

« Adamas m'a portée dans ses bras depuis que nous sommes partis de la forteresse de Syndra. » Dit l'Enfant des Étoiles avec un sourire. « Depuis il n'a fait que courir pendant deux jours. »

La Volonté des Lames se fige dans une surprise soudaine. Même la Sagesse Incarnée lève un sourcil dubitatif. Il y a un silence de quelques secondes avant que Soraka ne reprenne la parole. Personne n'a remarqué que l'intéressé a finit de se laver et se tient au coin, silencieux et attentif.

« Il semble avoir développé ses pouvoirs de manières à renforcer drastiquement son corps. » Informe-t-elle. « Je l'ai vu courir plus rapidement que n'importe quel animal et faire des bonds qui n'ont rien à envier à ceux de Panthéon. »

Il y a une nouvelle minute de silence avant que Karma ne reprenne la parole. Son ton est lourd et extrêmement sérieux. La dernière fois que Irelia avait un visage aussi renfermé chez elle c'était avant qu'elle ne deviennent amies. Durant la guerre, sur les champs de batailles contre Noxus. La capitaine craint ce qui va être dit dans l'instant qui suit.

« Ces simples mots sont malheureusement le cœur de notre tourment. » Dit la Sagesse Incarnée d'une voix morose.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Ment à soi-même la capitaine qui a deviné ce que veux dire son amie depuis qu'elle a entendue l'histoire avec l'assassin. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Ils ont peur. » Statue Karma. « Ils avaient peur de la puissance incontrôlable de Syndra avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. » Elle marque une pause. « Désormais la voilà de retour avec deux enfants qui ont un potentiel semblable au sien. »

« Qui es-tu en train d'accuser ? » Demande Soraka qui semble troublée de cette affirmation.

« Cet assassin portait-il un masque de théâtre ? » Répond la Sagesse Incarnée. « Un masque heureux ? »

« Oui c'est cela. » Acquiesce l'Enfant des Étoiles. « Il se déplaçait et parlait comme s'il était sur la scène d'un opéra... Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

« Cet homme... c'était Jhin. » Avoue l'Ancienne d'un ton sombre.

Les deux autres femmes présentent frissonnent en entendant ce nom. Elles l'avaient vu plusieurs fois au hasard des matchs à l'Institut de la Guerre. Il faisait froid dans le dos. Obsédé par l'art, cette passion en était devenue criminel et toute sa personne exsudait la folie. Soraka particulièrement se sentait mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle était son support assigné. Karma reprend la parole.

« J'ai pu m'entretenir avec Shen à son sujet. » Révèle-t-elle. « Son maître, Zed et lui ont passés bien des années à le pourchasser, manquant de peu de succomber à la démence eux aussi, en suivant le sillage de folie qu'il appelait ses œuvres. Ils l'ont finalement arrêté et enfermé sous bonne garde dans une prison très surveillée. » Une nouvelle pause. « Il s'est échappé ou a été libéré lors du chaos de la bataille du Grand rempart. Et depuis il n'apparaît qu'a des intervalles très longs et irréguliers alors qu'auparavant il ne pouvait pas se passer un seul cycle de la lune sans une victime de ses fantasmes. »

« Ce qui signifie que les seuls à pouvoir maîtriser et donner les ressources nécessaires pour ses exécutions sont... » Commence la Volonté des Lames.

« Les Anciens... » Termine Soraka, horrifiée.

Un long silence de mort s'abat sur les trois ioniennes qui savent qu'elles viennent de remuer toute la noirceur qui se cache dans la gueule des dragons jumeaux. Pendant plusieurs minutes personne ne trouve quelque chose à dire. Seul le crépitements des bûches qui se consument, en diffusant une douce chaleur étrangement annulée par l'ambiance, est audible

Chacune pense dans son coin mais inconsciemment elles savent les mêmes choses et arrivent à la même conclusion. Soraka pense à tous les Ioniens qui vivent sous le contrôle malsain de ces quelques dirigeants qui ne sont pas capables de faire la part des choses. Irelia rumine sa colère en pensant à ce qu'ils sont prêt à faire pour réussir ce plan qu'ils ont créés et dont elle ne voit pas les aboutissants. Karma qui avait choisie d'avancer avec précaution pour découvrir la vérité en espérant que ses homologues pour qui elle a beaucoup de respect ne soient en fin de compte pas impliquer.

« Savons-nous qui pourrait être à l'origine de tout cela ? » Questionne la capitaine.

« Nous n'avons malheureusement pas d'indices un tant soit peu tangibles. » Confesse la Sagesse Incarnée.

« Je crains pour toutes les vies sur cette terre si cette lutte dégénère en conflit armé. » Déclare la soigneuse. « Ils ont déjà utilisés un assassin.. Ils pourraient décider à la toute fin de prendre une mesure radicale. »

« Ils feraient une erreur fatale... » Coupe la voix d'Adamas.

Toutes les trois se retournent pour le voir adossé nonchalamment contre une poutre. Sans dire un mot de plus il se redresse et vient s'asseoir à son tour après avoir demandé la permission de se joindre à la conversation. Il est vêtu d'une tenue traditionnel pour homme qui ressemble à un kimono d'arts martiaux avec un obi de couleur sombre. Ses yeux sans pupilles ni iris ont quelque chose qui semble vous dire qu'il voit tout. Sensation assez perturbante, sans compter son incroyable capacité à se faire discret.

« Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus M. Darmon ? » Demande Karma avec politesse.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Adamas si vous le voulez, je n'aime les formules de politesse de toute façon.» Les trois femmes acquiescent avant qu'il ne continue son explication. « Ce que je vais vous dire n'est en aucun cas une menace. » Assure-t-il. « Aucun de nous ne souhaite la guerre avec votre nation. Pas plus qu'une extermination... A l'exception de notre mère peut-être. » Ajoute Adamas avec un humour noir. « Enfin... Pour en revenir au sujet initial ce que vous avez vu jusqu'ici n'était qu'une fraction réduite des pouvoirs que nous possédons. »

Un échange de regards inquiets quand aux conséquences d'un éventuel affrontement si jamais ce que l'aîné Darmon vient de révéler est vrai. Irelia et Soraka, ayant déjà assistée par deux fois à des démonstrations de contrôle et de puissance qui laissent un mage moyen au rang de moustique qui attaque une carapace de tortue, sont particulièrement anxieuses.

« De quelles proportions parlons-nous ? » Interroge La Sagesse incarnée d'un ton toujours composé.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'échelle de puissance à vous donner... » Admet le jeune homme. « Mais pour ma sœur si je me réfère à ce qu'elle m'a dit alors elle venait d'utiliser presque toute sa force dans l'entrave qui a retenue notre mère avant de contre-attaquer. »

La capitaine et la guérisseuse n'en croient pas leurs oreilles. Si ce qu'il vient de dire est vrai alors de ce qu'elles ont pu sentir, bien qu'elle soit aussi jeune, sa puissance égale celle de Syndra avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée dans une autre dimension.

« Pour ma part il m'est déjà arrivé de découper une colline en deux dans le sens de la hauteur... »

Il y a d'un seul coup beaucoup de tristesse dans sa voix. Parler de ça semble lui causer une grande peine. Il tente d'essuyer des larmes aux coins de ses yeux en faisant semblant de les masser et en faisant passer le tout pour de la fatigue. Son mouvement est trop raide pour être naturel et même lui semble comprendre qu'il vient de louper sa tentative mais par respect personne ne dit rien.

« Quand à notre mère... » Il inspire profondément. « Je l'ignore complètement... » Une pause d'une seconde avant de reprendre pour éviter les questions. « La seule fois où elle a déployée toute sa puissance elle nous a aussi endormie de force avant... »

Ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de tout ce qui vient d'être dit aucune des trois ioniennes ne sait trop quoi dire. En vérité le fait qu'il explique à quel point la famille de la Souveraine peut être capable n'a pas intéressée tant que ça Irelia. Tout ce qu'elle a pu retenir c'est que la voie des armes ne mènera qu'a de la souffrance inutile... Mais quelle autre route prendre ? Celle du dialogue et de l'acceptation mutuelle vient de refermer avec cette maudite tentative de meurtre. Comment quelqu'un qui a prouvé sa valeur pour entrer au Conseil des Anciens peut-il s'abaisser au point d'agir d'une manière aussi vile qu'un Noxien ?

« Que pense ton père de tout cela ? » Demande la Volonté des Lames à Adamas.

« Mon père veut que vous reveniez nous voir. » Répond-t-il platement.

Un surprise palpable s'empare de la capitaine et de Karma qui pensaient toutes relations diplomatiques terminés. Sentant un immense poids se retirer de son cœur la combattante veut répondre mais met tellement de temps à tenter de ne pas dire une parole incohérente que c'est la Sagesse Incarnée qui reprend le dialogue.

« Vos parents souhaitent toujours voir leur demande de non-ingérence aboutir ? » Questionne l'Ancienne avec un certain soulagement.

« Ils ont beaucoup parlé et réfléchit après le passage de cet assassin. » Fait l'aîné d'un ton sérieux. « Ils savent que ce que font les dirigeants d'un pays n'est pas toujours représentatif de ce que veux vraiment son peuple et ainsi ils ont décidés de garder confiance en vous. » Il regarde tour à tour Irelia et Karma. « Ils veulent reprendre les négociations mais à une seule condition. »

« Laquelle !? » S'empresse de dire la capitaine.

« Ils veulent que vous trouviez le ou les responsables de cette situation. Que ce soit vous et personne d'autre. » Informe-t-il. « Seulement ensuite ils accepteront de continuer comme avant. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 15 !**

 **ça y est fin du premier acte ! On attaque le second des le prochain chapitre avec un flash-back ( qui n'ont pas fait parler d'eux depuis un moment :) )**

 **A la prochaine !**


	18. Les mots

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 16 up !**

 **Le compteur temporel à enfin bougé !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chap 16 : Les mots

 **RSR T - 4 ans et 10 mois**

Je rentre d'une journée de travail assez peu intéressante. Il n'y a eu presque personne et rien à faire à côté. Je pousse la porte d'entrée de ma maison qui est vide comme d'habitude. La porte vitrée qui donne sur le front de mer est ouverte une fois de plus mais puisque nous sommes en été je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment. Posant mes sacs je vais dehors pour voir si elle est encore et toujours allée à son point d'observation.

Depuis ce jour il y a un mois où elle a manquée de mourir en s'étouffant mon invité est beaucoup plus réceptive à mes gestes envers elle. La situation reste compliqué par ce qu'elle est très fière et indépendante mais il y a désormais de la confiance entre nous. La meilleure preuve de cette affirmation est que le lendemain de cet accident elle a bien voulue me dire son nom : Syndra.

C'est un nom étrange que je ne n'ai jamais entendu mais après tout elle vient d'un autre monde alors ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Pour le reste elle est bien moins agressive qu'auparavant et bien qu'elle ne mange toujours pas avec moi, pour une raison que j'ignore toujours mais ce n'est pas par condescendance, elle ne rechigne plus stupidement. Sa santé s'est ainsi beaucoup amélioré et elle ne risque plus de malaise.

Chose qui m'étonne aussi c'est qu'elle n'utilise plus son étrange pouvoir que j'appelle par commodité ''magie'' mais que en toute honnêteté j'ignore ce que c'est exactement. Du moins elle ne l'utilise plus devant moi. Je l'ai surprise une fois en train de faire léviter des rochers de toutes tailles près des falaises. Peut-être pense-t-elle que je risque de croire qu'elle désire s'attaquer à moi si je la vois manipuler sa magie en ma présence ?

Autre chose qui est plutôt appréciable : je peux approcher de Syndra sans aucun risque ni réaction d'hostilité si je m'annonce et que je respecte un certain espace autour d'elle. J'ignore ce qui la pousse à garder ce genre de distance de sécurité avec les gens. Il y a son ego bien sûr mais je perçois aussi autre chose que j'ai du mal à définir. Dans tout les cas je travaille à améliorer notre relation petit à petit.

Je monte d'un pas lent le dénivelé sous un soleil radieux quand je l'aperçois enfin. Elle se tient à son emplacement habituel, assise sur le sol, les jambes dans le vide toujours à fixer l'horizon. J'ignore pourquoi elle est autant attiré par ce paysage et je crois que cela va prendre du temps pour que je le comprenne ou devine car il y a un dernier problème et non des moindres qui ralentit fortement l'évolution de nos interactions.

« Bonjour Syndra. » Je lance avec une voix calme quand je suis à une dizaine de mètres d'elle.

Elle tourne la tête pour voir que c'est moi et affiche une expression qui est indéchiffrable avant de retourner à sa contemplation. Elle porte l'une des robes que je lui ai acheté il y a peu. Je dois avouer que mon goût vestimentaire est loin d'être bien pour une femme aussi belle mais elle ne semble pas s'en plaindre du moment que les habits en question ne l'oppresse pas. Le souvenir de la sensation d'être étranglée la hante toujours et je pense qu'il va mettre beaucoup de temps avant de disparaître. Du coup elle ne porte plus jamais la tenue qu'elle avait à son arrivé.

Je m'arrête au bord du vide à environ deux mètres d'elle à un endroit qui soit visible pour elle. Elle me répond alors en disant quelque chose, que je ne comprends pas mais doit vouloir dire ''bonjour'' suivit de mon nom. Voilà l'obstacle le plus important qu'il reste encore à abattre et que malheureusement je ne vois pas comment le faire : le langage.

Nous communiquons quand même mais cela reste très sporadique et pas vraiment productif. Nous avons échangés nos noms et je reconnais trois ou quatre mots que Syndra emploi couramment mais passé ce cap pour moi c'est du chinois. C'est aussi son cas et du coup nos conversations sont très vite limités et embarrassantes pour ne pas dire énervantes. Il faut absolument que je trouve une solution.

Je la préviens que le repas sera près aux heures habituelles et elle hoche la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'elle sera là. Je repars, plongé dans mes pensées et ce n'est qu'en franchissant la porte que je me résigne à l'idée de demander de l'aide. Je ne connais personne qui puisse remplir ce rôle cependant. Je commence à déballer les courses quand je me dis que je vais devoir commencer par la seule autre personne au courant de la situation actuelle.

Le lendemain au lieu de rentrer directement je fais un court crochet par la maison de mes voisins, les Prunelier. Alors que je coupe le contact je suis pris par une hésitation qui me laisse indécis. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé pour elle comme pour moi et j'ai dû lui faire peur pour la convaincre. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas trop. Je reste quelques minutes à ressasser ces souvenirs avant d'enlever les clés du contact et de sortir. Rester dans la voiture ne me fera pas avancer.

Mon pas est mécanique jusqu'à arriver à la porte d'entré. Je tends le doigt vers la sonnette et là encore je marque un arrêt d'une dizaine de secondes avant de l'enfoncer avec plus de force que je ne le pensais. Un long bruit résonne dans la maison et je commence à attendre. Il ne se passe rien l'espace d'un instant quand finalement j'entends la poignée tourner et que la porte s'ouvre. Par chance c'est Mme Prunelier qui est devant moi. Elle porte une chemise à motifs floraux et une jupe de couleur brune.

« Oh... » Fait-elle, surprise. « Bonjour, William. »

« Bonjour Mme Prunelier. » Je répond aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. « Désolé de vous déranger... Mais je voudrais vous demander quelque chose... C'est à propos de Syndra. » Elle me regarde avec l'air de ne pas comprendre. « La jeune femme que j'ai recueilli chez moi. »

« Vous... » Ses yeux s'écarquille de stupeur. « Vous n'avez quand même pas... »

« Non ! » Je réplique aussitôt, paniqué. « Non, non, non. Elle va bien et elle est beaucoup plus ouverte maintenant. » Ma voisine semble se détendre un peu. « Mais c'est une longue histoire. Est-ce que vous auriez un peu de temps pour que je puisse vous la raconter ? »

Elle me répond par l'affirmative avant de s'écarter pour me laisser entrer. Je pose mes chaussures et je la suis dans le couloir jusque dans le salon. La décoration et l'ameublement sont assez rustique mais on sent un bon vivre qui est réconfortant. Sur la table il y a une pelote de laine et des aiguilles sur ce qui ressemble à un début de pull et assit sur une chaise avec une vieille pendule entre les mains et des outils de petite dimensions autour il y a son mari qui semble vraiment très concentré dans ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Il lève soudain les yeux pour me regarder et je marque sans le vouloir un arrêt. Un bonne partie de son visage supérieur gauche est difforme comme s'il avait été brûlé il y a longtemps. Son œil de ce même côté est de verre. Il pose ses outils et me regarde avec intensité et je me sens mal à l'aise. Son épouse me tire une chaise et je m'assoie en tentant de ne pas le regarder. Il m'adresse la parole sur un ton neutre.

« C'est moche, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non... Enfin... » Je fais d'une voix peu assurée. « Désolé... C'était un réflexe... »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Dit-il, réconfortant. « Tu n'es pas le premier et tu n'es pas le dernier. »

Mme Prunelier revient avec trois verres et les pose sur la table avec plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools léger et de jus de fruits. Elle sert un petit verre de vin à son époux et sans me demander me verse un jus dans le sien. Elle doit avoir devinée, je ne sais pas comment, que je ne peux pas consommer de boissons alcoolisées. Nous buvons tous une gorgée puis viens le moment d'expliquer mon cas. En me voyant lancer des regards entre entre elle et son époux la femme âgée prend la parole.

« Charles est au courant William. » M'informe-t-elle. « Vous pouvez parler sans crainte. »

Je pousse un soupir quasi-imperceptible puis je me lance dans mon explication. Je leur raconte l'épisode où Syndra à manquer de se tuer et tout ce qui en a découlé depuis. Le fait qu'elle soit bien plus réceptive et stable. Que je tâche de l'aider de mon mieux mais que je suis bloqué par le fait que nous ne parlons pas la même langue. Tous les deux écoutent sans m'interrompre, très attentifs.

Quand je termine mon récit je le vois, lui, joindre ses mains et poser son menton dessus dans une pose contemplative et réflective. Mme Prunelier me sourie chaleureusement et semble contente. Je suis soulagé de voir que la dernière expérience avec Syndra ne l'a pas traumatisée. Quand elle s'adresse à moi c'est avec une voix pleine de reconnaissance.

« Vous avez beau avoir des difficultés dans votre entreprise vous pouvez être fière de ce que vous avez déjà accompli. » Me complimente-t-elle. « Car de ce que j'ai pu voir cette jeune femme souffrait d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique qui n'a jamais été soigné ce qui a dégénéré sur une violence et une paranoïa sur laquelle j'ai vu bien des médecins très compétents échouer sans réussir. »

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre je me contente de bredouiller un merci maladroit. C'est au tour de son mari de se mettre à sourire. Il se redresse dans sa chaise avant de boire un verre nonchalamment puis de se tourner dans ma direction. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que depuis que j'ai raconté l'histoire à propos de comment je m'occupais de Syndra il semble beaucoup plus m'apprécier.

« Tu veux donc lui apprendre notre langue pour pouvoir communiquer avec elle ? » Questionne-t-il avec sérieux. J'acquiesce en hochant la tête. « Je pense que je dois pouvoir t'aider. »

« Merci beaucoup. » Je répond en souriant. « Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui puisse lui apprendre le français ? »

« C'est cela. » Dit-il simplement avec une expression moqueuse. « Pourrais-tu la faire venir ce vendredi ? Tout devrait être prêt d'ici là. »

Soulagé d'entendre ça je ne remarque même pas la tête qu'il fait et je répond par l'affirmative. Le reste de ma visite est ponctuée par des questions sur comment je gère mon invité exactement et sur des conseils très utiles que je prends soin de noter pour certains afin de ne pas les oublier. Je dois repartir assez vite car je ne veux pas laisser Syndra seule trop longtemps puisqu'elle semble apprécier que mes horaires soient réguliers pour une raison ou une autre que je n'ai pas encore deviné.

Pendant les trois jours qui suivent je tente d'expliquer à cette magicienne ce que j'ai prévu et ce je que je voudrais qu'elle fasse. C'est vraiment très compliqué et il me faut bien des heures pour que finalement je pense qu'elle a compri ce qu'il va se passer. J'ai dû aussi la rassurer en lui disant que je resterais avec elle tout le temps. Finalement vient le grand jour.

Nous allons à pieds jusqu'à la maison des mes voisins. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'aimerait pas la voiture de toute façon. Elle marche silencieusement derrière moi et je n'ose pas me retourner de peur de la faire changer d'avis. En arrivant nous contournons la maison pour passer par leur véranda. Mme Prunelier est là avec un sourire chaleureux. Je ne m'inquiètes pas pour elle puisque Syndra l'a vue auparavant mais je redoute un peu comment elle va réagir devant son époux.

Nous avons longuement discuté de comment l'accueillir et je me sens soulagé de voir que tout est bien en place. Non pas que je croyais qu'ils ne le feraient pas mais je n'arrivait pas à m'enlever cette pensée de la tête. Tous les volets de la maison sont ouverts pour laisser entrer le maximum de lumière et la porte de la véranda est restée ouverte en grand pour ne pas lui faire croire qu'elle est enfermé. Les deux propriétaires se sont positionnés de manière à toujours être dans son champ de vision.

Lui est assis sur leur table, avec beaucoup d'objets bénins, bien en évidence. Tout près il y a une une pile de feuilles de papier avec des cahiers vieux et neufs. C'est lui qui va se charger de lui apprendre ? Étonné, je la dirige vers une chaise pour qu'ils soient en face à face et je remarque que sa cicatrice ne dérange pas le moins du monde Syndra qui s'assoie en jetant des coups d'œil un peu partout. M. Prunelier sourie aussi. Sa femme et moi allons nous mettre au bout de la table. La leçon commence alors.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. » Dit l'époux d'une voix douce. Il tourne sa main vers lui. « Je m'appelle Charles Prunelier. »

« Syndra. » Répond-t-elle simplement sur un ton méfiant.

Sans relever il attrape avec des gestes lents et évidents un verre sur le côté avant de prendre une feuille de papier. Il monte l'objet au niveau de leurs yeux.

« Un verre. » Prononce-t-il en apportant un soin particulier aux sons. Puis il prend le stylo et écrit en grosses lettres bien formées le mot sur la feuille. Il montre alors le papier et l'objet en même temps. « Un verre. » Répète-t-il.

Il pose le tout en direction de Syndra et d'un geste il l'invite à l'imiter. Elle prononce un mot que j'aurais du mal à répéter et elle écrit à son tour en dessous de lui. De ce que je vois leur écriture à quelques similitudes avec le cyrillique ou le latin mais je n'en suis pas certain. Elle répète encore une fois de la même manière et je vois M. prunelier qui écrit dans les deux cahiers le mot dans une langue et dans l'autre en notant la phonétique au passage. Nous autre, spectateurs, nous restons sans rien dire et observons.

L'échange dure toute la soirée et plusieurs centaines de noms d'objets au été échangés quand la nuit finit par tomber et que la magicienne tend le bras vers les cahiers l'air de les réclamer. Les refermant avec un sourire M. Prunelier lui tend et elle prend l'un des deux avant de se lever. Elle quitte la pièce sans dire une parole de plus pour se diriger vers ma maison.

Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir à cette action mais je vois que mes deux voisins ont un sourire amusé qui n'est pas dissimulé un tant soit peu. Alors que sa femme se lève à son tour pour aller chercher de quoi boire dans la cuisine je vois que son mari commence à ranger toutes les affaires. Je prends alors la parole par ce que tout le monde ici semble comprendre ce qui se passe mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

« Vous pourriez m'expliquer ? » Je demande à M. Prunelier.

« L'horlogerie est une passion. » Répond-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Ma formation initiale est une thèse en langues appliquées. » Il marque une pause. « Sans me vanter j'ai été demandé il y a quelques années pour donner des conseils à la création d'une langue commune à l'Union Européenne. » Il soupire amusé. « Non pas que cette tentative avait la moindre chance de réussir mais c'était un défi stimulant. Celui-ci en sera un aussi. »

« Impressionnant. » Je déclare avec sincérité. « Désolé... Ce n'est pas que je dénigre votre engagement mais... Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais savoir. »

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je semble satisfait alors que ta protégée viens de se sauver comme une voleuse ? Je confirme et il sourie encore plus largement. « Cette jeune femme est très fière et indépendante. » Il referme son propre cahier de notes. « Elle est aussi très intelligente et le fait de devoir prendre des leçons lui est difficilement supportable mais elle sait bien que c'est une nécessité alors elle ''cache'', si je puis dire, le tout sous un dédain exagéré. » Il prend l'air de réfléchir pendant une seconde avant d'ajouter. « Je dirais aussi qu'elle me cache quelque chose de plus personnel, mais je ne saurait pas dire quoi en revanche. »

Abasourdi par tout ce qu'il vient de me dire je dois prendre pas mal de temps pour l'organiser dans mes pensées et je ne termine que lorsque lui a finit de ranger soigneusement toutes ses affaires dans un coin, prête à resservir. Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour attirer son attention de nouveau. Il me regarde et attend que lui adresse la parole ce que je fais après deux nouvelles secondes d'hésitation.

« Comment vous faites pour deviner autant de choses ? » Je demande, curieux et troublé.

« J'ai passé plus de quarante ans à donner des cours particuliers. » Avoue-t-il, serein. « J'ai appris moi-même certains trucs. » Il se lève et vient vers moi. Après avoir posé sa main sur mon épaule il me dit. « Fais confiance à ton intuition. C'est elle qui t'a permis d'en arriver où tu en es avec elle maintenant. »

Je ne parviens pas à trouver une réponse à ce qu'il vient de me conseiller. Il me tape sur l'épaule de manière amicale avant de me dire d'aller la rejoindre sans attendre. Sans oublier au passage de me donner des instructions à mon égard pour faciliter l'apprentissage de Syndra. Je quitte donc la maison à mon tour et je reviens tel un robot chez moi. En rentrant je la cherche sans la voir. Je ressors pour vérifier et en entendant un petit bruit je me retourne en levant la tête. Elle est assise sur le toit en train de regarder la lune.

Nous échangeons un regard avant qu'elle me fasse signe qu'elle ne viendra que quand le repas sera près. Je pousse un soupir et je vais m'occuper de ça. Sans envie véritable je fais un peu ce qui me tombe sous la main et quand je l'entend parler toute seule je sourie. Appliqué et sérieuse en effet. Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard je signale que le repas est prêt à être consommer. Le temps que je pose les plats elle est descendue. Il n'y a pas d'échelle alors c'est probablement en lévitant. C'est assez perturbant mais j'imagine que je vais finir par m'y habituer.

C'est alors que je la vois avancer vers la table. J'en reste coi. Elle va manger avec moi ? C'est une première ! En fin de compte, non... Elle prend de quoi manger facilement dans une assiette et repart aussitôt à l'extérieur. Elle attend en me fixant pour que je comprenne. Je pousse un autre soupir et je baisse les yeux pendant quelques secondes, en relevant la tête elle a disparue. Retournée sur le toit sans doute. Je pensais avoir fait évoluer un peu la situation avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui mais on dirait que je vais devoir prendre mon mal en patience.

Je profite de mon week-end pour l'emmener voir nos voisins autant que possible. Les séances se passent toutes de la même manière que la première. Mise en place, échange de mots unilatéral, prise de notes et quand Syndra semble en avoir assez elle s'en va et va se poser sur le sommet de ma maison sans rien faire tant que je suis dans son champ de vision et à portée audible. Je me demande bien à quoi rime tout ce manège. Je n'aurais pas de réponse avant un bon moment j'en ai peur.

Plus de six mois s'écoulent ainsi. Le premier elle n'allait chez les Prunelier que si je l'accompagnait mais après elle a commencée à le faire toute seule. D'un côté je suis content qu'elle s'ouvre à d'autres personnes mais de l'autre je sens une certaine frustration d'être snobé en permanence. J'ai demandé à l'époux comment cela se passait et à chaque fois il me répondait qu'elle apprenait encore plus vite que tout ce qu'il ait jamais vu. J'aurais voulu aussi savoir où elle était exactement mais je n'ai pas demandé par ce que cela trahirait ce que j'ai promis avant. A savoir de ne pas être intrusif à son égard.

Un soir en rentrant assez fatigué d'une journée pleine d'imprévu je la trouve assise à la table dans le salon. Elle est en train de regarder les pages du dernier cahier en date, le quatrième si je compte bien, d'un air distrait. Elle le referme avant de le pousser sur le côté. Elle se tourne vers moi et me fixe intensément. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle me veut et je n'arrive pas non plus à deviner.

Je pose toutes mes affaires à leur place avant de remarquer que la chaise en face d'elle à bougée durant le laps de temps où je regardais ailleurs. Curieux et surpris je m'approche de la table et je m'assoie. Son regard est indéchiffrable et finalement c'est elle qui, à mon grand étonnement après toute cette période de silence presque embarrassante, lance la conversation.

« Je voudrais te parler. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 16 !**

 **Le prochain est aussi un flash-back, suite directe de celui-ci !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	19. Promesse

**Hello All !**

 **Les exams sont terminés et je peux reprendre l'écriture :)**

 **Bon vu que c'est les vacances cela risque d'avoir une incidence sur le rythmes des sorties.**

 **Suite directe du dernier chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chap 17 : Promesse

 **RSR T – 4 ans 4 mois**

Sa première phrase, prononcée dans un français tout a fait correct, sans accents et autres, est assez cinglante. On dirait qu'elle est toujours aussi arrogante mais au moins je ne sens pas de volonté de m'attaquer. Ce qui me fait me demander ce dont elle veut bien me parler. A vrai dire l'éventail des questions possibles est assez large pourtant je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle va me dire.

« Premièrement. » Dit Syndra, impérieuse. « Sache que je hais les hypocrites et les menteurs. » Une pause. « Alors ne tente pas de me tromper où ton sang recouvrira les murs l'instant d'après. »

« Très bien. » J'ai un léger frisson qui ne lui échappe pas. « Je serais honnête et franc. »

Elle affiche un sourire victorieux. Je l'avais déjà deviné mais elle est du genre à vouloir tout contrôler et à sa façon d'agressive de parler je pense que dans son monde elle est très puissante où influente. Du coup je me retrouve à parler à une mégalomane paranoïaque qui peut m'oblitérer d'un geste de la main. Cela promet. D'un autre côté nous sommes tous les deux à la même table et donc au même niveau. Ce qui signifie, j'ignore si elle s'en rend compte, qu'elle me considère, je ne dirais pas comme son égal, mais plutôt comme quelqu'un digne d'elle.

« J'imagine que vous voulez en apprendre plus sur mon monde ? » Je demande avec un sourire.

« Je pose les questions, tu réponds. » Ordonne la magicienne. « Me suis-je bien fais comprendre. » J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. « Parfait. » Un autre sourire identique au premier. « J'en ai appris bien assez sur ce monde par mes conversations avec ce vieil homme pour savoir qu'il est encore moins intéressant que le mien. » Une grimace de dégoût. « Non. Ce qui attise ma curiosité c'est toi. »

« Moi ? » Je réplique, très surpris.

Un petit geste nerveux de sa part m'indique que je viens de transgresser la règle établie plus tôt. Je me contente de ne rien dire de plus et d'attendre que vienne la suite. Syndra m'observe aussi, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Finalement elle se penche légèrement dans ma direction avant de m'adresser la parole de nouveau. Sa voix est calme mais je sens bien qu'elle se retient.

« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es aussi stupide. »

« Pardon ? » Comprenant de moins en moins où elle veut en venir.

« _Pourquoi..._ » Répète Syndra exaspérée. « T'es-tu acharnée à me venir en aide même après quatre tentatives de meurtre ? »

« J'ai été tenté plusieurs fois d'agir contre vous. » J'avoue avec une pointe de regret. « Mais je me suis souvenu que parfois il faut du temps avant de pouvoir réussir à comprendre une personne. »

« Une ''personne'' !? » Réplique-t-elle d'un ton énervé. « Je suis toute puissante sur Runeterra ! » Peste la Souveraine. « Je pourrais désintégrer un faible tel que toi sans même m'en rendre compte ! » Ses yeux se mettent à luire d'une lueur inquiétante. « Seul mon intérêt pour tes actions t'empêche de te retrouver à ramper au sol comme un insecte devant une déesse ! »

« Il y a aucun pouvoir qui ressemble au votre dans mon monde et je sais que vous êtes très puissante. » Je la regarde dans les yeux. « Mais je vous respecte principalement en qualité d'être sensible et doué d'émotions. »

Ma réponse ne lui plaît vraisemblablement pas. Ses deux mains se crispent en un poing rageur qui s'entourent d'une opaque énergie couleur lilas alors qu'un rictus de colère et de haine donne un air encore plus effrayant à son visage. Je me sens mal à l'aise mais je parviens malgré tout à rester calme en me concentrant sur mon cœur. Une crise maintenant serait malvenue.

La situation reste figée pendant quelques secondes quand finalement la menaçante magie se dissipe et que Syndra se détend quelque peu sur sa chaise. Changeant d'expression soudainement la magicienne m'observe avec un sourire malicieux et plein d'assurance. J'attends donc ce qui va suivre et je dois dire que je n'en avais prévue que la moitié.

« Tu m'as donc sauvée par bonté d'âme ? » Ironise la magicienne. « Où alors as-tu un motif caché ? »

« Je dirais que ce que je fait maintenant n'est pas sans rapport avec un événement de mon passé. » Je reconnais platement.

« Je le savais... » Déclare la Souveraine, dépitée, d'une voix devenue glaciale. « Tu cherches à m'utiliser à tes propres fins. » Elle tend la main dans ma direction et de l'énergie commence à crépiter dans sa paume. « Que complotes-tu ? » Un silence. « Répond moi vermine ! »

Il ne dit toujours rien. Syndra sent sa colère et sa frustration atteindre des niveaux que jamais elle n'a eue à subir jusqu'à maintenant. Elle lui arracherait tous ses secrets avant de décider quoi faire par la suite. Forçant sur le bois de la table avec ses pouvoirs, un craquement sinistre résonne dans la pièce mais lui ne réagis pas. Se sentant à un cheveu de l'emportement elle voit enfin ses lèvres bouger.

« Qu'est-il arrivé dans votre propre passé pour en arriver à ce point à être méfiante et apeurée d'avoir des relations personnelles ? » Questionne William, peu avenant.

La fureur de la Souveraine explose soudain. La table se fend en deux et les morceaux sont repoussés à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Les chaises sont expulsées contre les murs en se brisant. Saisissant l'homme dans sa poigne magique elle le soulève du sol comme une plume alors qu'elle se met à léviter à son tour. Trois sphères se matérialisent autour d'eux et décrivent des cercles larges.

« Comment oses-tu !? » Vocifère Syndra. « Je t'interdis de me parler de cette manière, insecte ! »

Plusieurs secondes de tension meurtrière plus tard elle parvient à calmer sa rage, à son grand étonnement. La Souveraine reprend son air composé et calme mais ce n'est qu'une façade, en dessous la tempête est toujours là. Voyant qu'il est toujours à sa merci sans que pour autant il ne trahisse une peur incontrôlable elle se sent emporté par une nouvelle vague de colère glacée.

« Tu as rompu les termes de notre engagement. » Dit-elle en se contenant. « Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? »

« Vous ne voulez pas parler de votre passé et je n'ai donc pas à parler du mien. » Répond William avec conviction. « C'est aussi cela, le respect. »

« Le respect s'obtient par la force, vermisseau. » Gronde la magicienne. « Toi, qui n'est que faiblesse, n'en mérite aucun ! »

« Vous confondez le respect avec la crainte. » Objecte-t-il calmement.

« Et alors !? » Réplique Syndra, venimeuse, mais avec un certain doute qu'elle ne s'explique pas. « Le résultat est le même ! »

« C'est là que vous vous trompez ! » Explique William. « Avec le respect vous pouvez dormir en paix. Alors que si les gens vous craignent alors vous les craignez aussi... Vous avez peur d'eux. »

« Je. N'ai. Peur. De. Personne ! » Crache, mot par mot, la Souveraine, haineuse.

« Oh si que vous avez peur. » Dit-il avec franchise. « Vous êtes tellement effrayée que vous faites étalage de vos pouvoirs à la moindre occasion et même pour les raisons les plus superflues. »

« Ce don m'a été offert à ma naissance ! » Hurle la magicienne, en proie à une réelle panique maintenant, de voir qu'il est si facile pour lui de lire en elle. « Il est à moi ! Je suis libre d'en faire ce que je veux ! »

« Non, justement ! » Contre William sans fléchir. « Cette capacité est la vôtre et c'est votre droit de l'utiliser mais votre liberté s'arrête là où commence celle des autres ! »

« Les autres sont faibles ! Moi je suis forte ! Les forts ont toujours tués les faibles, c'est la seule vérité ! » Argumente Syndra, reprenant confiance.

« Alors pourquoi je suis toujours en vie ? » Demande son prisonnier, provoquant. « D'après vos critères je suis, moi aussi, un faible. »

C'est cette phrase plus que les autres qui brisa la volonté de la pourtant si fière et si farouche magicienne. Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas prendre sa vie ? Il est si fragile... D'un seul geste elle pourrait le détruire aussi simplement que briser une allumette et l'oublier... Mais voilà... Elle en est incapable...

A bien des moments la volonté de le tuer est apparue avec la violence d'un incendie incontrôlable mais à chaque fois elle a l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre la retient... Lui hurle impérieusement de l'épargner... Pour quelles raisons alors ?... Il n'y a pas de réponses non plus à cette question. Jamais une seule personne n'avait pu convaincre la Souveraine de l'épargner malgré des argumentaires pertinents tandis que là, même sans rien pour appuyer cette volonté de ne pas le blesser, elle ne parvient à se décider.

La frustration, le doute, la peur et l'indécision l'assaillent comme un essaim de bourdon qui fait tant de bruit qu'elle ne parvient pas à former la moindre pensée cohérentes. Cela fait très longtemps pour Syndra depuis la dernière fois où elle n'a pas su quoi faire. Restant là pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire ni agir, elle garde William dans les airs comme une marionnette qui attends que l'on coupe ses fils.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait... ? » Dit la Souveraine d'une voix faible et tremblante. « Quel genre de sort m'as-tu lancé... ? »

« Je ne vous ai rien fait. » Assure William qui commence à transpirer. « Je n'ai aucun pouvoir, vous le savez. »

« Alors pourquoi !? » Interroge-t-elle. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas !? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à vous tuer !? »

« Par ce que toute votre vie vous avez donné comme ordre aux gens que vous rencontriez de ne pas vous mentir où vous manipuler. » Commence-t-il, fébrile. « Mais par peur de votre puissance ils ne l'ont jamais fait et ainsi vous vous êtes convaincu que votre pouvoir vous permettrais de toujours découvrir la vérité. » Il marque une pause, sa respiration de venant de plus en plus saccadée. « Mais maintenant vous êtes devant quelqu'un qui a respecté cette consigne et ne vous pas menti... Vous ne savez pas comment réagir. Vous avez bâti votre existence sur une unique certitude et celle-ci ne peut pas vous soutenir cette fois. »

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire alors!? » Crie Syndra, apeurée. « Qu'est ce je _dois_ faire !? »

« Je ne sais pas... » Avoue William qui a de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer. « Mais... Je peux... vous aider... Si vous le voulez... »

Sur ces mots il perd connaissance et une panique se lit soudain sur le visage de la Souveraine. Elle se précipite à ses côtés en le libérant de son entrave. Ne sachant pas comment agir elle pose sa main sur sa poitrine et commence à inspecter son corps avec sa magie comme elle le faisait avec certaines de ses victimes avant de les faire exploser sans pitié. Mais ce n'est pas c'est qu'elle cherche à faire ici.

Tandis que la magicienne explore sa cage thoracique une chose étrange près de son cœur, dont le rythme des battements est erratique, attire son attention. Un petit cylindre métal de la taille de la dernière phalange de l'auriculaire est à moitié enfoncé dans le muscle cardiaque et en gène le fonctionnement normal. Syndra connaît suffisamment l'anatomie pour savoir que si jamais elle tente de retirer ce corps étranger elle va le tuer à coup sûr. En désespoir de cause elle lui met des baffes pour le réveiller.

Pitié, réveillez-vous ! Pense-t-elle. La Souveraine est trop perdue dans ses doutes pour oser imaginer être confrontée à la solitude après qu'il ait déclenché autant de nouvelles choses dans son esprit. S'il ne reprend pas conscience elle ne pourra jamais affronter tout cela avec ses propres forces, sans aide ni conseil. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte mais pour la première fois de sa vie Syndra a peur d'être seule. Il finit par revenir à lui et il se plaque aussitôt la main sur le cœur, écrasant presque celle de la magicienne tant il a de force.

« Mes... Cachets... » Parvient-il à articuler entre deux râles.

Se libérant tant bien que mal de sa poigne elle envoie une onde de magie pour scanner toute la maison. Elle trouve ce qui y correspondrait le mieux dans un tiroir de la table de chevet. Un autre geste et cette dernière explose, dispersant son contenu partout. Le seule objet qui reste à flotter au dessus du sol est un petit flacon en plastique qui vient se loger dans sa main en moins d'une seconde. Syndra parvient à lire ''Trois en cas de crise'' sur l'étiquette.

Elle tente de l'ouvrir mais ses mains tremblent tellement de terreur qu'il reste obstinément fermé. Dans un cri de rage et de peur elle le broie entre ses doigts et en sort les quatre pilules qui n'ont pas été réduite en miettes. Assisté de William elle lui fait avaler et plusieurs minutes interminables s'écoulent quand finalement sa respiration ralentit. Peu après il s'endort paisiblement, le danger est passé.

Avec délicatesse elle l'emporte sur son lit et le dépose avec douceur en retirant les draps de sa main libre. Une fois qu'il est installé la Souveraine encore secouée de ce qu'elle vient de faire s'interroge. C'est la première fois qu'elle agit pour autre personne qu'elle même. Beaucoup trop de questions se bousculent dans sa tête et elle ne parvient pas à se focaliser dessus. A la place elle va s'accroupir, en position fœtale, contre le mur qui sépare la cuisine du reste de la pièce, le regard braqué sur lui.

William se réveille bien des heures plus tard : il fait déjà nuit. Sa poitrine le lance douloureusement, ses pensées sont comme noyées dans le brouillard et ses membres ont l'air de peser plus de cent kilos chacun. Il faut plus d'une demi-heure avant qu'il ne puisse récupérer assez pour vraiment savoir où il se trouve en ce moment. Il est allongé confortablement dans son lit et au plafond il y a un éclat de bois qui s'est enfoncé dans l'isolation thermique.

« Syndra... » Demande-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. « Vous êtes là ? »

Un bruit de tissu et l'instant d'après la jeune femme aux cheveux blanc lévite au dessus de sa couche. Il y a des cernes sous ses yeux, elle est là à attendre depuis longtemps. Il y a une expression vraiment très inquiète qui se lit sur son visage. Malgré tout il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle est, sans cette expression de meurtre et de mépris habituelle, incroyablement belle.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Questionne la magicienne, angoissée.

« J'ai connu mieux. » Avoue William, réconfortant. « Mais je survivrais. »

Le visage de la Souveraine se détend légèrement sous l'effet du soulagement mais malgré tout quelque chose semble la tourmenter. Elle sait qu'il a besoin de se reposer pour récupérer des forces mais d'un autre côté elle voudrait pouvoir continuer leur discussion. En le voyant, patient et souriant elle comprend qu'il donne son aval officieux.

« Comment as-tu fais pour... » Hésite Syndra.

« A un moment de ma vie... j'ai été moi aussi laissé avec mes doutes. » Fait le jeune homme en la regardant dans les yeux. « Et je ne souhaite cela à personne... Absolument personne. »

Il y a un moment de silence étrange. La Souveraine ne sait pas quoi répondre et se contente de le fixer. Dans ses yeux il y a quelque chose qui lui donne l'impression de se trouver au dessus d'un océan vaste et calme. Une sensation de sérénité communicative semblant la soulager d'un poids. Peut-être qu'il serait le seul homme qu'elle ait croisée qui soit digne de confiance jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Merci. » Dit William avec un sourire. Avant d'ajouter en voyant que la magicienne ne comprend pas. « De m'avoir sauvée la vie. »

Abasourdie par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre Syndra se demande s'il n'est pas fou en réalité. C'est a cause d'elle qu'il se trouve dans cet état et la seule chose qu'il fait c'est de la remercier... Une douce chaleur inconnue à la jeune femme se répand dans tout son corps mais avec l'impression que ce n'est pas une sensation physique. Étrangement libérée d'un poids, les mots lui viennent sans efforts.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil avec moi ? » Demande-t-elle, manquant d'assurance. « Alors que je ne cesse de te faire souffrir ? »

« Par ce que je sais que vous souffrez, vous aussi. » Explique le jeune homme. « Depuis si longtemps que vous l'avez même oublié. »

Lorsque le poids de ces paroles arrive enfin jusqu'à Syndra une voix de petite fille au fond de son esprit se met soudain à hurler de douleur, de tristesse et de solitude. Une larme se forme aux coins des yeux de la magicienne puis roulent sur ses joues. En vient une deuxième, puis encore une autre et bientôt c'est un torrent qui ne s'arrête plus.

C'est douloureux, tellement douloureux qu'elle croit que tout son être tombe en pièce. Pourtant une sensation libératrice la submerge en même temps. Tout ce qui était retenu, pris au piège, enterré ou oublié de force entre en éruption à l'intérieur de son cœur. Deux décennies de peines, de peur et d'isolement sont relâchés en l'espace d'une seconde.

Elle tombe sur le lit, enserrant William avec tellement de force qu'il pense suffoquer mais il ne dit rien. En ce moment c'est n'est plus qu'une enfant qui a attendue toute sa vie que quelqu'un accepte de l'écouter. Pendant plus d'une heure Syndra pleure à chaude larmes sur son épaule en marmonnant de manière incompréhensible. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle est redevenue à peu près calme qu'elle s'adresse de nouveau à lui.

« Aide moi... » Demande la Souveraine, d'un ton presque suppliant, sans lever la tête. « S'il te plaît... »

« Autant que j'en saurais capable. » Assure-t-il d'une voix emplie de compassion. « Je vous le promets. »

Il y a un autre silence durant lequel la magicienne desserre son étreinte sur moi avant de se repositionner d'une manière plus confortable avant de finalement se redresser pour s'asseoir. Elle me regarde, l'air un peu perdu. Il y a des traces sur ses joues à cause de ses pleurs et ses cernes se sont encore plus creusées. Mais le détail que je remarque de suite ce sont ses yeux.

Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée ils ont toujours été d'un blanc laiteux uniforme ou parfois violacés quand elle utilisait sa magie mais jamais je n'ai eu l'occasion de pouvoir les admirer sans cette façade. Ils sont d'un vert profond et intense qui rendrait jaloux la plus belle des émeraudes et il me semble que le contour de ses pupilles soit surlignés d'un fin trait couleur améthyste qui brille comme s'il était éclairé par la lumière du jour.

« Je n'ai rien à te donner en échange. » Avoue soudain Syndra, gênée.

« Je vis seul depuis plusieurs années et la solitude est parfois pesante. » Répond William avec un sourire. « Votre simple présence est déjà pour moi bien plus que vous pouvez le penser. »

Avec un sourire de soulagement maladroit la Souveraine s'allonge de nouveau, se laissant presque tomber, la tête tournée vers le mur et elle agrippe mes habits au niveau de l'épaule avec force, sa main tremble beaucoup. Elle m'adresse alors la parole.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Fait-elle, peu assurée. J'acquiesce. « Ne me vouvoie pas... Je veux que tu m'appelles par mon nom... »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux Syndra.

« Merci... »

Sa main cesse de trembler et moins de dix secondes plus tard j'entends sa respiration lente et régulière qui m'indique qu'elle dort. Sans trop bouger je récupère le plaid couleur lilas qui est tout proche et je la recouvre.

La fatigue m'emporte à mon tour et je m'endors avec la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à briser l'étau qu'elle a elle-même placée sur son cœur.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 17 !**

 **La relation entre Syndra et William vient enfin de se mettre en branle :D**

 **On retourne sur Reneterra au prochain chapitre et on attaque la seconde partie !**

 **A bientôt :D**


	20. Nouvelles Bases

**Hello All !**

 **On attaque ''l'acte 2'' si je puis dire avec de bons changements que je vous laisse découvrir ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

Review :

 _thegleek67 chapter 19 . Jun 30_

 _Oo_

 **Ma foi j'avoue avoir pas assez, et en même temps trop, de moyens d'interpréter cette review XD**

 **0o = WTF !?**

 **0o = ça part en cacahuètes...**

 **0o = Je m'attendais pas à ça**

 **Bref... Je pense que l'on m'a compris XD**

* * *

Chap 18 : Nouvelles bases

Plus de dix jours se sont écoulés depuis les événements qui ont conduit Syndra au bord de la rupture, sans manquer d'entraîner toute sa famille dans sa démence. Dire que les remous engendrés par cette affaire sont loin de s'être calmés serait un euphémisme. Au Placidium bien qu'à la surface le calme habituel est toujours présent la pression dans les hautes sphères est telle qu'elle en est devenue tangible.

Il a fallu bien des débats et des discussions pour parvenir à relancer les négociations après la tentative d'assassinat de William Darmon et la réplique violente de la Souveraine Obscure. Jamais Irelia n'avait vu un échange d'une ''intensité'' aussi véhémente parmi les Anciens et il a fallu toute l'autorité et la patience de Karma asssisté de Koan pour parvenir à obtenir quelque chose d'applicable.

Pourtant la session a faillit tourner au drame quand la capitaine a remarquée que Adamas avait trouvé moyen de s'introduire dans l'Alcôve. Il se tenait sur les poutres de la charpente et écoutait sans faire un bruit. Pourtant un mouvement d'humeur fut visible quand l'Ancien Sikwo a fait une remarque désobligeante sur la légitimité de la puissante magicienne à avoir et élever des enfants.

La Volonté des Lames aurait jurée voir un ruban d'énergie noir comme l'ébène s'enrouler autour de sa main avant de disparaître et que sa musculature ne se détende. Remerciant la chance qu'il ait hérité de la retenue de son père Irelia ne lança plus que des coup d'œils furtifs dans sa direction pour jauger ses réactions. Il quitta la pièce aussitôt la séance levée et pendant tout le trajet de retour chez elle accompagnée de la Sagesse Incarnée elle se demanda si elle devrait parler de cela avec lui. Questionnement qui se révéla inutile puisqu'il en parla spontanément des qu'elle arriva.

Ils échangèrent longuement tous les quatre. Karma avait aussi remarqué sa présence alors que Soraka s'excusait de n'avoir pu le retenir. Il était en colère, même s'il ne le montrait pas, de la conversation qu'il venait d'épier mais confirma qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler à sa mère depuis le début pour éviter d'envenimer inutilement la situation. Cependant le cœur de la capitaine est lourd de voir ce qu'elle interprète comme une perte de confiance d'un des membres de cette famille. Le fait que cela soit compréhensible ne l'aide pourtant pas à enlever cette désagréable sensation.

* * *

Le soleil radieux du début de l'été chauffe agréablement le cuir de la selle de leurs montures et les paysages montrant une chaîne de montagne aux arrêtes effilées indique qu'ils sont bientôt arrivés à destination. La Sagesse Incarnée ayant raccompagnée l'Enfant des Étoiles chez elle, Irelia est seule avec Adamas qui est silencieux comme à son habitude et cela fait deux jours qu'ils n'ont pas échangés plus que les simples formules de politesse habituelle aux moments particuliers de la journée tels que les repas.

Après avoir contourné une protubérance rocheuse les ruines croulantes du village le plus proche de la forteresse céleste de Syndra se dévoilent de nouveau au yeux de la Volonté des Lames. Triste rappel de ce dont est capable la magicienne et que la capitaine avait presque oubliée en voyant le côté doux de la Souveraine en présence des siens. Les derniers événements ont douloureusement ramenés Irelia à la réalité : l'équilibre de cette puissante femme est précaire et doit être traité avec soins.

« Capitaine. » Fait l'aîné Darmon en s'adressant à la soldate morose qui tourne la tête pour le regarder. « Je serais vous, je me préparerais au choc. »

Ne comprenant absolument pas le sens de sa phrase la Volonté des Lames reste sans réagir. Un léger sifflement venant du château flottant dans les airs attire alors son attention et elle tourne la tête d'un geste lent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'elle voit une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds foncer sur elle à toute vitesse. Trop vite pour esquiver en vérité.

« Irelia ! » Crie joyeusement une petite voix nasillarde.

Dans la fraction de seconde qui s'ensuit Serena heurte la capitaine de plein fouet. Alors que les deux amies atterrissent sans ménagement sur un coussin d'énergie couleur or qui se créé juste avant l'impact au niveau du sol, la monture se sauve de peur et Adamas part à sa poursuite, les laissant délibérément seules.

Se relevant en s'appuyant sur ses coudes Irelia voit la jeune fille qui l'enserre avec force au niveau de la poitrine. En fait elle serre tellement fort que lorsque finalement la cadette Darmon redresse la tête il y a les marques de l'armure de la capitaine imprimée sur sa joue. Pourtant ce qui fait sourire le plus la soldate qui sent ses craintes s'envoler c'est l'expression enjouée de Serena toujours fidèle à elle même.

« Je suis tellement contente de voir que tu vas bien ! » Clame-t-elle avec les yeux humides.

« Ça allait bien jusqu'à maintenant... » Réponds sérieusement la Volonté des lames. « Mais après un coup pareil j'ai probablement des côtes cassées. »

« Oh non ! » S'exclame la jeune magicienne soudain très inquiète. « Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te faire mal ! »

« Je te fais marcher. » Annonce Irelia avec un sourire moqueur. « Je n'ai absolument rien grâce à ton sortilège. »

« Humpf... » Réplique Serena en prenant une mine boudeuse. « Tu es méchante. Je ne te parle plus ! »

« Pardon... » S'empresse de dire la capitaine qui a l'air soudain très embarrassée comme une enfant que l'on vient de trouver en train de voler des bonbons. « Je ne referais plus. Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Sérieusement ? » S'esclaffe Adamas qui vient de revenir. « Vous avez quel âge toutes les deux ? Six ans ? »

Les deux amies se tournent vers lui et lancent des regards menaçant à son encontre. Aussitôt il prend un air grave et soupire. Deux contre un il n'aurait pas l'ascendant... Déjà qu'en temps normal il ne l'a pas rien qu'avec sa sœur. L'air abattu il reprend la route vers la forteresse en leur laissant le cheval de Irelia. Avec un échange de regard espiègle elles se mettent à rire doucement d'une manière moqueuse.

« On dirait que tu t'entends toujours aussi bien avec ma fille... » Déclare une voix détachée

Relevant la tête, la capitaine et Serena voient Syndra flotter nonchalamment en observant avec attention la scène sous ses yeux. Aucunes des deux ne l'a entendue où sentie s'approcher. Se relevant brusquement, gênée, la Volonté des Lames prend pourtant soin de ne pas brusquer Serena qui se met à léviter à son tour. Une fois debout elle s'incline légèrement pour saluer la Souveraine. Puis en se redressant elle remarque que quelque chose a changé.

Elle n'avait pas vue au premier abord à cause du peu de différence de ton des habits mais la puissante magicienne est vêtue bien différemment de d'habitude. Sa tenue qu'elle porte d'ordinaire a été remplacée par une robe en dentelle couleur lilas qui flotte de la même manière que si elle se trouverait dans l'eau. Elle porte des chaussures légères de couleur blanche et sa tiare a été remplacée par un peigne décoré par des motifs de violettes qui tient sa longue queue de cheval. Dans cet attire Syndra semble beaucoup moins dangereuse et violente .

La Souveraine fronce les sourcils en voyant que la guerrière continue de la détailler d'une manière presque obsessive ce qui fait sortir Irelia de sa contemplation. Après un court instant la magicienne commence à descendre et finit par se poser avec délicatesse sur le sol. Avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage elle s'incline devant la capitaine qui se fige de surprise.

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir agressée... » Dit-elle d'une voix calme où son arrogance à quasiment disparue.

Totalement prise de court par la démarche de Syndra la Volonté des lames ne sait pas comment réagir et ne trouve rien à répondre. Interrogeant du regard Serena qui tourne la tête de droite à gauche, aussi perdue que son amie, la seconde d'après pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas elle qui lui demandée de faire cela. Avalant sa salive pour ne pas bafouiller Irelia finit par répondre avec empressement.

« Relevez-vous Syndra... » Commence-t-elle, réconfortante. « Je sais que vous avez fait cela sous le coup de la colère et puisqu'il n'y eu rien de grave au final je vous pardonne. »

Reprenant une position classique la magicienne laisse apparaître l'espace d'un battement de paupières une expression amère qui disparaît tout aussi vite mais qui n'a pas échappée à la soldate. Sans autre cérémoniel la Souveraine Obscure lévite de nouveau et observe sa fille qui sourie, très contente de ce que sa mère vient de faire avant qu'elle même ne laisse paraître un petit sourire triste. Elle reprend alors la parole.

« Mon époux veut te parler. » Déclare-t-elle à l'intention de Irelia. « il est très fatigué alors dépêche toi. »

« Je vais le voir de ce pas. » Assure la capitaine en s'inclinant à son tour.

Syndra partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue en les laissant toutes les deux. Pourtant la guerrière ne manque pas de voir ses poings qui se crispent tandis qu'elle s'éloigne. Il doit être terriblement difficile pour la magicienne d'avoir à agir de manière humble devant quelqu'un qu'elle hait probablement. Plongée dans ses pensées ce n'est qu'en sentant la main de Serena se poser sur son épaule qu'elle revient à l'instant présent.

« Allons-y. » Annonce le plus sérieusement du monde la jaune fille. « Papa a beaucoup souffert ces dernier jours, il ne faut pas qu'on le fasse attendre. »

Hochant la tête en guise d'approbation la Volonté des Lames sent une nouvelle fois cette étrange impression d'être entourée d'air chaud en voyant l'aura dorée de Serena envelopper son corps et la soulever sans effort en direction de la forteresse. Prenant de plus en plus de vitesse Irelia remarque que même sa monture a été emportée mais qu'elle se dirige vers Adamas qui n'est encore qu'à mi-chemin.

Elles arrivent vite sur une terrasse de l'aile Sud près de la tour la plus petite de la construction. En se posant la capitaine voit qu'elle se trouve dans une autre bibliothèque. A l'intérieur assis près d'une table avec plusieurs bougies qui éclaire un livre très épais il y a William qui semble absorbé par sa lecture. Il remarque finalement les deux nouvelles arrivantes et se tourne vers elle. Irelia s'arrête de surprise en voyant son visage.

On dirait un mourant, où peu s'en faut. Ses joues sont encore plus creusées que d'habitude, ses cernes sont profondes et marquées, malgré le fait que ses yeux brillent toujours d'une intense lueur qui reflète sa volonté on pourrait croire se trouver devant un épouvantail prêt à se briser au moindre souffle de vent. Il s'adresse à sa fille d'une voix faible mais qui ne tremble pas.

« Je vois que tu n'as perdu de temps ma puce. » Déclare-t-il avec douceur avant de parler plus particulièrement à la Volonté des Lames. « Bon retour chez nous capitaine. J'espère que Syndra ne vous pas obligée au repos à cause de son emportement. »

« Merci a vous M. Darmon. » Répond Irelia en s'inclinant avec respect. « Soyez rassuré sur ce point, je suis sorti de maints champs de batailles avec des blessures bien plus grave. » Elle marque une pause avant de reprendre. « D'autant plus que votre épouse m'a déjà présentée ses excuses alors je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir de la rancœur. »

« Syndra s'est excusée ? » Réplique William, surpris. « Voilà qui est rare. »

« Ce n'est pas vous qui lui avez demandé de le faire ? » Laisse échapper la guerrière avant de s'en mordre les lèvres.

« Pour moi les excuses forcées n'ont aucune valeur. » Affirme-t-il d'une voix un peu moins chaleureuse qu'avant. « Si ma femme a choisi de s'excuser alors elle l'a fait en son âme et conscience. »

Un silence lourd s'installe dans la pièce et la jeune Darmon regarde alternativement son amie puis son père, sentant bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche mais ne parvient pas comprendre quoi exactement. Cela dure quelques secondes avant que finalement ce ne soit la Volonté des lames qui reprenne la conversation en s'inclinant légèrement. Son ton est devenu plus solennel.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas être insultante. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Rassure l'époux Darmon. « Ce n'était qu'une parole malheureuse et je sais que vous ne pensiez pas à mal. » Un sourire affable se dessine sur ses lèvres. « Et puis je me vois mal poser un blâme pour si peu à la sœur de ma fille. »

Un regard perçant se pose sur Irelia qui rougit comme une tomate en entendant la réponse de William. La capitaine est très étonnée de voir qu'il a deviné à quel point l'affection qu'elle porte pour Serena est sincère et profonde. Celle-ci se met d'ailleurs à rire en voyant la capitaine devenir plus écarlate que son armure. La jeune magicienne vient se blottir dans les bras de la combattante avant de s'adresser à son père.

« Cesse donc de l'embêter comme ça papa. » Dit-elle, amusé. « Tu vois bien que tu la met mal à l'aise. »

Sur ces mots elle l'embrasse de manière espiègle sur la joue et le cerveau de Irelia semble s'arrêter de fonctionner pendant plusieurs secondes alors qu'elle devient carrément cramoisie. A son expression on pourrait croire que si elle pouvait s'enfoncer dans un trou de souris pour se cacher elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Père et fille éclate d'un rire enjoué et sonore devant la pauvre capitaine qui n'arrive pas à trouver ses mots.

Pourtant malgré le fait qu'elle soit très embarrassée la Volonté des Lames sent un infini bonheur se répandre en elle. Cela fait plus de vingt qu'elle n'a pas été prise dans ce genre de petit moment d'insouciance. L'espace d'un instant elle se revoit avec sa propre famille autour d'une table à l'occasion du festival du solstice d'été en train de rire durant un bon repas. Cachant une larme de joie Irelia jure au fond de son cœur de défendre cette fratrie avec autant d'ardeur que son pays.

Il faut une bonne minute pour que le fou rire se dissipe complètement. Serena se détache de la capitaine non sans continuer à sourire avant de se placer en lévitation à côté d'elle. Caressant la tête de la jeune magicienne la guerrière ne peut s'empêcher de voir le sourire comblé de son père. Celui-ci prend la parole calmement en s'adressant à sa fille avec douceur.

« Peux-tu nous laisser discuter seul à seul s'il te plaît Serena ? » Demande William.

« Bien sûr papa. » Elle vient faire une bise sur la joue de son père avant de s'éloigner non sans se retourner une dernière fois. « Tu viendras me voir après Irelia ? Je voudrais te montrer ma chambre. »

« Avec joie. » Accepte la capitaine sans hésiter.

Quittant la pièce en fredonnant la cadette Darmon savoure déjà sa prochaine réunion avec sa meilleure amie. La Volonté des Lames ne quitte des yeux la jeune fille que lorsqu'elle a totalement disparue derrière l'encadrement de la porte pour voir que l'époux l'observe avec attention. Il arbore un visage sérieux et décontracté en même temps. Il relance alors la conversation.

« Votre sourire a changé. » Dit William en souriant avant de poursuivre son explication en voyant que la capitaine ne comprend pas. « Avant il était très souvent forcé où artificiel alors que maintenant il vient spontanément du cœur. »

Comment faites-vous... ? » Questionne la capitaine à la suite d'un instant de silence. « Pour comprendre si bien les gens ? »

« Désolé. » S'excuse William. « C'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise avec les années. Je ne voulais pas me montrer intrusif. »

« Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Coupe la soldate dans la seconde qui suit. « Vous avez raison... » Elle prend une grande inspiration. « Depuis que je suis devenue Capitaine de la Garde je me suis enfermée dans mes devoirs et bien que je n'ai jamais perdue ma passion de défendre les miens je savais que quelque part je me coupais d'eux. »

« Syndra m'a racontée votre histoire. » Avoue l'époux Darmon. « Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un être cher. » Il marque une pause. « Et je me dois de dire qu'à mon humble avis que vous êtes quelqu'un de remarquable pour avoir choisie de continuer à avancer malgré tout ce que vous avez vécue. »

Une larme roule sur les joues de Irelia qui s'empresse de l'essuyer en prétextant que se se présenter devant Serena après avoir pleurée ne ferais que l'inquiéter. Ce à quoi le jeune homme répond en acquiesçant, accompagné d'un grand sourire réconfortant. Se replaçant dans sa chaise il s'adresse de nouveau à la capitaine en choisissant cette fois de répondre à sa question.

« En ce qui concerne mes capacités d'observations... » Il semble soudain craintif comme si quelqu'un menaçait sa vie. « Vous vous souvenez que je vous ai dis avoir fait une ''erreur'' dans ma jeunesse ? » La Volonté des Lames hoche la tête. « Après cela j'ai été très longtemps, inactif, à réfléchir... Réfléchir... Encore... Et encore... » Sa voix devient de plus en plus tremblante. « Alors j'ai choisi de trouver un moyen de comprendre ceux qui m'entouraient... »

La capitaine voulue l'arrêter, lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui raconter quoique que ce soit. Qu'elle pouvait attendre encore qu'il se sente prêt à le faire. Il affirma qu'il se devait de lui dire, en compensation, pour avoir abordé son propre passé sans lui demander l'autorisation. Voyant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le dissuader elle accepte de l'écouter.

« Je me suis inscrit à des cours de psychologie... » Un regard interrogateur de la guerrière suit ce terme. « Une science de mon monde qui étudie les comportements et les relations humaines. » Des larmes se forment au coin de ses yeux. « Ironiquement, comme si le destin voulait me montrer le poids de mes crimes, je me suis révélé très doué pour cet exercice... »

« Sil vous plaît... » Demande Irelia, presque suppliante. « Vous sortez d'une période compliquée avec Syndra alors... »

« NON !... Non... Écoutez moi, je vous en prie... » L'interrompt violemment l'époux.

Une nouvelle fois elle abdique devant sa volonté de continuer à lui raconter cette partie douloureuse de son histoire malgré qu'elle sache, par expérience personnelle, à quelle point cela peut être déchirant. La capitaine espère que la Souveraine ne va pas de nouveau s'emporter en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle réalise soudain que cela doit déjà être le cas puisqu'elle le garde sous surveillance magique et pourtant elle ne s'est toujours pas manifestée.

Jusqu'à quel point ont-ils décidés de leur faire confiance à Karma et à elle ? Tandis que tant de questions se bousculent bruyamment dans son esprit qu'elle pense en devenir sourde la combattante regarde l'homme malade et affaibli continuer, avec pour seul soutien sa volonté, à avancer dans la voie qu'il a choisit.

« Alors j'ai voulu aider... » Il paraît sur le point de se briser. « Mais pourtant chaque fois que je parviens à faire sourire quelqu'un je me rappelle tout ce que cela m'a coûté... » Il y a un lourd silence. « Mon corps me fait souffrir... Pourtant ce n'est rien à côté de ces souvenirs qui me rongent... »

« Assez parlé ! » Coupe Irelia du même ton autoritaire utilisé d'ordinaire par Syndra. « Je ne vais pas vous regarder vous auto-mutiler sans rien dire ! Restons en là pour aujourd'hui ! » Elle le recouvre avec douceur de sa couverture en lui prenant les mains, geste qui signifie partager la responsabilité de son acte dans la tradition ionienne. « Peu importe les fautes que vous avez commise dans le passé, ce que vous faites maintenant a remboursé votre dette depuis longtemps. » Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens elle continue son discours. « Vivez... Vivez le plus longtemps possible ! Non pas pour vous repentir, mais pour voir tout ce que vous avez construit pouvoir continuer sans vous et ne ressentir que de la fierté quand viendra la fin ! »

Réconforté par les paroles sincère de Irelia William se sent très vite beaucoup plus léger et il se voûte sous le contrecoup de l'effort. Alors que la fatigue commence à faire son œuvre la capitaine lui adresse un dernier sourire chaleureux avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie. Le jeune homme l'arrête en lui adressant la parole.

« Capitaine... Merci... »

« Ce n'est rien M. Darmon. » Assure la Volonté des Lames. « Je vais chercher votre épouse elle s'occupera de vous bien mieux que moi. »

« Capitaine ? » La combattante se tourne une nouvelle fois vers lui en interrompant son geste. « Vous savez.. ma plus belle réussite dans la vie est d'avoir pu construire un pont au dessus de l'abîme de haine et de peur qui s'est creusé dans le cœur de Syndra... » Il sourie faiblement. « Je ne désire qu'une seule chose... Qu'il reste là... Pour toujours... »

« Karma et moi vous aiderons de toutes nos forces dans cette tâche. » Jure Irelia en s'inclinant avec déférence.

Elle quitte la pièce à toute vitesse pour trouver la puissante magicienne, plus décidée que jamais.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 18 !**

 **Franchement si je savais dessiner j'aurais volontiers fait un dessin de Syndra mais malheureusement T_T**

 **Quelques éléments supplémentaires sur William dans le lot :)**

 **On reste sur Runeterra pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **A bientôt ! :D**


	21. Fraternité

**Hello All !**

 **Désolé pour l'absence de release pendant plus d'un mois mais j'ai réussi à trouver un job juste après mon diplôme (Lucky \\(^o^)/) du coup mes journées sont chargées et lorsque je rentre le soir je suis souvent claqué.**

 **Du coup j'écris moins car je confirme que la fatigue n'est pas le moteur de l'être humain XD**

 **Bon assez parlé de moi, voici le chapitre 19 dans lequel nous allons faire un petit tour vers le dernier membre de la famille la plus atypique de Ionia !  
**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

Review :

 _Versix chapter 1 . Jul 29_

 _Anatos, une superbe fanfiction! déjà une vingtaine de chapitres publiés, félicitation ! Une histoire prenante et des personnages super attachants (je ne pensais pas que j'aimerais Syndra, Karma et Irelia autant!) J suis impatiente de lire les chapitres suivants!_

 **Merçi à toi ! / Je me sens flatté d'avoir pu réussir à te faire aimer mes personnages :), je vais donc travailler à garder une qualité constante :) / En voici déjà un, j'essayerais de trouver un rythme plus soutenu pour les update à venir**

* * *

Chap 19 : Fraternité

Après avoir trouvée sans aucun problème Syndra, qui se tenait à l'angle du couloir à attendre que son mari ait fini sa discussion avec elle, Irelia les a laissé seuls. Étonnamment il n'y eu aucun coup d'œil assassin de la part de la puissante magicienne quand elle passa devant la capitaine pour entrer dans la pièce. Les deux époux se mirent à parler aussitôt qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls et bien que la guerrière était à portée pour entendre clairement ce qui se disait elle préféra partir.

Déambulant au hasard des couloirs la ionienne se rend compte qu'elle ignore où elle se trouve actuellement. La propriétaire des lieux ne l'ayant jamais autorisée, jusqu'à présent, à se déplacer en dehors des chemins les plus courts entre la bibliothèque dans laquelle William lit la plupart du temps, la cuisine et la chambre commune avec Karma. Dire qu'elle est perdue serait exagéré mais difficile de se situer avec exactitude cependant.

Avançant en ligne droite pendant quelques minutes un bruit sourd se fait entendre au loin puis un autre s'ensuit. Se répétant de manière périodique cela pique au vif la curiosité de la capitaine qui, intriguée, utilise son audition pour se diriger vers l'origine de ce phénomène. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapproche la soldate sent une certaine nostalgie dans ce qu'elle entend. Un souvenir ancien fait surface sans pouvoir vraiment fixer une date et un contexte.

Une lueur ténue filtre au travers d'une porte entrouverte menant à une pièce dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence. D'un pas calme elle se dirige vers l'ouverture en remarquant qu'elle n'entend plus rien. Cette espèce de battement s'est arrêté. Avec deux enjambées de plus la capitaine peut enfin voir à l'intérieur et aperçoit le fils aîné de la famille en train de s'entraîner.

Il est torse nu et sue abondamment. Sa musculature sur-développée est toujours aussi dérangeante aux yeux de Irelia qui l'observe sans un bruit. Il se trouve devant un sac en tissu qui doit probablement contenir du sable. Le dojo familial des Lito en possède plusieurs. Ils servent pour ceux qui travaillent leur force brute ainsi que le timing basique de frappe au corps à corps. En effet il faut toujours frapper quand le sac recule car dans le cas contraire il y a risque de se briser les poignets à la longue.

Adamas se met en position pour attaquer et la guerrière remarque que celle-ci est loin d'être la plus appropriée. Alors qu'il décoche un crochet violent dans son équipement elle écarquille les yeux de surprise en voyant le sac se déformer sous la force de l'impact. Il prend la forme d'un angle droit tandis qu'un bruit étouffé résonne dans la pièce. Voilà l'origine de ce qui l'a menée jusqu'ici.

A la fois impressionné et horrifié la capitaine de la garde se demande comment il a réussi à fortifier son organisme au point de faire ce genre de choses. Le pire étant peut-être qu'il gère mal la plupart de ses mouvements et donc qu'il perd une très grande partie de sa force d'impact. Avec un entraînement comme celui qu'elle même à reçue ce jeune garçon pourrait probablement mettre en pièce, littéralement, un homme en une seule frappe.

Décidant de quitter son point d'observation Irelia frappe doucement à la porte pour signaler sa présence. Adamas stoppe son geste à mi course et se retourne pour voir qui vient d'arriver. Une expression de surprise passe rapidement sur son visage avant de reprendre sa neutralité habituelle. Il prend une serviette sur le sol et s'essuie le visage avant de ramasser ses habits au même endroit.

« Bonjour à vous capitaine. » Salue-t-il en enfilant une étrange veste. « Je ne pensais pas que votre discussion avec mon père se finirait si vite. »

« Désolé de vous déranger Adamas. » Répond-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. « Votre père est fatigué et a besoin de repos alors nous n'avons fait qu'échanger quelques paroles avant que je ne le laisse entre les mains expertes de votre mère. » Après une seconde de silence elle ajoute. « J'ai ensuite été attiré ici par le bruit de votre entraînement. »

« Entre les mains expertes de ma mère ? » Répète le jeune homme d'une voix moqueuse. « Enfin... Peu importe... Puisque nous sommes sur les échanges, ne vous ais-je pas demandé de me tutoyer ? Je vous ai déjà dit que je déteste les bla-bla inutiles. »

Irelia est très étonnée d'une telle réflexion de sa part. Elle a entendue de nombreuses fois le premier né Darmon avoir des discours aussi cassant que froid durant leur trajet de retour depuis le Placidium mais jamais il n'avait pris ce ton condescendant qui ne colle pas avec son personnage. Croisant les bras pour montrer son désaccord avec sa manière de s'exprimer elle lui répond.

« J'accepterais à une condition. » Déclare-t-elle intransigeante. « Je veux que vous répondiez à ma question. »

« Je vous en prie, faites vous plaisir. » Réplique Adamas avec un sourire goguenard. « Je suis toute ouïe. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi virulent avec tout ceux qui vous entoure ? » La soldate prend une inspiration avant de reprendre. « D'autant plus que c'est aussi imprévisible qu'incompréhensible. Par moment je vous vois vous comporter comme le plus respectable des hommes puis la seconde d'après j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à un misanthrope aigri. »

Le regard du garçon perd tout éclat et son énergie paraît disparaître comme aspirée par un puits sans fond. Son air amusé s'évanouit en une seconde alors qu'il se met à regarder sa main dominante avec l'air de porter soudain tout le poids du monde. Une énergie noire comme la nuit forme un ruban autour de son bras à la manière d'un serpent vicieux et affamé avant de disparaître à la manière d'un nuage de fumée qui se disperse.

Pour le moins surprise et ne sentant pas la moindre volonté d'agression de sa part la capitaine fait un pas dans sa direction soudain inquiète de cette réaction. Le frère aîné ferme le poing avant de prendre une longue inspiration et de lever la tête. Irelia s'arrête brusquement, mal à l'aise. Bien que ses yeux soient uniformément noirs elle a l'impression de plonger dans son âme de la même manière qu'elle plongerait dans une mer vaste et profonde.

« Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ais dis que nous avions reçu des corps trop faible pour supporter ce que nous avons hérité de notre mère ? » La Volonté des Lames acquiesce en hochant la tête. « Ses deux grossesses ont été très compliquées pour ma petite sœur et moi surtout à cause du fait qu'elle devait en permanence veiller sur notre père à cause de son cœur en utilisant sa magie. » Il sourie tristement. « Il y a eu des répercussions inattendues... Ce qui explique ma condition physique... » Il éclaircit ses dires en remarquant que son interlocutrice ne comprend pas. « Je suis aveugle. »

« Pardon !? » S'exclame la guerrière incapable de retenir sa surprise.

Cette révélation la laisse coi. Absolument rien de ce qu'elle a pu voir et entendre ne laissait présager de cela. Jamais il n'a jamais manifesté la moindre gêne pour se déplacer où communiquer. Ayant eue plusieurs fois l'occasion de rencontrer Lee Sin, Irelia remarquait à chaque fois l'état de concentration continu dans lequel il se trouve en permanence pour juger de l'environnement proche. Ce qui n'a jamais été son cas, à aucun moment.

« Mais comment... ? » Commence-t-elle.

« Je suis capable de sentir même la plus infime émission de magie à des miles à la ronde. » Interrompt le jeune homme. « Voyez ça comme une variante de ce que font les chauves-souris, en plus complexe, pour repérer leur proie mais avec les énergies magiques. »

« C'est à cause de cela que... ? » Reprend la guerrière en pensant avoir trouvée le cœur du problème.

« Non. » Coupe-t-il une fois de plus. « Mes parents n'avaient aucuns moyens de savoir ce qui se passerait et je ne suis pas vraiment handicapé. Alors je ne leur en veux absolument pas. » Il se tait l'espace d'un instant. « Mon seul regret est que jamais je ne verrais les visages de ma famille. » Un autre sourire triste. « Pour moi... Mon père est une faible lueur vacillante alors que ma mère et ma petite sœur sont aussi étincelante qu'un soleil... »

« Je suis vraiment désolée... » S'excuse la soldate qui se sent coupable de lui rappeler sa condition. « Je ne voulais pas... »

« Ce n'est rien. » Un sourire réconfortant cette fois. « Puis quand Serena est née... » Reprend-t-il. « Je me suis sentit un peu jaloux mais surtout incroyablement heureux. J'avais enfin quelqu'un avec qui jouer et partager des choses. » Adamas reprend une inspiration. « C'est là que mes parents m'ont dit une phrase dont je me souviens exactement chaque mot... '' _Quand vous êtes tous les deux c'est à toi qu'il revient de prendre soin de ta sœur car tu es son grand frère_.'' »

Un souvenir similaire revient en mémoire à Irelia. Son père avait autrefois fait un long sermon à son propre frère, Zelos. Il lui avait dit que les cadets devaient respect aux aînés car eux-mêmes ont devoir de veiller à leur bien être. Sur le moment, trop jeune, elle n'avait vue que l'aspect punitif de cette phrase mais le fait de se retrouver à la tête de la garde Ionienne lui en a fait comprendre tout le sens.

« Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. » Déclare le frère. « Pendant un an j'ai été là. J'adorais la surveiller et faire plein de bêtises en sa compagnie malgré le fait que l'on se faisait souvent disputer derrière. » Il rigole doucement. « Puis un jour tout à basculé... Par ma faute... »

Prit d'un soudain accès de colère il entoure tout son bras de son armure de pouvoir et frappe le mur dans son dos avec un emportement presque sanguinaire. L'effet est démesuré et la Volonté des lames doit se protéger des éclats qui volent dans tous les sens avec son arme. Quand le calme revient ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise devant le spectacle qui s'offre devant elle.

Le bras d'Adamas est enfoncé jusqu'au coude dans le mortier et les pierres. De larges fissures menaçantes s'étendent dans toutes les directions et courent sur toute la surface des murs, du sol et du plafond de la pièce. Retirant lentement son membre du mur et tandis qu'une fois de plus l'énergie se dissipe Irelia voit que la manche n'a pas supportée le choc alors que son poing ne présente aucune trace de blessures quelle qu'elles soient.

« Je l'ai laissée seule pendant quelques minutes à l'extérieur du bois près de chez nous pour aller ramasser une pomme de pin afin de lui faire une surprise... » Raconte-t-il en desserrant le poing. « Quand je suis revenu je l'ai entendue crier, alors j'ai couru pour aller voir ce qui se passait. »

Un rictus de haine déforme son visage et la capitaine sent ce frisson qui parcoure parfois son être lorsque Syndra devient violente au point de ne pratiquement plus pouvoir se contrôler.

« Il y avait un homme en train de l'agresser... » Il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle, semblant avoir du mal à se maîtriser. « Elle aurait pu facilement le repousser mais nos parents nous avaient interdit d'utiliser nos dons pour blesser quelqu'un, alors elle hurlait... Elle hurlait à l'aide... Elle hurlait... Mon nom... »

Alors qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche pour continuer, Irelia, dégoûté par ce qu'elle entend, sait ce qui va se passer.

« Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour... J'ai relâché toute ma magie sur lui... Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant... » Il marque une pause pour regarder les dégâts qu'il a causé. « Il n'en restait plus rien... » Alors que, sentant la souffrance qu'il endure à raconter tout ça, la soldate s'approche en voyant qu'il sert le poing au point de s'en faire saigner. « Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire... Le pire ça a été de voir ma sœur, terrorisée et en pleurs, recroquevillée sur le sol continuant à m'appeler... »

Un écœurement déchirant émane de lui comme une chape de plomb : lourde, oppressante et la guerrière n'arrive pas à trouver une manière de l'arrêter. Elle vient de faire souffrir le père et maintenant c'est le tour de son fils. Son expression redevient calme et c'est cela plus que tout le reste qui manque de la faire paniquer.

« Ma petite sœur a beau m'avoir dit qu'elle me pardonnait... Moi je ne me pardonne pas... Pas après ça... » Il se retourne et présente maintenant son dos à son interlocutrice. « Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis infect avec la plupart des gens ? » Demande-t-il d'une voix froide et résolue. « Par ce que je veux les pousser à bout... Je veux qu'ils me montrent qui ils sont vraiment... Je veux être sûr que je peux laisser ma sœur à leurs côtés sans qu'elle soit blessée...

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es aussi méchant !? » Clame une voix de jeune fille depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

Irelia et Adamas se retournent pour la cadette Darmon qui se tient sur le seuil de la porte. Elle arbore une expression contrariée mêlée de tristesse. Elle s'approche en lévitant et vient se placer directement devant son frère en esquissant un petit sourire à l'intention de son amie au passage. Pendant de longs instants ils se regardent sans parler quand finalement c'est lui qui rompt le silence.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? » Demande son aîné d'une voix qui a retrouvé son habituel détachement.

« Je suis venue voir quand j'ai sentie ta colère. » Explique Serena le plus sérieusement du monde. « Toute notre maison a tremblée quand tu as frappé le mur. »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de te déplacer petite sœur. » Répond-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Le capitaine Lito et moi en avons finis. » Il se tourne vers la capitaine. « Je vous laisse entre filles. Amusez-vous bien. »

Il sourie de manière affable mais Irelia remarque de suite qu'il n'est pas naturel. Voyant l'expression de la jeune fille qui voudrait l'empêcher de partir sans savoir comment elle décide de s'introduire dans la conversation. La guerrière saisit le poignet du fils Darmon ce qui oblige ce dernier à s'arrêter. Tournant la tête il lance un regard noir à la soldate qui le soutien sans ciller.

« Ta sœur veut te parler. » Déclare-t-elle d'une voix claire. « Tu dois l'écouter. »

« Je ne vous pensais pas aussi téméraire Mme la combattante. » Ironise Adamas.

« Cesse de t'enfuir comme un idiot alors que Serena t'ouvre grand les bras. » Affirme Irelia sans faiblir ni relever ce qu'il vient de dire. « Tu vas regretter plus tard de ne pas l'avoir fait alors que tu aurais pu. »

« Ah oui ? » Rétorque-t-il agressif. « Et qu'est ce qui vous rend si sûre de ça ? »

« Quand j'avais quinze ans mon frère est parti, alors que je l'avais supplié de ne pas le faire, chercher de l'aide contre Noxus qui venait de nous envahir... » Enchaîne-t-elle en réponse à la provocation du fils, alors que sa voix devient triste. « Depuis que notre père nous avait quitté à cause d'une maladie incurable, nous ne nous parlions plus beaucoup... » des larmes commence à se former dans ses yeux. « Alors qu'il était loin... Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi seule... Je me suis juré à ce moment que lorsqu'il reviendrait je lui dirais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur... » Sa prise se resserre encore davantage sur le bras du jeune homme. « Mais je n'ai jamais pu le faire... Après la fin du conflit j'ai appris qu'il avait été tué... Me laissant seule... Seule avec ma stupidité... Et mes regrets... »

« Irelia... » Murmure Serena en enlaçant son amie tendrement, elle même en train de pleurer.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé capitaine... Je ne voulais pas vous rappeler des souvenirs aussi pénibles. » S'excuse Adamas avec sincérité.

« Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. » Fait la soldate en le relâchant et le fixant d'un regard intense. « Peu importe que tu ne te pardonnes pas, la seule chose qui compte c'est que tu ne coupes pas les liens qui te rattachent à ta famille. » Elle prend la jeune sœur dans ses bras. « Tu n'en as qu'une seule... Chéris là. »

Il prend une grande inspiration puis pousse un soupir difficilement interprétable. Se tournant pour faire face aux deux femmes l'adolescent laisse apparaître un sourire timide et mal assuré. Il pose ensuite sa main sur la tête de Serena qui se met à son tour à sourire de manière joyeuse. L'air d'être soudain soulagé d'un grand poids il reprend la parole.

« Je pense que je vois ce que vous voulez me dire. » Déclare-t-il avec douceur.« Merci capitaine. »

« Inutile de me remercier. » Avoue la Volonté des Lames semblant à son tour soulagée de le voir plus calme et réceptif. « Je veux juste vous aider et vous voir tous heureux me suffit. »

Il y a un échange de regards silencieux qui semble s'éterniser. Personne ne dit un mot et ne fait de bruit à l'exception de la jeune magicienne qui tourne la tête alternativement en direction des deux autres personnes présentes. Elle semble soudain avoir trouvée une idée. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches en prenant un air sérieux qui s'adresse directement à son frère.

« Tu n'as pas honte de toi Adamas ? » Demande sa sœur d'un ton, devenue d'un coup, léger et moqueur. « Tu ne rends pas une, mais deux filles triste ! »

« Tu as raison. » Admet le jeune homme, embarrassé, après une seconde de surprise. « J'entends d'ici Mme Prunelier : ''tu n'es qu'un goujat !'' »

Tous deux laisse échapper un rire sincère qui détend l'atmosphère. Quittant les bras de la combattante Serena se pose sur le sol alors que son frère aîné se met à genoux. La fillette se jette sur lui et ils échangent une embrassade longue et silencieuse. Heureuse de les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre Irelia commence à partir discrètement pour ne pas les déranger. Alors qu'elle a presque atteint la porte une petite voix l'arrête en plein mouvement.

« Où vas-tu ? » Questionne Serena avec sa moue contrariée.

« Et bien... » Répond maladroitement la combattante, mal à l'aise. « Je pensais que je devais vous laisser entre vous... »

« Tu m'avais promis de venir voir ma chambre ! » Réplique la petite magicienne en croisant les bras à la manière de sa mère.

« Oui... C'est vrai... Mais... » Hésite la capitaine.

« Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à parler de toute cette histoire. » Dit calmement Adamas. « Il me faut encore un peu de temps. Alors autant qu'elle le passe avec son autre sœur. »

Surprise par cette déclaration elle rougit avant d'accepter en hochant de la tête. Alors que Serena vient la rejoindre l'aîné Darmon ramasse sa serviette qui traînait de nouveau sur le sol avant de faire un petit geste étrange à l'intention de sa cadette qui lui tire la langue en guise de réponse ce qui ne manque pas de faire réagir la personne visée.

« Hou la vilaine. » Fait-il d'un ton enfantin. « Range moi vite cela ou je te la vole ! »

« Attrape moi si tu peux ! » Réplique la magicienne d'un ton de défi accompagné d'un sourire.

« Attend un peu ! » Déclare-t-il en se mettant à courir dans leur direction.

« Vite ! On s'en va ! » Fait-elle à l'intention de son amie.

Totalement prit au dépourvu par cet échange aussi soudain qu'incompréhensible Irelia sent la main de Serena se refermer sur la sienne. Brusquement embarqué par la jeune fille qui rigole de joie la capitaine fait de plus grandes enjambées que ce que ses articulations ne lui permettent de faire normalement. Elle voit Adamas qui passe l'encadrement de la porte et sourie de manière moqueuse à l'encontre des deux fuyardes sans les poursuivre.

Tandis qu'elles disparaissent à l'angle du couloir il tourne la tête dans la direction opposée en reprenant une expression neutre. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas un bruit ni un mouvement qui trahisse sa présence l'intense lumière sombre, visible uniquement de l'aîné Darmon, et qui l'entoure ne laisse aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui se cache.

« Que faites-vous ici mère ? » Questionne innocemment son fils.

« Je veille sur _ma_ famille. » Réplique froidement Syndra qui sort de la zone d'ombre dans laquelle elle se dissimulait depuis qu'il a frappé le mur.

« Serena ne risque rien avec Irelia. » Assure Adamas.

« C'est moi qui en jugerais. » Conclu, d'un ton qui ne laisse pas la place à la discussion, la Souveraine Obscure.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 19 !**

 **Les choses ont commencées à bouger entre Syndra et son ancien pays mais il y a beaucoup de chemin à parcourir.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera un flash-back !**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**

 **PS : Je viens de poster une (toute) petite surprise sur mon profil si vous êtes intéressé :)**


	22. Ce que je vois

**Hello All !**

 **Déjà 20 chapitres pour 3 Fanfic ! Je ne pensais pas réussir à aller si loin quand j'ai commencé ! Merci à vous tous lecteurs et posteurs de Reviews :D**

 **Pour ce chapitre un peu de relationnel entre William et Syndra ainsi qu'un point de vue (à plusieurs égards) de la Souveraine**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

Review :

 _thegleek67 chapter 21 . Sep 19_

 _je sais pas pourquoi je sens les problèmes arrive xD_

 **Peut-être, Peut-être pas XD**

* * *

Chap 20 : Ce que je vois

 **RSR T – 4 ans**

Quatre mois se sont écoulés depuis cette nuit où Syndra et moi avons enfin pu établir un lien de confiance sincère et réciproque. Elle a dormi toute la journée qui a suivie et n'était même pas levée quand je suis rentré assez tard ce soir là. J'ai dû aller chercher un nouveau flacon de pilules malgré mon état et au passage je me suis fait remonter les bretelles par mon médecin.

Dans les premiers jours qui suivirent nous avons beaucoup parlé, surtout sur la façon dont mon monde fonctionne et son histoire. Elle voulait comprendre et bien que parfois il y eu des moments de tension Syndra s'est toujours retenue, n'usant jamais de sa magie. Une partie de la discussion s'est aussi articulée sur les étranges technologies qui équipent ma maison. J'ai d'ailleurs appris qu'apparemment dans son propre monde il y a une cité, Piltover il me semble, qui promeut les bienfaits du progrès.

De son point de vue, ces ''ridicules réalisations limités'' ne sont que des outils destinés à des gens trop faibles pour pouvoir résoudre leurs problèmes avec leurs capacités innées. En guise d'exemple elle m'a dit qu'elle habitait dans une ancienne forteresse qui lévite dans les airs après qu'elle l'ait arrachée à la base d'une montagne.

Je lui ai dit que le terme faible n'était pas adapté car même s'ils n'ont certes pas utilisé un don inné comme le sien il s'agit pourtant d'une réalisation qui a demandé beaucoup de temps, de travail et de réflexions. Elle m'a rétorquée que si ça ne peut pas être fait dans l'instant alors ça n'a aucune valeur. Je lui ai donc demandé si elle avait toujours été capable de faire exactement ce qu'elle voulait de son pouvoir et ce des la naissance.

Je l'ai vexé et elle ne m'a plus adressée la parole pendant quatre jours par la suite mais a finit par se rendre compte de son erreur et l'a admis sans le faire. De mon côté elle m'a reprochée d'être trop intrusif avec son passé et j'ai promis de ne pas l'aborder à moins d'être invité à le faire. Voilà en somme à quoi ressemblent les journées durant lesquelles nous échangeons.

Nous mangeons aussi ensemble désormais bien que très souvent c'est un moment assez embarrassant pour nous deux. Elle a pris goût à ma cuisine et parfois je la surprends en train de m'observer pour connaître le menu avant l'heure. Chose étonnante : je l'ai un jour, au hasard d'un après midi libéré à cause d'un problème de toiture à mon travail, vue tenter de reproduire la chorégraphie d'un groupe de danseuses asiatiques qui passaient sur l'une des chaînes musicales. J'ai gardé ça pour moi bien sûr. Je ne suis pas du genre à créer plus d'ennui que je n'en ai déjà.

Pour le reste, Elle a permission d'agir comme si elle se trouvait chez elle. Syndra semble d'ailleurs apprécier énormément le fait que je lui laisse une liberté conséquente. Elle a en effet une peur et une crainte presque symptomatique des règles trop restrictives. Je lui ai par ailleurs confié le double de mes clés pour la rassurer. Ce qui l'a fait esquisser l'un de ses très rares sourires qui peuvent apparaître sur son visage qui trahit une insécurité presque permanente. Passé cela j'ai pu voir qu'elle affectionne trois choses en particulier.

La première, plus évidente que le nez au milieu de la figure, étant la pratique de sa magie. Elle est capable de réaliser des tours de force assez impressionnants tant dans la technique que la puissance brute. Par exemple je l'ai surprise en train de tailler une pierre de cette manière et j'aurais pu croire que cela avait été sculpté à la main tant son œuvre était criante de réalisme. Sinon, un jour où elle était de mauvais poil, Syndra s'est emportée en entendant que je devais toujours démonter ce ponton croulant et elle l'a pulvérisé d'un simple geste avant de m'adresser un sourire satisfait. Ce qui aurait pu me soulager si la moitié de la jetée n'avait pas été emportée au passage. Elle l'a aussi réparée même si cela lui a prit près d'une heure et qu'elle était d'une humeur massacrante une fois terminé. A ce moment j'ai réalisé ma chance d'habiter dans un coin perdu...

Elle apprécie énormément de prendre des bains. Une fois elle y est resté une demi-journée et puisqu'elle refusait de sortir malgré tous mes rappels j'ai été obligé de couper le chauffe-eau. Dire qu'elle était énervée en s'en rendant compte serait un euphémisme. Elle a fait exploser la baignoire sur un coup de tête en espérant me faire changer d'avis, ce qui n'a pas marché et du coup elle est parti bouder comme une enfant en pensant que réparerait les dégâts. Elle s'en est mordu les doigts par la suite quand je lui ai expliqué que je ne pourrais pas le faire. Pas plus qu'en acheter une autre.

Du coup j'ai bricolé de manière rapide pour éviter les fuites puis pour lui dire que désormais il faudrait se laver avec un gant de toilette et un baquet d'eau chaude. Son expression faciale à ce moment était assez comique avant un déferlement de rage qui s'est dissipé assez vite. Le lendemain elle s'est excusée sincèrement et m'a demandée de ne pas l'abandonner. Je lui ai répondu que je n'en avais absolument pas l'intention et que bien que chaque action entraîne des conséquences il n'y a aucune qui puisse justifier que je la jette dehors. Notre relation a encore avancée d'une étape suite à ça. C'était il y a trois mois.

La dernière chose est sa fascination pour l'horizon. Quand elle n'est pas occupée à la pratique de sa magie elle est assisse sur le rebord de la falaise toute proche, les jambes dans le vide et le regard perdu encore plus loin. Elle peut y passer des jours, je l'ai déjà vu. A une position le matin quand je pars et à la même en rentrant le soir. Par tous les temps et apparemment sans aucun rapport avec ce qu'il a pu se passer dans la journée.

Au départ j'étais assez inquiet pour sa santé mais Syndra m'a dit que désormais elle a récupérée assez de sa force pour ne plus craindre les maladies. Mais en considération pour ce qui s'est passé il y maintenant près d'un an elle érige autour d'elle un champ de force qui repousse les gouttes de pluies et autres projectiles. Elle l'étend d'ailleurs gracieusement à moi quand je m'approche.

Aujourd'hui ne fais pas exception et la puissante magicienne est encore une fois de plus perdu dans sa contemplation. Je pose toutes mes affaires et je vois du coin de l'œil le bon de livraison de la nouvelle baignoire qui arrive demain. Je sourie, amusé, puis je me dirige vers l'extérieur. Il y a un soleil, encore chaud malgré qu'il est déjà bas, qui colore le ciel d'une belle teinte orangée.

« Bonsoir Syndra. » Je m'annonce d'une voix calme.

« Bonsoir William. » Répond-t-elle doucement en tournant la tête dans ma direction.

Elle retourne presque aussitôt à son panorama. Je regarde moi aussi le couché de soleil qui m'aveugle presque ce qui m'oblige à détourner les yeux. Je les masse pendant quelques secondes et finalement je me dis qu'il faut que je comprenne ce qu'elle peut bien trouver à cette vue. Je m'approche d'un pas pour reprendre la conversation.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question Syndra ? » Elle me fait un signe de la tête pour me donner son accord. « Qu'est ce qui te fascine tant dans ce paysage ? Je veux dire, c'est beau, bien sûr, mais ne te lasses-tu pas de toujours regarder la même chose ? »

« Assis-toi à ma place. » Dit-elle en me fixant après un instant de silence.

Elle se lève pour libérer l'endroit puis s'écarte d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Me fixant avec des yeux que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer je finis par faire ce qu'elle me demande. M'installant avec précaution par ce que il y a bien une trentaine de mètres de chute à pic je fixe l'horizon à mon tour. Au bout de cinq minutes je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre. A court d'idées je lui avoue mon échec.

« Désolé. » Je lui fait avec un sourire gêné. « Je ne sais pas ce que je dois regarder. »

Un autre silence tout aussi bizarre que celui d'avant suit ma déclaration. Je n'arrive pas à deviner ce à quoi elle peut bien être en train de penser. La magicienne prend une grande inspiration puis me fait une étrange demande.

« Est-ce que tu as confiance ? » Me questionne Syndra d'une voix tremblante. « Confiance en moi. » Ajoute-t-elle en voyant mon incompréhension.

« Bien sûr. » Je réponds après le peu de temps nécessaire pour que la questionne parvienne à être analysé par mon cerveau. C'est la première fois que ce mot sort explicitement dans une conversation calme.

Sans rien dire de plus je vois ses yeux devenir blanc. Elle se met à léviter et ses vêtements agissent comme si elle était immergée. Je sens une étrange et pourtant bienveillante pression s'appliquer sur tout mon corps tandis qu'il se recouvre d'une aura lilas semblable à celle de la femme devant moi. Je suis soulevé du sol lentement mais sûrement sans perdre mon équilibre.

Nous commençons à monter de plus en plus vite et l'île qui me sert de foyer devient très vite un petit point perdu dans une immensité bleutée. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère alors que l'ascension continu, je ne sais pas où elle veut n'emmener. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, je n'ai pas le vertige, peut-être par ce que je suis trop haut, je n'ai pas froid et je n'ai aucune difficulté à respirer. Tout cela sans doute grâce à l'aura de protection qui vient de Syndra.

Nous crevons le plafond de nuages, ce qui signifie que nous avons dépassés les douze kilomètres d'altitude, et continuons à monter. Nous nous arrêtons de prendre de la hauteur une dizaine de minutes après.

La première chose que je remarque c'est ce qui, formé par la couche nuageuse, ressemble à un océan de coton en dessous de moi. Au dessus le ciel à une couleur azurée irréelle comme s'il avait été gommé de manière subtil pour en faire apparaître les plus magnifiques nuances. La couleur rouge orangée du soleil se mêle à l'ensemble pour former un tableau digne d'un livre de contes. Enfin, le crépuscule aidant, il y a plusieurs étoiles qui sont visibles dans la pénombre naissante et me font penser à un feu d'artifice surréaliste.

Je reste a admirer ce qui m'entoure avec un air béat. C'est trop de choses à assimiler pour moi surtout quand je pense qu'il serait impossible pour un être humain normal d'être là. Mon regard se déporte ainsi sur la jeune femme dont je ne parviens à discerner la limite des capacités. Elle sourie de manière moqueuse à l'expression que j'affiche avant de prendre un air à la fois perdu et grave en tournant ses yeux vers le soleil..

« Moi non plus je ne sais pas... Plus ce que je regarde... » Reprend-t-elle après une seconde de silence.

Je la regarde tendre la main en direction de l'astre solaire avec un geste incertain. Une seconde de battement plus tard elle ferme le poing ce qui déclenche une éruption de magie de la couleur de l'ébène qui est incroyablement impressionnante visuellement mais qui pourtant ne déclenche aucun mouvement d'air ni son particulier. Celle-ci commence à se dissiper telle une brume matinale.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais me donner une réponse... » Dit-elle avec un sourire triste. « J'imagine... Que ce n'est pas aussi simple... »

Une fois de plus son expression est indéchiffrable et il me faut beaucoup de temps pour réussir à réfléchir de nouveau. J'ai beau, cependant, repasser tout ce que je sais sur elle je n'arrive à comprendre. Soudain j'ai une illumination et je me rend compte qu'en fait ce dont j'avais besoin était juste en face de moi. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide !?

« Tu visais les hauteurs. » Je déclare. « Le ciel est la limite que tu désirais atteindre et peut-être même dépasser, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... » Répond simplement Syndra qui même maintenant ne parvient pas à comprendre d'où vient son incroyable capacité à lire à travers elle. « Mais ce n'est pas tout... »

La magicienne fait un geste compliqué et la puissance qui émerge d'elle prend une forme concrète. On dirait un livre d'image animé. Il y a une réplique miniature d'elle-même posée sur le plus haut toit d'un château d'inspiration asiatique. La représentation s'envole soudainement et monte en flèche. Elle accélère autant que possible pour tenter d'atteindre les nuages. L'ascension s'arrêtant brutalement elle commence à chuter. La projection se dissout à son tour.

« J'éprouvais de la colère... Colère d'être dominée par une chose que je ne pouvais pas affronter... Et qui allait jusqu'à m'ignorer... Comme si moi, qui possédais les plus grand pouvoirs de Runeterra, n'était même pas digne d'attention... »

« Qu'est ce qui a changé ? » Je demande d'une voix douce.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dis... » Ses yeux reprennent leur apparence naturelle. « Mais j'ai retrouvé toute ma puissance bien avant la nuit où j'ai... J'ai... » Elle hésite, honteuse, telle une enfant prise la main dans le sac en train de voler.

« Ce n'est rien Syndra. » Je dis, réconfortant, à son encontre. Elle a vraiment beaucoup changée depuis son arrivée ici. « Je sais que tu ne me voulais pas de mal. »

Elle sourie timidement. C'est étrange de voir à quel point c'est difficile encore pour mon invitée hors norme de faire une chose aussi simple. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'elle a pu vivre dans son passé pour être craintive à ce point. J'attendrais pourtant. Ces blessures sont toujours trop douloureuses pour elle.

« D'aussi loin que je me souvienne je n'ai jamais cessée de sentir mes pouvoirs grandir en permanence. » Elle regarde sa main alors que celle-ci se recouvre d'une faible lueur sombre. « Pourtant depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce monde ils ne cessent de croire encore plus rapidement que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. »

« Mais ça ne t'intéresse plus. » Je lui fais avec un sourire affable. « Tu ne ressens plus cette envie dévorante qui t'animait. »

« Si... Pourtant elle me semble si fade désormais... » Elle regarde la mer immaculée qui s'étend sous nos pieds. « Avant... je ne pouvais pas atteindre ces si hauts nuages... Et j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque échec ils ne faisaient que me narguer davantage. » Elle tourne de nouveau son regard en direction du soleil. « Désormais je peux venir en ces lieux... Nul ne peut se vanter de pouvoir faire chose pareille... ... Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir accompli un acte digne de respect ou d'éloges... Je pensais que je ressentirais cette euphorie qui a toujours accompagnée mes victoires... » Elle se concentre sur moi. « Seulement... Il n'y a rien... Sinon une espèce de néant dont je ne vois pas la fin... Je me sens... » Ses épaules s'affaissent comme celles d'un personne épuisée. « Vide... »

Elle nous rapproche et je peux voir chaque détail de son visage. Bien des fois ces dernières semaines je me suis surpris à l'admirer. Sans tous ces masques qu'elle a construit pour se protéger Syndra est incroyablement belle. J'ignore si c'est intentionnel de sa part mais avec la lumière du soleil dans son dos je pourrais presque croire qu'elle est entourée d'un halo de lumière digne d'un ange.

« Je pense que... C'est par ce que tes objectifs ont changés. » Je répond mal à l'aise de l'avoir fixée pendant plusieurs secondes sans réagir. « Avant tu désirais le pouvoir pour le pouvoir... Ce n'est plus le cas... Plus maintenant... » J'élabore en la voyant sans réactions.

« Alors... Qu'est-ce que je désire désormais ? » Demande la puissante magicienne, une fois de plus en proie à ses craintes.

La faculté de cette homme à la faire douter est encore en ce moment une source de peur chez elle. Il parvient, elle ne sait comment, à la faire se remettre en question et c'est une chose qu'elle n'arrive pas à prévoir. Cependant, contrairement à bien des expériences passées, cette peur n'est jamais oppressante. Elle a l'impression d'être redevenu une enfant qui s'interroge sur la manière dont fonctionne le monde qui l'entoure avec cette appréhension naturelle de l'ignorance béate.

« Je ne peux pas le deviner. » Je lui avoue, d'une voix tendre et sincère. « Probablement... Par ce que tu ne le sais pas toi même. »

« Je croirais entendre mon abruti de maître. » Rétorque Syndra avec colère et dégoût.

Son air apaisé s'évanouit plus vite qu'un mirage en entendant ma réponse. Je viens de toucher une corde sensible. La dernière fois que ce sujet s'est glissé dans la conversation elle est entrée dans un état second. Son visage était distordu par la rage et la peur alors qu'elle me menaçait d'une mort lente et douloureuse si jamais je venais à agir comme lui.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. » Je déclare pour m'excuser.

« Pathétiques Ioniens. » Crache-t-elle. « Ils ont voulu m'affaiblir, me manipuler ! » Un sourire carnassier apparaît sur ses lèvres. « Mais je les ai brisé. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Peu importe qui et combien. Ils ne sont que des cafards pour moi ! » Elle éclate d'un rire triomphant et cruel. « Ils sont appris à me craindre. »

Sa rancœur prend soudainement fin lorsqu'elle prononce ce dernier mot. On dirait une flamme qui s'éteint subitement, étouffée par un manque d'oxygène. Un peu mal à l'aise de la voir changer aussi vite de comportement je vais lui parler pour essayer de changer le sujet de la conversation cependant je n'en ai pas le temps.

« Avec le temps... Ils ont même fini par oublier mon nom... Je n'étais plus Syndra... » M'avoue-t-elle d'une voix qui trahit la solitude. « Il ne voyaient en moi que mes pouvoirs... »

« Je ne ferais jamais cela Syndra. » Je lui réponds, compatissant. « Personne ne doit être résumé à si peu. »

« Les ioniens m'appellent... Souveraine Obscure... » Dit-elle en accompagnement d'un sourire triste, apparemment réconfortée de mes paroles. « William... » Ses yeux sont rivés sur les miens. « Quand tu me regardes... Que vois-tu ? »

Ce qui me fait le plus mal dans sa question s'est le ton presque suppliant qu'elle vient d'utiliser. On croirait entendre une enfant qui implore que l'on cesse de la battre. A quel point a-t-elle pu souffrir ? Je sens un dégoût certain qui me laisse une impression amère au fond de la bouche. Son histoire ressemble sur certains points à la mienne.

« Une magnifique jeune femme, libre et fière... » Je commence sans réfléchir à mes mots pour la première fois depuis le début de notre échange. « Qui a toujours suivie sa route sans faiblir ni s'arrêter... » Je sourie avec gentillesse. « Avant d'avoir le courage de demander à l'aide. »

C'est ma dernière phrase qui la fait la plus réagir. Pour Syndra solliciter une assistance était une preuve de faiblesse manifeste. Pourtant elle vient de me montrer que ses pouvoirs sont pourtant plus importants qu'auparavant. Ce qui l'amène inévitablement à la conclusion que ce n'est pas vrai. Ayant apparemment du mal à assimiler cette vérité la magicienne décide de parler d'un autre sujet qui lui tient à cœur.

« Tu ne penses pas que je suis une abomination... » Un frisson la parcoure. « Un monstre... ? »

« Pourquoi je devrais penser ça ? » Je réplique d'une voix neutre. « Par ce que tu possèdes un pouvoir que je ne comprends pas ? » Elle hoche la tête, anxieuse. « Ou par ce que tu peux me tuer d'un geste du doigt ? »

Ses traits montrent maintenant une profonde inquiétude. Elle n'est pas loin de craquer nerveusement et cela me fait mal à moi aussi de la voir dans cet état. J'ai l'affreuse vision de moi-même, allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, en train de ressasser tout le malheur du monde. Je ne veux plus jamais voir ça.

« Tu es née avec ce don Syndra. » Je lui fait, réconfortant, en posant ma main sur son épaule ce qui la fait sursauter de surprise. « Il fait partie de toi autant que tes sentiments. Tu es ainsi, c'est tout. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils m'ont dit... » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux, comme si elle n'était pas digne de me regarder. Je vois une larme qui roule sur sa joue.

« Peu importe ce qu'ils ont pu te répéter durant toutes ces années ! » Je réplique en haussant la voix de la voir se rabaisser à ce point. « Syndra, regarde moi. » Elle parvient, tremblante, à relever la tête après bien des hésitations. « Tu vaux tellement plus que ce que tu crois. » Je sourie tendrement. « Ces pouvoirs ne sont pas une aberration et à mes yeux ils ne le seront jamais. Oublie ce que tu as entendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui s'il te plaît... Et sourie. »

Ce n'est qu'en voyant mon expression insistante qu'elle tente de le faire mais malgré tous ses efforts elle n'y parvient pas. Le désespoir revient rapidement à la charge dans son regard. Elle va éclater en sanglots quand je la serre contre moi ce qui la prend une fois encore par surprise.

« Ce n'est pas grave Syndra. » Je fais, réconfortant. « Tu n'es pas obligé de réussir des le premier essai. » Je desserre mon étreinte pour que nous soyons face à face. « Prend tout le temps que tu veux. » Je me tais puis reprends une seconde après. « Tu es ici chez toi... Aussi longtemps que tu le désiras. »

Elle se met soudainement à pleurer de soulagement et enserre de nouveau son bienfaiteur. Un vieux souvenir revient en mémoire à la jeune femme : celui d'un conte ionien qui parle d'êtres qui ne sont que bonté, aidant sans limites et sans distinction si vous leur demandez. La Souveraine n'a jamais cru un seul mot de ces fariboles et pourtant devant cet homme elle ressent une émotion qu'elle ne peut reconnaître car personne ne s'est jamais donnée la peine de l'écouter. Cette chose si simple et pourtant si difficile à obtenir est...

La joie...

La joie... d'être acceptée...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 20 !**

 **La relation entre les deux principaux personnages vient de prendre la direction qui aboutira à celle que vous connaissez !**

 **A bientôt à Ionia ! :D**


	23. Sentiments partagés

**Hello All !**

 **Désolé pour l'absence de release pendant près d'un mois mais à la relecture de ce chapitre en la présence d'un de mes amis il m'a fait remarqué un grosse incohérence au niveau du scénario.**

 **Après avoir relu avec attention mes autres chapitres je me suis rendu compte que c'était effectivement le cas. Ce qui m'ennuyait pas mal surtout que c'était sur un élément clé du déroulement.**

 **Du coup frustré, j'ai tenté de modifier le scénario global sans pour autant être en totale scission avec tout ce précède...**

 **Au bout de deux jours à tourner en rond je me suis énervé et j'ai effacé purement et simplement la 1ière version du chapitre ci dessous avant de laisser le reste en plan.**

 **Du coup j'ai pris pas mal de temps pour moi et j'ai rematé des vieux animés (entre autres) et des plus récents sur les conseils de ce même ami.**

 **Pris d'une envie de continuer à écrire malgré tout j'ai produit non pas un, ni deux mais quatorze chapitres répartis sur deux histoires !**

 **Ayant lâché un peu les Fanfics sur LoL cela m'a permit de voir l'ensemble d'un œil nouveau et de redémarrer sereinement.**

 **Me revoilà donc avec ce chapitre 21 que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire \\(^o^)/ (tout comme je prends plaisir à écouter la bande son du skin ''Elementalist Lux'' en boucle au moment où j'écris ces lignes XD )**

 **Maintenant moins de bla-bla et plus de lecture !**

* * *

Chap 21 : Sentiments partagés

Après plus de cinq minutes de course effrénée la cadette Darmon lâche la main de Irelia qui peut enfin s'arrêter. La volonté des lames est exténuée. Tenir la cadence imposée par la jeune fille qui peut voler lui a demandée beaucoup d'énergie. En fait les seules fois où la Volonté des Lames s'est retrouvée dans un état pareil c'était lors des entraînements intensifs de son père étant enfant.

La chambre de la fillette se trouvant bien entendu en haut d'une tour vétuste et donc pratiquement inaccessible par la voie terrestre. Le problème ne se pose pas quand l'on peut léviter à souhait mais pour les personnes qui doivent compter sur leurs deux jambes le trajet s'est prolongé sur plus de quatre miles. La raison étant simplement que la jeune magicienne ne s'était jamais rendue dans son espace privé autrement que par les airs et donc ne connaissait pas le chemin pour y parvenir.

Se retournant avec un sourire pour annoncer qu'elles sont arrivées la dernière née de la famille en reste muette de surprise. Son amie est pliée en deux par l'effort, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour ne pas tomber et transpire abondamment. Sa respiration est lourde et saccadée. Comprenant qu'elle est la cause de son état elle atterrit rapidement vraiment très mal à l'aise.

« Pardon Irelia ! » S'exclame-t-elle en étant sincèrement désolée. « J'ai complètement oublié que tu ne pouvais pas voler ! »

« Ce n'est... Pas grave... » Assure la combattante entre chaque inspiration. « Laisse-moi... Juste un peu... De temps... Pour reprendre... Mon souffle... »

Il lui faut le double de la durée pour arriver à cet endroit afin de récupérer un rythme respiratoire normal. Une fois que c'est fait la soldate cache sa fatigue de son mieux et se recoiffe au plus vite. Ses barrettes se sont déplacées pendant qu'elle courait et on dirait qu'elle est resté exposée au vent pendant des heures. Serena prend alors la parole.

« Viens dans ma chambre, je pourrais t'aider avec tes cheveux. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour. » Propose Serena, soudain enjouée.

« D'accord. » Répond Simplement la Volonté des Lames avec un sourire. « Passe devant, je te suis. »

Se dirigeant vers la porte qui s'ouvre toute seule la benjamine de la si singulière famille pénètre dans la zone qui lui est réservée. Irelia la suit quelques secondes plus tard et jette des coups d'œils rapides dans tous les sens. En fait le plus étonnant dans cette pièce est sa taille. Elle occupe toute la surface de l'étage et quatre fenêtres qui pointent sur les points cardinaux trahissent que cette forteresse était autrefois une place forte militaire. Pour le reste cela ressemble à n'importe quelle chambre de petite fille.

Près du mur Nord se trouve une imposante armoire juxtaposée à une coiffeuse avec un miroir de bonne taille. Sur une grande étagère se trouve quelque chose que la capitaine reconnaît comme des photographies, comme les appellent les habitants de Piltover, de la jeune fille et des siens devant une petite maison en bord de mer. Ils ont tous l'air heureux. Une plante qu'elle n'a jamais vue occupe une grande portion du mur Sud. Des fleurs, faisant penser à des lys de couleur bleue, diffusant un agréable parfum sont présentes un peu partout sur les branches.

Une petite bibliothèque accueille une dizaine de livres, dont certains dans une langue illisible pour la visiteuse. Plusieurs poupées en tissu ou en porcelaine remplissent le reste des rayonnages. Installé à l'Est, sous la fenêtre, se trouve le grand lit de la jeune fille. Trois personnes peuvent aisément s'allonger dessus. Les draps, impeccablement bordés, sont de couleur doré et quelqu'un a brodé des sphères tournant autour d'un oiseau. Une impression de candeur paisible émane de la pièce toute entière.

« Ta chambre est vraiment très jolie. » Déclare Irelia à sa jeune hôte qui se rapproche du meuble pour coiffeuse.

« Merci. » Répond simplement Serena, rayonnante.

Le magicienne courte sur patte tire la chaise de son rangement pour la mettre en position. Elle fait de grands gestes en direction de son invitée pour la faire asseoir. Cachant un petit sourire moqueur et amusé de la voir excitée telle une puce la capitaine fait donc ce qu'on lui demande et va s'installer à la place souhaitée. Une fois qu'elle est assisse la cadette ouvre un tiroir pour en sortir une panoplie au grand complet.

Une fois ses barrettes retirées la combattante se détend et laisse la demoiselle faire son office. Avec de grands gestes doux et précautionneux elle passe un peigne fin fabriqué dans une étrange matière plusieurs fois dans sa chevelure. Tandis que la séance se poursuit la fillette se met à fredonner une douce mélodie qui agit comme une berceuse sur une Irelia exténuée. Se sentant de plus en plus somnolente entendre son amie lui adresser la parole la fait sortir de son état vaseux.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir des cheveux aussi beaux et longs que les tiens... » Soupire la cadette, un peu jalouse.

« Tu en as de très soyeux Serena. » Déclare la Volonté des Lames en souriant. « Et puis tu sais, ce n'est pas toujours pratique... » Avoue-t-elle. « Surtout quand je dois me battre. »

« Pourquoi tu les gardes aussi grands alors ? » Demande la jeune fille, curieuse.

« En souvenir de mon père... » Dit la Ionienne d'une voix neutre. « Il disait que cela m'allait bien... »

« Il était vraiment gentil. » Affirme Serena, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

La discussion se poursuit pendant plusieurs minutes. Les sujets sont variés et des éclats de rires se glissent parfois entre deux phrases. Alors qu'elle affiche un air heureux une certaine mélancolie trouve son chemin dans les pensées de la commandante. Des échanges comme ceux-ci sont devenu très rare pour rare pour elle. En dehors de Karma personne ne peut lui permettre de s'ouvrir aussi naturellement.

Son esprit se tourne alors vers la puissante maîtresse de ces lieux. Irelia savait que la tâche de trouver un terrain d'entente entre Syndra et le reste de ce pays serait ardue mais au bout de presque deux mois de tâtonnements et de précautions diverses, rien, pas même un semblant de voie, ne daigne se former dans leur relation qui reste passive-agressive. Cela contraste avec l'aise très naturelle de sa fille qui a déjà nouée des liens avec beaucoup de personnes.

Sentant le peigne s'arrêter soudainement la capitaine se retourne pour voir la raison de ce changement. Elle tombe face à face avec la petite magicienne qui l'observe d'un regard pénétrant et sérieux qui lui laisse une étrange impression de malaise. Au moment où elle va ouvrir la bouche Serena la devance et ce qu'elle dit prend la guerrière au dépourvue.

« Pourquoi tu es aussi triste Irelia ? » Demande la cadette.

« Je ne suis pas... » Répond la Volonté des lames au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence pour être interrompue rapidement.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Affirme son amie, qui ajoute juste après. « Je suis empathe alors je sais ce que tu ressens. »

Affichant une expression perplexe Serena lui explique alors que, d'une manière identique à son frère, l'utilisation de la magie par sa mère pendant sa grossesse lui a donné la capacité de sentir les émotions des autres. Cependant elle n'en a pas un contrôle parfait et quand elle n'est plus au commande cela peut-être dangereux pour elle, surtout si elle est entourée de beaucoup de monde, sans compter que cela réduit à néant ses capacités à ressentir les auras magiques. Pour plus de simplicité et ainsi éviter de l'effrayer, son père a inventé un terme dérivé du mot empathie pour décrire simplement sa condition.

La combattante doit se retenir de poser une question qui lui brûle les lèvres : que ressent Syndra en ma présence ? Pourtant malgré l'envie impérieuse de le faire elle garde le silence. Ce serait grossier, intrusif, et sans exagérer, irrespectueux envers les sentiments de sa fille. Mettant de côté cette interrogation la capitaine lui dit la vérité.

« Je suis juste un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir être acceptée par Syndra comme tu le fais. » Avoue Irelia.

« Maman t'a acceptée. » Réplique très vite sa fille. La Volonté des Lames ouvre des yeux plus grands encore que des soucoupes et affiche un air plus que dubitatif ce qui pousse la fillette à continuer son explication. « Elle m'a promis de ne plus te faire de mal. » Assure-t-elle. « Et maman tient toujours ses promesses. » Elle sourire en voyant que son amie ne comprend toujours pas. « Si elle ne te veux pas de mal alors c'est qu'elle t'a acceptée, non ? »

Le raisonnement candide, pour ne pas dire naïf, de la jeune magicienne laisse la commandante sans voix. Le plus étrange dans l'ensemble ce n'est peut-être pas l'argumentaire employé mais bel et bien que Irelia croit en ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. A quoi cela peut être dû ? Elle n'en sait rien. La confiance inébranlable que la cadette Darmon a en son amie et sa mère ? Le fait que, étant encore une enfant malgré une certaine maturité, ses convictions sont basées sur l'amour que lui porte sa famille ? Difficile à dire mais pour l'instant elle ne veut pas contrarier sa ''petite sœur'' comme l'appelle Adamas et son père pour la mettre gentiment mal à l'aise.

« Si tu le dis. » Fait la combattante avec un sourire. « Je te fais confiance. »

Un autre sourire en réponse de la part de la fillette suffit amplement à dissiper les inquiétudes de la guerrière. La conversation reprend donc une teinte plus douce et légère qui est agréable pour toutes les deux. Cela dure pendant plus d'une heure.

Lorsque le soleil est en train de se coucher Serena annonce gaiement qu'elle a terminée et se penche sur la tablette de la coiffeuse pour récupérer les barrettes jumelles de son invitée. Elle remarque aussitôt que cette dernière à les yeux fermés et s'est assoupie en position assise, appuyé sur le dossier de son siège. Laissant échapper un petit rire silencieux elle pose en silence le matériel de coiffure pour ne pas la déranger.

Reculant d'un pas elle entoure Irelia de sa magie et commence a enlever les pièces de son armure avec minutie et douceur. Bientôt la combattante, dormant du repos du juste, est débarrassée de ce qui n'est pas nécessaire pour passer la nuit. La soulevant avec précaution la fille de Syndra l'emmène lentement dans son lit et l'allonge. Pendant tout ce temps sa quadruple lame est restée à graviter silencieusement autour de sa propriétaire, appréciant la gentillesse adressée à sa maîtresse. Pourtant un certain dégoût a été perceptible quand la dernière née a tendu le bras pour la toucher.

Sa propre fatigue prenant le pas sur sa curiosité elle va rejoindre son amie pour se blottir contre elle avec un air ravi. Elle fixe la guerrière pendant plusieurs secondes et se dit que Irelia est comme sa mère, vraiment très belle, quand elles sont paisiblement endormies. Tandis que ses paupière deviennent de plus en plus lourde et que le sommeil l'emporte, un dernier reflet de la lumière du soleil sur le bijou central de l'arme de la Volonté des Lames la fait se sentir comblée.

 _''Voila ce que ça fait d'avoir une grande sœur... »_

* * *

Syndra pénètre dans la chambre conjugale d'un pas nonchalant, ses longs cheveux ondulant derrière elle. La pièce est toujours aussi calme et accueillante. Étant donnée l'heure tardive la magicienne s'attendait à trouver son compagnon paisiblement endormi dans leur lit cependant elle remarque dès son arrivée que ce n'est pas le cas. Il est à sa place mais en position assisse. Il fixe la nouvelle venue d'un air contrarié qui en dit long.

Un malaise s'empare soudainement de la Souveraine qui sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Fermant la porte avec un geste un peu trop rapide pour être naturel elle se dirige ensuite aux côtés de son époux. Elle s'assoie près de lui en souriant de manière maladroite, tentant d'être le plus détendue possible. Pourtant elle n'y arrive pas. La jeune femme sait qu'il attend qu'elle lance la conversation.

« Bonsoir mon amour. » Commence la magicienne. « Tu aurais dû t'endormir. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de forcer. » Ajout-elle avec douceur.

« Merci Syndra mais je vais bien. » Répond William, affable. « Je suis resté éveillé par ce que je veux te parler de quelque chose d'important. »

« Qu'est-ce qui peut être assez sensible pour que tu négliges de te reposer ? » Demande innocemment l'ancienne championne.

Une expression grave s'affiche aussitôt sur le visage de l'époux en entendant sa femme jouer la carte de l'ignorance puis en vient une autre difficilement compréhensible. Sentant ses mains devenir de plus en plus moites elle le fixe sans dire un mot ne sachant pas comment changer l'ambiance qui devient oppressante. Finalement il prend la parole avec un ton détaché qui a quelque chose de dérangeant pour la Souveraine.

« Où étais-tu aujourd'hui ? » Questionne le jeune homme. « Je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois. »

« Je... » Hésite son interlocutrice, l'air de ne pas pouvoir trouver une réponse adéquate. Elle finit par changer complètement de sujet. « Je n'ai rien fait de particulier. J'ai juste... »

« Espionnée le capitaine Lito toute la journée. » Coupe sans attendre William sans changer d'intonation.

Totalement prise de court par ce qu'il vient de dire Syndra reste bouche bée sans pouvoir parler. Comment peut-il le savoir ? Elle devine alors qu'il n'y a qu'une seule raison qui puisse expliquer qu'il soit déjà au courant. Combattant l'envie de détourner le regard la magicienne décide de ne plus tourner autour du pot. Elle hoche la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

« Oui. » Avoue-t-elle, gênée. « Je voulais être discrète. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » Fait le malade d'une voix qui perd de sa patience.

« Je... » Commence la Souveraine en joignant ses mains de stress. « Pour être sûre que Adamas et Serena ne risquaient rien... »

Une lueur de chagrin est soudainement visible dans les yeux du mari qui est, à son tour, abasourdi d'entendre la raison de son espionnage. Les deux se fixent pendant un long moment qui paraît être insupportable aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. C'est William qui relance la conversation une fois de plus. Sa voix est devenue beaucoup moins chaleureuse.

« C'est l'unique raison ? » Demande-t-il, glacial et avec le plus grand sérieux. « Il n'y en a aucune autre ? »

« Pourquoi réagis-tu de cette manière ? » Réplique de manière agressive la puissante magicienne en grimaçant. « Je ne fais que veiller au bien être de notre famille. » Affirme-t-elle. « Tu devrais être content. »

« Content !? » Répète son époux, l'air d'avoir pris un coup en pleine figure. « Syndra... Nous avons passés plus de deux jours à parler pour décider si nous allions continuer les échanges avec Ionia et de comment nous devions nous comporter pour que cela fonctionne ! » S'exclame-t-il. « Tu _m'as_ _juré_ que tu laisserais au capitaine et à l'Ancienne le bénéfice du doute... »

« C'est ce que je fais ! » Rétorque la magicienne en profitant d'une pause pour qu'il reprenne son souffle. « Je ne suis jamais intervenue ! A aucun moment ! »

« Tu l'as surveillée comme une prisonnière ! » Affirme en retour l'homme qui ne cherche plus à être doux. « En quoi as-tu respectée ton engagement envers elle ? Ton engagement envers _moi_ ? » La voir rester muette ne fait que l'énerver encore davantage. « Tout ce que tu as dit ce jour là, le pensais-tu vraiment ? Ou as-tu seulement dit ce que je voulais entendre ? »

C'est cette dernière phrase qui la fait réagir. Son aura se manifeste brusquement en repoussant tout ce qui se trouve autour d'elle, plaquant au passage son mari contre la tête de lit. Se relevant d'un seule geste la Souveraine, un visage déformé par la colère, serre les poings pour se retenir d'un geste malheureux. La réponse ne tarde pas à venir sous la forme d'une voix qui résonne dangereusement.

« Tu insinues que je mens !? » Questionne Syndra de son intonation d'outre-tombe.

« Tu n'as pas tenu ta parole. » Rétorque William sans sourciller. « Comment veux-tu que je l'interprète autrement ? »

« Je t'interdis de me traiter de menteuse ! » Vocifère la puissante femme, menaçante. « Personne ne me m'insulte impunément ! » Affirme Syndra. « Pas même toi, William. »

En entendant la réplique de la magicienne le jeune homme à l'impression qu'une lame s'enfonce dans son cœur. Son expression change du tout au tout. Au lieu d'une volonté ferme c'est une grande tristesse qui se lit sur son visage. Des larmes se forment aux coins de ses yeux et roulent bientôt sur ses joues. Il semble beaucoup souffrir mais cela ne fait pas réagir sa compagne qui continue sur sa lancée.

« Arrête de pleurer, c'est ridicule ! » Affirme-t-elle froidement. « J'ai peut-être laissé une chance à ces deux Ioniennes pathétiques mais tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve du contraire elles restent une menace, un point c'est tout ! » Serrant son poing droit celui-ci s'entoure aussitôt d'une énergie crépitante. « Je protégerais ma famille quoiqu'il m'en coûte ! Et contre elle-même si besoin ! » Ajoute-t-elle.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles le jeune homme reste coi d'entendre un discours pareil. Sa poitrine commence à le lancer douloureusement mais au milieu du tourbillon de sentiments qui s'agite en lui cette mise en garde passe inaperçue. Il tend la main en direction du visage de son aimée qui n'a aucune réaction.. Elle n'en a pas davantage tandis qu'il caresse sa joue avec tendresse, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Son expression reste froide et distante.

« Tu sais Syndra... » Commence-t-il. « Quand la capitaine m'a dit que tu t'étais excusée auprès d'elle j'étais tellement heureux... » Un sourie triste. « Mais maintenant je me demande... » Une autre pause. « Où est passé la femme que j'aime ? » Dit-il, accablé, ce qui la fait enfin réagir. « La femme douce et attentionnée, mais résolue, qui ne cherche que le bonheur des siens... » L'aura de la Souveraine se calme lentement. « Pourquoi ce masque de violence Syndra ? » Fait-il, l'air d'implorer. « Pourquoi ? Alors que le sourire te va si bien ? »

Réalisant ce qu'elle vient de faire une déferlante de honte submerge presque aussitôt la magicienne qui ne comprend pas comment elle a pu dire autant d'atrocités à son époux. Elle pose sa main sur la sienne et sourie avec gentillesse pour le rassurer, lui faire comprendre que la tempête est passée. Elle l'enserre alors avec force tandis qu'elle commence à pleurer à son tour.

« Pardon William... Pardon... » S'excuse-t-elle, tremblante. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit... » Elle le regarde, les yeux emplis de regrets. « Je te jure que je n'en pensais pas un mot. »

« Je sais ma chérie... Je sais... » Il se décale pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. « Peux-tu m'emmener voir le capitaine Lito s'il te plaît Syndra ? » Questionne le mari avec un sourire triste. « Je voudrais parler avec elle. »

« Hein !? » S'exclame la jeune femme, soudain inquiète. « Mais pour quelle raison !? »

« Je vais lui demander de partir. » Avoue-t-il avec tristesse, ce qui la laisse perplexe. Il reprend donc la parole pour lui expliquer. « Ta haine envers elle et son peuple est en train de te détruire Syndra... » Il essuie les larmes sur les joues de son épouse. « Je pensais que tu l'avais laissée derrière toi mais je me suis trompé... » En voyant que la Souveraine va le contredire il continue. « Toi et nos enfants vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste... Alors si être isolé ici est le prix à payer pour permettre à notre famille de rester unie... Je l'accepte volontiers... »

Cette fois c'est la puissante magicienne qui croit sentir son cœur se fendre en deux. Elle ne veut pas qu'il fasse ça. Il a toujours été de son côté, à la soutenir, patiemment, avec compassion et respect. William n'a jamais œuvré que pour son bien-être. Personne avant lui n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'écouter, de se donner la peine de la comprendre. Même maintenant, avec ce corps brisé qui est le sien, il n'a qu'un seul objectif : son bonheur.

Dans ce projet de renouer des liens avec sa terre natale, là aussi le but était identique. Qu'elle soit en paix. Qu'elle puisse profiter de sa vie, entourée de ceux qu'elle chérit. L'obliger à demander le départ de Irelia serait bafouer tout ce qu'il fait jusqu'à présent... Une trahison pure et simple... Et elle ne sait que trop bien à quel point être trahit est douloureux... Pas lui... Il ne mérite pas de souffrir ainsi. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait.

« Non ! » Elle le plaque sur le lit avec force, une expression de terreur se lisant sur ses traits. « Ne fait pas ça... » Supplie Syndra. « Je te jure que je ne recommencerais pas ! » Affirme-t-elle. « Je sais que je t'ai déjà mentit alors tu as le droit d'avoir des doutes mais... »

Il leva la tête pour l'embrasser avec douceur ce qui la fait écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Leur baiser dure pendant un moment que l'ancienne Championne voudrait faire durer éternellement. Séparant leurs lèvres il montre désormais un visage apaisé qui rassure rapidement la magicienne. Il s'adresse alors à elle.

« J'ai confiance en toi Syndra. » Dit-il d'une voix qui ne tremble pas. « Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. »

Se détendant c'est la jeune femme qui l'embrasse à son tour. Le désir de l'autre apparaît très vite et l'étreinte devient sensuelle. Tandis qu'ils savourent leur moment d'intimité retrouvée la Souveraine Obscure se demande comment elle a pu prendre le risque de tout perdre pour une vieille rancune. En compagnie de cet homme elle se sent à la fois vulnérable et en sécurité. Étrange et improbable combinaison qu'elle accueille pourtant à bras ouvert.

* * *

Le jour se lève. Le soleil passe lentement au dessus de l'horizon et ses premiers rayons sortent la puissante magicienne de sa torpeur. Elle se trouve dans son lit au côté de son compagnon qui dort sereinement. Elle se détache de lui avec précaution pour ne pas le réveiller. Il a encore besoin de repos. Prenant simplement un drap pour se couvrir la maîtresse de ce château va observer l'aurore par la fenêtre. Tandis que les plaine se colorent d'un orange chaleureux Syndra est plongée dans ses pensées.

Repensant à leur échange d'hier elle se rend compte qu'il a totalement raison. Elle hait Irelia et Karma de tout son être puisqu'elles sont le symbole de tout ce qui l'a fait souffrir durant tant d'années. Pourtant elle a trouvé un bonheur qu'elle désire protéger à tout prix et celui-ci passe par l'acceptation de leur présence en ces murs, comme ont pu le faire ses deux enfants. Et pour être parfaitement honnête la magicienne reconnaît que pour l'instant aucune des deux ne lui a donné une raison valable d'agir elle l'a fait la veille.

Ironiquement, quand on y réfléchit, la haine est la seule chose que les Ioniens lui ont jamais appris et pour cela elle se pensait supérieur à eux. Cependant il lui faut admettre, qu'elle aussi, vient de manquer de peu d'être emportée par ce poison.

 _''La haine détruit tout ce qu'elle touche et finalement elle vous emportera aussi si vous la laissez vous dominer''_

Ce sont les dernières paroles de Mme Prunelier avant qu'elle et sa famille n'aient été obligé de fuir le monde de William pour revenir dans le sien.

Sentant l'aura de la Sagesse Incarnée au loin, qui se rapproche, la jeune femme prend une décision. Elle laisse tomber le drap qui la recouvre sur le sol et fait un geste en direction de son armoire qui s'ouvre toute seule. La si tristement célèbre tenue qui inspire tant de terreur aux habitants de ce pays en sort toute seule et vient revêtir Syndra qui se met à léviter.

Une fois que son imposant diadème est en place la Souveraine se dirige vers la sortie non sans jeter un dernier regard vers son époux. Avec un air décidé elle s'en va en murmurant une dernière phrase :

« Désolé Serena... Je ne pourrais peut-être pas tenir ma promesse... »

* * *

Fin du chapitre 21 !

Personnellement je pense que c'est un des chapitres les plus aboutis que j'ai écrit ces derniers temps ! :D

A la prochaine !


	24. Proximité

**Hello All !**

 **Un petit (c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais fait XD) Flash-back pour ce chapitre.**

 **J'ai mis pas mal de temps pour l'achever car je n'arrivais pas à trouver le bon dosage (si je puis dire :) ).**

 **J'ai d'ailleurs un petit service à demander aux lecteurs de cette histoire à la fin x)**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chap 22 : proximité

 **RSR T – 3 ans 10 mois**

La trotteuse de la pendule de grande taille se trouvant au dessus de la télévision termine son tour de cadran en emmenant sa jumelle qui découle les minutes et trois petits coups de cloche retentissent dans la pièce. Le bruit attire l'attention d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs qui se maintient en lévitation à un mètre de hauteur dans le salon. Elle ouvre les yeux pour voir ce qu'il en est et pousse un soupir.

Il est quinze heures et voilà longtemps qu'elle médite. Auparavant c'était un exercice qu'elle détestait car c'était un vestige de l'enseignement de son ancien maître et bien que son souvenir soit suffisant pour la mettre dans une colère noire elle ne s'emporte plus comme avant. De ce fait il arrive parfois qu'elle puisse se pencher sur son passé sans déchaîner un cataclysme et elle a trouvée certaines choses laissées pour compte à l'époque qui lui apparaisse maintenant comme digne d'intérêt.

La méditation, qu'elle considérait comme une farce au moment de son apprentissage, lui a permit durant ces deux derniers mois de parfaire le contrôle sur la magie qui parcoure son corps. Cependant ce n'est pas la découverte la plus surprenant que la Souveraine ai faite durant cette période. Elle sait désormais le pourquoi de son état de faiblesse persistant durant les premiers temps après son arrivée en ce monde.

Passé la surprise de cette révélation rien d'extraordinaire ne s'est produit et la magicienne pousse un long soupir qui résonne étrangement à cause du pouvoir qui l'enveloppe. Son ancien instructeur lui a dit que l'exercice qu'elle pratique en ce moment met des décennies avant d'être parfaitement maîtrisé. Il ne lui fallu qu'un quarantaine de jours et maintenant elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour occuper ses journées. La pratique, pour la pratique, de sa magie n'est plus aussi obsessionnelle qu'auparavant et du coup il n'y a aucune réalisation en cours.

« Quel ennui... » Commente, plus pour elle-même, Syndra.

Posant pied à terre la jeune femme se demande quoi faire pour passer les quatre heures restantes avant le retour de William. Son hôte qui a accepté de l'héberger et de l'aider aussi longtemps qu'elle demeurera chez lui est la seule chose qui attise encore son intérêt. Malheureusement ses journées de travail sont longues à cause du peu d'effectif de son entreprise mais il ne s'en plaint pas. Il est souriant en permanence en fait.

C'est le point qui suscite le plus de curiosité chez la ionienne exilée et elle n'a toujours pas trouvée de quoi pouvait venir une bonne humeur à ce point constante. Il a bien sûr dit qu'il appréciait sa compagnie puisqu'il vivait seul et la Souveraine sait, par expérience, ce qu'il en est. Après avoir vécu et parlé autant avec lui la magicienne sait qu'il n'est pas manipulateur ni traître et aussi étrange que cela paraisse, pour elle en premier, un sentiment de quiétude qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvée depuis très longtemps imprègne ce lieu et son propriétaire.

Perdu dans ses pensées pendant une durée incertaine Syndra regarde l'horloge en se disant que beaucoup de temps a dû passer. En fait moins de dix minutes et la magicienne pousse une exclamation frustrée. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas faire usage ouvertement de ses capacités devant tous le monde sans provoquer une panique qui la renverrait à sa condition de paria de son ''foyer'' et ça jamais elle ne l'accepterait. Si seulement elle pouvait rejoindre Wi...

Une idée émerge soudain dan son esprit et un sourire satisfait se forme sur ses lèvres. Se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas pressé la magicienne enfile la paire de hautes bottes en cuir souple offerte par leurs voisins et sort. Prenant de suite la direction de la demeure du couple Prunelier elle inspire un grand coup pour apprécier l'air extérieur et se donner du courage. Cela fait pas mal de temps qu'elle n'a pas été les voir. Depuis la fin des leçons de l'époux en vérité.

Avançant à son rythme elle observe le paysage avec attention en se demandant ce qui serait advenu si jamais pour une quelconque raison son bienfaiteur n'était pas sorti réparer ce tas de bois qui gît au fond de l'océan maintenant. Réprimant un frisson elle force l'allure, ne pouvant retenir un sourire timide en se rendant compte combien elle a changée. Le fait qu'elle utilise ses jambes pour se déplacer en est un preuve flagrante.

Avant, jamais elle ne se serait permise de fouler le sol. A ses yeux, marcher revenait à se rouler dans la poussière tel un de ses êtres inférieurs qui sont dénués de pouvoir. A cette affirmation le jeune homme à simplement répondu que c'était ainsi que sont fait les humains et qu'il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas utiliser un outil mit naturellement à disposition. Théorie qu'elle s'est empressée de mettre à l'épreuve.

Les premières fois ont été bizarrement difficiles mais rapidement la Souveraine a éprouvée une certaine nostalgie de sentir le sol en contact de sa peau et a finie par se prendre au jeu. Maintenant, du moment que sa destination se trouve à portée de vision la jeune femme préfère se déplacer ''à l'ancienne'' comme elle l'appelle. Moyennant une paire de botte pour ne pas se blesser sur une pierre et avoir une certaine classe ce qui est important, ne l'oublions pas.

Arrivant rapidement sur le pas de la porte la ionienne appuie délicatement sur la sonnette et patiente. La poignée finit par tourner sur son axe au bout de trente secondes mise a profit pour vérifier une dernière fois son apparence. C'est Armelle Prunelier, comme à l'accoutumée, qui l'accueille. Elle porte une tenue décontractée et son expression affiche une sincère surprise en voyant la nouvelle venue.

« Syndra !? » S'étonne la retraitée. « Pour une surprise... »

« Bonjour Mme Prunelier. » Déclare la jeune femme en s'inclinant. « Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Mais bien sûr. » Répond avec le sourire la concernée. « Entrez, vous serez plus à votre aise. »

Remerciant son aînée la magicienne enlève ses chaussures dans le hall et se dirige d'un pas tranquille vers le salon, la propriétaire juste derrière. Elle trouve son mari assis dans un fauteuil en train de compléter une grille de mots croisés dans un journal. Il se redresse et lève un sourcil en la voyant puis sourie chaleureusement pour finalement lui montrer une chaise sur laquelle l'invitée s'assoit.

« Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir Syndra. » Dit-il avec un ton paternel. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien. » Assure-t-elle. « Je vous remercie. »

Il pousse toute ses affaires sur un coin de la table et continu de discuter paisiblement avec son interlocutrice en contemplant le travail accompli par le jeune Darmon. La puissante femme est désormais beaucoup plus en confiance avec eux aussi et même s'ils ne se tutoient pas elle les considère avec le même respect qu'elle montre envers William. La méfiante et violente étrangère arrivée ici il y a plus d'un an à laissée sa place à une personne apaisée, bien plus à l'écoute et ouverte.

Une fois que l'épouse Prunelier est de retour avec des boissons le motif de la visite de la Souveraine est expliquée par leur visiteuse. Ils écoutent avec attention jusqu'à la fin de son long discours discours maladroit. Elle semble toujours avoir du mal à exprimer ce qu'elle veut de manière placide. Une fois fini c'est lui qui reprend la parole pour être sûr d'avoir tout compris.

« Vous voulez aller voir William sur son lieu de travail pour savoir ce qu'il fait exactement ? » Questionne-t-il, neutre.

« C'est cela. » Acquiesce Syndra. « Mais j'ignore comment me rendre là-bas. » Avoue-t-elle. « J'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aiguiller. »

« J'en serais ravie. » Affirme Mme Prunelier avant de se tourner vers son époux. « J'ai par ailleurs des courses à faire de mon côté. » Ajoute-t-elle, un sourire amusé et complice sur les lèvres. « C'est l'occasion parfaite, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Sans aucun doute. » Termine le mari avec un sourire goguenard.

La magicienne tourne la tête alternativement vers chacun d'eux en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il sont en train de faire et la raison de ce changement si soudain d'ambiance. Elle aurait pu se sentir en danger auparavant mais elle sait qu'ils sont digne de confiance et William lui a raconté que les personnes âgées s'amusent souvent en faisant passer des messages par sous entendu. Ce que Syndra trouve agaçant mais sans plus. Elle se sent beaucoup plus légère maintenant qu'elle sait que personne dans son entourage proche ne lui veut du mal.

Les deux femmes se préparent donc pour leur voyage. La moins âgée suit son aînée jusqu'à son véhicule et la magicienne ne peut réprimer une certaine angoisse. Elle n'est jamais monté dans ce genre de machine et la cabine est trop petite à son goût. Être confinée est la dernière des choses qu'elle désire. Pour rien au monde elle ne veut revivre l'expérience de la prison qu'elle a déjà subie une fois. Plus jamais.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas nous rendre là-bas en volant ? » Demande-t-elle, inquiète. « Je ne veux pas rentrer là dedans. »

« J'ai peur que ce soit impossible Syndra. » Répond Armelle avec douceur. « Vos pouvoirs attirerait l'attention. »

Un long silence suit la déclaration de Mme Prunelier et l'expression de la puissante femme s'assombrit de seconde en seconde. Chez eux, comme chez William, tout est fait pour qu'un maximum de vision et d'espace soit donnée à l'enfant terrorisée qu'elle devient dès qu'elle se sent oppressée. Et le terme n'est pas exagéré en voyant à quel point sa peur devient proche de celle d'une personne souffrant de claustrophobie quand ce genre de cas se présente.

« Vous ne risquez rien à l'intérieur Syndra. »Assure, gentiment, la femme âgée. « Je serais en permanence près de vous. » Elle marque une pause. « Et nous arrêterons autant de fois que vous le voudrez si vous souhaitez sortir. » Voyant que cela ne suffit pas l'épouse prend le problème en sens contraire. « Je l'utilise depuis des années sans aucun problème. » Déclare-t-elle. « Alors si elle ne m'a rien fait à moi vous, surtout avec votre puissance, êtes intouchable. »

Semblant convaincue, la ionienne accepte de rentrer à condition que sa conductrice le fasse en premier. Acceptant avec joie elle s'installe au volant et tend la main à sa passagère qui se faufile avec réluctance à travers l'ouverture. Obligé de jurer de ne jamais la lâcher durant le trajet la femme âgée se réjouit d'avoir acquis une voiture à boite automatique il y a trois ans. Le moteur s'allume dans un bruit sourd qui surprend à moitié la magicienne qui se crispe sur sa prise, arrachant une grimace à la retraitée. Le véhicule se met lentement en branle et leur trajet commence.

* * *

Je pose un autre carton d'habits sur une étagère en hauteur en me demandant dans combien de temps je vais être obligé de la ressortir pour le rendre à son propriétaire. Les vêtements sont l'une des choses que l'on nous apporte le plus et étrangement c'est aussi celle qui se vend la plus mal. Pour une simple raison : trop d'offre et pas assez de demandes. Je pousse un soupir avant de passer à la suite.

Un coup d'œil discret me montre qu'il est seize heures trente passé. Encore un peu moins de deux heures avant de débaucher. J'apprécie mon travail mais il y a des jours où il manque cruellement de variété. D'autres il est plein de surprise à tel point que cela en devient un peu fou. Le meilleur exemple étant la fois où j'ai trouvé un compartiment caché dans un vieux meuble, que j'ai fait tomber par mégarde, contenant un ensemble de bijoux en or massif et ornés de pierres précieuses. Autant dire que sa propriétaire n'a pas fait grand cas de ce qu'il restait de son bien de départ.

Aujourd'hui cependant rien de nouveau et surtout pas qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que peux faire Syndra pendant mon absence. Telle que je la connais elle doit probablement flotter au côté de mon plafonnier comme à l'accoutumé depuis environ un mois et demi. Ce qui m'a surpris la première fois que j'ai vu ça. Elle m'a déjà montrée qu'elle savait voler mais là il y a avait aussi la moitié de mon mobilier qui gravitait autour de sa silhouette en position du lotus. J'en suis resté coi de stupeur, ce qui a probablement sauvé mes meubles car si je l'avais interrompu aller savoir ce qui se serait passé...

Je commence à trier un tas de vieilles photos quand mon patron s'engage dans l'allée où je travaille et approche de moi. Il y a un large sourire moqueur sur son visage et je m'attends à tout. Il est bon vivant et en permanence jovial. C'est aussi l'un des rares à connaître en détail mon histoire personnelle. Un de ses amis est l'ancien officier de police qui a suivit mon dossier quand je suis sortit du coma il y a huit ans. Le monde est petit mais ce que j'ai apprécié c'est que malgré tout il ne m'a pas engagé par pitié mais bel et bien pour mes compétences. Pour cela il a tout mon respect.

D'un autre côté il est vraiment bienveillant dans ses démarches et sa capacité à désamorcer les conflits est impressionnante surtout avec certains de nos clients trop ''mécontents'' si je puis dire. Pourtant je peux dire que lorsqu'il a une idée derrière la tête il va jusqu'au bout et je n'essaye plus de l'en empêcher même si je sais qu'il va droit dans un mur. Un bon indicateur de cet état esprit est le sourire qu'il aborde en ce moment et je ne peux me retenir d'imaginer dans quoi il va me lancer.

« Alors William où est-ce que tu en es ? » Me demande-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

« Je suis sur les photos apportées ce matin M. Fontaine. » Je réponds d'une voix neutre. Il m'a toujours tutoyé mais c'est ainsi qu'il fonctionne alors j'ai appris à faire avec. « Après je terminerais d'inventorier le lot arrivé la veille. »

« Laisse tomber et raccroche ton tablier pour aujourd'hui » Me dit-il, goguenard. « Une tâche plus importante t'attend sur le parking, ne la fait pas attendre. »

« Pardon !? » Je fais, surpris. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Pour toute réponse il éclate d'un rire amusé en se tournant pour s'en aller et me laisser à mes pensées. Je crois entendre le mot ''jeunesse'' tandis qu'il disparaît au coin d'une étagère et j'avoue être plus que perplexe. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde sans comprendre je fais ce qu'il me dit et je me dirige vers les vestiaires. Il n'est pas du genre à faire des blagues de ce type alors je peux prendre congé sans risques.

Je me change rapidement réfléchissant à ce qu'il vient de me raconter sans pour autant trouver une explication. En poussant la porte de service je scrute la petite vingtaine de place tracée sur le béton qui recouvre le devant du dépôt-vente et en même temps que je réalise le sens de ces mots je me fige sur place. Je reconnais sans mal les deux femmes qui attendent à l'extérieur près de la jetée. Puis vient une autre personne. Un homme que je connais aussi mais si jamais il fait ce qu'il à fait depuis plus de six mois avec quelqu'un qui est aussi susceptible que la puissante magicienne que j'héberge cela va forcément mal se finir. Je me mets à courir dans leur direction.

« Scusez-moi mam'zelle... » Dit un homme d'environ une trentaine d'année en s'adressant à Syndra. « Que fait une aussi belle femme aussi seule ? »

La Souveraine, accompagnée dans son mouvement par Mme Prunelier, se retourne pour voir celui qui vient de l'interpeller d'une manière aussi grossière. Il est blond, porte une chemise blanche ouverte négligemment au niveau du col et roule inutilement des mécaniques. Mais ce qui se remarque les plus vite se sont ses cernes plus prononcées qu'un coquard sous ses deux yeux injectés de sang. Il empeste, en prime, l'alcool à plein nez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Réplique agressivement la jeune femme qui n'apprécie guère une telle intrusion dans son espace de confort.

« Houlà... » Dit-t-il en souriant. « C'est qu'elle mord la petite ! » Il s'approche un peu plus sans prendre garde au regard assassin qu'elle lui lance. « C'est pas la peine d'être aussi brutale tu sais. » Affirme-t-il, toujours à l'aise. « La douceur c'est pas mal aussi. » Il tend le bras vers son visage

« Contrôlez-vous jeune homme ! » Coupe Armelle en attrapant son poignet pour l'empêcher de provoquer une catastrophe qui lui serait potentiellement fatale. « Vous êtes indécent ! »

« Mêle toi de tes affaires vieille peau ! » Rétorque l'homme ivre en la repoussant brusquement d'un revers de main qui manque de la déséquilibrer. « T'as dépassée ta date limite de conservation mamy ! »

Prise d'une irrépressible envie de meurtre Syndra libère son aura brutalement et ses yeux se voilent derrière l'habituel rideau blanchâtre. Une bourrasque de vent provoquée par la poussée subite de sa magie part d'elle en guise d'ultime avertissement avant l'acte mais il est tellement imbibé de boisson qu'il ne trouve rien d'autre à sortir qu'une blague vaseuse. C'est alors au tour de la redoutable magicienne de faire un geste. L'aînée voit alors avec horreur une énergie sombre commencer à pulser dangereusement dans la paume de sa main.

« Vermine... »

La ionienne murmure ce mot si faiblement qu'on pourrait croire ne jamais l'entendre mais il est tellement amplifié par son aura qu'il est parfaitement audible. Le ton employé est si venimeux que cela provoque enfin une réaction approprié chez celui qui a commencé la rixe, malheureusement il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Entamant un dernier mouvement pour désintégrer la sous-existence qui se tient devant elle la jeune femme se stoppe net en voyant une main se poser sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle vient de condamner à mort.

« Cesse tes idioties, Arthur. » Ordonne autoritairement, avec froideur, une voix masculine. « Tu ne devrais pas picoler comme un trou avant de sortir en public. » Déclare William en le retournant d'un geste brusque. « Ça te rend encore plus ridicule. »

Voir le visage déformé par la colère de l'homme qui l'héberge coupe Syndra dans son élan. Un étrange frisson la parcoure alors des pieds à la tête. Elle se souvient de la première fois qu'elle s'est réveillé et l'a fait sortir de ses gonds. Elle ressent de nouveau la pression de ses mains sur son torse qui l'empêchait de respirer, la soulevant de terre telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. La laissant impuissante... A sa merci...

Comment un homme d'une si grande bonté peut-il être à ce point effrayant ? L'impression d'être soudainement plongée dans un bain d'eau glacée oppresse la puissant magicienne qui se sent seule comme une enfant perdue dans le noir. Une prise sur son bras la fait sursauter, ce qui manque de très peu d'être accompagné d'une éruption de pouvoir sans le contrôle que la Souveraine a acquis durant ces derniers mois. Elle tourne la tête pour trouver le sourire réconfortant de Mme Prunelier.

« N'ayez pas peur Syndra. » Dit-elle avec douceur à la jeune femme qui se surprend à trembler. « La colère de William n'est pas contre vous. » Un court silence. « Vous ne risquez rien. »

La fureur dans les yeux de William, lui rappelant les regards haineux de son enfance, l'ont laissée dans un état de stress intense. Ne se sentant pas totalement rassurée elle fixe intensément son hôte qui remarque enfin la détresse sur ses traits et coupe son argumentaire violent avec l'homme saoul pour lui adresser un sourire chaleureux qui fait s'envoler toute ses craintes et la laisser étrangement apaisée. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de son interlocuteur qui en vient aux mains.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, sale enfoir... » S'écrie-t-il en commençant un crochet qui vise la tête.

Il n'a pas le temps de finir son geste, ni sa phrase, pas plus que la magicienne ne peut utiliser son pouvoir pour le retenir qu'il pare le coup avec aisance et lui fauche les jambes dans le même mouvement. Profitant de l'élan de la frappe de son pseudo-adversaire il le jette par dessus son épaule et l'envoie directement dans la jetée où il termine dans un mètre d'eau après une chute d'au moins du double en hauteur en poussant un cri trop aigu pour sérieusement appartenir à un homme.

« Pochtron... » Fait le jeune homme avec un dédain perceptible en le voyant battre des bras comme un poulet sans tête et hurlant alors qu'il a pied et qu'il n'est pas assez saoul pour se noyer.

En se tournant il voit que les deux femmes sont restées bouche bée par ce qu'il vient de faire et semblent toujours ne pas en revenir de la facilité avec laquelle il vient d'envoyer balader un homme qui le dépasse en taille d'au moins dix bons centimètres. Il se sent soudain mal à l'aise de ce qu'il vient de faire et reste sans bouger avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« Je suis 5ième Dan de karaté Shôtôkan et 3ième Dan d'Aïkido. » Informe-t-il. « Je sais me défendre contre un abruti de ce genre. »

« Décidément vous êtes plein de surprise William. » Annonce, amusée, la femme âgée.

Montrant une expression atypique de petit garçon pris en train de voler des bonbons il rougit d'embarras ce qui provoque une réaction absolument inédite chez Syndra qui laisse les deux autres participants à la discussion coi de stupeur... Elle rit... Elle rit de bon cœur telle une fillette qui vient de voir une bêtise être commise sous ses yeux.

* * *

Le soleil descend lentement derrière l'horizon en teintant le ciel d'une magnifique couleur rouge orangée tandis que nous discutons, Syndra et moi. Elle est assise sur le rebord de la falaise et balance ses jambes dans le vide. Pour ma part je suis debout juste à côté et j'occupe largement le temps de parole. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'écouter avec attention.

Je lui explique donc en détail ce que je fais. On dirait que sa curiosité n'est jamais satisfaite quand j'entends toutes les questions qu'elle me pose. Une grimace apparaît parfois lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaît pas, ce qui est souvent le cas. Une fois mon explication terminée il y a un silence d'environ une dizaine de seconde avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole d'une voix visiblement contrariée.

« Tu te charges de gérer les déchets des autres ? » Résume la Souveraine sans cacher un certain dégoût. « C'est dégradant... » Une pause. « Et Indigne... »

« Si tu le présente de cette manière ce n'est effectivement pas très reluisant. » Je fais avec un sourire amusé. « Mais ce n'est pas aussi affligeant que tu le penses. » Elle se tourne vers moi, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre. « On pourrait aussi dire que je suis responsable des souvenirs que les gens me confient. » j'explique avec humour.

« C'est d'une naïveté affligeante... » Réplique la magicienne sans cacher son désaccord. « Pourquoi es-tu toujours en train de chercher les avantages même quand ils sont insignifiants ? »

« C'est un choix que j'ai fait. » Je déclare avec le plus grand sérieux. « Une opportunité ne vient pas de nulle part, il faut la créer. » Je fais en la fixant dans les yeux. « Et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour les obtenir c'est de toujours m'appuyer sur mes forces. »

Il y a un silence lourd durant lequel Syndra soutient mon regard sans rien dire puis finalement elle rend mon sourire précédent d'une manière naturelle qui me réjouit. C'est la première fois que je la vois faire cela et c'est un bon signe. On dirait que toutes les actions que nous avons entreprises ont finalement réussies à porter leurs fruits. La première étape est terminée mais je continuerais à l'aider aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra. Reprenant la conversation interrompue la ionienne me fixe avec approbation.

« Voilà une façon de vivre que j'apprécie. » Avoue-t-elle. « Tu ne laisses pas ce monde te dicter ta conduite et cela je le respecte. »

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? » Je fais avec un grand sourire après une dizaine de secondes pour bien intégrer ce qu'elle viens de dire. « C'était un compliment ? »

« N'en abuse pas. » Réplique Syndra sur un ton joueur. « Je ne suis pas aisée à satisfaire. »

« Il en sera fait selon vos désirs votre majesté. » J'annonce en imitant un valet qui salue.

Elle se moque de moi en disant que c'est la plus mauvaise tentative de parodie qu'elle ai jamais vue. Ce à quoi je réponds que malheureusement le théâtre est une activité pour laquelle le mot ''inadapté'' me sied parfaitement. Après m'avoir dit qu'elle me pardonne, toujours dans notre petit jeu, Syndra m'autorise à passer à la prochaine tâche, à savoir, la distraire. Craignant encore une fois une prestation plutôt abominable je préfère m'abstenir.

Un autre petit rire accueille mon aveu et je pousse un soupir exagéré qui ajoute au comique de la situation. Visiblement satisfaite d'avoir remporté notre échange elle recommence à contempler l'horizon en tendant la main vers le soleil. Son énergie émerge de ses doigts en formant des motifs divers qui semblent danser pour s'accorder aux nuages qui emplissent le ciel. Je reste fasciné par ce qu'elle fait et mes yeux ne se détachent plus de ses gestes. Ce moment semble durer une éternité quand finalement elle s'adresse de nouveau à moi.

« Cet endroit est si paisible. » Dit-elle, avec l'air de parler au monde tout entier. « J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir trouver un tel calme chez moi. » Ses projections magique perdent en beauté alors qu'elle continue de parler. « Mais ces maudits ioniens n'ont jamais voulu me laisser ma liberté... » La puissante femme se recroqueville en position fœtale, soudain tremblante. « Je n'ai toujours été qu'une menace à contenir à leurs yeux... »

Je ressens de la peine en la voyant encore une fois de plus replonger dans son douloureux passé comme une enfant qui se punirait toute seule d'avoir été méchante. Cette habitude à la peau dure cependant je laisse faire car c'est le seul moyen pour elle de s'ouvrir à moi. Pourtant je n'aime pas la savoir dans cet état. Au début je trouvais cela vraiment triste mais depuis un moment, je ne saurais dire quand exactement, j'ai moi aussi un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle agit de cette manière. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.

Une idée me vient en tête mais c'est assez risqué. En fait on pourrait presque dire que c'est un pari. Une réussite nous rapprocherait encore davantage mais si c'est un échec cela pourrait mettre à mal tout ce que j'ai fait l'année passée. Poussé par mon intuition et autre chose que je n'arrive pas à définir je me met en mouvement. Ça passe où ça casse !

Je m'approche doucement d'elle jusqu'à me positionner dans son dos. Je m'assoie sur le sol en positionnant mes jambes de manière à l'encadrer à droite et à gauche. Au moment où elle se rend compte de ce que je suis en train de faire ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Quand je passe mes bras au dessus de sa tête pour aller les positionner sur ses genoux elle tourne la tête vers moi soudainement mal à l'aise. Je connais sa peur d'être confiné mais puisqu'elle ne m'a pas repoussé des le début c'est encourageant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !? » S'exclame Syndra, sans comprendre.

« C'est ce que faisait ma mère pour me rassurer quand j'étais enfant. » Je lui dis avec douceur et sincérité. « Si tu n'aime pas ça je peux arrêter tout de suite. »

La Souveraine reprend sa position initiale pour observer plus en détail ce qu'il en est. Très vite, en se rendant compte qu'elle est bloquée entre ses bras et ses jambes, une angoisse maladive s'empare de ses pensées. Au moment où elle va l'éjecter elle sent soudain l'apaisante chaleur qui émane de son corps tout entier et sa peur se volatilise aussi vite qu'elle est venue. C'est là que la jeune femme comprend pourquoi.

La magicienne ne se sent pas en danger à son contact même maintenant qu'ils sont si proche. A la place son cœur s'emballe brusquement et ses mains deviennent moites en réalisant que pas une seule fois elle n'a autorisé une personne, à plus forte raison du sexe opposé, à avoir une telle proximité par rapport à elle. Une chaleur encore plus intense lui monte aux joues et elle enfouie son visage dans sa poitrine. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, à ce moment précis Syndra ressent une gène inconnue pour elle. Pourtant cela ne lui pose pas de problème non plus.

« Qui... Qui t'a autorisé... à... à agir d'une manière aussi... Aussi... Fami... Famillière... !? » Bredouille la puissante mage, incapable de réguler le flux d'émotions qui se battent dans sa poitrine. « Je... Je... Je ne suis pas une... Une enfant ! »

« Désolé. » Je réponds d'une voix affable. « Tu veux que je m'éloigne ? » Je commence à bouger.

« Non ! » S'écrie-t-elle en saisissant mes mains avec les siennes dans un geste décidé. « Reste comme ça... » Sa voix devient si faible que j'ai du mal à entendre la suite. « Je me sens... Bien... »

Je garde donc ma position sans rien dire et je pose à mon tour mon regard sur le coucher de soleil en me disant que j'ai rarement vu une chose aussi belle et pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que je le contemple. Les minutes s'écoulent lentement avec pour seul bruit le vent et surtout celui de mon cœur qui bat. La ionienne pose sa tête sur mes mains et admire le panorama et même de dos je peux voir qu'elle sourie. Un étrange bonheur m'envahit à mon tour tandis que dans notre silence nous partageons bien plus que ce que nous avions cru possible au départ.

Alors que le l'astre solaire a pratiquement disparu derrière la ligne d'horizon Syndra sent une fatigue lancinante s'emparer peu à peu d'elle. D'un côté elle lutte contre car il serait infamant pour quelqu'un de sa stature de tomber de sommeil dans les bras d'un homme. De l'autre cette espèce de sérénité est nouvelle mais agréable et elle voudrait que cela dure éternellement.

Le jour cède sa place à la nuit et une torpeur irrésistible à raison du reste de volonté de la Souveraine qui glisse lentement dans un sommeil paisible. Tandis que sa conscience s'éteint tel un foyer de braises qui se consume doucement Syndra comprend enfin le pourquoi de cette sensation de plénitude.

Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sent en sécurité...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 22 !**

 **Cette fois la relation de William et de Syndra est bel et bien lancée :D**

 **En espérant que la manière dont j'ai tourné l'ensemble vous ai plu :)**

 **Avant de finir je voudrais par la suite montrer la volonté de Syndra de s'intégrer. le meilleur moyen pour cela étant de lui trouver un travail. Le problème étant que je n'ai _absolument aucune idée_ duquel XD**

 **Alors si quelqu'un(e) trouve une idée je suis preneur, sinon je laisserais tomber. Bien sûr il faut que le boulot en question soit compatible avec son caractère et la nécessité de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs.**

 **Sur ce, merci encore de votre intérêt pour mon histoire :)**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**


	25. Point de rupture

**Hello All !**

 **Un chapitre plutôt important cette fois et ce pour plusieurs raisons :**

 **1ière : Il fait près de 6500 mots (record battu :D)**

 **2nd : Il est temps pour Syndra d'avouer ce qu'elle pense :)**

 **De mon côté il m'a fallu vraiment beaucoup de temps et de relecture pour réussir à lui donner la tournure actuelle et j'en suis assez fier :D**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci encore à tous les lecteurs \\(^o^)/**

Reviews :

 _kitsune-senpai kami-sama chapter 24 . Jan 14_

 _Ayo!_  
 _Commençons par le commencement._  
 _Premièrement, votre fiction est juste... Tellement excellente que je ne trouve pas mes mots! Vraiment, bravo pour cette histoire (et pour vos autres aussi, qui sont tout aussi bien!)!_  
 _Deuxièmement, trouver un métier pour Syndra... Après avoir (très) longtemps réfléchie, j'en ai trouvé deux qui pourraient être intéressantsserveuse dans un café/bar. Certes en opposition total avec son caractère, mais cela pourrait créer un contraste intéressant (et puis j'imagine tellement bien Syndra en maid... XDcommerciale. Avec son côté manipulatrice et sa tenacité, je pense qu'elle ne mettra pas longtemps à signer de nombreux contrats!_  
 _Voilà, ce pavé prends fin, en espérant vous avoir aidé ou au moins inspiré. Sur ce, j'attendrai avec impatience le prochain chapitre!_

 **Merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ce que je fais plaît autant  
**

 **Pour le ''petit boulot'' (XD) de Syndra j'avais pensé moi aussi à cela dans un petit bar tranquille mais bon elle n'est pas du genre à satisfaire les autres (sauf exceptions :) ) et puis si jamais un gars rond comme une queue de pelle tente de faire de quoi que soit, j'ose pas imaginer le résultat W_W**

 **En commerciale j'avoue que ça ne m'étais pas venu à l'esprit et puis le tableau serait drôle à voir : lévitante, avec les sphères et une voix de terminator à la féminine : « signe ! » (ROFL)  
**

 **En maid... OMG, merci, qu'est-ce que j'ai ri en lisant ce mot. Voir Syndra en habit de soubrette à la Nidalee dans un cosplay café aurait vraiment classe mais bon je ne veux pas avoir à écrire la vaporisation de la moitié d'une ville XDDDD**

 **Du coup j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose qui me servira dans un avenir proche, merci :p**

 _Zutalors497 chapter 24 . Jan 16_

 _J'aime beacoup cette histoire elle est super Sinon commebtravail peut etre un travail ou elle n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs (genre serveuse) pour montrer quelle est prete a tout pour s'integrer après je dis souvent des bétise :p Continue comme ça j'adore ce que tu fait_

 **Merci à toi pour la review :) / J'avais aussi dans l'idée qu'elle veuille faire des efforts pour montrer sa volonté de s'intégrer mais comme expliqué ci dessus je ne pense pas que le travail de serveuse lui convienne.**

 **Pourquoi des bêtises ? XD Je n'avais pas trouvé d'idée moi-même à ce moment et puis une idée qui n'est pas forcément la bonne ne signifie qu'elle ne va pas aider à trouver la solution :D**

 **Je vais essayer de toujours garder mon niveau, mais je ne promets rien ^^**

* * *

Chap 23 : Point de rupture

Parcourant le long couloir de pierres froides et sombres Irelia, accompagnée par Karma, se dirige d'un pas calme qui cache une certaine appréhension. Les lueurs magiques qui éclairent la voie menant à leur destination vacillent comme le feraient des torches et ne font qu'augmenter la sensation oppressante qui se dégage de l'ensemble. Encore quelques dizaines de mètres et les deux amies arriveront à l'endroit indiqué par William Darmon. Un pièce qui leur a été, jusqu'ici, formellement interdite d'accès par la propriétaire des lieux : la salle du trône.

Un peu plus tôt ce matin la capitaine s'était réveillée en douceur à la lumière du soleil en compagnie de Serena dans le large lit de la jeune fille. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour se souvenir de la manière dont s'était terminé leur discussion de la veille. Rougissant d'embarras en se rappelant s'être endormie sur la chaise de la coiffeuse la guerrière a sourie largement en voyant la cadette de cette famille si singulière assoupie avec l'air d'être comblée.

La combattante se surprit, après trente bonnes secondes, à la fixer sans rien dire comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Elle sortit lentement du lit pour ne pas déranger sa sœur de cœur et s'habilla en silence avant de quitter la pièce non sans avoir déposée un baiser sur son front. En descendant les marches la Volonté des Lames se trouve finalement devant un pan de maçonnerie effondrée qui terminait autrefois l'escalier. Cette dernière se demande pourquoi la construction reste dans cet état malgré l'incroyable capacité de la Souveraine Obscure à maintenir la structure toute entière dans les airs.

Un détail dans le soleil levant attire son attention sur l'extérieur et une fois que ses yeux ont finis de s'habituer à la différence de luminosité elle devine une silhouette. C'est une personne qui s'approche à cheval. Les épaulettes de grandes tailles qui encadrent un duo de dragons de couleur émeraude ne laissent aucun doute quant à son identité et Irelia sourit en sachant que son amie et confidente, la Sagesse Incarnée, est de retour. Sautant en contrebas pour retrouver un chemin potable la commandante de la garde force l'allure afin d'obtenir au plus vite des nouvelles de l'arrivante.

Les voilà maintenant toutes deux à avancer dans ce corridor peu engageant. A peine se sont-elles retrouvées que l'époux Darmon, en compagnie de son fils pour l'aider, sont venus les trouver avec une expression grave sur le visage. Adamas avait le visage renfermé comme à son habitude mais c'est surtout celui de son père qui n'était pas très réconfortant. On aurait dit quelqu'un qui vient vous annoncer la mort d'une autre. Il portait un message : sa femme avait demandée à ce qu'elles viennent la voir immédiatement.

Les deux ioniennes trouvent rapidement l'entrée qui mène au sanctuaire le plus secret de la puissante magicienne au comportement parfois imprévisible. Elles l'observent d'un œil distrait et remarquent que les bas reliefs gravés à la surface ont été détruits partout où devait être représenté des symboles de cette nation si haïe par leur hôte. C'est Karma qui frappe à la porte. Au départ il n'y a aucune réaction puis finalement la lourde porte s'ouvre toute seule et un frisson parcoure Irelia et l'Ancienne.

Une magie bouillonnante emplie la pièce avec une telle densité qu'elles ont l'impression de se trouver devant un mur d'un liquide oppressant et encore ce n'est que le ressentie de la capitaine qui se sait très peu sensible aux auras magique. Un bref coup d'œil à la Sagesse Incarnée qui se tient, imperturbable, sur sa gauche suffit à recentrer son intention et toutes deux entrent dans la salle très faiblement éclairée qui est toute sauf accueillante.

Aucune fenêtre ni même ouverture quelle qu'elle soit n'est visible et pourtant le spectacle sous leurs yeux est saisissant. Syndra se tient, en lévitation, leur tournant le dos, au dessus des restes d'un trône en pierres noires qui semble avoir été taillé dans la masse. Sur les murs il y a des courants d'énergies spectraux qui se diffusent et ondulent dans toutes les directions mais avec un seul point d'origine : La Souveraine Obscure. Ces longues traînées qui semblent se fondrent dans le mortier à des hauteurs plus où moins aléatoires pulsent par série de deux comme le ferait un cœur qui bat. La puissante femme quant à elle se tient là, les bras tendus, en train de faire des gestes compliqués avec ses doigts.

Celle-ci finie par arrêter ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se retourne lentement au bout d'une dizaine de secondes. Son expression est difficilement interprétable mais la lueur de pouvoir qui danse au fond de ses yeux n'est pas rassurante et pour ajouter encore à l'inconfort de la situation elle porte sa longue tenue sombre qui a fait sa tristement célèbre renommée. Fixant du regard les deux ioniennes elle reste silencieuse.

Irelia et Karma s'inclinent poliment comme le veut la tradition puis avant que la Sagesse Incarnée n'ai le temps de prendre la parole pour commencer la conversation Syndra la devance. Sa voix résonne contre les murs sur une intonation qui n'avait pas manquée à aucune des deux femmes. Le ton employé est si glacial et menaçant malgré sa tentative de le faire paraître neutre que cela n'augure rien de bon.

« Vous pensez-vous supérieures à moi ? » Interroge la magicienne d'une voix dure.

Un silence de surprise s'installe aussitôt entre les trois femmes. Voilà une question pour le moins inattendue surtout venant de la part de la Souveraine qui par son comportement ne laisse pas vraiment de choix de réponse possible. Tandis que la membre du conseil est plongée dans ses pensées la Volonté des Lames ne sachant pas quoi dire reprend la discussion d'une manière qui illustre bien son incompréhension de ce qui vient de leur être demandé.

« Pardonnez moi Syndra... » Commence-t-elle. « Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire... »

« C'est pourtant simple, idiote de capitaine. » Rétorque avec condescendance la magicienne. « Est-ce que, toi et ton ancienne, vous vous considérez meilleures que je ne le suis ? »

Une fois encore la question n'a pas de sens aux yeux de la commandante qui ne comprend pas ce qui leur est demandé. Meilleures sur quoi ? En utilisation de la magie ? En intelligence ? En puissance brute ? Faire des comparatifs n'est pas dans la nature de la maîtresse de ce château par ce qu'elle s'est toujours sentie au dessus de tout le monde et ne se gêne pas de le rappeler à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente. Toutefois il faut le reconnaître que ces démonstrations se sont faites plus rares depuis son retour à Ionia.

Une expression de colère se forme très rapidement sur le visage de Syndra qui n'apprécie guère l'absence de réponse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose de pertinent mais le silence n'avait pas vraiment été envisagé. Descendant pour être plus proche, tout en restant en lévitation au dessus du sol, la Souveraine foudroie du regard les deux personnes, qu'elle considère comme au mieux une nuisance, qui doivent se retenir de se mettre en garde par pur réflexe.

« Répondez moi ! » Ordonne la jeune femme.

« J'ai peur que votre question ne soit trop vague. » Déclare avec amabilité Karma juste après. « Il nous serait nécessaire d'avoir une idée plus concise de ce que vous désirez. »

L'aura de la magicienne enfle subitement et un souffle de force assez important balaie la pièce autour d'elle. Amorçant un geste menaçant la Sagesse Incarnée et Irelia se tiennent prêt à une agression imminente qui finalement ne vient pas malgré que tous leurs sens hurlent au danger. Un rictus de mépris déchire les lèvres de la magicienne avant que finalement elle n'éclate d'un rire lugubre et moqueur.

« Irelia Lito, Capitaine de la garde Ionienne, grande héroïne de la campagne de défense contre Noxus. » Elle fixe intensément la personne visée puis se concentre davantage sur la seconde deux secondes plus tard. « Et Karma, appelée aussi ''Duchesse de Ionia'', membre du conseil des Anciens, élite spirituelle et intellectuelle de cette même nation. » Ajoute-elle avec tant de dédain et de mépris que même la plus irrespectueuse de ses paroles prononcées dernièrement fait pâle figure en comparaison. « Deux dirigeantes aussi stupide et limitées l'une que l'autre... » Annonce Syndra,venimeuse. « Vous êtes pathétiques... »

La guerrière en reste bouche bée. Elle les a convoquées uniquement pour se moquer d'elles ? C'est ridicule ! D'autant plus que peu importe à quel point la Souveraine peut se montrer acide la commandante s'en moque si ce n'est dirigé que contre elle mais ne tolérera pas que l'on s'en prenne gratuitement à ceux qu'elle apprécie sans aucune raison valide. Se retenant autant que possible d'être agressive pour ne pas entrer dans son jeu Irelia réplique sans réfléchir plus avant.

« Si tout ce que voulez c'est nous répéter que vous nous détestez alors nous perdons notre temps. » Statue, sans équivoque, la combattante. « Et vous le votre. »

Karma, bien qu'elle ait sentie venir la réponse de son amie, n'a pas eue le temps de l'arrêter. La situation est tendue et il faut se garder de toute emportement trop hâtif qui pourrait dégénérer. Malheureusement le mal est déjà fait et la Ancienne s'attend à devoir gérer un déchaînement de violence mais c'est tout le contraire qui se produit à la stupeur des deux spectatrices qui n'en reviennent pas d'un revirement aussi soudain.

L'énergie magique qui entoure la puissante magicienne se dissipe d'un coup et un calme étrange succède. Puis vient l'impensable. De grosses larmes qui se forment dans les yeux de Syndra roulent bientôt sur ses joues puis s'écrasent sur le sol en résonnant. Une grande tristesse et de la douleur se lisent sur les traits de la jeune femme qui ne parvient pas à étouffer un sanglot mais cherche à le cacher, ce qui laisse coi la Volonté des Lames et la Sagesse Incarnée. Elle prend la parole d'une voix brisée.

« Et ma fille ? » Répond Syndra, l'air d'avoir pris un coup de poignard en plein cœur. « Elle aussi est une perte de temps pour toi ? »

Irelia à l'impression de prendre un coup violent dans l'estomac sous l'effet de la surprise. Pourquoi parle-t-elle si soudainement de son enfant ? Quel est le rapport avec la situation actuelle ? La certitude de la capitaine se fissure plus vite que le sol pendant un séisme. Ne sachant plus quoi penser et en voyant que Karma est tout autant prise de court par la tournure des événements elle ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qui se passe. Il n'y a aucune logique dans le comportement de la puissante mage.

« En quoi Serena est-elle liée à ce dont nous sommes en train de parler ? » Questionne la guerrière, incrédule. « Elle n'était pas encore née. »

Il y a un instant de battement avant que la capitaine ne voit la rage envahir le regard de Syndra tel un incendie incontrôlable. Par pur instinct Irelia déploie son arme en prévision de ce qui va suivre pendant que Karma forme un bouclier pour les protéger la seconde avant que les pouvoirs de la Souveraine Obscure n'entrent en éruption, pulvérisant la pièce dans son intégralité et ébranlant la forteresse jusque dans ses fondations.

* * *

La secousse et la brusque poussée magique de sa mère réveille en sursaut la jeune Darmon qui sent la peur et la tristesse l'étreindre avec violence comme un animal vicieux. Se concentrant sur l'endroit d'où émane ce maelstrom de magie et de sentiments la cadette décèle la faible, presque imperceptible, présence de son amie et de Karma. Horrifiée de ce qu'elles risquent et totalement abasourdie que sa mère agisse ainsi la fillette décolle sans attendre et fonce le plus rapidement possible en direction de la flèche de la plus haute tour de sa maison.

A peine sortie elle remarque que la salle du trône a été soufflée et qu'il n'en reste rien si ce n'est le plancher. Au milieu de l'aura déchaînée de sa mère qui ressemble à des miasmes malsains elle remarque vite les deux ioniennes qui sont seulement abritées par un fine épaisseur d'énergie de la couleur de l'émeraude. Elles n'ont rien ce qui est incroyable vu la quantité de pouvoir relâché par sa mère à l'instant. Fonçant sur place le plus vite possible en sentant une colère sourde commencer à obscurcir son jugement Serena matérialise ses orbes, prête à s'interposer.

Une silhouette composée d'énergie aussi sombre que l'ébène et dotée de grandes ailes de la même couleur se positionne entre Serena et son objectif. Cette dernière n'en croit pas ses yeux de voir son propre frère se mettre en opposition pour l'empêcher d'arriver. Une expression menaçante se forme instantanément sur son visage et elle tend la main vers son aîné, décidée à l'écarter par la force si besoin s'en trouve.

« Pousse toi Adamas ! » Ordonne-t-elle furieuse. « Je dois aller défendre Irelia et Madame Karma ! »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça petite sœur. » Répond son grand frère d'une voix placide mais néanmoins étrange qui n'est pas sans rappeler celle de leur mère. « Elles doivent régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« C'est ridicule ! » Contre la cadette, décidée. « Je ne vais pas laisser maman leur faire du mal sans rien dire ! »

Voyant qu'il n'a absolument pas l'intention de s'écarter Serena hésite. Elle n'a pas envie de se battre avec lui car elle ne veut pas user de ses pouvoirs contre sa propre famille et le souvenir de s'être battue avec sa mère la hante toujours. D'autant plus qu'elle ignore si elle aurait le dessus en cas d'affrontement face à face. Son indécision se dissipe rapidement quand elle sent une nouvelle pulsation peu engageante venir de derrière son unique frère. C'est alors qu'une voix grave et autoritaire la fige comme si elle venait d'être frappée par la foudre.

« Adamas, Serena. » Fait William « Je vous interdit de lever la main l'un sur l'autre. » Déclare leur père avec autorité. Une pause avant qu'il ne reprenne. « Descend ma chérie je dois te parler. » Demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

Contrariée à l'idée de perdre du temps la jeune magicienne finit quand même par s'exécuter en voyant son aîné rejoindre la terrasse où est installé William Darmon lui laissant donc le choix de ne pas obéir. Elle se pose rapidement et va de suite défendre son point de vue mais la fillette ressent aussitôt l'inquiétude et la terreur qui ronge son père et qu'il cache pourtant très bien. Pourquoi toute sa famille semble se déchirer en ce moment alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison ? Devinant le malaise de sa fille l'époux prend la parole.

« Je sais que tu as peur pour le capitaine Lito, Serena. » Dit-il en s'agenouillant difficilement à ses côtés. « Ainsi que pour l'ancienne. » Ajoute William compatissant. « Mais maman éprouve trop de rancœur envers elles et tout ce qu'elles représentent pour le supporter. » Lui explique-t-il. « Elles doivent toutes les trois se comprendre pour pouvoir enfin avancer. »

« Mais papa... » Fait sa jeune enfant, hésitante. « J'ai tellement peur que maman leur fasse du mal... » Avoue Serena. « Elle a déjà blessée Irelia et... »

« Moi aussi j'ai peur Serena. » Révèle son père ce qui terrorise littéralement la cadette. Si lui craint à ce point ce qui se passe alors comment être sûr de ce qui va se passer ? Il reprend dans la foulée. « Mais j'ai confiance en maman. » William marque une pose et ces paroles semble ramener en mémoire à la jeune fille la promesse que lui a faite sa mère. « Et toi Serena ? Est-ce que tu lui fais confiance ? »

« Je... » Il y a de l'hésitation dans sa voix quand elle regarde la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux mais elle se souvient que jamais sa mère n'a manquée à un de ses engagements et sa décision est rapidement prise. « Oui. » Déclare-t-elle, résolue, alors que ses sphères disparaissent.

« Merci Serena... » Répond William avec un sourire fébrile.

Les trois membres de la famille se tourne vers la quatrième qui lutte visiblement pour garder le contrôle sur elle-même et pour ne rien arranger des fluctuations de puissances assez impressionnantes se produisent régulièrement. L'époux de Syndra s'efforce de garder son rythme cardiaque en dessous du seuil dangereux pendant que sa fille se tient les mains qui sont moites d'inquiétudes. Adamas ne paraît pas être indisposée par ce qui se déroule en face d'eux mais ce n'est qu'une façade : des sueurs froides lui parcoure le dos sans arrêt.

* * *

Une fois que la tempête initiale s'est calmée Irelia se place instinctivement devant son amie en mettant son arme dans la position la plus intimidante possible tandis que cette dernière se prépare à les protéger au mieux. Bien entendu rien de tout cela ne fait ne serait-ce que réagir la puissante magicienne qui se sait bien au dessus de ce qu'elles peuvent réaliser même si elles sont ensembles.

Sans s'encombrer d'une quelconque mise en scène Syndra approche des deux symboles de sa haine et de sa violence. Préparées à se faire attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre elles remarquent toutes les deux que la mage n'a pas invoquée ses tristements célèbres orbes de pouvoir. Il y a d'ailleurs une autre chose qui dérange encore plus les deux ioniennes quand finalement les regards des trois femmes se croisent au milieu des remous provoqués par la propriétaire des lieux.

Les yeux de la jeune femme sont emplis de colère et non pas de rage comme à l'accoutumée mais le plus perturbant est la lueur de souffrance qui est aussi présente. L'espace d'un instant la Volonté des lames et Karma ont l'impression d'avoir devant elle une personne blessée par des accusations injustes qui réclame justice pour les torts qui lui ont été faits. Les deux amies, troublées par ce comportement, ne savent pas comment réagir.

Arrivée juste devant Irelia et la Sagesse Incarnée la magicienne se penche dans leur direction avec une expression dédaigneuse qui a quelque chose d'étrangement dérangeante. La commandante sent sa volonté vaciller l'espace d'une seconde mais se reprend rapidement en se demandant quelle est la cause de ce relâchement involontaire. C'est alors que Syndra prend la parole d'une voix forte et accusatrice qui est inattendue.

« Vous, pathétiques ioniens, m'appelez Souveraine Obscure par ce que je vous effraie. » Commence-t-elle, en s'adressant en particulier à l'Ancienne. « Par ce que vous ne pouvez pas me contrôler et que j'ai décidée de ne pas suivre la voie de votre credo stupide et étriqué. »

L'Ancienne veut répondre mais elle n'en a pas le temps car la puissante femme continue son blâme impitoyable sans s'arrêter et bientôt le malaise que ses interlocutrices ressentaient jusqu'à présent se change en quelque chose de plus en plus écrasant : le doute.

« Vous me voyez comme une menace à contenir par ce que je possède de grands pouvoirs mais moi qu'ai-je fait pour mériter les titres que vous m'avez donné ? De quoi suis coupable ? D'être née !? » Elle marque une pause pour reprendre son souffle. « Je n'ai pas demandé cette puissance ! Si vous saviez combien de fois je l'ai maudite pour tout ce que j'ai subie à cause de ça ! »

Elle défait avec sa magie une partie de sa tenue qui couvre son dos puis se tourne pour le montrer. William sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il avait vu des le premier jour de la venue de Syndra dans son monde cette marque dont il n'a jamais parlé par respect pour elle mais maintenant les souffrances que son épouse ont subies ne peuvent plus être contenues. Des larmes se forment très vite aux coins de ses yeux tandis que leurs enfants découvrent avec horreur pourquoi leur mère n'a jamais voulue se montrer dévêtue.

Une large, irrégulière et profonde cicatrice en diagonale court sur presque tout son dos. Elle part de son omoplate droit et descend à un peu moins d'une vingtaine de centimètre de son bassin. La plaie désormais cicatrisée est étrangement courbée ce qui signifie qu'elle date d'il y a très longtemps. Un frisson de dégoût envers les personnes qui sont responsables de cette marque ineffaçable parcoure Irelia qui se demande qui peut être aussi cruel envers une enfant. Après s'être remise dans le bon sens et avoir resserrée les ceintures la maîtresse de ce château reprend la parole.

« Voilà ma récompense pour avoir voulue aider les gens qui se disait mes semblables ! » Hurle la Souveraine en exprimant toute son ressentiment et sa rancœur. « Vous et moi sommes différent, voilà ce que vous m'avez appris, chiens de Ionia ! » Crache-t-elle avec dépit. « Je n'ai pas ma place parmi vous, je suis une paria... Une monstruosité qu'il vous faut abattre à tout prix. »

« Syndra... Nous ne voulions... » Essaye de répondre Karma timidement avant d'être interrompue sans ménagement.

« Silence ! » Réplique la mage en provoquant une légère onde de choc qui fait trembler le sol. « Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres ! Tout comme mon ancien maître : si droit, si rigide et si irrespectueux qu'il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde avant de me mentir sans arrières pensées pour me manipuler ! »

Une nouvelle manifestation de la colère de la puissante femme retentit sans faire de dégâts bien que les deux spectatrices savent que le sujet qui vient est extrêmement sensible : le passé torturé de Syndra.

« Viens avec moi m'a-t-il dit ! » Vocifère la magicienne. « Considère moi comme ton père et considère mon temple comme ta maison m'a-t-il dit ! » Révèle-t-elle, emporté par le tourbillons de mémoires douloureuses. « Mensonges, tromperies voilà tout ce qu'il a fait ! Il m'a bridée sans me le dire par ce que j'étais trop jeune ! Que je ne comprenais pas ! » Elle pointe un doigt accusateur vers l'Ancienne. « Mais qu'en savait-il !? Qu'en savez-vous aujourd'hui encore !? Vous ne savez pas ce dont je suis capable et tout ce dont vous avez fait c'est de me mentir et de me menacer par ce que vous ne vouliez pas me faire confiance ! Jamais, en aucun cas ! » Explique avec fureur la Souveraine qui ne s'arrête plus. « Alors je l'ai tué et je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais croire qui que se soit ! »

La Sagesse Incarnée, restant silencieuse par ce qu'elle ne trouve pas comment répondre avec les bons mots, malgré l'appui silencieux et indéfectible de son amie à ses côtés, à l'accusation tout ce qu'il y a de plus fondée de la pauvre femme qui a criée en vain sa détresse pendant tant d'années pour finalement ne rien recevoir d'autre que méfiance et cruauté.

« Vous m'avez vue comme un monstre n'est-ce pas ? » Questionne de manière rhétorique la magicienne. « Alors voilà le résultat de votre enseignement : je ne suis qu'un cauchemar qui hante vos nuits ! Une peur que vous avez créée de toutes pièces pour ensuite vous en laver les mains ! » Elle se stoppe l'espace d'une dizaine de seconde où la tension ne fait qu'augmenter d'autant. « Vous vous targuez de votre si précieux et si pitoyable équilibre qui est censé vous apporter toutes les réponses que vous désirez. » Un sourire triste. « Alors pourquoi être différente est considéré comme un crime !? Pourquoi celle qui suit une autre voie que la votre doit-elle être brisée !? Pourquoi ce qui vous est inconnu doit-il être systématiquement étouffé !? »

Une vraie appréhension submerge Karma qui ne peut pas trouver un seul argument pour pouvoir apporter au moins un début de réponse. Pire encore, elle réalise que toutes les interrogations que Syndra lui balance à la figure elle les a omise par habitude de ne toujours voir les choses que par un seul prisme qui ne lui est d'aucune utilité en ce moment. L'expression désolée de la Sagesse Incarnée ne fait pas se stopper la Souveraine qui poursuit son implacable questionnement.

« Qu'en est-il de ceux qui cherche la vérité ? Une vraie justice ? Où simplement la liberté ? » Elle fixe intensément l'Ancienne pour la mettre au défi de dire quoi que se soit. « Vous m'avez déclarée mauvaise au nom de votre pathétique équilibre mais qu'est ce que ce mot veut dire ? Définit moi ce qu'est le mal ! »

Un silence de mort seulement perturbé par le bruit des pierres qui en gravitant autour des trois femmes s'entrechoquent parfois. Agitées par tout ce que la puissante mage vient de leur révéler et qui n'est ni plus ni moins que l'autre facette de celle qui est craint dans tout Ionia pour sa violence et sa cruauté les deux amies sentent une émotion avec laquelle aucun être humain ne souhaiterait vivre avec et pourtant elle est là.

Sa famille, qui observe la scène de loin, sans pour autant manquer un seul mot à cause de la portée de la voix amplifiée par sa magie de Syndra montre des visages horrifiés de ce qu'ils viennent découvrir à l'exception de William qui savait déjà tout cela. Serena est en larmes de savoir que sa mère à tant souffert pour avoir simplement été différente des autres. Adamas a les poings serrés de rage et des rubans d'énergies, plus noirs que la nuit, s'enroulent autour de ses bras, menaçant.

Semblant avoir terminée avec l'Ancienne, la Souveraine se tourne vers Irelia et lui jette un regard glacial. Elle s'approche doucement de sa seconde interlocutrice qui ne sait pas comment réagir et reste statique car bien qu'il y a une violence absolument pas cachée des les yeux de la jeune femme la lueur meurtrière dont il faut se méfier en est absente ce qui est étrangement dérangeant.

« Quant à toi, stupide capitaine... » Recommence-t-elle. « Tu te permets de juger mes actes ? » Rappelle la magicienne. « Mais du meurtre de combien de personnes es-tu coupable ? » Demande-t-elle. « Des centaines ? Des milliers ? Je fais pâle figure en comparaison ! »

Une vive colère s'empare de la capitaine de la garde qui ne veut pas qu'on lui jette ainsi à la figure, sans rien savoir, cette période de sa vie. Même à son pire ennemi elle ne souhaiterait pas ce genre d'horreur. Sur un champ de bataille il n'y a pas le moindre honneur... Seulement le sang et le désespoir.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu prendre ces vies ! » Réplique la guerrière. « Je ne voulais que défendre les miens ! Rien de plus ! »

« Et moi je ne voulais que le droit de vivre ! » Rétorque Syndra dans une nouvelle explosion de fureur. « Si nos causes sont si semblables alors pourquoi as-tu été élevée au rang d'héroïne alors que moi je n'ai jamais reçue que de la haine et de la méfiance ? »

Une révélation saute à la gorge de la combattante comme un animal enragée. La Souveraine Obscure, la pire magicienne de tout Ionia, est en vérité dépité de s'être vue traitée par le mépris pour des actions qui en ont glorifiés d'autres. C'est là que la jeune femme révèle quelque chose dont très peu de personnes sont informées.

« Explique moi aussi pourquoi malgré que ton âme ait fuie ton corps pour aller se réfugier dans cette épée, te transformant en une abomination morte-vivante, tous ceux qui m'ont condamnés pour mes pouvoirs ont continués à te vénérer comme des décérébrés ? Pourquoi !? » Hurle-t-elle, en proie à la colère.

L'esprit de Irelia se fige de stupeur lorsqu'elle entend ces mots. En effet par une étrange interaction entre la magie de Soraka, sa volonté de combattre et le matériau qui constitue le cœur de sa quadruple lames l'âme de la jeune guerrière de l'époque a trouvée refuge dans ce symbole de sa famille au moment où sa vie l'a quittée. Cela lui a permit de retourner se battre mais ce n'était que la première des conséquences de son nouvel état.

Elle est devenue une espèce de liche, un être humain dont l'âme est entreposé dans un objet. Ainsi son corps garde toutes ses capacités mais vieilli bien moins vite que d'ordinaire mais c'est à double tranchant car si jamais celui-ci est détruit alors son âme ne pourra pas être libre à moins que l'on ne brise le contenant. Malheureusement cette arme est vieille de plus de cinq siècles et n'a absolument pas subie l'usure du temps.

Sur la terrasse éloignée Serena qui a entendue toute l'histoire est aussi chamboulée que peuvent l'être les deux ioniennes. Cela explique pourquoi l'aura de la Volonté des Lames émane aussi bien de son épée que de son corps ainsi que le dégoût permanent que ressent sa ''grande sœur'' envers elle-même et que la fillette n'a jamais compris jusqu'à maintenant.

La combattante se retient de pleurer de rage et de tristesse devant la froideur de son interlocutrice malgré la main réconfortante de Karma sur son épaule. Malgré qu'elle sache désormais à quel point l'existence la puissante femme a été marqué par l'injustice la Volonté des Lames n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

« Peu importe ce que je suis. » Affirme-t-elle. « Ça ne change en rien ma façon d'agir et mes sentiments ! »

« Parce que tu me crois différente de toi ? » Vocifère la Souveraine alors que Irelia répond que non. « Pourtant ça n'a pas empêché ton peuple chéri de me fuir telle la peste quand il ne me traitait pas comme un monstre !

« J'ai juste voulu dire que... » Tente d'argumenter l'accusée sans le pouvoir.

« Non ! » Rétorque Syndra. « Je me moque bien de savoir ce que tu penses et je refuse que quelqu'un d'aussi ignorant se permette de vivre à mes côtés ! Peu importe que Serena te vois comme sa grande sœur tu ne fais pas partie des nôtres et ça ne sera jamais le cas ! » La capitaine à l'impression de sentir une lame lui percer le cœur. « Ta famille a disparue et la mienne n'est pas un remplacement à ce que tu as perdu ! »

Une larme roule sur la joue de la Volonté des Lames qui n'en revient pas de voir autant de cruauté chez une personne. Voilà donc ce que Ionia à fait d'une innocente fillette dont le seul péché fut de venir au monde avec un pouvoir qui est devenu une malédiction. En voyant la peine de la combattante la magicienne s'emporte de nouveau.

« Sais-tu ce que cela fait de sentir une vie grandir en soi ? » Interroge soudainement Syndra. « C'est tellement étrange... Et pourtant si plaisant de savoir que l'on peut créer tant de choses à partir de si peu » Un sourire timide. « Je désirais depuis toute petite d'avoir un enfant pour lui montrer qu'il n'existe pas que de la haine dans ce bas monde. » Avoue-t-elle « Et là encore pourtant la terreur ne m'a jamais quittée. » Elle frisonne visiblement et recommence à pleurer. « Et si je ne faisais que le rendre malheureux ? Je n'avais connu que la malveillance... Comment être sûre que je n'allais pas gâcher une autre vie que la mienne ? Et dans ce cas pourquoi obliger un nouveau né à souffrir de la même manière que moi ? »

La stupeur secoue tous ceux qui écoutent et les deux enfants de la famille Darmon se tournent vers leur père qui hoche la tête avec un air grave pour confirmer que leur mère a belle et bien sérieusement pensée à ne pas tomber enceinte tant elle était terrorisée de ne pas être capable d'élever correctement le futur nourrisson.

« Puis finalement, grâce à William, j'ai pu surpasser ma peur. » Déclare la Souveraine avec un regain d'énergie qui ne dure pas. « Puis une fois la douleur et la joie de l'accouchement passée une autre inquiétude est venue me ronger quand j'ai vu ce a quoi je condamnais Adamas pour le restant de ses jours. » Elle s'arrête pour réprimer un sanglot. « J'avais fait du mal à mon enfant, la chair de ma chair, au sein de mon propre corps... » Un dégoût clairement perceptible se trouve dans sa voix. « Peux-tu seulement imaginer ce que j'ai ressentie en sachant que ma simple existence mettait en danger la vie de la plus belle chose qui m'est jamais été donnée de faire ? »

Syndra, l'air de perdre toutes ses forces s'effondre à genoux sur le sol et aussitôt toute trace de sa magie disparaît subitement. Ses deux enfants amorcent un geste pour la rejoindre au plus vite mais William leur barre le passage et au regard qu'il leur lance ils comprennent que lui aussi voudrait se rendre là-bas mais ne le fait pas par respect envers sa femme. Celle-ci se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes sans pouvoir se retenir et reprend la parole.

« Et pourtant nous avons réussi à construire ce que je ne jamais eu : une famille. » Elle a soudain l'air d'être suppliante. « Et toi tu viens dans ce rêve que j'ai mis tant de temps à réaliser et t'installe comme si tout cela était ta propriété ? Jamais je ne l'accepterais ! » Une grimace déforme le visage de Irelia qui n'en revient pas. « Serena est ma fille ! Je t'interdis de me la prendre ! »

Voyant la puissante magicienne, tremblante et désespérée, la Volonté des Lames comprend le pourquoi de son comportement agressif et suspicieux en permanence et ressent une véritable honte de ne pas avoir vu Syndra au delà de ce qu'elle connaissait il y a cinq ans malgré son engagement sincère. Est-ce en cela que ne pas voir en la Souveraine autre chose qu'une puissance qui _aurait pu_ mal tourner a finalement conduit les ioniens a se fabriquer eux-même l'une de leurs pires Némésis ?

Oubliant son propre chagrin la capitaine plante sa quadruple lame dans le sol et s'avance vers la jeune femme qui ne remarque son mouvement que lorsque cette dernière se trouve juste en face d'elle. Posant un genoux à terre la guerrière la serre dans ses bras en une étreinte chaleureuse qui surprend énormément la mage. Incapable de réagir elle voit Karma s'incliner avec toute la déférence et le respect dû à la mère méritante qu'est devenue Syndra et pour se faire pardonner de l'indifférence dont elle s'est rendue coupable. La mage récupère un peu et repousse sans ménagement la guerrière qui se contente de sourire de manière affable. Elle s'adresse alors aux deux ioniennes avec un ton aussi cassant que possible sans vraiment y parvenir.

« Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. » Déclare-t-elle en se relevant.

« Nous le savons Syndra. » Répond la Sagesse Incarnée d'une voix douce. « Et nous ne pouvons vous demander pardon pour toutes les épreuves et sévices que nous vous avons infligés au nom de Ionia. » Elle redresse la tête. « Je m'engage cependant à faire connaître la vérité. » Un sourire doux. « Nous devons reconnaître nos fautes. »

« Je me moque bien que vous _reconnaissiez_ ce que votre peuplade d'ignorants à fait. » Rétorque la Souveraine.

La commandante et l'Ancienne se remettent debout et pendant une dizaine de secondes aucunes d'entre elles ne dit quoi que se soit et elles se contentent de s'observer sans bouger. Sachant que la situation ne permet pas de parler librement de politique Irelia décide plutôt de parler d'un sujet qui lui tient à cœur et doit absolument être éclairci pour rétablir la possibilité d'une relation potable entre les deux femmes. Inspirant un grand coup pour être sûre de ne pas se tromper elle relance la discussion.

« Vous avez raison Syndra. » Commence-t-elle. « J'aime Serena comme j'aimerais une petite sœur. » Un rictus se forme aussitôt sur les lèvres de la Souveraine tandis qu'elle foudroie du regard la combattante qui n'en est pas déstabilisée. « Mais vous êtes sa mère et jamais je n'oserais me permettre de vous l'enlever où même de chercher à vous discréditer à ses yeux. » Elle la fixe dans les yeux sans ciller. « Je veux toujours protéger votre famille de ceux qui voudrait lui nuire. »

Un autre silence s'installe et la maîtresse des lieux semble réticente mais au fond d'elle la Souveraine se sent plus légère d'avoir pu exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressent. Bien entendu on est encore très loin de l'entente cordiale mais pour la première fois de sa vie elle est ouverte au dialogue avec ceux qu'elle considère comme ses anciens bourreaux.

« Sachez que si vous vous engagez envers moi et ma famille je ne tolérerais pas une dérobade. » Éclaircit la magicienne sur un ton peu engageant. « Alors, est-ce que vous serez capable de tenir vos promesses ? »

Irelia et Karma acquiescent avec assurance mettant fin à un moment de vives tensions qui malgré le fait qu'elles sont loin d'être apaisées permettra de partir sur de nouvelles bases. Serena se précipite dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant des larmes de joie tandis que Adamas, ayant repris son expression neutre, amène son père qui est encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

Le soleil n'est pas très haut dans le ciel et pourtant toutes les personnes présentes sont déjà passablement épuisés et pourtant satisfaites.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 23 !**

 **Pfiou... ça c'est fait :)**

 **En espérant avoir trouvé le juste équilibre entre les sentiments de ''mes'' personnages :D**

 **On reste à Ionia pour le prochain chapitre :)**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**


	26. Une Sagesse résolue

**Hello All !**

 **Le nouveau chapitre est up !**

 **Vous trouverez sans doute que la lecture de ces lignes est assez troublantes mais rassurez-vous c'est voulu puisque l'on plonge dans l'esprit d'une des personnalités les plus complexes de cette histoire :D**

 **Sans en dire plus je vous laisse à votre chapitre ! Enjoy ! XD**

Reviews :

 _thegleek67 chapter 25 . Feb 20_

 _Lisant ce chapitre j'étais la en mode fuck qu'est ce qui se passe x)_

 **J'ai délibérément choisi cette façon de raconter pour montrer toute l'étendue de la tempête émotionnelle de Syndra et on dirait que j'ai réussi x)**

 _NooMoakhchapter 25 . Mar 2_

 _pour Syndra je pense que le métier dans une bibliothèque serai le meilleur moyen de en premier lui faire découvrir un maximum de chose sur le monde ''parallèle'', en plus de l'obliger a ce conformer a une certaine forme de politesse envers les gens qu'elle ne connais pas._

 **Merci pour l'idée très bien expliquée et j'avoue que j'en avais une quelque peu similaire mais ces lignes m'ont donné un nouvel éclairage sur la façon de voir ''l'intégration'' de Syndra. Merci encore :)**

 _Warwolf82 chapter 25 . Mar 13_

 _J'viens de trouver ta fic, et 25 chapitre d'un coup ça fais beaucoup de feeling a absorber, je chope un mouchoir je revient... voila, donc en un mot: MAGNIFIQUE._  
 _Dison ce qu'il est, pour une fic de lol (ou déjà y en a pas beaucoup) française (et la y en a encore moins) et BONNE (on entre dans la catégorie quasi-inexistante) eh be ton histoire est juste magnifique, tu gère bien tout les aspects de l'histoire et je suis accroché a mon slip pour l'histoire autant que je me suis cramponné aux mouchoirs pour le développement de leur relation donc continue comme ça tu fais rêver/pleurer/vendre du rêve et j'ai hâte de voir la suite._

 **C'est vrai que lire 25 chapitre d'une traite ça doit être long :) / Merci beaucoup :D**

 **Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir des lecteurs qui apprécient autant ce que j'écris, cela donne une motivation supplémentaire pour l'écriture. ( Au passage prenez garde à votre garde robe quand même \\(^o^)/ )**

 **Là voilà, en espérant qu'elle soit aussi bien que ce qui précédait :)**

* * *

Chap 24 : Une Sagesse résolue

Bien des gens s'imaginent que l'Alcôve des Anciens est un lieu à l'image du Placidium : silencieux et en harmonie avec la nature verdoyante qui l'entoure. Cependant ils se trompent car il est comme les hommes qui sont intrinsèquement liés à leur émotions, les Ioniens ne faisant pas exception malgré une profonde culture pacifiste et compréhensive. Ce paradoxe n'est jamais aussi bien illustré qu'en cet instant dans la pièce éclairée par la lumière du soleil.

Au centre se trouve l'un des membres les plus éminents de l'assemblée qui dirige la petite nation insulaire, Karma, qui a choisi de revenir seule de la retraite de Syndra pour apporter les nouvelles des derniers développements survenu il y a environ deux semaines. Irelia de son côté, est restée dans la forteresse flottante afin de respecter la promesse qui a été faite au moment de la déclaration aussi spectaculaire que perturbante de la maîtresse de ces lieux.

Et pourtant aussi dérangeant qu'aurait pu paraître ce récit ce n'est rien comparé au malaise réel et profond présent dans la salle du conseil à cet instant. La sagesse Incarnée a prit la parole depuis bientôt près de deux heures sans discontinuer. Durant ce laps de temps aucun de ses homologues n'a voulu l'interrompre pour avoir un éventuel éclaircissement tant ils sont pour le moins surpris des informations qui leurs sont données.

La Duchesse de Ionia a raconté l'intégralité de l'échange qui a eu lieu entre les trois femmes au sommet de son domaine et toutes les révélations qui sont venues avec : la _haine_ profonde et virulente de la Souveraine pour les habitants de cette nation à cause de touts les sévices qu'elle a endurée dans sa jeunesse. Sa perte de confiance définitive suite aux mensonges de son ancien mentor et comment elle a réapprit à vivre suite à sa rencontre avec William par l'expérience de sa première maternité.

Au départ lorsque Karma est entrée dans la pièce avec un air grave dont très peu de gens ont été témoins les réactions étaient multiples. L'étonnement et l'inquiétude ,sans aucun doute, étaient les plus représentées. Puis lorsqu'elle a commencée son long monologue les expressions visibles sur les visages de ses compatriotes se sont très vite modifiées. A présent on peut lire surtout de l'incrédulité et de la tristesse.

Alors que le dernier mot sort de la bouche de la femme aux yeux d'émeraude l'air dans l'Alcôve semble peser des tonnes. Tous les participants voient clairement que raconter cette histoire a énormément coûté à la narratrice : on aurait dit une personne qui vient d'avouer ses crimes en ressentant toute la honte de ses actes. Il s'écoule plusieurs secondes dans un silence de mort, personne n'osant prendre la parole, comme si le simple fait de faire un bruit aurait amené une quelconque calamité. Finalement le plus jeune de l'assemblé parvient à se reprendre et relance la conversation.

« Merci d'avoir acceptée de partager avec nous ce récit Sagesse Incarnée. » Déclare solennellement Ankan, ce à quoi l'interpellée répond par un léger sourire triste qui surprend beaucoup de monde. « Et je pense parler au nom de tous quand je dis, qu'au vu de ces informations, nous avons pris cette affaire avec bien trop de légèreté... » Termine-t-il, perturbé par la réaction de sa senior.

Un murmure d'approbation général se fait entendre avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits. Une tension palpable règne tandis que les membres se remémorent tout ce qu'il savent de Syndra, y compris les événements des ces deux derniers mois maintenant qu'ils ont une nouvelle lumière sous laquelle les étudier. Cela dure plusieurs minutes qui s'écoulent sans un autre bruit que celui du vent dans les branches des cerisiers à l'extérieur. Finalement Buretsu prend la parole.

« Il y a un point sur lequel vous pouvez peut-être nous apporter des éclaircissements, Sagesse Incarnée. » Déclare-t-il posément. Karma se tourne vers lui pour qu'il poursuive. « A la fin de votre échange la Souveraine Obscure a accepté très rapidement de poser les bases d'une entente entre vous trois pourtant elle venait d'exprimer tout l'étendu de son ressentiment envers Ionia au travers du capitaine Lito et de vous-même. » Il s'arrête l'espace d'une seconde. « Quelle est la raison d'un revirement si soudain ? »

« Syndra a trop souffert de par nos agissements lors de ses jeunes années. » Explique l'Ancienne. « Son cœur blessé est toujours celui d'un enfant et il restera ainsi jusqu'au dernier jour de sa vie. » Elle pose un main sur sa poitrine comme pour illustrer ses dires. « Bien que son esprit soit celui d'une jeune femme parfaitement mature, quand vient le moment de choisir ses relations elle ne voit plus le monde qui l'entoure qu'en noir et blanc... »

« Bien que ce que vous venez de nous communiquer sur l'instabilité de la Souveraine soit pour le moins alarmant il y une autre chose qui me préoccupe. » Répond Ankan qui semble contrarié. « Qu'entendez-vous par ''nos agissements'' ? »

« L'adolescente qui allait devenir l'une des plus grande menace pour notre nation pouvait encore être sauvée lorsqu'elle a rencontrée Maître Seinei. » Une expression de tristesse se lit sur le visage de Karma. « Pourtant il n'a pas voulu comprendre que la jeune magicienne désirait une autre voie que celle dans laquelle nous la contraignions. » Elle pose son regard sur toute l'assemblée. « Est-ce qu'un seul d'entre nous aurait choisit de l'écouter ? »

Un silence mort s'abat sur le conseil. Plusieurs d'entre eux aimeraient pouvoir apporter une réponse positive à cette question mais ils savent objectivement qu'aucun ne peut. Cela dure une dizaine de seconde avant que Kôan ne choisisse de rompre le mutisme ambiant. Il prend la parole de sa voix calme, posée et réconfortante, laissant de côté ses petits jeux d'esprits habituels devant la gravité de la situation.

« Ne nous apitoyons pas sur nos regrets passés. » Déclare le plus âgé des membres. « Notre rassemblement n'a qu'un seul but : celui de mener notre peuple au mieux. » Il sourie, affable. « Pour cela notre regard doit se tourner vers l'avenir que nous construirons en apprenant de ces erreurs. »

« Malheureusement nous n'avons pas loisir à pouvoir simplement avancer Kôan. » Fait très sérieusement Himiko. « La Souveraine Obscure a peut-être donnée une chance à nos deux représentantes mais nous autres restons une cible de choix. »

« Je ne partage pas cet avis. » S'oppose Jomei. « Syndra sait que tout ses dires nous seront rapportés. Ce qui signifie que cette opportunité nous est indirectement proposée aussi. » Dit-il avec conviction.

« Dois-je rappeler que nous parlons d'une magicienne qui est toujours dangereusement franche et directe. » Contre Suizei, dubitatif. « Les demandes détournées ne sont pas dans sa nature. »

« Arrêtons de camper sur nos positions ! » Rétorque bruyamment Ankan qui semble perdre sa patience. « Nous avons maintes preuves de la volonté de changement de la part de Syndra et nous, nous restons là à papoter sans nous mouiller ! »

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Quoique plusieurs personnes sont en accord avec ses dires le reste du groupe s'y oppose ouvertement. Ainsi une désapprobation sonore accueille les paroles du plus jeune des Anciens pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement sur sa façon de parler qui est déplacée et ensuite pour sa prise de position trop radicale qui est basée davantage sur ses émotions que la logique. Ce à quoi il répond par un sourire moqueur avant de reprendre la parole.

« La Souveraine est une personne de cœur et non d'esprit. » Développe-t-il, plus incisif. « Si nous voulons pouvoir l'atteindre alors il faut que nous soyons ouvert et réceptif. » Affirme fermement Ankan. « Tentons encore une fois de l'amadouer avec de belles paroles et nous perdrons cette nouvelle chance qui vient de nous être offerte. » Il se tourne vers Karma. « N'ai-je pas raison, Sagesse Incarnée ? »

L'interpellée pose sur lui un regard profond et intense qui le fait se sentir brusquement mal à l'aise. Ce dernier à l'impression qu'elle est en train de voir au plus profond de son âme, déclenchant un frisson, aussi étrange qu'irrépressible. Cependant il n'est pas le seul à être dans cet état. Apparemment, seul Kôan apparaît ne pas être affecté par le soudain changement d'atmosphère dans l'Enclave. Cet instant de flottement se prolonge pendant une durée indéterminée puis la Duchesse relance enfin la conversation.

« Je ne saurais le dire. » Déclare-t-elle d'une voix si ténue que l'on peut la comparer à un murmure. « J'ai vu et entendue tant de choses ce jour là que je me sens dépassée. » Le trouble ne fait que se renforcer au sein de l'auditoire. « Nous nous trouvions là, Irelia et moi, au milieu d'un maelström de puissance commandé par la volonté d'une seule personne, incapable de nous défendre des accusations lancées à notre encontre. » Elle marque une pause. « Auparavant Syndra n'était qu'une enfant qui jouait avec un pouvoir trop grand pour sa propre compréhension... » L'ancienne lève les yeux pour observer le soleil comme si elle cherchait une réponse dans sa lumière. « Maintenant c'est une femme qui à une juste conscience de sa vaste supériorité, sans aucune arrogance ni orgueil déplacé... »

Cette fois même l'aîné de la congrégation a laissé une expression de surprise se former sur les traits de son visage. Toutes les personnes présentes connaissent bien la relation qui lie la Volonté des Lames et la Sagesse Incarnée mais jamais encore celle-ci n'avait utilisé son prénom en public. Preuve, s'il en faut, des incertitudes qui rongent l'esprit autrefois si serein de l'une des héroïnes de Ionia.

Karma se met alors à leur raconter l'un des fragments de l'histoire commune entre William et la Souveraine Obscure que ces derniers avaient demandés à ne pas être communiqué sauf en cas de besoin absolu. Elle décrit comment la jeune femme avait emmenée son futur compagnon si haut dans le ciel que les nuages ne semblaient plus être qu'un océan uniforme et les paroles qu'ils ont échangés à cet endroit si proche de l'infini.

La première réaction de l'ensemble de ses homologues est la surprise. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginés que la magicienne puisse réaliser un tel tour de force malgré tout ce dont ils ont été témoins depuis que la forteresse flottante dans laquelle Syndra a élue domicile a été arrachée à une montagne. Quand finalement l'Ancienne baisse la tête pour fixer l'auditoire au grand complet elle peut voir plusieurs émotions batailler au fond de leurs regards.

Il y a le doute, la peur, la colère, parmi tant d'autres... Était-ce à cela que ressemblaient ses propres yeux quand la puissante magicienne a déversée sur elles son dégoût et sa frustration ? Si c'est le cas alors elle comprend désormais pourquoi la jeune mère n'est pas voulue les laisser parler. Une certitude de ne pas avoir de réponses satisfaisantes de la part de ses compatriotes l'emplie comme une tasse trop pleine. D'un air grave Karma termine l'échange :

« En ce moment je ne suis sûre que d'une seule chose... » Affirme-t-elle, triste et résolue. « La Souveraine Obscure a choisie son amour pour les siens plutôt que sa haine pour nous. » Elle tourne les talons puis s'éloigne en direction de la sortie. « Tâchons d'en être digne... »

* * *

Alors que le soleil disparaît peu à peu sous l'horizon une rumeur inquiétante circule parmi les moines du temple. La Sagesse Incarnée s'est isolée dans le jardin intérieur pour méditer comme d'ordinaire sauf qu'en ce moment tous ceux qui passent par ce lieu parlent d'une présence qui imbibe l'air tel un brouillard suffocant. Les résidents les plus sensibles de ce monastère savent que cela n'est dû qu'à une seule chose. La méditation de l'Ancienne est perturbée par quelque chose, fait exceptionnel en soi. C'est seulement la seconde fois depuis son installation au Placidium il y a plus de quinze ans.

Assisse en position du lotus sur une pierre, polie par le passage de l'eau dans un des nombreux cours d'eau qui encadre la vallée dans laquelle est installée le cœur de Ionia, l'Ancienne affiche le visage serein qui est le sien d'ordinaire pendant cet exercice. Cependant ce n'est qu'une façade facilement mise à jour pour qui sait lire les courants d'énergie spirituelle. Ce qui est le cas de l'homme passablement âgé qui attend sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Perturber la méditation d'un personne est passablement malpoli dans cette contrée insulaire.

Autour de la Duchesse l'air se tord de manière disgracieuse à cause de son aura qu'elle ne parvient pas à réguler ni à apaiser malgré des efforts constants de sa part. On pourrait croire un amalgame de torrents qui se mélangent et interfèrent les uns avec les autres dans le plus grand désordre. Résultat, la grande majorité des animaux qui viennent d'ordinaire trouver refuge dans cette oasis de calme sont absents et les rares encore présents se tiennent loin du centre de cet espace floral.

Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait obtenir la sérénité qui lui fait défaut par ce biais Karma quitte son état second et ouvre les yeux. Les tatouages sur sa jambe pulsent brièvement tandis qu'elle amorce un geste pour se lever. Tournant de suite la tête pour fixer son invité qui avance d'un pas afin de se placer dans la lumière. Il affiche un sourire doux qui contraste avec la lueur froide qui danse dans le regard de son homologue.

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, Sagesse Incarnée. » Dit pacifiquement Kôan.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Aîné. » Répond l'Ancienne en se radoucissant subitement. « Je ne désirais pas me montrer agressive envers vous. »

Elle s'incline humblement pour appuyer sa déclaration. Le vieil homme s'avance d'un pas assuré en direction de la jeune femme à l'esprit troublé. Le gravier crisse sous ses semelles au fur et à mesure qu'il approche mais ça ne fait pas changer de posture à Karma. Arrivé en face d'elle il lui demande avec gentillesse de se redresser toujours en gardant son intonation initiale.

« Inutile d'être si formelle. » Assure-t-il posément. « Je n'ignore pas la tempête qui fait rage dans votre cœur. » Une autre sourire. « Vos émotions ont toujours été un défi pour vous et c'est pour cela que vous privilégiez votre esprit. »

« Je suis consciente de mon débordement dans l'Alcôve. » Admet la Sagesse Incarnée, du regret dans la voix. « Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. »

« Je n'était nullement en train de vous blâmer. » Répond son homologue, réconfortant. « Aucun autre membre de notre assemblée n'a été témoin de la détermination dure et glaciale dont vous pouvez faire preuve, Keltsû. »

Le simple fait d'entendre ce mot plonge Karma dans ses souvenirs. Elle se revoit adolescente, vingt ans auparavant, dans le petit village qui l'a vu naître dans le Sud de sa patrie. Vivant une existence paisible au sein d'une communauté qui vivait selon une doctrine de paix et de respect. La jeune fille était l'une des plus ferventes pratiquantes de cette manière de coexister. Ses parents, des gens qui vivaient très modestement, tenaient une boutique d'antiquités qui était l'un des deux seuls lieux que la future dirigeante appréciait plus que tout. L'autre étant le jardin de lotus du temple rattaché à la bourgade.

Dès son plus jeune âge la fillette était une enfant turbulente et spontanée qui avait cependant un vrai don, par ses mots et ses gestes, pour apaiser les gens. Un jour elle s'était introduite discrètement dans l'édifice saint pour observer les moines dans leurs exercices spirituels. Fascinée par ce qu'ils réalisaient elle a tentée de les imiter et s'est finalement fait surprendre un peu plus tard. Pourtant au lieu de la réprimander pour ses actions le grand prêtre a préféré l'instruire puisqu'elle semblait si intéressée.

Karma s'est montrée incroyablement réceptive aux enseignements portant sur la méditation et elle-même pensait, par expérience personnelle, que la force nécessaire pour solutionner tous les conflits ne se trouvait nul part ailleurs qu'au fond de soi. Ainsi se poursuivi son existence, entre médiation et apprentissage, jusqu'à deux dates marquantes. La première fut celle du départ de son maître pour aller mettre son savoir au service d'une autre fillette que l'on disait récalcitrante. La seconde, bien plus amère à se remémorer, est celle de l'invasion noxienne.

L'armée de Noxus venait de débarquer sur les rives australes de la nation par essence non violente sous couvert de leur opération de pacification. Les ioniens n'eurent pas le temps d'instaurer un dialogue qu'ils tombèrent sous la barbarie, camouflée soi-disant en force, des nouveaux arrivants. Le petit village où vivait la future Sagesse Incarnée, très proche du point de départ des armées ennemies allait bientôt subir leur présence. En effet un mois plus tard, une fois que la tête de pont noxienne était établie, ils étaient déjà aux portes de la paisible bourgade.

Les natifs, effarés d'une telle volonté meurtrière, en étaient tétanisés. Jamais ils n'avaient rencontrés un peuple aussi belliqueux et réfractaire au dialogue. De ce fait, privés de moyen de répliquer de façon adéquate, ils restèrent sur leur position. Un message disait qu'un des Anciens, accompagnée d'une milice nationale formée de volontaires et donc très peu expérimentée aux guerres à grande échelle, était en route pour discuter d'une possibilité de trêve.

L'adolescente croyait fermement que ces efforts étaient voués à l'échec et qu'il fallait agir différemment. Mais les moines, convaincu que leur doctrine de paix permettrait d'éviter le conflit, continueraient à œuvrer comme ils le faisaient depuis des siècles. Karma tenta de nombreuses fois de les faire changer d'avis car bien que ce l'on racontait sur l'envahisseur avait probablement été déformé par le bouche à oreille il n'en restait pas moins un opposant terrifiant même si l'on ne devait croire que la moitié des rumeurs.

Cependant cela s'avéra futile et le jour fatidique elle dû rester dans l'enceinte du temple à méditer par ordre du grand prêtre. Trop inquiète pour se concentrer véritablement elle gardait en permanence une oreille attentive au bruit ambiant. Ses craintes se muèrent en certitudes quand elle entendit un cri guerrier empli d'une soif sanguinaire déchirer le silence qui occupait le cloître jusqu'à présent. Ne pouvant plus rester inactive la jeune femme se rua à l'extérieur, prise d'un malaise insurmontable.

Son sang se changea en glace dans ses veines quand elle vit le millier de soldats en armure sombre charger en direction des habitants. Descendant la colline aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient tandis que les flammes et les hurlements lui donnait l'impression que son cœur, en paix depuis des années, menaçait d'exploser. Karma arriva malheureusement trop tard pour les personnes auxquels elle tenait plus que tout : ses parents.

Leur boutique avait été pillée sauvagement et un brasier d'une chaleur insoutenable l'empêchait d'entrer pour voir s'ils avaient encore une chance qu'ils soient en vie. Après une dizaine de seconde elle vit avec horreur toute la bâtisse, rongée par les flammes, s'écrouler dans un bruit qui ne pouvait pourtant soutenir la comparaison à un autre tout aussi silencieux qu'assourdissant... Celui de son être qui hurlait de souffrance tandis qu'il tombait en pièce comme un vulgaire château de cartes.

Elle resta figée devant ce spectacle pendant un instant qui sembla durer une éternité avant de s'écrouler à genoux dans la boue, vidée de toute force. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, son esprit, paralysé devant un tel déchaînement de violence et cruauté était incapable de faire face à la réalité. Ses parents venaient de lui être arrachés pour une raison complètement absurde et rien de ce qu'elle n'avait apprit auparavant ne lui servait pour soulager sa peine. Elle frappa des poings sur le sol en poussant un cri de douleur et de rage alors que des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Sanglotant pendant un long moment l'adolescente finit par sentir un objet dur au contact de sa peau. Ouvrant les yeux elle vit une paire d'éventails qui gisaient, à moitié enfouis dans la terre souillée. Elle les reconnu aussitôt. Des branches en métal couleur de l'ébène, le tissu entre ces supports d'un noir tout aussi intense était ornée de pierres précieuses d'un rouge profond. Ces deux articles étaient parmi ses préférés. Elle aimait beaucoup cette fusion harmonieuse entre le tranchant de l'acier et la douceur de la soie. Voir ainsi un souvenir de son ancienne vie ne faisait qu'accroître encore la colère qui grondait en elle.

Elle déchira une partie de robe de cérémonie gris cendre pour les essuyer méthodiquement. Quand elle eue terminée sa besogne elle vit son reflet dans les gemmes écarlates... Celui d'une personne brisée qui ne désire que la vengeance. Et l'envie de retourner la douleur contre les agresseurs était une tentation de plus en plus difficile à contenir. Cependant cela allait à l'encontre de ses enseignements et un grand respect pour ceux-ci était toujours présent dans son esprit.

En l'espace d'un éclair ses émotions et ses préceptes de vies se mélangèrent pour donner à Karma une nouvelle vision de ce qui devait être. Elle se releva brusquement, bien décidée à agir. Peut-être que ses actions futures allaient la condamner à un tourment qui durerait tout le reste de son existence. Mais qu'est ce qu'une vie comparée à des centaines d'autres ?

Armée d'une nouvelle détermination elle rangea les deux éventails dans son dos, calés grâce à son obi de couleur bleu sombre et prit la seule direction qui lui paraissait logique : celle de l'officier noxien qui commandait ce raid.

Pendant ce temps l'Ancien était arrivé et suppliait le responsable de cette attaque d'arrêter les hostilités et de parlementer. Bien entendu, ce dernier riait à gorge déployée devant une telle manifestation de faiblesse. Il ordonna à ses troupes, revenues avec les fruits de leurs pillages et les prisonniers, surtout des femmes et des enfants qui seront vendus comme esclave où pire encore, de les encercler. Inférieure en nombre et démoralisée, la maigre milice ionienne utilisait déjà tout son courage pour ne pas s'enfuir. C'est alors qu'un événement inattendu vint tout bouleverser.

Une jeune fille, pas encore majeure, vêtue d'un habit traditionnel de la région déchiré au niveau de la partie basse , couverte de boue venait d'un pas lent et résolu à leur rencontre. Le plus étrange dans cette apparition était l'aura qui se dégageait de la nouvelle venue et les soldats de Noxus qui tentaient de s'interposer reculaient très rapidement comme s'ils comprenaient instinctivement que poser la main sur cette enfant serait terriblement dangereux.

Le dirigeant de Ionia compris rapidement pourquoi. Dans les yeux de l'adolescente une lueur de détermination froide et implacable brillait telle une flamme qui brûlerait quiconque aurait l'audace de s'y frotter. Elle vint se placer en bouclier entre son peuple et l'envahisseur sans dire un mot. Le commandant éclata de nouveau d'un rire moqueur en voyant finalement un semblant de résistance. C'est alors qu'elle prit la parole d'un ton neutre en fixant intensément le responsable de ce massacre.

« Je ne vous le demanderais qu'une seule fois. » Dit la Karma juvénile d'une voix qui ne tremble pas. « Partez et laissez-nous en paix. »

Un silence étrange s'installa soudainement. La manière dont cette phrase a été prononcée était polie mais ne laissait aucun doute : c'est un ordre, ni plus ni moins. Prit au dépourvu par une démarche aussi audacieuse le commandant de l'unité militaire n'arrive pas à cacher sa surprise. Il se reprend au bout de quelques secondes et rigole de plus belle, imité par tous ses hommes. Un sourire confiant se forme sur ses lèvres alors qu'il répond à celle qu'il voit comme une gamine.

« Sinon quoi ? » Demande-t-il, bravache.

C'était inutile... La jeune ionienne venait de lui offrir une dernière chance par respect envers ce qu'on lui avait enseigné pourtant il est resté sourd. Les paroles ne fonctionneraient pas avec ce genre d'individu... Seulement la violence... Cependant elle n'emprunterait pas la voie de la destruction des envahisseurs. Son ancienne route s'est terminé en impasse. Elle créera donc un troisième chemin.

Son expression se durcit instantanément et le soldat qui se trouve en face d'elle, sentant venir le danger, amorce un geste pour dégainer son épée. En réaction la future Sagesse Incarnée tendit la main vers lui. Jamais elle n'avait utilisée ses pouvoirs pour blesser autrui mais plus aucune hésitation ne la retenait à présent. Un lien d'énergie de la couleur de l'émeraude partit de sa paume et alla ligoter son adversaire qui se retrouva réduit à l'impuissance en un battement de paupière.

« Vous avez fait... » Commence l'adolescente, glaciale. « Un bien triste choix. »

Le gradé hurla un ordre d'attaque à ses subordonnés mais tous les spectateurs, ioniens compris, restèrent figés devant ce qui se passa. Un dragon fait de flammes d'un vert éclatant partit du sol et s'enroula autour d'une des jambes de la jeune fille avant de remonter jusqu'à son dos. Écartant les bras comme si elle se préparait à étreindre quelque chose de gigantesque son aura devient visible pour toutes les personnes présentes et prit la teinte du jade le plus pure.

Une seconde plus tard cette énergie prit une forme terrifiante, celle de deux dragons jumeaux enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, symbole de la nation si chère à son cœur. Les deux créatures s'élevèrent dans les airs et fixèrent leur future proie sans la moindre once de pitié. Dans un rugissement assourdissant ils plongèrent sur la cible désigné qui poussa un hurlement de terreur inaudible dans le vacarme ambiant.

La seconde d'après une formidable explosion balaya tout dans un rayon de plusieurs dizaines de mètres en soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Ce ne fut qu'une fois ce rideau de fins débris retombé que les compatriotes de la jeune femme réalisèrent l'étendue des capacités de celle qui venait d'agir. Le Noxien avait été purement et simplement oblitéré. Même le sol était encore incandescent, comme du métal porté au rouge. Les militaires couraient se cacher, apeurés, mais le plus saisissant était la silhouette de la responsable de ce prodige.

Le haut de sa tenue avait été en partie emporté et sur sa peau nue se trouvait désormais un tatouage d'une teinte émeraude, qui semblait être vivant à la manière dont il pulsait, représentant la bête mythique qu'elle venait de conjurer, sa queue s'entourant le long de sa jambe gauche. Elle se tourna lentement vers les siens et leur lança un sourire réconfortant, résolu et triste. Croyant voir l'incarnation d'un mythe le mot de vieux ionien sortit tout seul de la bouche de Kôan.

Ce surnom est ainsi devenu une partie de la légende de la première d'entre eux à avoir choisit de riposter face à l'envahisseur. Mais seulement une infime partie des habitants comprennent ce que signifie ce titre. Dans leur langue moderne il veut dire ''Celle qui gouverne avec sagesse'' d'où son actuel appellation à l'Institut de la Guerre et le dénominatif employé parfois par ses homologues du conseil : ''Duchesse de Ionia''. Cependant le vrai sens n'a aucun rapport. en vérité, la meilleure traduction serait ''Dragon au grand cœur.''

« Je n'aime pas ce titre. » Admet Karma sans détour, une certaine froideur dans la voix. « Il ne décrit qu'une partie de ce que je suis. »

« Veuillez pardonner les radotages d'un vieil homme. » S'excuse son interlocuteur avec sincérité. « Le passé n'est pas une chose à laquelle l'on peut toucher sans rouvrir d'anciennes blessures. »

Une des personne qui s'occupe de l'entretien du temple entre subitement dans le cloître en portant sur un plateau une théière, d'où s'échappe un léger filet de vapeur, et deux tasses. Il comprend aussitôt qu'il vient d'interrompre une importante conversation et se prépare à repartir. L'ancienne l'arrête et le rassure avant de lui demander de les servir. Ce qu'il fait avec diligence dès qu'ils se sont installés sur le banc le plus proche.

Le moine s'éloigne rapidement et Karma sent son inquiétude s'apaiser légèrement avec ce délicieux breuvage qu'elle déguste lentement. Prenant le temps de clarifier ses pensées la membre du conseil repense à toutes ces émotions qui l'ont assaillit pendant les échanges avec la puissante magicienne et continuent à la harceler même maintenant. Posant le récipient dans sa soucoupe elle reprend la conversation pour parler directement de ce qui occupe son esprit.

« Je ressens tellement de honte de n'avoir pas su voir Syndra autrement que par ce que je pensais connaître. » Déclare-t-elle. « Je n'ai fait que la blesser une nouvelle fois. »

« Ce n'est en rien insurmontable. » Assure Kôan, réconfortant. « Vous êtes la première, avec le capitaine Lito, à avoir reconnue vos torts devant elle. » Il sourie. « Et vous avez à quel point la Souveraine apprécie plus que tout la franchise et le respect. » Il pose sa tasse à son tour. « J'ignore si elle vous pardonnera mais, en revanche, je suis sûr qu'elle ne fera plus la sourde oreille à ce que vous direz. »

« Peut-être... » Concède la Sagesse Incarnée. « Cependant si jamais elle apprend la vérité sur moi, qui pourra prévoir sa réaction ? » Demande la jeune femme, plus à elle-même, qu'à son voisin.

L'aîné comprend alors le pourquoi du doute qui est audible dans sa voix depuis le début de cet échange. Peu de gens le savent mais l'homme qui a presque tout apprit à Karma, pour lequel elle a un immense respect, durant son enfance fut aussi celui qui a menti et contraint une autre fillette... Créant celle qui allait devenir l'une des Némésis les plus crainte par le peuple de cette nation insulaire.

« Vous êtes tiraillée, comme ce jour là, entre deux routes opposées. » Fait le plus âgé d'une voix affable. « Votre cœur porte encore l'amour d'une petite fille à Maître Seinei, celui qui vous a tant donné... » Il marque une pause pour réfléchir soigneusement à ses prochains mots. « Pourtant votre raison est formelle : il n'y a nuls mensonges dans les accusations de Syndra. »

L'Ancienne qui était en train de verser du thé à son homologue se fige brusquement. Après un instant de flottement elle finit par poser la théière et se redresse pour fixer l'homme assis en face. Ils échangent l'un des ces regards profonds qui sont parfois plus communicatifs que les paroles les plus habilement tournées. Cette dernière finit par répondre.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre... » Avoue Karma d'une voix composée. « Comment un homme qui m'a enseigné avec tant de patience le respect et la nécessité de comprendre son prochain a-t-il pu se comporter d'une manière aussi... Révoltante... ? » Questionne-t-elle, avec clairement un autre mot en tête.

« Je l'ignore. » Dit Kôan, neutre. « Peut-être s'est-il sentit dépassé par la tournure des événements et qu'en pensant faire le bon choix il a mal agi ? » Interprète-t-il.

« J'aurais aimé que cela soit l'explication. » Répond la Sagesse Incarnée. « Cependant Syndra pense qu'il n'a fait qu'agir pour sa propre sécurité, par peur, au détriment de son existence à elle. »

« Je crains que tout cela ne soit qu'une histoire de point de vue entre deux enfants blessées par une destinée cruelle. » Déclare l'Ancien au bout d'un instant, compatissant envers les deux victimes de cette action.

En entendant son aîné tenter de la réconforter la jeune femme se lève doucement et saisit l'une des baguettes de bambou rangées contre mur et s'avance vers le parterre en gravier. L'étude du syllabaire est parfois utilisé par les ioniens pour faire passer des notions philosophiques et naturelles et cela se fait le plus souvent sur un sol couvert de sable fin. Ce travail porte très souvent sur le sens qu'a chaque fragment de la future syllabe et la manière de la construire.

Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que fait Karma. Son homologue se lève à son tour, passablement intrigué tandis qu'elle dessine une phrase dans une langue qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Quand la baguette s'enlève finalement des cailloux de petite taille Kôan reste un long moment à essayer de décrypter ce qui se trouve sous ses yeux. Finalement il se résigne et se tourne vers sa voisine.

« Est-ce écrit dans la langue de William Darmon ? » Interroge-t-il, sachant déjà que cette probabilité est élevée.

« Oui. » Confirme l'Ancienne. « L'époux de Syndra est vraiment amère quand nous parlons de la façon dont la mère de leurs enfants à été manipulée. » Explique-t-elle. « Ceci est la seule déclaration qu'il ait fait tandis que j'essayais de comprendre les raisons qui ont poussés Maître Seinei à agir comme il l'a fait... »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » Demande l'aîné, curieux.

« _Je ne suis pas moi... Seulement ce que je montre aux autres..._ » Répond la Sagesse Incarnée d'un air sombre.

Un silence de mort s'abat sur eux. Le membre du conseil reconnaît une parole pleine de cynisme mais qui, malheureusement, est parfois vraie. Lorsqu'il demande d'où peut provenir cette tirade créée par le désespoir son interlocutrice dit que c'est ce que le frère plus âgé de William qui lui aurait jeté cela à la figure après avoir qu'il ait commis un acte qui, selon ses dires, faisait de lui un être abject.

« Le bonheur de cette famille s'est construit sur tant de blessures que de les voir heureux aujourd'hui est un miracle d'effort et d'abnégation. » Fait Kôan avec un infini respect en réaction à ce que vient de lui être révélé. « Leur histoire est si semblable aux vôtres que le choix de vous envoyer à leurs côtés n'est désormais plus discutable. » Déclare-t-il, comblé de sa décision.

« Je n'en ai pas la conviction, Aîné. » Dévoile Karma, inquiète. « Je me trouve dans un milieu si différent de celui où j'excelle que la crainte d'une parole malheureuse accompagne chacun de mes mots. »

« Cette peur n'a pas lieu d'être. » Assure l'Ancien, affable. « Nous sommes tous enclin à pardonner une erreur lorsque nous ne faisons pas l'affront de la couvrir d'un mensonge. » Il sourie largement à l'attention de son homologue. « Et n'oubliez pas : vous n'êtes pas seule dans cette tâche. » Ajoute-t-il.

« Merci de votre soutien si précieux. » Elle s'incline poliment, un sourire timide sur les lèvres à la mention de son amie sur laquelle elle peut compter à tout moment.

« Nul besoin de me remercier, Sagesse Incarnée. » Rassure l'homme. « Personne ne peut porter le poids de tout un peuple sur ses épaules sans avoir besoin d'aide. »

* * *

Un heure plus tard c'est un Kôan avec une satisfaction à peine dissimulée qui quitte le temple dans lequel Karma est retournée à sa méditation, apaisée. Rangeant dans sa tunique la lettre d'excuse de la jeune femme adressée à ses camarades du conseil il s'amuse déjà de la manière dont il va jouer avec eux pour leur donner les renseignements qui sont écrit à l'intérieur.

Alors que le soleil disparaît peu à peu derrière l'horizon l'Ancien ne peut s'empêcher de penser ô combien les trois puissantes femmes actrices de cette histoire sont de fidèles incarnations du symbole de Ionia.

Tout comme une dragon elle sont capables de briser sans aucune hésitation un ennemi qui aurait porté atteinte à ceux qu'elles chérissent. Pourtant cette créature mythique est aussi connue pour son esprit judicieux. D'une manière similaire chacune d'entre elle possède une sagesse, un savoir empreint de noblesse et de droiture. Et ces connaissances elles sont prêtes à les partager avec toutes personnes qui saura écouter et comprendre.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 24 !**

 **Voilà l'interprétation que j'ai faite du Lore de Karma, j'espère que l'apprécierez :D**

 **Avant de finir, une petite question :**

 **Comme je l'ai déjà fait dans ''Le héraut des glaces'' où j'ai introduit Taliyah puisque son apparition collait au déroulé scénaristique (pur coup de bol XD), aimeriez-vous que Xayah et Rakan fasse une petite apparition eux aussi dans cette histoire ( j'ai déjà une petite idée du commente et du pourquoi ^^) ?**

 **Sur ce à la prochaine avec un flash-back et Syndra qui trouve son futur petit boulot \o/**


	27. Etapes

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 25 est de sortie :)**

 **Voilà un mois que je suis dessus mais je voulais qu'il soit cuisiné aux petits oignons XD Alors je l'ai modifié je ne sais plus combien de fois.**

 **Et voilà le résultat, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

 **Vous pourrez trouver le métier que j'ai choisi pour Syndra et quelques clins d'œils aux idées qui m'ont été proposées !**

 **Bonne lecture \\(^o^)/**

 **PS : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont données des pistes de recherches encore une fois:D**

Reviews :

 _NooMoakh_ _chapter 26 . Jun 6_

 _WHHHAAAA... , au moment ou je me dit que tu a abandonner ta fanfic ( honte a moi ) tu sort ce chapitre qui est super cool. Le personnage de Maître Seinei est super intéressant. y'aura t'il un chapitre ( flash-back du point de vue de Syndra mais d'un point de vue omniscient , explication via un phénomène inexpliqué...) sur les raisons qui l'on poussé a agir comme il l'a fait avec Syndra ?_

 **Pas de soucis, y'a pas de honte, j'ai un peu de mal à trouver du temps pour l'écriture en ce moment alors les releases s'espacent :/ / Merci :D**

 **Hé hé hé Seul l'avenir le dira, même si je peux déjà révéler que je ne vais pas en rester là pour ce personnage :D, Wait and See :D**

 _thegleek67_ _chapter 26 . May 5_

 _Oh oui j'aimerais bien voir ces 2 vastayas apparaître :3_

 **Ils seront là et je sais déjà comment et dans quelles circonstances je vais les introduire :D**

 _Warwolf82_ _chapter 26 . May 4_

 _Joli chapitre encore une fois, même si personnellement j'aurais plus utilisé la citation suivante pour remplacer celle qu'a donné williams à karma. "Pourquoi je devrais m'excuser d'être un monstre, quand personne ne s'est excuser de m'en avoir fait devenir un?" qui décrit tout aussi bien la situation ._

 _Après pour les nouveaux persos de lol, j'ai pas un pc qui permette de le faire tourner et j'ai donc pas joué une partie depuis déjà quelques mois je pourrais pas t'aider sur ce point T_T_

 _ps: faudrait que dans un flash back, williams amène syndra se détendre dans un bowling , la scène à un putain de potentiel XD_

 **Merci :D / J'ai bien cette réplique (je vais la garder de côté si on me donne l'autorisation XD) mais celle écrite par Karma vient de William alors que celle-ci serait plus logique en venant de Syndra mais de la manière dont je l'ai décrite elle ne prononcerait pas le mot ''monstre'' pour se décrire par ce que celui-ci lui rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs (cf chap 22). Cependant elle est bien trouvée il n'y a aucun doute.**

 **Pas de problèmes, on n'a pas toujours les moyens de faire ce que l'on voudrait ;)**

 **Je vais définitivement faire un chapitre avec une partie de bowling car je trouve l'idée trop belle pour ne pas être exploitée \o/ Merci pour la tranche de rire en prévision. Bon par contre ce sera pour plus tard dans l'histoire, il faudra être un peu patient: D**

* * *

Chap 25 : Étapes

 **RSR : T – 3 ans et 6 mois**

Je pousse la porte en bois dont le vernis s'écaille par endroit et la clochette annonce mon arrivée. Un soleil radieux me permet de voir loin dans le magasin qui est d'ordinaire assez sombre. J'entre d'un pas calme en regardant entre deux étagères pour essayer d'apercevoir quelqu'un. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je m'enfonce un peu plus en direction de l'arrière boutique en me remémorant ce qui m'a amené ici et comment. J'esquisse un petit sourire amusé et satisfait.

Tout à commencé il y a environ un mois quand je suis rentré comme à l'accoutumée de ma journée de travail avec cependant plus de deux heures de retard à cause d'un imprévu : un des racks de stockage est tombé en morceaux en précipitant 3 mois de rangement pêle-mêle sur le sol... J'avais la migraine rien que de savoir ce qui nous attendait plus tard dans la semaine sachant qu'il avait fallu la moitié de l'après midi à nous trois pour réussir à entasser le tout à peu près proprement.

Bien entendu en poussant le pas de ma porte je suis tombé nez à nez avec une jeune femme passablement énervée et frustrée. Syndra venait de passer les dernières heures à m'attendre. Elle n'est plus inquiète de me voir absent de manière inattendue cependant la magicienne a horreur des imprévus de ce type puisque nous apprécions chacun beaucoup la compagnie de l'autre. Durant ces instants de présence commune nous échangeons d'ailleurs un grand nombre de choses diverses.

Par exemple, j'ai commencé à lui apprendre à cuisiner et bien que les débuts ont été laborieux à cause de sa patience pour le moins réduite elle a commencée à se débrouiller seule et il arrive que ce soit mon invitée qui prépare les repas. Les résultats sont encore aléatoire mais elle s'améliore rapidement depuis les premiers jours qui ont été marqués par des débordement de colère qui sont encore visible si l'on cherche attentivement.

Lors de sa première tentative pour peler des légumes elle a tentée de reproduire mon geste un peu particulier avec l'économe et moins d'une seconde plus tard Syndra s'était coupée assez profondément la paume de la main. Par réflexe elle a libérée son aura qui a transformé aussitôt mon seul épluche légume en une sculpture moderne alors que la pomme de terre était réduite en purée contre le plan de travail dans le même instant.

Après un juron passablement violent que je n'ai pas compris, ce que je ne regrette pas, elle a concentrée sa magie sur la plaie et cette dernière à cicatrisée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ne laissant pas la moindre trace. J'avais commencé un mouvement pour aller chercher la boite à pharmacie mais ce spectacle m'a figé sur place. Même après tout ce que j'ai déjà vu je suis sans cesse impressionné par ce dont elle est capable.

Sans dire mot la puissance mage rendit son apparence première à mon ustensile et prit un deuxième tubercule. Cependant elle ne tenta pas de recommencer et se contenta d'attendre l'air de réfléchir. Je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait elle voulait que je lui montre comment faire mais sans le demander. Être ridiculisée par une simple patate était déjà trop pour sa fierté personnelle. En dissimulant mon sourire nous avons tout reprit depuis le début.

De son côté Syndra s'est mise en tête de m'apprendre sa langue natale pour que nous puissions nous trouver sur un pied d'égalité. On dirait qu'elle est vraiment reconnaissante envers M. Prunelier et moi d'avoir prit le temps de lui apprendre notre langage. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle lui enseigne aussi en parallèle de ce que nous faisons. La magicienne est, soit dit au passage, la professeure la plus intransigeante et la plus sévère que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de connaître.

Elle est n'autorise rien d'autre que la perfection et ses punitions, car oui elle m'a belle et bien donnée des punitions pour mes échecs, sont ridiculement spartiates. Par exemple quand je n'ai pas pu prononcer convenablement un mot passablement complexe au bout du second essai elle m'a obligée à le répéter correctement cent fois de suite pour ''être bien sûr que je ne refasse plus l'erreur''... Un vrai cauchemar...

Au départ je trouvais cela complètement aberrant mais au bout de plusieurs fois où je guettais une faille j'ai finis par par lui faire remarquer une faute dans son discours. Ce qu'elle a reconnue plutôt rapidement, avec sincérité, sans que pour autant elle n'affiche une grimace de mécontentement ou de contrariété. La suite a été assez embarrassante... La ionienne a commencée à faire ce qu'elle m'avait obligée à réaliser à son tour...

Je l'ai très vite arrêté en lui disant que ce n'était pas utile d'aller jusque là à condition qu'elle allège ses futurs châtiments. Syndra a acceptée sans attendre, soulagée. Après un instant de silence difficile à décrire nous avons éclatés de rire de façon synchrone et cela a duré pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à que nous ayons les larmes aux yeux et mal au ventre.

Ces moments d'insouciances sont devenus une vrai oasis dans le désert qu'était ma vie personnelle et les sauts d'humeurs de la jeune femme sont de maigres inconvénients quand je vois tout le bénéfice, mutuel, qui en ressort. Cependant à cet instant je me trouvais face à un problème de taille. La mage m'a souvent dit que l'ennui devenait parfois pesant pour elle quand je n'étais pas là puisque le développement de sa puissance magique est devenu à ses yeux une tâche secondaire.

« Bonsoir Syndra. » Je la salue avec un sourire affable. « Désolé, je suis en retard. » Je déclare inutilement, mal à l'aise. « Il y a eu un imprévu et je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant. »

Elle ne me répond pas et mon malaise ne fait que se renforcer en conséquence. Son expression contrariée me fait mal au cœur comme souvent ces dernier temps. Chaque fois qu'elle n'est pas dans son assiette je me sens angoissé et ça ne fait que devenir de plus en plus prononcé avec le temps qui passe, j'en ignore la raison. Je tente de trouver une phrase pour la réconforter mais sans vraiment de succès.

Elle est devenue bien moins capricieuse ces derniers mois et je sais qu'elle fait de très gros effort pour changer et j'aimerais tant pouvoir la soutenir davantage. Pourtant dans cette situation j'ai bien du mal à effacer le trouble qui nous affecte tous les deux. J'aurais aimé la prévenir mais une tempête a coupée la ligne téléphonique il y a trois jours et puisque j'habite sur une petite île loin de tout il faut de longues journées avant de pouvoir obtenir des réparations.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » Je reprends en sachant que le silence ne m'aidera pas. « Je sais que tu n'aime pas la solitude et que c'est déjà la seconde fois ce mois-ci mais... »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une question de solitude William. » Affirme mon interlocutrice, rompant finalement son mutisme. « Je sais que tu vas revenir chaque soir sans faute. » Dit-elle, une légère mélancolie dans la voix. « J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras pas, pourtant... »

Il y a un silence lourd qui me donne l'impression de porter une veste en plomb. Son regard est rempli de sentiments contradictoires. Un mélange de tristesse, de joie et de contrariété lui donne un air faussement épuisé. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde Syndra finit par relancer notre conversation sans changer d'intonation.

« Quand je suis ici, avec pour seule occupation que de pratiquer la magie sans but précis, je me revois dans ma forteresse... Froide... Silencieuse... Inanimée... » Elle marque une pause qui dure un long moment. « Je ne veux pas revenir à cette espèce de prison... Coupée de tout... »

Elle me fixe alors intensément comme si elle cherchait une réponse, non pas dans mes paroles mais dans ce que je suis. Je finis par sourire naturellement comme je le fais si régulièrement depuis que nous échangeons librement. Aussitôt son visage retrouve une nouvelle énergie et la puissante femme s'avance vers moi l'air d'avoir trouvée ce quelque chose qui lui manquait. Elle s'adresse à moi peu après.

« J'aimerais tant pouvoir être comme toi. » M'avoue la magicienne. « Cette volonté de toujours agir selon tes convictions tout en étant capable de respecter les désirs ceux qui t'entourent... Comment puis-je l'obtenir ? »

Je réalise, malgré ma surprise suite à sa déclaration, à quel point Syndra accepte désormais ouvertement ses véritables sentiments sans éprouver de la peur ou de la honte. Je souris largement à cause de la joie et de la satisfaction, ce à quoi elle réplique par un visage qui exprime l'incompréhension. Je prends donc quelques secondes supplémentaire afin trouver la bonne réponse à sa question.

« Je ne sais pas. » Je déclare calmement. « Ma façon de vivre vient de toutes mes expériences personnelles et de toutes les rencontres que j'ai faites durant ma vie. » Je lui explique, affable. « Cela viendra pour toi aussi Syndra, laisse toi plus de temps. » J'assure chaleureusement.

« Les rencontres que tu as faites... » Répète la ionienne, pensive. Elle reste plongée dans ses réflexions l'espace d'un court instant. « En quoi rencontrer des personnes qui n'accordent aucune importance à ce qui les entoure pourrait m'être profitable ? » Questionne la mage, dubitative.

« Je concède que tous les échanges ne sont pas d'une utilité capitale. » Je réponds sans me départir de mon sourire. « Mais se construire est un peu comme bâtir une maison : il faut le faire brique après brique. » Elle n'a pas l'air convaincue. « Parfois tu découvriras des gens avec lesquels tu possèdes des affinités et à d'autres moments il y aura des altercations qui te laisseront amère ou frustrée. » Je m'arrête une seconde. « Pourtant je pense que c'est profitable dans les deux cas car comment éprouver ses convictions si elles ne sont pas remise en question de temps en temps ? »

« Je ne permettrais pas au premier cloporte qui passera près de moi de mettre en doute ce à quoi je crois ! » Rétorque froidement la jeune femme. « Qui sont-ils pour me juger ? Ils ne savent rien de moi ! Ils ignorent ce que j'ai subi ! »

Ses yeux se recouvrent de l'habituel rideau blanchâtre qui m'indique que sa peur d'être rejetée n'est pas loin et que c'est cela qui la bloque plus que tout : elle ne supportera pas d'être traitée en paria une fois encore. Mon invitée s'apaise rapidement mais je vois que ces émotions négatives ne sont pas loin sous la surface. Je prends la parole toujours aussi calme, en dépit des apparences il n'y aucun danger.

« Des échanges ne sont pas obligatoirement intimes Syndra. » Je la rassure. « Ils peuvent être purement professionnels, comme lors d'un travail, sans pour autant être moins important d'un point de vue personnel puisqu'ils se font dans un cadre qui cherche en permanence l'amélioration. »

Une nouvelle lueur se forme au fond de son regard. Je devine sans mal que ce que je viens de dire a attiré son attention. Durant le silence qui s'ensuit elle semble peser le pour et le contre. La ionienne me demande quelques précisions diverses entre deux réflexions quand finalement elle relance la discussion sur un ton décidé qui tranche avec le doute qui précédait.

« Tu penses donc que de trouver un emploi pourrait m'aider à me rapprocher de toi ? » Interroge la jeune femme.

« C'est une possibilité... » Je réponds après un instant de trouble.

Ses mots m'ont fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai ressenti en même temps une grande joie et une espèce de peur panique. Le mélange des deux me laissant dans un état fébrile qui ne s'est dissipé qu'une minute plus tard lorsque j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. La magicienne souhaitait seulement mon approbation sur la méthode qu'elle venait de choisir pour réussir à mieux comprendre ceux qui l'entoure à la manière dont je peux le faire. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai interprété d'une autre façon ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi...

Une longue discussion a suivi et je lui ai expliqué qu'elle serait dans l'obligation de ne jamais montrer ses pouvoirs, peu importe la situation et j'avoue que cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle cache délibérément cette partie de sa personnalité car ça voudrait dire, en quelque sorte, de renier une composante essentielle de ce qu'elle est. Je sais bien que s'est hypocrite vu que je ne veux pas lui parler de mon passé mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce raisonnement pour autant.

Syndra m'a simplement répondu que c'était peut-être une occasion de voir si le monde était digne de confiance puisque les ioniens ne voyaient plus que sa magie, potentiellement destructrice, en elle depuis trop longtemps pour changer leur point de vue et ce sans compter sur la notion d'équilibre qui pollue leurs esprits qui déclenche encore chez elle des accès de colère passablement violent, même maintenant.

Alors qu'ici il restait une probabilité, très faible certes, mais réelle qu'une personne l'accepte suffisamment et soit suffisamment ouverte pour ne pas réagir par la haine quand elle lui dira tout. Après tout j'avais accepté sans aucun dégoût ni peur de l'héberger et de l'aider malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait en sens contraire. Une nouvelle vague de bonheur m'a envahie quand elle m'a déclaré avoir autant confiance en moi et je crois que j'ai eu une expression plutôt bête quand je me souviens de sa réaction après...

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître j'avais réussi à redonner quelque chose à Syndra... Quelque chose qu'elle avait abandonné il y a longtemps... Ou plutôt enfoui au plus profond de son être avec ses peurs et ses rêves... L'espoir.

* * *

Toujours guidé et motivé par cet état d'esprit j'ai cependant été rapidement mit devant la réalité. Les trois jours qui ont suivis furent complexe : comment lui trouver un travail adapté avec le peu de marge à disposition ?

La puissante mage est très intelligente et sa capacité d'adaptation est impressionnante mais malheureusement elle n'a aucune compétence qui lui permette d'attirer l'attention et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle tolère le harcèlement pour l'excellence qui existe immanquablement dans une entreprise compétitive de toute manière.

J'ai alors pensé à des tâches plus simples mais à chaque fois je n'arrivais pas à trouver quelque chose qui puisse correspondre à son caractère car bien qu'elle m'ait affirmée vouloir faire des efforts de retenue je sais qu'elle reste trop effrayée d'un rejet ou d'une agression pour se montrer patiente et ouverte telle qu'elle l'est en ma compagnie.

Un travail de service dans un des deux bars très tranquilles de l'île aurait pu être une bonne idée mais je ne la vois supporter longtemps le fait de servir des gens du fait qu'elle est réfractaire à tout ordre qui lui est donné sans compter que si elle recroise Arthur il risque de finir sur orbite... J'ai écarté d'un revers de main les emploi liés à tout ce qui est entretien, peu importe de quelle nature, quand je vois comment la jeune femme s'emporte quand elle apprend que des clients osent dire qu'ils ne sont pas satisfaits de la façon dont je m'occupe de leurs affaires. Par ce que malgré tout Syndra reste convaincu que le but de mon emploi est dégradant. Alors quand je pense à ce qu'il se passerait si jamais on lui dit qu'elle doit s'occuper des ''déchets'', pour reprendre son expression, des autres...

Connaissant sa détermination, qui vire parfois à l'entêtement, j'ai cru qu'un travail de commerciale serait parfait cependant j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne soit _**trop**_ convaincante si je puis dire. Des dizaines d'idées ont ainsi défilées dans ma tête sans qu'aucune ne m'apparaisse comme valide. Puis en passant devant un Pôle Emploi j'ai réalisé un problème d'une toute autre ampleur...

Syndra n'a aucune existence légale ou juridique...

Si jamais elle se présente sans précautions nous risquons des ennuis indescriptibles qui vont probablement aller jusqu'à l'enquête policière et je crains surtout que cela finisse par dégénérer. Si par malheur la ionienne se sent de nouveau menacée elle va sûrement réagir d'une façon disproportionnée... Et je ne suis pas pressé de savoir jusqu'où elle peut aller. Je pousse un soupir audible quand finalement un détail dans une vitrine me fait brutaliser le frein de ma voiture. Je pile mais heureusement il n'y a personne derrière moi.

Je me gare en vitesse et descend dans le même mouvement pour aller vérifier que je n'ai pas simplement confondu avec autre chose. Une fois au plus près de la vitre le symbole sur la couverture épaisse ne me laisse aucun doute : c'est l'un de ceux que mon invitée m'a déjà montrée lors de nos sessions d'apprentissages. Comment s'est-il retrouvé ici ?

Je m'approche de la porte d'entrée pour tomber nez à nez avec un panneau qui indique ''fermé''. Je tente quand même d'ouvrir, sans succès évidemment. Je tape au carreau à plusieurs reprises mais réussir davantage à déclencher une réaction. Après trois bonnes minutes à essayer de trouver une présence humaine dans la pénombre de l'arrière-boutique je me résigne. Il va falloir que je tente ma chance un autre jour. En attendant je griffonne le symbole sur un bout de papier pour ramener un dessin à montrer.

En passant le seuil d'un pas pressé je suis accueilli par une pièce vide. Un bruit d'eau qui coule venant de la salle de bain m'indique que je vais devoir attendre encore un peu. Je m'assoie et je sors le morceau de papier de ma poche pour le poser sur la table. Je range ma veste et mes affaires dans le placard de l'entrée avant de m'asseoir et de réfléchir. J'ignore complètement comment la mage va réagir à cette nouvelle mais je pense qu'être direct est inévitable.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Syndra sort avec une expression satisfaite et se dirige vers la pièce principale puisqu'elle a dû m'entendre revenir. Quand la jeune femme me voit assis, un visage renfermé que je n'ai normalement qu'en cas de problèmes importants, ses propres traits deviennent tendus. S'approchant de moi elle remarque rapidement mon dessin et récupère le papier. Ses yeux s'attardent dessus l'espace d'une seconde puis la magicienne relève la tête après avoir devinée qu'il s'agit de la cause de mon trouble.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Me demande-t-elle, légèrement inquiète. « Pourquoi as-tu gribouillé ce symbole ? » Elle le fixe encore un peu puis fronce les sourcils. « D'autant qu'il est mal orthographié ce qui le fait ressembler à du vieux ionien. »

« Je ne l'ai pas écrit de mon propre chef. » Je réponds d'une voix neutre. « J'ai juste recopié ce qui était enluminé sur la couverture d'un livre qui se trouve dans une librairie du vieux quartier. »

Un silence s'installe aussitôt et il m'est impossible de ne pas voir à quelle point elle vient de se raidir. Syndra me regarde comme si elle venait d'être mise nez à nez avec un fantôme ou autre chose du genre. Sans dire mot la jeune femme se replonge dans mon papier et détaille pendant de longs instants chacune des courbures. Au bout d'une attente interminable elle relance la discussion l'air perplexe.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur en le recopiant ? » Questionne de manière rhétorique la mage. « Il est hautement improbable que cela relève du simple hasard. »

« Aussi certain que tu es devant moi. » Je dis posément.

« Où se trouve cette librairie ? » M'interroge-t-elle impérieusement. « Montre la moi sur un plan. »

Alors que je cherche une carte dans toute mes affaires je sens l'impatience de mon invitée qui grandie de plus en plus jusqu'à en devenir presque palpable physiquement. Je peux comprendre son empressement car c'est la première fois qu'elle a une preuve, autre que sa présence, que son monde d'origine est connecté au mien. Cependant ce sont d'autres questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête.

Pourquoi veut-elle autant en savoir plus ? Est-ce par ce Syndra craint qu'une personne ne soit venu à sa recherche jusqu'ici et n'ait donc à se battre pour rester ? Ou alors est-ce par ce qu'elle désire peut-être trouver un moyen de rentrer ? On peut dire ce que l'on veut, même haïr l'endroit d'où nous venons, le lieu qui nous a vu grandir reste toujours une place importante à notre cœur et ce peu importe les circonstances. Si c'est son souhait alors je le respecterais... Pourtant je souhaiterais qu'elle reste ici...

Je finis par trouver ce que je cherche et je montre l'emplacement à la jeune femme qui ne tient plus en place malgré qu'elle garde son air composé si caractéristique. Au bout d'un long et compliqué éclaircissement sur l'échelle de la carte la magicienne se redresse et me demande de me tenir à ses habits. Je reste sans réaction l'espace d'un instant et je la fixe sans comprendre davantage. Elle me demande de me dépêcher et je agrippe à sa manche tel un robot.

La seconde d'après elle prononce trois mots que je ne parviens pas à traduire et j'ai l'impression de chuter à pleine vitesse le temps d'un battement de cil alors que le paysage autour de nous se déforme comme de la gouache qui se dissout dans de l'eau. Puis je touche le sol et une fois un léger vertige passé nous nous retrouvons dans une quasi pénombre. Un vieux réverbère projette une lumière ténue dans une rue que je reconnais sans mal : c'est celle de la librairie dont nous venons de parler... Soit je deviens fou... Soit Syndra vient de nous transporter quasi instantanément à quinze kilomètres de chez moi...

C'est la deuxième option de toute évidence et j'aimerais demander des précisions mais surtout lui dire que nous faire atterrir en plein milieu d'un espace découvert sans aucune précaution est irresponsable mais son attention est déjà complètement accaparée par la vitrine. Je ravale donc mon envie première et je vais la rejoindre dans sa contemplation.

A l'air on ne peut plus sérieux sur les traits de son visage on dirait que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Le silence de mort qui règne me dérange profondément et je ne parviens pas à savoir ce à quoi elle peut penser en ce moment. Posant la main sur la vitre d'un geste lent je vois son aura se matérialiser et brusquement le verre se met à onduler à la manière de la surface d'un lac dans lequel on vient de jeter une pierre. Quand cela cesse l'intérieur de la boutique a changé.

La disposition et le contenu des meubles est identique mais un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se tient devant nous avec une expression aussi surprise que la mienne. Il laisse échapper la demi-douzaine de livres qu'il tenait dans ses bras et nous nous fixons tous deux sans rien dire ni même réagir. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de la jeune femme à mes côtés qui ne cache pas une satisfaction insultante exprimée par un large sourire qui a quelque chose de sauvage qui me rappelle un mauvais souvenir... C'est l'un de ceux qu'elle arborait quand elle parlait de la façon dont elle tuait ceux qui la traquait autrefois...

Une bourrasque venant de nulle part fait voler en éclat le verre dans un silence effrayant et l'instant d'après le libraire se retrouve suspendu dans les airs encerclé par une énergie couleur lilas qui l'empêche de bouger. Moi je reste pétrifié par une réaction aussi radicale à laquelle je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'assister depuis près d'un an. J'en avais presque oublié cette partie de sa personnalité violente et meurtrière.

« Vous êtes tenace, maudits ioniens... » Susurre-t-elle d'une voix pratiquement inaudible aux accents de psychotique. « Me poursuivre jusque dans ce monde pour me tuer... »

Elle décolle et va se placer à la hauteur de son captif qui l'observe de ses yeux grands ouverts qui ne montrent qu'une seule émotion : une peur inimaginable, accompagnée d'une totale incompréhension de ce qui se passe. Alors qu'une sphère noire se forme de la main entrouverte de la magicienne je reprends mes esprits et cours me placer entre elle et lui. Ce qui heureusement l'arrête dans son geste.

« Attend Syndra ! » Je m'exclame d'une voix forte. « Laisse lui le temps de s'expliquer. » Je soutiens son regard sans ciller. « Je pense qu'il ne sait pas qui tu es, ni pourquoi tu es ici. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire cela !? » Questionne-t-elle de son intonation d'outre-tombe que je ne regrettais pas. « Ils me haïssent tellement qu'ils pourraient envoyer un assassin par pur dépit même en sachant qu'il resterait éternellement bloqué ici ! »

« Je ne connais pas Ionia autant que toi, je le sais. » J'avoue, apaisé qu'elle ne soit pas complètement aveuglée par sa haine. « Mais cette librairie est là depuis très longtemps et je ne souviens pas avoir lu ni entendu que le propriétaire ait changé depuis ton arrivé. » J'explique calmement.

« Cette information n'a aucune valeur ! » Rétorque la puissante femme en se penchant sur moi. « Il a sûrement utilisé la magie pour dissimuler ses traces comme le font tous ces maudits comploteurs ! »

« C'est possible. » Je concède sans perdre confiance. « Mais c'est toi qui m'a assuré que à la façon dont tu as été bannie il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir dans l'immédiat dans quel monde tu allais arriver donc il serait obligatoirement arrivé après toi. » Elle acquiesce, rongeant son frein de savoir ce que je veux lui dire au final. « Je pense que tu l'aurais perçu s'il avait pratiqué la magie de cette manière si près de toi. »

Mon argument semble l'atteindre alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils de contrariété. Elle se redresse et son aura perd en intensité alors que le voile qui masquait ses iris se dissipe peu à peu. Syndra regarde son prisonnier et au bout d'un instant elle reconnaît effectivement la terreur qu'elle inspirait au peuple qui la craint tant, cependant, il y avait aussi d'ordinaire le dédain tandis que chez cet homme ses yeux expriment une panique qui ne peut venir que de la surprise.

« Très bien je consens à l'écouter. » Dit-elle d'une voix qui exprime son scepticisme. « Mais si jamais ce que j'entends ne me plaît pas ou s'il me ment il n'aura pas de deuxième chance. » La geôlière se tourne complètement vers son captif. « Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Les paroles étouffées qui sortent de sa bouche fermée sont interprétées comme un oui à défaut de comprendre.

Il me faut cinq minutes pour calmer suffisamment le propriétaire qui est devenu plus pâle qu'un linge avant qu'il ne soit en état de se défendre. Lorsqu'il commence son récit l'homme âgé bafouille plusieurs fois en voyant Syndra qui reste, en lévitation, bien trop près de lui à son goût. Ce que nous entendons est vraiment surprenant.

Apparemment il est le dernier descendant d''un sorcier qui est arrivé ici il y a environ un millénaire du même monde que celui de la jeune femme que j'héberge quoique je ne parviendrais pas à prononcer son nom tant il est compliqué et manque de voyelles. Ce qui n'a pas empêchée la magicienne de le reconnaître. Il fut le seul pratiquant des arts occultes ioniens a avoir participé aux Guerres Runiques qui ont ravagées sa contrée d'origine pendant des siècles.

Il était extrêmement craint car très puissant mais surtout absolument dénué de morale. Pour lui la fin justifiait les moyens et il écartait les obstacles avec une froide cruauté. Cependant il était un génie dans les mécanismes d'invocations diverses et de manipulations magiques. Nombres de travaux actuels se basent encore sur ses découvertes. Pourtant même cela n'a pas suffit à le mettre à l'abri et un jour où, acculé par un trop grand nombre d'ennemi, il dû fuir.

Une fois arrivé ici, quand il comprit que rien ni personne ne pourrait le contenir à cause l'absence des flux de pouvoirs telluriques qui donnent naissance aux mages, le savant aux idées larges, pour ne pas dire autre chose, se remit au travail d'une manière encore plus débridé. Pour cela il avait rassemblé des adeptes, ou des cobayes selon le point de vue, en se faisant passer pour une quelconque divinité. C'est de là que l'île où nous nous trouvons a obtenue son surnom de ''la larme du diable'' car d'après les légendes les atrocités commissent en ces lieux par les membres d'un obscur culte tombé dans l'oubli auraient rebutées même Lucifer en personne.

Comble de l'horreur il était parvenu à créer un rituel qui lui permettait de se réincarner dans un corps plus jeune en détruisant l'âme du véritable propriétaire ce qui lui permettait de récupérer la puissance magique du pauvre sacrifié. La seule condition étant que cette personne devaient partager son sang. Ainsi il continua à vivre pendant des siècles jusqu'au jour où l'exilé se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas cracher à la figure du temps qui passe indéfiniment.

En effet, autre conséquence de l'absence de puissance magique, tous ses descendant possédaient un potentiel magique inférieur au sien et malgré qu'il récupérait une partie de la force perdu durant le rituel en ''ressuscitant'' il ne faisait que s'affaiblir à chaque fois qu'il changeait d'enveloppe charnelle. Pris d'une peur panique le mage tenta de nombreuses expériences pour tenter de palier à cette ''dégénérescence'' mais il n'en trouva aucune. Jusqu'au jour où, fatalement, il n'eut même plus la force requise pour prolonger sa vie.

Il s'éteignit, lentement et misérablement, abandonné par ses fidèles qui avaient fuit devant la folie et la cruauté de leur maître devenu obsédé par sa survie.

En mourant il laissa un seul héritier qui se retrouva propriétaire de son atelier dont les murs et les meubles conservèrent encore longtemps les traces résiduelles de son, incroyable et dégénéré, talent comme le montre la vitre enchantée qui permet de faire apparaître ce que l'on veut aux yeux des passants afin de ne pas être dérangé. Il y aurait ainsi d'autres secrets enfouis dans le bois et la pierre cependant le propriétaire actuel était pratiquement un être humain normal et bien des choses lui étaient devenu impossibles à réaliser.

Son histoire ressemble à un conte de fée mais sa façon de se comporter et la présence de Syndra chez moi depuis un an et demi lève tout doute de savoir s'il a dit la vérité ou non. Pour sa part la magicienne s'est calmée. Elle est de retour sur le sol et son expression s'est considérablement adoucie quoique qu'elle conserve son regard hautain auquel on droit toutes les personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas.

Il y a un instant de battement pour permettre à notre narrateur de reprendre un rythme cardiaque correct et éponger la sueur sur son front. A son regard il espère que ce qu'il vient de dire a été suffisant afin qu'il ne soit pas agressé de nouveau et ce pour une raison inconnu. Je vais prendre la parole pour le rassurer mais la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs me devance. Sa voix a perdu son intonation sépulcrale.

« Je vous crois. » Déclare-t-elle sans s'encombrer d'excuses. « L'empreinte magique qui imprègne ce lieu n'est pas la votre. » La ionienne détaille ce qui l'entoure pendant quelques secondes. « Par ailleurs les sortilèges qui camouflent cet endroit sont... Assez réussis. » Ajout-t-elle, une certaine frustration audible dans ce commentaire.

« Si vous le dîtes... » Répond le libraire, qui semble vouloir mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux. « Tout cela me dépasse de loin. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi tous les livres que vous portiez quand nous somme arrivés portent le même symbole que celui dans la vitrine ? » Je demande, une curiosité très présente dans ma façon de le dire.

Il y aussi une note de scepticisme car bien que je sois assez perspicace pour deviner les intentions des gens je ne suis pas infaillible et ce dont nous parlons est trop sensible pour que je me permette de laisser des zones d'ombres. Il se raidit avant de se retenir de faire un pas en arrière de panique. Après avoir avalé sa salive avec une difficulté passablement importante l'homme âgé parvient à se reprendre pour nous répondre.

« Par envie d'en savoir plus. » Nous assure-t-il, pas très rassuré. « Je désire depuis que je suis adolescent pouvoir découvrir un peu de mon héritage, même si je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'en servir. » Avoue le propriétaire en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la pile d'ouvrages.

« Cela vous est impossible. » Affirme Syndra d'une manière détachée.

Nous nous tournons tous les deux dans sa direction, étonnés de sa déclaration. Lui semble l'avoir pris comme une remarque de dédain mais je la connais assez bien maintenant pour être sûre que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle vient juste de statuer, de façon brutale et sans aucun tact certes, ce qu'il en est. Je lui demande ce qu'elle veut dire par là et la magicienne tend la main vers les livres qui sont toujours sur le sol.

L'un d'eux, à la couverture rouge sombre, s'envole pour aller se placer en lévitation entre ses bras. Elle murmure deux mots et nous écarquillons les yeux en voyant le cuir qui couvre l'extérieur se racornir et se ternir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. La seconde d'après les pages se changent en un mince filet de poussière qui s'écoule sur le sol en silence. Il n'en reste plus rien qui soit utilisable.

Alors que je vois l'homme âgé trembler de ce qui ressemble à de la colère, ce que je comprends étant donné qu'il s'agissait là d'un livre d'une valeur probablement inestimable aussi bien sur le plan personnel que historique, moi je suis perplexe. Ça ne ressemble pas à la ionienne de détruire pour détruire. Alors que je vais demander de nouvelles explications elle prend les devants.

« Ces ouvrages auxquels vous tenez tant ne sont plus que des déchets. » Dit la mage sur le ton de la conversation. « L'auteur, votre ancêtre, les a imprégnés de deux sortilèges très particuliers. » Ajoute-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence gênant. « Le premier est un camouflage qui transforme le contenu en charabia si vous ne savez pas comment le retirer. » Une révélation blessante pour le propriétaire. « Le second est un moyen d'empêcher le vieillissement d'un objet en empruntant une certaine portion de la puissance magique de son détenteur. » Syndra pose son regard, toujours neutre, sur son interlocuteur. « La votre est trop infime pour permettre de faire fonctionner cette sauvegarde convenablement. »

« Je vois... » Répond-t-il simplement après quelques secondes d'un silence qui en dit long.

Il s'accroupit devant le petit tas de poussière sur le sol et l'observe avec des yeux vides dans lesquels brillent l'espoir fou d'une soudaine révélation. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'il peut ressentir. Comment réagirais-je, moi, si l'on m'annonçait d'une manière aussi brutale qu'une tâche à laquelle j'aurais consacré presque toute ma vie n'était en fait qu'une inutile perte de temps ? Je cherche un moyen de le soulager alors que la mage croise les bras en attendant une meilleure réaction, probablement.

Je remarque alors un détail sur une feuille de papier qui traîne sur le comptoir tout proche et une fois ma lecture terminée une nouvelle idée se forme dans ma tête. Je prends encore un instant pour être sûr que ce a quoi je viens de penser correspond à ce dont je viens de me souvenir. Je me tourne alors vers la jeune femme qui lève la tête en se demandant ce qui se passe. J'espère que je vais avoir de la chance.

« Dis moi Syndra, je crois que tu m'as dit une fois que la quantité de magie nécessaire pour faire fonctionner un même sortilège peut varier suivant le besoin ? » Je demande, un peu plus fort que ce qu'il faudrait.

« C'est exact. » Confirme-t-elle, perplexe de cette question que je viens de lui poser. « Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? » Dit la ionienne, curieuse.

« Ne penses-tu pas que certains de ces ouvrages peuvent avoir survécus s'il ne fallait qu'une plus faible quantité de magie pour les conserver ? » Je fais, toujours de la même manière.

Le libraire qui écoutait notre discussion d'une oreille distraite focalise aussitôt son attention sur nous. Ce soudain changement d'ambiance n'échappe pas à la jeune femme qui recule par réflexe et commence à réfléchir. De son côté le propriétaire est tout ouï et attend la réponse avec une impatience qui pourrait devenir contagieuse. Au bout de quelques secondes elle finit par répondre d'une voix dubitative.

« C'est probable. » Concède la mage. « Cependant il est inutile d'espérer autre chose que des informations de faible importance. » Termine-t-elle avec un léger dédain.

« Pour vous et pour mon ancêtre peut-être. » Contre l'homme âgé, offensé. « Mais avec le temps qui passe certaines choses peuvent prendre de la valeur ! »

La ionienne tourne la tête dans sa direction et le foudroie du regard pour l'avoir contredite. De mon côté j'ai l'impression de voir une personne qui observe une mouche qui l'enquiquine depuis trop longtemps et se pose la question de savoir si ça vaut le coup de l'écraser pour avoir la paix. Lui perd aussitôt toute la vigueur qu'il venait de retrouver et sourie pour s'excuser, mais surtout pour cacher une angoisse certaine. Il faut que je fasse avancer la situation.

« Je suis assez d'accord avec cette affirmation Syndra. » Je plaide en faveur du pauvre libraire qui ne sait plus où se mettre. « D'autant plus que je pense que tu devrais l'aider à traduire ces grimoires rien que pour te faire pardonner d'avoir détruit la devanture de sa boutique, sans parler de l'agression juste après. »

« Comment !? » S'exclame la jeune femme, outrée. « Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! » Affirme-t-elle. « Il aurait pu être un assassin lancé à ma poursuite, ce n'est que de la légitime défense. »

« Ce qui serait vrai s'il voulait vraiment attenter à ta vie. » Je réfute calmement. « Or ce n'est pas le cas. » Son expression contrariée me prouve qu'elle est d'accord avec moi mais déjà que la mage reconnaît difficilement ses torts quand nous sommes en privé alors en public... « Si quelqu'un pénètre chez toi en enfonçant la porte tu ne demanderais pas réparation ? » Je lui demande avec un sourire.

« Le dernier idiot qui a osé faire ça s'est retrouvé éparpillé sur plusieurs miles. » Rétorque, venimeuse, la ionienne. « Lyu redistsis faurel bohleta ! » Termine-t-elle de sa voix qui résonne.

Il y a un instant de silence pesant qui semble s'éterniser. Si j'ai bien compris sa phrase, Syndra vient de m'affirmer que ce fameux intrus aurait subit bien pire si, sous le coup de la colère, elle ne l'avait pas désintégré. Je dois réprimer un frisson en imaginant la scène et je préfère passer à autre chose. Après une seconde de réflexion je crois avoir trouvé un bon moyen.

« Dans ce cas que dirais-tu d'un échange de bons procédés ? » Je propose, diplomate.

La magicienne me regarde avec l'air d'avoir entendu une aberration. Je vois qu'elle cherche un sens à ma phrase sans réussir. Je me tourne vers le propriétaire qui est resté sans bouger tout ce temps avant de m'adresser à lui. Je prends une intonation affable afin de le détendre un minimum ce qui n'est pas gagné.

« Vous êtes M. Auguste Lapierre, le gérant de la bibliothèque municipale, je me trompe ? »

« C'est... C'est exact... » Répond-t-il timidement. « Pourquoi... cela vous intéresse-t-il ? » Parvient à demander l'homme qui jette des coups d'œils furtifs vers la puissante femme qui écoute attentivement.

« Syndra, ici présente, désire trouver un emploi mais comme vous l'avez constaté de vous même elle n'accorde pas sa confiance aisément. » Je sourie encore plus tandis que je crois entendre une protestation étouffée venir de la concernée. « Or je crois avoir vu que vous recherchez une assistante pour maintenir la bibliothèque fonctionnelle et Syndra est très impliquée dès lors qu'il s'agit de livres... »

« Puis-je savoir où tu veux en venir ? » Me coupe l'intéressée, à court de patience, de façon autoritaire.

« Tu peux obtenir le poste et tout ce qui l'accompagne. » Je déclare posément. « Et en échange tu pourrais aider à la traduction des livres encore intact. » Je conclu sur le même ton avant de reprendre au bout d'un court instant. « Vous seriez gagnant tous les deux. »

* * *

La suite a été passablement complexe à gérer et nous sommes rester un long, _**très**_ long moment, à discuter. La jeune femme ne voulait pas être seule avec un homme dont elle ne connaît rien et lui, pour sa part, disons qu'accepter de travailler en compagnie d'une personne qui a tenté de vous tuer lors de la première rencontre ne pousse pas à la confiance...

Dans un premier temps il a fallu que je mette les choses à plat en les présentant l'un à l'autre, sans dévoiler quoique que ce soit de trop personnel sur la puissante magicienne. Puis nous avons établi les points positifs qui découlerait de leur collaboration et pour finir un argumentaire plus que fastidieux sur les bases de leur travail en commun. Dont les conditions ont été terriblement compliquées à trouver avant d'être modifiée un grand nombre de fois pour éliminer toute ambiguïté. J'en ai la migraine rien que d'y penser à nouveau.

Enfin tout ce la est derrière nous et les jours qui ont suivis furent difficiles à supporter pour les deux partis mais au bout d'une semaine il y a eu une amélioration considérable une fois que la suspicion première s'est partiellement dissipée. Ils ont appris à travailler ensemble et chacun connaît les limites de son ''collaborateur'' désormais, pour preuve ils se sont mis d'accord pour s'appeler par leur prénom. Ce qui me facilite grandement la vie depuis que je n'ai plus à réguler les sauts d'humeur de Syndra quand vient la fin de la journée.

Elle ne veux recevoir des ordres de personne et bien qu'il ait été convenu que leur relation patron/employée ne serait qu'un faux semblant ce n'est pas dans son caractère de simuler. La jeune femme à les mensonges en horreur et les menteurs encore plus alors ne serait-ce qu'un simple jeu d'acteur, si je puis dire, est déjà trop proche de sa limite de tolérance personnelle. Pourtant elle a commencée à s'habituer à cette situation en trouvant un moyen de rester franche et honnête sans pour autant dévoiler complètement sa nature.

On peut objecter que ne pas dire sciemment toute la vérité n'est pas si éloigné que cela d'un mensonges... Il s'agit uniquement de jouer sur les mots... Mais à son sourire amusé et moqueur quand je lui donné mon point de vue semble me dire que cela lui convient.

Je m'engage entre deux étagères en voyant l'étrange reflet lumineux sur le sol qui est dû au sortilège qui camoufle l'intérieur que la mage a restauré, pour avoir le calme, selon ses propres termes. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres j'arrive finalement dans la partie réservé aux livres rares et un spectacle étonnant m'attend.

Syndra est assisse sur un siège devant un large bureau à pan incliné. Elle tient une plume d'aigle, qu'elle préfère aux stylos et autres, dans la main et écrit soigneusement sur une feuille ce que je pense être la traduction de l'ouvrage qui se trouve à sa gauche. Plusieurs orbes qui émettent une lueur vive gravitent autour d'elle afin de lui offrir une lumière unie, accompagnés par une douzaine d'autres écrits ou simples feuillets qui se déplacent lentement en suivant des trajectoires aléatoires. La ionienne doit vraiment être concentrée pour ne pas m'avoir ni entendu ni perçu.

Je vais m'annoncer quand le libraire apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Il tient deux tasses de café qui fument et m'accueille en m'en donnant une. Je le remercie sans pour autant que cela provoque une réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Elle est vraiment immergée dans sa tâche pour ne pas m'avoir encore remarqué. Devinant mon étonnement mon interlocuteur laisse échapper un soupir particulièrement expressif.

Depuis le début de leurs travaux collectifs les journées se déroulent toujours de la même façon. Nous partons ensemble le matin, en nous téléportant car elle déteste la voiture, pour arriver ici puis nous nous séparons. Nous nous retrouvons le midi pour le repas que nous prenons dans un coin tranquille de la terrasse qui se trouve au premier étage de la bibliothèque municipale qui est installée dans un vieux bâtiment de l'ère victorienne.

Durant ces pauses la puissante magicienne me parle souvent de comment la répétitivité des travaux de rangements est frustrant. Cependant il y aussi beaucoup de temps pour des activités personnelles puisqu'elle réalise ses tâches bien plus vite que ne pourrait le faire un humain classique et elle passe ces moments à approfondir ses connaissances de notre monde au travers de tous les livres qu'elle peut trouver. Il y a une semaine nous avons longuement parlé d'une citation de Socrate :''Le mal vient de ce que l'homme se trompe au sujet du bien'' avec comme fond la manière dont elle était vue par les habitants de son pays natal.

Sinon il lui arrive parfois de parler d'un des rares visiteurs qui passe récupérer un ouvrage quoique que ce soit surtout les enfants de l'école primaire ou du collège pour leur devoirs en français qui constituent la majeure partie du public. Pour l'anecdote il paraît que bon nombre des enseignants sont satisfaits de la savoir là car apparemment sa simple présence semble empêcher les enfants de s'éparpiller. En somme, bien qu'il y ait des inconvénients certains, Syndra paraît apprécier cette nouvelle occupation. Du coup on dirait qu'elle a repris goût à pratiquer la magie de temps en temps comme en témoigne les différentes choses plus ou moins étranges qui se passent à proximité de chez moi.

Une fois l'après midi passé je quitte mon travail et je me rends à notre point de rendez-vous dans l'arrière boutique qui nous sert de lieu de départ et d'arrivée. Puisqu'ils terminent deux heures avant moi ils occupent ce temps en traduisant les ouvrages comme convenu dans leur accord. D'ailleurs certains sont moins évident à transcrire que d'autres apparemment. Plusieurs étaient suffisamment simple pour que la ionienne se contente de manipuler sa plume par la pensée pour écrire. Une espèce de traducteur direct si l'on veut. Pour les plus complexes elle doit faire plusieurs interprétations possible, à l'écrit, pour trouver la plus juste et logique.

Ce qui est le cas maintenant. Cependant à l'expression du propriétaire de la libraire je pense qu'il y a un problème aujourd'hui. Je lui demande ce qui a pu arriver et je le vois prendre une longue gorgée de boisson avant de tourner les yeux vers son ''adjointe'' pour finalement me fixer de nouveau.

« Une habituée que je n'avais pas vu depuis deux mois est revenue. » M'informe-t-il d'une voix légèrement lasse. « Elle est, pour ne pas dire autre chose, passablement compliquée à satisfaire. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Elle lui a tenu la jambe pendant près de quarante-cinq minutes pour trouver un livre en particulier. » Répond l'homme âgé. « J'ai cru à plusieurs reprises que Syndra allait la catapulter au travers d'une fenêtre... » M'avoue-t-il.

« En quoi cela pouvait-il être aussi compliqué ? » Je l'interroge, surpris.

« Cette chère dame, » Commence le bibliothécaire avec une ironie flagrante « qui ne lit que des nouvelles romantiques ou policières est extrêmement pointilleuse sur le contenu : il faut que les personnages soient bien écrit, que l'histoire soit logique et bien d'autres détails... » Développe-t-il. « Je n'ai pas compté le nombre de fois où il a fallu que Syndra aille chercher un autre livre d'une même série avant de revenir au précédent sans oublier de devoir la renseigner avec des avis personnels... » Il boit une autre gorgée. « Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite, quitte à ne rien prendre... »

« Et heureusement pour vous et votre cliente elle n'est pas partie les mains vides. » Je sourie, amusé. Il me regarde avec l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. « Voyez-vous, pour Syndra, il n'y a rien de plus humiliants que les efforts inutiles. » Je lui explique calmement mais sérieusement. « Si après autant d'aller et venu cette dame serait repartie sans rien je pense que vous ne l'auriez plus jamais revue tant elle aurait été terrorisée. »

Mon interlocuteur me fixe de ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en se demandant probablement comment je fais pour être aussi calme et serein, jusqu'à ce point détaché, alors qu'une catastrophe aurait pu se produire. Ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de les mettre tout les trois dans une situation plus que délicate. Je vais lui répondre quand une voix autoritaire venant du bureau de traduction se fait entendre.

« Par ce que je n'agresse pas physiquement sans raison Auguste. Les seules raisons qui me feront agir de cette manière sont les insultes et les menaces. » Affirme la mage après s'être levée pour faire face aux deux autres personnes présentes. « Quoique j'ai cru pendant un instant qu'elle se moquait de moi. » Conclut-elle, toujours impérieuse.

« Les menaces ? Comme lors de notre première rencontre ? » Interroge l'homme, toujours inquiet, pour dissiper un doute.

La ionienne se contente de hocher la tête en guise réponse avant de lui dire que le livre qu'elle était en train de traduire sera terminé sous peu, le temps que le sortilège termine d'écrire les dernières pages. Je constate cependant que la volatilité de Syndra ne change pas. Si un sujet paraît clos à ses yeux alors elle n'en parle plus et il compliqué de la ramener dessus sans provoquer une certaine tension. Mais cela s'améliore de jour en jour, il faut juste que je sois patient. Le libraire l'a aussi compris et il s'est adapté plutôt facilement à vrai dire. Quoique que si une occasion comme celle qui s'est présenté à lui m'était donné je m'accommoderais aussi des difficultés devant les avantages.

Les deux discutent encore une dizaine de minutes pour décider de l'organisation de la journée de demain avant de se séparer. Je les ai déjà vu plus communicatif mais entre la cliente de cet après-midi suivi de la conversation à l'instant je pense qu'ils sont fatigués et légèrement excédés. Il vaut mieux qu'ils en restent là pour ce soir. Un au revoir poli, quoique encore protocolaire, se fait entendre tandis que nous sortons du champ de vision du libraire.

Une fois arrivé dehors je remarque que je viens de faire deux pas seul tandis que Syndra s'est arrêtée juste après là porte qui se referme lentement. Elle a les yeux rivés sur le ciel teinté de rouge orangé à cause du crépuscule. Son regard est à la fois vide et remplis d'émotions diverses. Je pense que je sais ce à quoi elle est en train de penser. Je m'approche doucement pour observer le ciel à mon tour mais la luminosité du soleil rasant m'oblige rapidement à baisser la tête. Un long moment de silence s'ensuit puis la mage prend enfin la parole.

« J'ai failli briser ma promesse... » M'avoue-t-elle d'une voix absente. « Plusieurs fois l'idée de me déchaîner contre cette... Nuisance... M'a traversé l'esprit... » Termine la ionienne, honteuse.

Je reste sans rien dire pendant un court instant, étonné de sa confidence. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle semblait si pressée de partir, elle voulait me parler en privé.

« Mais tu n'as rien fait. » Je réponds avec un large sourire réconfortant qui la surprend à son tour. « Il n'y a pas besoin de s'excuser ou de pardonner Syndra. »

« J'en avais envie... » Continue pourtant la mage. « J'ai senti de nouveau cette colère sourde qui m'habitait en permanence dans ma forteresse... » Dit-elle, un malaise très présent dans son intonation. « Je ne parviens pas à la vaincre... Elle revient me hanter... Même maintenant... » Son regard se baisse vers le sol.

Encore une fois cette sensation désagréable qui m'assaille chaque fois que je la vois triste ou tourmentée fait accélérer mon rythme cardiaque et me donne l'impression que quelqu'un serre mon cœur dans une poigne de fer. Je me rapproche et je prends ses mains doucement dans les miennes ce qui la fait sursauter de surprise et lui fait tourner la tête dans ma direction.

« Il y a des situations où ce ne sont pas les pensées qui importent mais les actes. » Je lui explique doucement. « Peu importe à quel point tu pouvais avoir le désir de lui faire du mal, tu n'as pas levé la main sur elle. » Je lui rappelle. « Ce qui montre combien tu respectes tes engagements et c'est la seule chose qui compte. »

« Tu as peut-être raison... » Répond la jeune femme, sans conviction. « Mais je ne pourrais probablement pas recommencer la prochaine fois... »

« Je peux ? » Je demande en réaction, affable, en lâchant ses mains.

Syndra apprécie parfois que je la tienne dans mes bras et cette question est le signal qui me permet de le faire à condition d'avoir son accord. Un ''oui'' timide et pratiquement inaudible sort de sa bouche. Je souris encore plus avant de l'enserrer dans mes bras. C'est là que je réalise qu'elle tremble. C'est presque imperceptible pourtant c'est impossible de ne pas le remarquer. Syndra a peur à ce point que je la laisse tomber maintenant qu'elle m'a avouée n'avoir pas réussi à se débarrasser de ses anciennes habitudes ? Aucune chance que ça arrive. Mon étreinte se crispe un peu ce qui ne manque pas de la faire réagir.

« William...? » Fait la puissante magicienne, une inquiétude marquée, dans la voix.

« Tu sais Syndra personne ne pense autant de mal de toi que toi même. » Je lui assure. « Tu crains que cette colère ne reprenne le contrôle par ce que tu te crois incapable de la juguler mais tu te trompes sur un point important. »

« Le... Lequel ? » Questionne-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

« Ta vie a été terriblement dure et douloureuse alors tu es pleine de ressentiment. » Je marque une pause. « Mais c'est tout a fait normal et c'est ce qui me donne confiance en toi. » Je la sens se mettre à trembler encore plus fortement. « Ne rejette pas cette colère Syndra, accepte là. » Je déclare en me détachant d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Elle fait partie de toi, tout comme tes pouvoirs. Elle est la preuve que tu as souffert et que pourtant tu as su vivre malgré tout. »

Il y a un long instant de silence durant lequel je vois de nouveau une étincelle d'espoir se reformer dans l'expression de la mage. Des larmes se forment aux coins de ses yeux alors qu'un sourire, timide certes mais réel, apparaît sur ses lèvres. Une seconde plus tard un étonnant et inattendu rire léger, qui me retire une angoisse présente depuis le début de cette conversation, s'ensuit.

« C'est assez drôle... » Commente la ionienne. « Moi, la plus puissante magicienne de Runeterra, je suis réconforté par les paroles d'un homme sans le moindre pouvoir. » Termine-t-elle, légèrement moqueuse.

« Était-ce un compliment ou une insulte ? » Je lui demande, amusé et soulagé de la voir rassurée.

« Je te laisse décider. » Réplique mon interlocutrice avec une expression on ne peut plus moqueuse.

« Ce n'est pas très sympathique. » Je me contente de répondre en poussant un petit soupir joueur.

Un sourire de joie et de satisfaction remplace ce qui précédait et elle nous ramène chez moi, où plutôt devrais-je dire chez nous désormais, avec l'habituelle téléportation. Nous restons un court instant à nous regarder sans un bruit et quand je vois la magnifique femme qui se tient devant moi je me sens aux anges. Je l'ai toujours trouvée très belle mais depuis quelque temps je ne sais pas comment décrire la forte attraction qu'elle exerce sur moi, attirance qui ne fait que croire.

Je me rends soudain compte que je la fixe depuis plusieurs secondes sans rien dire et je dois passer pour un pervers. Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas puisqu'elle fait de même et je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues. Bizarrement par un effet miroir je constate qu'elle rougit aussi, autant si ce n'est pas davantage que moi. Je ressens un espèce de malaise, faute de mot plus approprié pour le décrire, cependant ce n'est pas désagréable. En fait j'ai l'impression de flotter dans un nuage.

Syndra semble être dans le même état que moi et bien que cette ''gêne'' soit partagée, nous ne voulons pas pour autant nous séparer. Une étrange envie que je ne parviens pas à interpréter scintille dans les yeux de la magicienne. Cette complicité ne fait que ce renforcer chaque seconde quand soudain un brusque changement fait que Syndra se penche vers moi, comme hypnotisée, alors que j'attends avec une impatience que je ne me connaissais pas ce qui va arriver.

L'horloge sur le mur de cuisine annonce vingt heure de sa sonnerie grave et l'étrange lien qui nous gardait proche se rompt aussitôt. Nous reprenons nos esprit dans la foulée et nous écartons d'un pas. Je lâche un petit rire nerveux et maladroit tandis que la ionienne semble être ne train de se demander ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Oui, effectivement, qu'est ce qui vient de passer à l'instant ?

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 25 !**

 **Les choses s'accélèrent dans ce chapitre et ce sera pour bientôt, si vous voyez ce dont je parle :D. Quant à ceux qui haïssent les horloges, s'il vous plaît, posez ces cailloux XD**

 **A la prochaine sur Runeterra !**


	28. D'autres ombres

Hello all !

Le Chapitre 26 est up !

Irelia est à l'honneur dans ces lignes :D

Mais vous trouverez aussi la base des prochains chapitres par rapport à ce que je vous avais demandé :D

Pour ceux qui sont intéressés de savoir comment Syndra en est venue à rencontrer William je vous invite à aller lire le dernier chapitre sortit de l'histoire ''Le Duo Éclatant'' \o/

Sur ce bonne lecture :D

Reviews :

 _Chrisxdon chapter 1 . Oct 16_  
 _Sadness, the only somewhat long Syndra fanfic that's not with an Irelia pairing is in French. Some per chance wanna translate this to English?_

 **Hello darkness my old friend ? XD Well you can take a look in the english part of the website you may find a little surprise :)**

 _kitsune-senpai kami-sama chapter 27 . Sep 5_  
 _Super Syndra toujours présente pour détruire pleins de trucs!_  
 _Plus sérieusement, vu son entrée fracassante dans la librairie, je ne donnais pas cher de la peau du gérant si William n'avais pas été avec elle!_  
 _Excellent chapitre, et cette fin... Tellement ADORABLE! Quel sadisme de finir ainsi (on dirait moi!)_  
 _Alors sans détours inutiles... La suite! La suite!_

 **hé hé :) / Syndra n'est pas du genre à s'encombrer de détails XD / hi hi hi oui oui oui je suis sadique \o/**

 _Warwolf82 chapter 27 . Aug 6_  
 _Bon chapitre comme d'hab, et comme a chaque chapitre je suis sur le cul du calme et au talent de négoce de William face à Syndra, c'est plus une personnalité explosive qu'elle a c'est une mèche courte relié à "Little boy" XD._

 **Merci :) / Oui elle est impulsive mais William le sait et donc il prévoit :D / Pour Little Boy je ne sais pas mais elle peut faire pas mal de dégâts quand même XD**

* * *

 **EDIT du 12/11/2017 :**

 **Je vous post le chapitre complet cette fois. Excusez pour le cafouillage T_T**

 **Depuis que je me suis fait tiré mon premier ordi je garde tout en double sur une clef USB à part.**

 **Je sauvegarde ce que j'écris sur mon ordi ensuite sur la clé mais je ne l'ai pas fait la dernière fois et quand j'ai uploadé le chapitre il y a quelques jours j'ai par erreur (une de plus, sic) pris celui qui était incomplet sur la clé USB...**

 **Bref... My bad... Je vous laisse avec votre lecture et pardon encore :)**

* * *

Chap 26 : D'autres ombres

Le soleil est pratiquement arrivé à son zénith et éclaire d'une douce lueur dorée le sol d'une forêt à la canopée épaisse et verdoyante. La nature suit son rythme immémorial tandis l'été tire sur sa fin dans la paisible nation qu'est Ionia. Cette partie située au Nord est particulièrement calme à cause de son nombre de résidents humains qui peut se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main tant ils sont peu nombreux. Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Un sifflement aigu se fait entendre tandis qu'un projectile frôle le visage d'un homme dans la vingtaine qui vient de faire un geste rapide pour esquiver et va se ficher dans un tronc d'arbre. Souriant largement ce dernier prend une impulsion pour se rapprocher de sa cible qui n'est déjà plus au point de lancement de sa dernière attaque. Tendant l'oreille il cherche un quelconque bruit qui pourrait indiquer son emplacement.

Un bruissement de feuille sur sa gauche le fait faire volte-face pour ne trouver finalement qu'un petit rongeur. Sautant sur une branche basse pour observer les alentours il ne trouve rien qui puisse le ramener sur la piste de sa proie. Au bout de longues minutes à chercher en vain il finit par laisser tomber et pose sa faux sur son épaule. Il finira bien par la retrouver en faisant des rondes sur les routes possibles empruntées par la fugitive.

Cette dernière fait un dernier pas avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'elle se fait courser sans réussir à semer son poursuivant et la fatigue commence à devenir difficile à repousser. Avec une grimace de douleur cette dernière se remet en route pour mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux. Sa main posée sur son abdomen contient avec peine un saignement qui imbibe les plumes qu'elle porte entre ses doigts de sang qui tombe lentement sur le sol en formant une traînée bien visible.

Pendant ce temps une jeune femme à la peau basanée et portant une imposante décoration dorsale en forme de cercle formé par deux dragons avance à allure modérée, à dos de cheval, vers sa destination. En entrant dans les ruines du village le plus proche la forteresse volante trônant fièrement dans le ciel tel une plume suspendue par un souffle de vent devient visible et fournit un peu d'ombre ce qui permet à la nouvelle venue de lever les yeux.

Karma est restée près d'un mois au Placidium pour assurer ses devoirs en tant qu'Ancienne envers Ionia. Les réunions se sont suivies les unes après les autres sur de nombreuses affaires courantes avec parfois une session réservée à Syndra et sa famille entre deux. Une étrange atmosphère s'est installée dans l'Alcôve depuis que les homologues de la Sagesse Incarnée ont été témoin de son impulsivité d'ordinaire maîtrisée. Sikwo et Buretsu l'ont d'ailleurs mis en garde de ne pas se laisser influencer par la nature agressive de la Souveraine Obscure.

Elle a répondu poliment que leurs craintes étaient infondées puisque ce n'était en aucun cas les révélations par la puissante mage qui avaient déclenché son débordement mais bel et bien la honte qu'elle éprouvait et ressent toujours envers elle-même pour ne pas avoir su voir les conséquences des lourdes fautes commises par leur nation durant la jeunesse de Syndra et son propre comportement désinvolte envers la mère qu'elle est devenue. Ce qui a laissé les deux hommes passablement perplexes de l'entendre se blâmer ainsi.

La veille de son départ elle avait passé une longue soirée à discuter avec Kôan et Ankan, de dernier s'était plus ou moins imposé, mais ils ont accepté qu'il se joigne la conversation quand ils ont compris sa volonté de faire avancer les négociations dans la bonne direction. La première partie de l'échange a été classique : ils se sont juste mit d'accord sur la durée de l'absence de l'Ancienne et de la Capitaine de la Garde avec éventuellement la possibilité d'alterner leurs présences entre le Placidium et la demeure de Syndra afin de garder une stabilité politique et militaire.

La seconde fut plus complexe à gérer. L'aîné de l'Alcôve rapportant que certaines rumeurs circulant parmi le peuple font état du retour de ''la Sorcière de Ionia''. Pour l'instant cela reste de simples bruits de couloir mais ce qu'il en est exactement ne pourra bientôt plus être passé sous silence. Il faudra que les deux héroïnes les plus aimées de cette nation insulaire soient là au moment de l'annonce afin de ne pas déclencher une panique inutile. Les deux amies allaient donc devoir réfléchir à la meilleure façon de le dire avec l'approbation de l'atypique famille vivant dans cette région reculée.

Karma sort de ses pensées en voyant l'aura qui entoure la forteresse céleste se déformer pour lui permettre d'accéder à l'entrée principale. Une longue pente se trouve maintenant devant elle. Poussant un peu sa monture réticente à commencer l'ascension la Sagesse Incarnée observe les doubles portes qui s'ouvrent lentement alors qu'elle se trouve à moitié du trajet. Quatre personnes franchissent le seuil pour la recevoir. Une surprise se lit sur son visage en voyant l'une d'elles en particulier : William Darmon.

Moins d'une minute plus tard elle arrive devant l'entrée et met pied à terre dans un geste souple elle s'incline alors pour saluer. Toutes les personnes présentent lui rendent son salut, sauf la propriétaire des lieux qui se contente d'un geste presque imperceptible de la tête, et en se relevant le regard de Karma passe rapidement sur son comité d'accueil. Soraka est revenue, toujours aussi apaisante, avec Adamas très près d'elle, son habituelle expression détachée sur le visage. Syndra est sur le sol, l'air ennuyée, aux côtés de son époux qui sourit comme à l'accoutumée. Le plus étonnant est cependant qu'il a l'air en bien meilleure santé.

Des traces de fatigue sont encore visibles, surtout sous ses yeux, mais il semble avoir retrouvé la force vive qui faisait de lui un homme actif tel qu'il se décrit dans son histoire commune avec la Souveraine. Au-delà de ce mystère dont elle pense connaître le comment la Sagesse Incarnée ressent un soulagement certain de voir le père de cette fratrie en aussi bonne forme. Ce dernier prend la parole.

« Je vous souhaite un bon retour chez nous Ancienne. » Déclare-t-il d'une voix calme qui paraît pourtant claironnante comparée à la faiblesse à laquelle s'est habituée Karma.

« Merci de votre hospitalité M. Darmon, Syndra. » Répond-t-elle en souriant. « Il est inattendu mais plaisant de vous voir en si bonne santé. » Ajoute la Duchesse de Ionia à l'attention de son premier interlocuteur.

« Je te trouve trop intéressé par l'état de mon époux » Déclare la maîtresse de maison, inquisitrice, dans la foulée.

« Savez-vous que la paranoïa est mauvaise pour le cœur mère ? » Réplique le fils Darmon, en choisissant bien ses mots, sur un ton sardonique pas le moins du monde dissimulé en prenant toute le monde de vitesse.

Un bref silence s'installe en réaction à la remarque de Adamas tandis que Karma va s'adresser à eux pour éclaircir ses paroles en se réprimandant intérieurement de ne pas avoir réfléchit plus longtemps à sa phrase. William, pour sa part, se retourne et ouvre la bouche pour faire des reproches à son aîné pour son manque de respect quand tous sont arrêtés dans leur élan en voyant la dernière personne présente agir plus vite qu'eux.

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre et le garçon plie légèrement sous l'effet du choc en ouvrant en grand les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. En se tournant à son tour il tombe nez à nez avec une Soraka qui plisse les sourcils à cause de l'agacement, son sceptre en forme de croissant de lune encore penché en direction de sa propre tête. La guérisseuse vient de lui en mettre un coup à l'arrière du crâne...

« Je ne tolérerais pas ce genre de comportement jeune homme. » Dit-elle simplement d'une manière qui veut dire ''répond si tu l'oses''.

L'espace d'une seconde il pèse le pour et le contre, tenté de se défendre malgré tout mais en voyant l'expression faciale de l'Enfant des Étoiles il se contente de baisser le regard en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemble à ''oui madame'' ce qui fait largement sourire la soigneuse. Alors qu'un petit rire moqueur échappe à Syndra son compagnon se contente de pousser un soupir, moitié amusé, moitié lassé. De son côté la Sagesse Incarnée prend une grande inspiration soulagée de voir la tension s'en aller.

William l'invite à rentrer pour aller se reposer dans la chambre double qu'elle occupe avec Irelia. Pendant que le groupe commence à marcher l'époux raconte que Soraka est revenue il y a environ une dizaine de jours en déclarant avoir peut-être trouvée un moyen de soulager de manière permanente son cœur. La Souveraine en l'entendant a failli la mettre à l'œuvre immédiatement sans lui laisser le temps de s'installer ni même de poser ses affaires de voyages.

Il a fallu l'appui du reste de la famille et surtout Serena pour qu'elle se calme puis la convaincre de laisser la guérisseuse s'expliquer en premier lieu. Au bout d'une longue heure d'une théorie magique auquel le père n'a toujours rien compris, même maintenant, les deux magiciennes se sont mises d'accord pour commencer les essais dès le lendemain. Une nuit sans vraiment beaucoup de sommeil a suivi et peu de temps après le lever du soleil la forteresse débordait déjà d'activité.

Syndra gardant le silence c'est l'Enfant des Étoiles qui continue de raconter ces quelques journées si importantes. Apparemment en croisant ses connaissances médicales, physiologiques, la manière de fonctionner de sa magie céleste, la puissance brute de la mère et les ramifications magiques mises en place au départ par cette dernière dans le corps de William pour aider son cœur elles ont pu améliorer significativement l'efficacité du système magique originel.

Les résultats furent impressionnants, passé une fatigue intense la première journée le temps que le corps de l'époux s'habitue à cette nouvelle configuration, un mieux a été observable dès le deuxième jour. Il était bien moins fatigué et s'épuisait beaucoup moins vite aussi. Le troisième jour des larmes de joie ont roulées sur les joues de la puissante mage en voyant son mari réussir à se mettre debout et marcher par lui-même pour la toute première fois depuis leur retour à Ionia. Quant au quatrième jour, soit la veille, William avait retrouvé pratiquement toute sa vigueur originelle.

Du coin de l'œil Karma voit Syndra se mettre à rougir intensément et tourner la tête dans une vaine tentative pour que personne ne le remarque. Se demandant le pourquoi de cette réaction Adamas prend la parole pour expliquer que ses deux parents ont apparemment passés toute la soirée à danser sur la terrasse Sud sous la lumière de la lune pour fêter l'événement. En voyant le regard de sa mère il semble avaler difficilement sa salive et il prend un autre coup de sceptre derrière les oreilles.

Un sourire se forme sur les lèvres de l'Ancienne qui comprend qu'a la façon de se comporter de Soraka et du fils aîné que la soigneuse a pris une place importante dans l'esprit du jeune homme pour qu'il réagisse de la même manière que si sa sœur cadette le sermonnait. Au détour d'un croisement la dernière question qui restait encore dans la tête de Karma arrive dans la conversation.

« Je n'ai pas encore aperçu Irelia et Serena. » Fais la Duchesse, aimable. « Sont-elles absentes ? »

« Ma fille et ta capitaine sont parties ce matin dans la forêt située au Nord-Ouest. » Répond la Souveraine, évasive, qui n'aime toujours pas l'idée de savoir son enfant trop loin d'elle.

« Nous ne vous attendions pas aujourd'hui. » Poursuit son époux sur le ton de la conversation. « Serena m'a demandé de venir jouer à cache-cache avec elle mais quand je lui ai répondu qu'il valait mieux que je reste au calme encore un peu pour être sûr que je ne risque rien elle s'est mise à faire la tête. » Explique-t-il, un grand sourire bien visible sur son visage. « Le capitaine Lito s'est alors proposée pour me remplacer et vous pouvez deviner la suite. Elles devraient être revenues pour le dîner. »

Pendant ce temps deux personnes se courent après dans les bois. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond qui virevolte d'arbres en arbres pour se dissimuler alors qu'une autre, vêtue d'une armure légère, la suit d'assez près. Voilà un certain temps que cette partie, leur première, a débuté et Irelia doit reconnaître que sa partenaire de jeu s'est améliorée et qu'il est plus difficile de la pister si ce n'est qu'elle ne cesse de pousser des petits rires amusés qui facilite le travail de la commandante.

En prenant appui sur une branche pour poursuivre son bond la guerrière se demande pourquoi la jeune fille aime autant ce jeu en particulier. Peut-être est-ce par ce qu'il s'agit de celui que Adamas et elle faisait le plus avant l'épisode qui a mené l'aîné à devenir beaucoup plus froid et distant avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas ? En atterrissant sur le sol la Volonté des Lames voit une chevelure blonde disparaître derrière un rocher et part à sa poursuite.

Avec Serena en vue elles arrivent bientôt à une falaise trop raide pour escalader. Ce genre d'obstacle aurait été gênant pour n'importe qui qui doit utiliser ses jambes pour le franchir mais quand l'on sait voler le problème ne se pose même pas et le temps que la commandante parvienne au pied du mur de roche la cadette Darmon est pratiquement déjà en haut. Appelant sa quadruple lame pour ne pas perdre trop de terrain Irelia va monter dessus quand elle remarque que sa sœur de cœur vient de brusquement s'arrêter dans son ascension.

Étonnée de ce revirement soudain la capitaine garde la tête levée pour regarder ce qui se passe et comprendre la raison de son action. Quelque chose qui ressemble à une goutte tombe sur la joue droite de la combattante qui sent un frisson lui parcourir le dos quand l'odeur de ce liquide atteint son nez. Levant fébrilement la main le bout de ses doigts entre en contact avec cette substance et quand ses yeux se posent enfin dessus elle sent son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine... Du sang...

« Serena ! » Hurle Irelia, prise d'une panique irrépressible.

Après une impulsion impressionnante qui la fait bondir sur une hauteur de près de dix mètres en moins d'une seconde son arme vient se placer sous ses pieds pour l'aider à combler la distance restante. Arrivée au niveau de la jeune fille elle constate avec un soulagement difficile à décrire que cette dernière n'a rien. Cependant une autre personne, entourée d'une aura dorée, est en train de léviter moins d'une cinquantaine de centimètres au-dessus. La cadette, un bras tendu, la maintien en lévitation avec l'air perdue.

Cette nouvelle venue n'est pas humaine au sens physiologique du terme. Le haut de son corps est humain mais ses jambes, entourées d'un long ruban de cuir mal ajusté, font davantage penser à celle des oiseaux. Son visage, décoré de deux marques tribales en dessous des yeux et un anneau en métal dans le nez, présente la trace d'un coup violent. Ses cheveux sont d'un rouge léger et au sommet de sa tête se trouve deux grandes oreilles dont l'extrémité est blanche. Ses habits, déchirés et lacérés, sont constitués d'une espèce de robe pourpre coupée court et d'une ceinture complétée par des épaulières en tissu se terminant en un ample capuchon, le tout d'un bleu royal. Sur son épaule droite il y a un crane tenu par une corde et décoré par deux plumes d'un jaune orangé. Et pour finir il y a deux ailes de taille réduite d'un bleu intense qui tire sur le violet au niveau des extrémité dans son dos.

La combattante fronce les sourcils en la reconnaissant. Plusieurs rapports mentionnaient un couple de Vastayas, des habitants chimériques du Nord de Ionia qui n'avaient plus été vu depuis des siècles, qui menaient des actions armées contre des installations militaires et Irelia avait eue l'occasion de les voir à l'œuvre lors d'un match d'exhibition à L'institut de la Guerre. Celle qui se tient devant elle est Xayah, surnommée la Corneille Violette.

Plusieurs blessures, surtout des coupures, sont visibles sur la majorité de son corps mais c'est surtout celle à l'abdomen, bien plus profonde que les autres, qui attire l'attention de la guerrière qui se demande comment elle peut encore être en vie avec une entaille aussi importante. Cependant maintenant qu'elle est inconsciente elle ne restera pas vivante longtemps si le saignement n'est pas stoppé très rapidement.

« Il faut que tu la fasses descendre sur le sol Serena. » Demande très sérieusement la Volonté des lames. « Je dois examiner sa blessure. » Elle commence à se diriger vers le bas quand elle se rend compte que la cadette Darmon n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. « Serena ? »

Remontant à son niveau Irelia remarque l'expression d'épouvante figée de son visage. Se maudissant intérieurement pour sa stupidité elle la prend dans ses bras dans une étreinte douce et réconfortante. La combattante pensait qu'après sa prestation à l'auberge du Placidium la jeune fille ne serait pas choqué par une personne blessée mais elle a oublié que ses parents lui ont interdit de blesser gravement quelqu'un et que même l'entraînement donné par Syndra pour aborder des combats sérieux ne peut pas préparer à ce genre de spectacle.

Au bout de quelques secondes la capitaine sent sa ''sœur'' réagir enfin et se mettre à trembler de peur. Un sanglot se fait entendre et Irelia serre encore davantage pour lui montrer que tout va bien. Lui murmurant des mots doux pour la calmer et la rassurer il faut un court moment pour que toutes les deux se mettent à descendre manière synchrone. L'incroyable souplesse et résistance d'esprit de la dernière-née de cette famille ne cesse jamais d'étonner la capitaine.

Une fois au sol la guerrière et la fillette allongent délicatement la Vastaya qui est plus pâle qu'un linge. Sans perdre un instant la commandante retire l'habit qui recouvre son abdomen et déchire ses propres manches pour faire un garrot rudimentaire de l'ensemble. Cela devrait la faire tenir jusqu'à qu'elles puissent l'amener à Soraka, restée à la forteresse flottante.

« Est-ce que tu peux utiliser ta magie pour comprimer encore sa plaie pendant le trajet ? » Questionne la guerrière.

« Oui... » Répond fébrilement Serena. « Je pense que je peux tant que je reste en contact avec el... »

Le reste de sa phrase n'a pas le temps de sortir car son interlocutrice prend une impulsion brusque et attrape à bras le corps la jeune fille et la blessée pour les emporter quelques mètres plus loin en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Un battement de cil plus tard une silhouette masculine fait un large geste avec une faux acérée qui fend l'air en sifflant, raclant au passage l'une des épaulettes de la soldate ce qui provoque quelques étincelles.

Une fois à son point d'arrivée Irelia fait volte-face et bloque de sa quadruple lame une autre attaque qui visait son cou. Elle repousse son adversaire qui fait un salto pour se rétablir et se pose en douceur sur l'herbe sa garde haute et ses appuis montrant qu'il est prêt à s'élancer de nouveau à n'importe quel moment. Son visage est calme et il réfléchit à une nouvelle stratégie d'approche.

« Part devant Serena. » Dit la combattante d'un ton sec sans quitter son adversaire des yeux.

« Mais... » Hésite la cadette, pas rassurée. « Et toi ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Affirme la Volonté des Lames avec une voix plus chaleureuse. « Je te rejoins au plus vite. »

Un dernier instant d'hésitation plus tard Serena s'envole sans se retourner en emportant Xayah, toujours inconsciente. Irelia détaille alors le nouveau venu dont le torse est nu, un reste d'habit de moine lui couvre les jambes, le tout étant complété par une imposante ceinture et des bottes de voyages. Ses cheveux sont attachés en une fine tresse tandis que son bras gauche, qui tient la faux, semble recouvert d'une peau ressemblant à un parasite qui monte jusqu'à son épaule et a changé la couleur d'un de ses yeux. Son arme est elle-même orné d'un œil rougeoyant ornant la base de la lame. Cette dernière ne semble d'ailleurs pas faite de métal et de bois mais d'un cuir durci qui suinte la corruption et la fureur.

Le plus étonnant est pourtant le calme calculateur qui transparaît dans son attitude. Il attend une bonne occasion pour frapper et réfléchit à ses prochains mouvements sans pour autant perdre sa concentration. Une minute se déroule dans le plus grand silence quand finalement, jugeant que sa ''sœur'' a pu s'éloigner suffisamment pour être hors de danger la capitaine lui adresse la parole en comprenant qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé au point de ne plus écouter.

« Que fais l'un des membres de l'Ordre des Ombres ici ? » Interroge froidement la Volonté des Lames qui a reconnu Kayn, l'un des meilleurs et le plus sanguinaire disciple de Zed.

« Ça ne vous concerne pas capitaine. » Réplique-t-il tout aussi glacial avant de prendre son arme dans ses deux mains. « Maintenant, écartez-vous de mon chemin. » Ordonne-t-il aussitôt, menaçant. « Rien ne m'empêchera de trouver ma cible et je ne suis pas du genre à me satisfaire d'un lot de consolation. »

Sur ces mots il se met à marcher en direction de la guerrière qui resserre sa garde et attend qu'il approche. Il commence à courir et se jette brutalement sur la combattante qui lève sa lame et pare le coup. Les deux belligérants restent plusieurs secondes à pousser sur leurs appuis afin de se déséquilibrer et quand l'assassin comprend qu'il n'aura pas le dessus il relâche sa pression et utilise la réaction pour reprendre de la distance.

« Vous n'allez donc pas me laisser passer ? » Questionne-t-il, sur le ton de la conversation, de manière rhétorique.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser pourchasser une enfant et une blessée !? » Rétorque Irelia, venimeuse.

« Je n'ai que faire d'une gamine apeurée à la vue d'un peu de sang. » Déclare Kayn avec dédain. « Quant à cette Vastaya elle projette d'attaquer votre si précieux pays. » Révèle-t-il sur la même intonation. « Imaginez cela comme un service rendu. »

« Il n'y a que les tueurs pour avoir une logique pareille. » Dit la capitaine dans un dégoût absolument pas dissimulée. « Pour vous les gens ne sont que des outils que l'on jette après les avoir utilisés ! » Sa lame tressaute en écho de la colère de sa propriétaire. « Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Zed ! »

« Ne prononcez pas le nom de mon maître aussi légèrement. » Fait le disciple, légèrement moins calme. « Seul ceux qui connaisse la Voie des Ombres savent ce qu'il signifie. »

« Je n'ai pas envie ni même besoin de connaître les raisons d'un assassin. » Contre Irelia sans attendre. « Zed est mort et c'est qu'il va t'arriver si jamais tu touches à un seul cheveu de Serena ! »

Un très léger mouvement neveux du jeune homme est visible ce qui surprend quelque peu la commandante qui ne pensait pas avoir un effet de ce genre. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées l'espace d'une seconde puis son expression se durcit instantanément derrière avant qu'il ne se remette sur ses appuis. La discussion va se terminer à sa prochaine phrase qui ne tarde pas à venir.

« Dans ce cas ma cible a encore plus de valeur que ce que je ne le pensais et vous, vous serez mon tout premier trophée d'importance en tant que nouveau maître de l'Ordre. » Assure Kayn d'un ton détaché.

Sans attendre il charge en direction de son adversaire sa faux levée bien haut. D'un pas sur le côté la capitaine esquive son attaque et prend appui, sa quadruple lame en avant, en visant son torse. Laissant son élan l'emporter l'ancien disciple se sert du manche de son arme comme d'un appui pour faire demi-tour. Un coup de coude vise la tête de Irelia qui lève son propre bras pour parer et lui envoie un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. L'assassin utilise son deuxième membre pour atténuer le coup mais est quand même repoussé.

En atterrissant il ne perd pas de temps et retourne au contact, sa faux faisant un grand mouvement circulaire horizontal que la commandante évite en se baissant. Chargeant dans sa garde par dessous elle est arrêtée par le manche de l'arme de son opposant qui va toucher son visage. Virant pour ne pas prendre le coup la Volonté des Lames le dépasse pour tomber nez à nez avec le tranchant acéré de la faux qui termine son tour complet pour revenir pile à l'endroit où se trouve les yeux de la guerrière.

Dans un réflexe pratiquement inhumain sa célèbre lame vient se placer en opposition. Le choc provoque un bruit assourdissant sans qu'une seule étincelle n'en résulte, preuve que l'arme de Kayn n'est pas davantage normale que la sienne. Les deux belligérants se retrouvent éloignés de quelques mètres et font volte-face avant de foncer de nouveau l'un vers l'autre. Quand ils sont en contact leurs regards se croisent brièvement... Ils sont animés par une ferveur sanglante... L'un des deux ne repartira jamais de cet endroit.

L'assassin abat son arme verticalement ce qui la plante dans le sol tandis que la commandante se décale juste assez pour ne pas être touchée et charge sur son opposant qui esquive habilement en suivant son premier mouvement pour décrire un arc de cercle par-dessus son moyen de défense en le récupérant au passage. En atterrissant il se rend compte qu'une des lames l'a atteint au niveau du tibia durant son bond, un léger filet de sang coulant sur ses habits.

Nullement déconcerté il repart à l'assaut, l'extrémité du manche en avant tel un bélier, avec pour cible l'abdomen de Irelia qui saute vite et prend appui sur la faux pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Faisant un salto la capitaine arrive dans son dos et le touche entre les omoplates d'un coup de genoux qui n'a pas vraiment de force puisqu'elle perdu l'équilibre en bloquant la lame du tueur, qui avait prévu son mouvement, de sa propre arme.

A peine ont-ils touchés le sol qu'ils se ruent l'un sur l'autre et leurs de nouveau les symboles de leurs maîtrises entrent en contact avec violence. Kayn est légèrement repoussé car un peu moins fort physiquement. Profitant de cette ouverture la quadruple lame de la combattante s'envole en direction de la poitrine de sa cible. Dans un geste rapide l'assassin parvient à contenir l'assaut et seules les pointes s'enfoncent à peine dans sa peau, rajoutant une autre blessure.

Il bondit en arrière et observe son adversaire avec un mélange de respect et d'envie. Sa respiration commence à devenir insistante tandis que la Volonté des Lames peut encore prendre de grandes inspirations pour réguler son rythme cardiaque. Son regard exprime la détermination dure et implacable du guerrier qui ne laissera aucune chance à sa proie de s'échapper. Alors qu'il se détend et baisse son arme il commence à sourire puis prend la parole.

« Mon maître avait raison. » Déclare-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Je ne suis pas encore à la hauteur pour avoir une chance de vous battre capitaine. » Admet Kayn, pas le moins du monde atteint.

« N'espère même pas fuir où demander pardon. » Réplique Irelia, cinglante. « Je ne te laisseras pas partir. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre. » Répond le membre de l'Ordre des Ombres avec un sourire malsain. « Je ne pensais pas devoir aller jusque-là. » Ajoute-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Sur ces mots il se redresse et quitte complètement sa position de garde ce qui étonne beaucoup son opposante qui se demande ce qu'il va faire. Le jeune homme fait tourbillonner deux fois sa faux au-dessus de sa tête et tape alors la base du manche contre le sol. Une énergie sombre venant de partout autour de lui commence à former un vortex autour de lui en se dirigeant vers l'œil de son arme. Celui-ci émet d'un coup un flash de lumière bleu et son propriétaire se jette dessus.

L'espace d'un battement de paupières les deux se changent brusquement en fumée et se mélangent. Un nuage de ce qui ressemble à une ombre vaporeuse recouvre alors le terrain. Les sens de la commandante entrent aussitôt en alerte et un mauvais pressentiment envahit ses pensées. Baissant encore ses appuis elle voit la faux trancher ce rideau obscur pour révéler quelque chose d'incroyable.

Kayn a grandi d'une dizaine de centimètres mais ce n'est qu'un changement mineur. Sa peau est devenue pale comme celle d'un cadavre et de grandes marques tribales couvres son torse, son abdomen et jusqu'à une grande partie de son visage. Sa silhouette est devenue plus élancée et plus prononcée tandis que ses yeux brillent d'une lueur bleutée qui se retrouve aussi autour de la lame de son arme… La personne qui se trouve devant elle n'a plus rien à voir avec l'originale.

« Admirez capitaine, » Commence-t-il, d'une voix devenue plus profonde et menaçante. « L'Ombre de la Mort. »

Sur ces mots il s'élance à une vitesse aberrante qui surprend Irelia et ne lui laisse pas le temps de se protéger correctement. L'arme de Kayn lui entaille profondément la joue avant qu'elle ne parvienne à s'échapper. Un mètre plus loin il est déjà sur elle de nouveau et la faux fend l'air telle une guillotine avide. Utilisant son arme elle peut faire glisser le tranchant pour éviter une blessure mortelle mais son épaule gauche n'échappe pas à la lame acérée. Obliger de reculer encore la commandante ne parvient pas à créer de l'espace entre eux.

Elle bondit pour se placer en hauteur au sommet de la falaise mais elle n'est qu'à moitié de la distance quand elle voit avec horreur une zone d'ombre dans son dos. Surgissant de la roche, l'assassin a déjà son arme levée bien haute et va l'abattre. Quand il commence son mouvement la Volonté des Lames sait que s'il va jusqu'au bout elle sera décapitée…

Par pur instinct la commandante matérialise une lame pour intercepter l'attaque. La défense crée par son esprit parvient juste à temps à stopper le momentum de son adversaire. Elle prend appui sur la paroi pour se propulser dans les airs et parvient enfin à se séparer de lui. La guerrière se retourne brusquement et créée cinq autres lames qu'elle projette comme des lances mortelles sur son opposant qui repart par où il est venu. Les projectiles s'enfoncent de moitié dans la roche en se tordant sous la force de l'impact.

Comprenant qu'il pourrait surgir de sous ses pieds au moment où elle atterrirait et que si elle reste en l'air il va juste retourner poursuivre Xayah et donc Serena la combattante commence à se laisser tomber. Pour éviter de devoir se battre dans une forêt où il aurait un avantage écrasant elle invoque encore d'autres armes qui foncent vers le sol en tranchant net les arbres sur une distance d'une vingtaine de mètres. Elle se retrouve au milieu d'une clairière circulaire d'un diamètre d'environ dix mètres.

En posant le pied par terre elle aimerait pouvoir faire un garrot sur sa blessure au bras mais se serait beaucoup trop dangereux de se découvrir ainsi. Elle attend donc patiemment qu'il fasse son retour en guettant le moindre geste et le plus petit son malgré son cœur qui tambourine à ses oreilles. Plusieurs lames apparaissent encore à ses côtés et reste suspendues à attendre un ordre. Moins d'une dizaine de secondes plus tard il surgit sur la droite et prêt à frapper de nouveau.

Elle jette l'une des armes sur lui mais se rend compte qu'elle passe au travers sans rien toucher de solide. Ce n'était qu'un leurre… Faisant volte-face Irelia n'a pas encore fait la moitié de son demi-tour qu'elle voit la faux lui arriver droit en direction de la poitrine. Elle positionne sa quadruple lame en protection pendant qu'une de celles matérialisées s'élance vers l'assaillant qui est obligé de dévier de sa course pour ne pas être touché. Elle n'atteint que la tenue, le laissant indemne mais ce n'est pas le cas de la capitaine qui sent encore une fois le tranchant de l'arme de son adversaire l'entailler au niveau du ventre.

Retenant un cri de douleur elle tente de rester concentrée au maximum pour parer les prochaines agressions dont l'une vient presque aussitôt derrière. Cette fois c'est lui qui approche à grande vitesse et arrivé pratiquement au contact il prend une impulsion supplémentaire qui le fait arriver si vite que la défense de la blessée est à peine en place. Elle doit bondir pour reculer suffisamment et éviter une blessure létale. Pourtant là encore elle ne peut s'échapper complètement et une autre plaie se forme sur sa jambe gauche.

Quand elle retombe Irelia manque de perdre l'équilibre et doit utiliser son seul bras intact pour se soutenir assez afin de ne pas chuter. Kayn ne perd pas un instant et attaque encore, venant cette fois d'au-dessus. L'assassin est stoppé au prix d'un gros effort par la capitaine qui doit utiliser une autre lame invoquée pour le stopper. Il retourne dans les ombres alors qu'un vertige succin mais réel fait vaciller la commandante qui sent ses forces commencer à décliner. Elle a matérialisé trop d'armes en un laps de temps trop court et surtout les maintenir physiquement présentes aussi longtemps est épuisant. Ce qui n'échappe pas à son agresseur qui pousse un petit rire cruel.

« Commencez-vous à regretter votre décision capitaine ? » Demande-t-il mesquinement.

Ne lui faisant pas le plaisir d'un réponse la guerrière se contente de se redresser une nouvelle fois pour se défendre. L'assassin sort du couvert des bois devant elle remarque qu'il s'agit encore d'un leurre mais cette fois il ne passe pas par un côté il vient directement droit dans sa direction. Trois lames plongent sur lui et il parvient à les esquiver pour arriver au contact. Cependant cette fois il semble moins rapide et la Volonté des Lames peut parer le coup malgré son état de faiblesse puisqu'elle le voit venir dans son intégralité.

Au bout de plusieurs autres agressions similaires et de longues minutes de souffrances Irelia commence à distinguer une ouverture dans sa façon de procéder grâce à son expérience militaire et son sang-froid. Sachant qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un piège elle commence à placer les lames qui lui reste de la manière la plus adaptée et se prépare au prochain assaut qui ne traîne pas.

Au moment où Kayn commence à abattre sa faux deux armes s'élancent et il doit se repositionner pour conserver l'efficacité de son geste. Bloquant l'attaque avec sa quadruple lame la commandante le fait basculer par-dessus elle dans un grand geste qui l'oblige à faire un salto pour retrouver son équilibre. Au moment où il touche le sol les cinq dernières lames invoquées tombent sur lui et pour la première fois depuis sa transformation il est obligé de se défendre sans pouvoir se retirer. Il peut bloquer la quintuple attaque mais il se rend compte trop tard que son opposante est déjà sur lui.

Profitant du trou dans sa garde Irelia prend appui sur sa jambe blessée et saute pour se retrouver au niveau de sa tête. Pivotant en profitant de son élan initial elle tend sa jambe indemne et décoche un coup, du tranchant de son pied, terriblement violent dans la nuque de son adversaire qui ne peut pas se défendre…

Un bruit étouffé résonne tandis que l'assassin est soulevé du sol et projeté plusieurs mètres sur le côté tel un sac de frappe avant de s'écraser lourdement contre les souches encore présentes. Incapable de maintenir son équilibre la combattante tombe à son tour sans pouvoir se retenir et pousse un gémissement de douleur à cause de son trop important effort physique.

Il lui faut une dizaine de secondes pour pouvoir maîtriser sa souffrance et réussir à se mettre à genoux au cas où son agresseur soit toujours en état de se battre. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Il est allongé sur le sol, agité de soubresaut nerveux incontrôlables. C'est alors que son corps se met à briller d'une lueur bleu ténue et soudain l'énergie qui s'était retrouvée aspirée dans sa faux est expulsée brusquement. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire aussi bien l'arme que son manieur reprenne leurs apparences initiales.

Espérant que le combat est fini Irelia parvient à s'adosser à une souche et commence à déchirer ce qui reste de ses vêtements en grimaçant à chacun de ses gestes. Les deux plaies sur son épaule et sa jambe sont profondes mais elle devrait pouvoir les tenir fermées le temps que quelqu'un vienne de la forteresse de Syndra pour lui prêter assistance. La capitaine prend de grandes inspirations pour calmer son rythme cardiaque tandis qu'elle sent un dégoût certain commencer à l'envahir.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu à combattre un adversaire jusqu'à sa mort et elle aurait aimé ne jamais devoir recommencer. Malheureusement devant le résultat de l'affrontement qui se tient inanimé sous ses yeux l'autre facette de l'art martial qu'elle pratique se rappelle à elle.

Bien des gens l'ignorent, où pour être plus exact, ne le comprennent pas même après l'avoir vu mais contrairement au Wuju qui prône la recherche de soi ainsi que l'équilibre physique et mental entre le pratiquant et ceux qu'il affronte le Hiten est beaucoup plus sombre, plus violent par essence. Le nom qu'il porte, une fois traduit, est amplement suffisant pour saisir le concept caché derrière : ''celui qui tranche la vie''.

Au départ ce style ancestral avait été créé par un guerrier qui a préféré laisser son nom tomber dans l'oubli quand il comprit que ce à quoi il avait donné naissance ne devait jamais être laissé à la portée de n'importe qui. Il faut remonter à l'époque où Ionia, qui ne portait pas encore ce nom, était divisé en de nombreuses provinces rivales qui guerroyaient en permanence pour unir l'îlot. Le général d'armée d'une de ces nations, lassés des conflits stériles, décida de réunir les plus grands pratiquants d'arts martiaux qu'il connaissait pour mettre au point une méthode de combat au potentiel létal encore jamais vu.

Après plus de deux décennies de travail et de recherches naquit le Hiten qui dévoila aussitôt toute son effroyable efficacité sur le champ de bataille. Le symbole de cet art est l'épée car les coups portés par les pratiquants sont basés sur le principe d'appliquer toute la force d'une attaque sur une fine longueur, ce qui démultiplie sa puissance, comme pour une lame au tranchant acéré. Ce faisant, ses adeptes les plus aguerris et les plus dangereux pouvaient tuer des hommes faisant trois fois leur stature ou infliger des blessures létales même au travers d'une épaisse armure.

Horrifié de ce qu'il venait de faire le créateur de cet art alla trouver son souverain et lui demanda de ne jamais le déployer lui, où ses disciples, sur un champ de bataille et qu'ils restent cantonné au palais à en assurer la défense. Sage et compréhensif le régent accéda à sa demande en déclarant que bâtir une nation sur une science de la destruction ne mènera qu'à la souffrance. Et ainsi ce qui aurait pu devenir une terrible arme demeura un bouclier.

Cette histoire a été conté à Irelia par son père lorsqu'elle commença son entraînement, elle n'avait que quatre ans. Pourtant elle se souvient encore de chaque mot. Il lui a aussi dit que depuis cette époque les seules personnes acceptées dans le dojo étaient dignes de connaître ce terrible moyen de prendre des vies : uniquement ceux qui ne veulent pas tuer. Ce qui fait que parfois, malgré une tradition de transmission familiale, le maître de l'école devait exclure ses propres enfants des héritiers car trop enclin à la violence. Les Lito n'étant donc que les porteurs temporaires du droit d'enseigner. Droit symbolisé par la quadruple lame qui ne la quitte jamais.

Des larmes commence à rouler sur les joues de la commandante qui sait qu'elle vient de trahir pour la seconde fois le serment qu'elle a fait à son père de ne jamais utiliser le Hiten pour tuer. La première fois étant durant le conflit contre Noxus. Emportée par la haine et l'idée absolument intolérable de voir les siens massacrés par une armée abjecte qui n'a pas le moindre respect pour la vie humaine la jeune femme a levé son arme pour répliquer.

Aujourd'hui la Volonté des Lames vient de briser son engagement une fois encore. Le coup qui lui a permis de mettre son adversaire hors combat n'était qu'une fraction de ce qu'elle sait faire. L'assassin est probablement inconscient maintenant mais sans la solide constitution que lui avait donné son étrange transformation la capitaine lui aurait réduit la nuque en miette, le tuant sur le coup.

Alors qu'elle est en train de se concentrer pour ne pas s'endormir, emportée par ce flot de souvenirs, la combattante entend un grognement de douleur venant de son opposant et écarquille les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Il a déjà repris connaissance et tend la main vers sa faux dans un geste pour continuer l'affrontement. La guerrière se remet rapidement sur ses appuis et reprend sa position de garde.

Elle reste prudente mais il ne semble pas en état de tenir un second round. Il ne parvient à se mettre debout qu'au prix d'un immense effort et ses jambes flageolent. Sans le soutien de son arme il serait à nouveau par terre. La victoire semble acquise et pourtant une désagréable intuition avertit Irelia que les ennuis ne font que commencer.

Il se tient la tête, semblant prit d'un épouvantable migraine, alors que ce n'est pas d'ici que devrait venir la douleur la plus forte. L'œil sur son arme brille de plus en plus fort pendant que la peau qui recouvre son bras gauche paraît se mettre à bouger pour remonter encore un peu plus sur son torse. Puis soudain il se passe quelque chose que la Volonté des Lames n'aurait jamais pu anticiper.

La faux s'arrache toute seule des mains de son propriétaire et commence à briller d'une énergie sanguinaire. Elle reste une seconde suspendue dans les airs pendant que, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, la peur et le doute se lisent dans les yeux du tueur qui recule d'un pas. Puis l'arme s'anime encore et se retourne. Incapable de réagir à ce qui se passe la commandante voit la faux empaler son manieur tel un croc de boucher et le soulever de terre. Un flash de lumière intense l'oblige alors à détourner le regard. Une voix distordue résonne.

« Destruction ! Rage ! Fureur ! Comme cela aurait toujours dû être ! » Clame-t-elle, triomphante.

En regardant dans la direction de son adversaire la Volonté des Lames ne fait que comprendre de moins en moins ce qu'il se passe. Devant elle, à la place de l'assassin, se trouve un homme beaucoup plus trapu et sinistre. Hormis certains endroits comme les avants bras et les épaules sa chair semble à vif, laissant apparaître une musculature très développée. Sur sa tête, qui s'est recouverte d'une matière à mi-chemin entre le cuir et la pierre, deux grandes cornes qui font une courbe vers l'arrière de son crane ont poussées. Ses mains sont devenues griffues et ses pieds ressemblent à ceux d'un satyre.

En se voyant observé il se met soudain à sourire, un sourire cruel rempli d'une soif de sang et de combat sans fin. Il éclate soudain d'un rire qui vrille les tympans à la seule autre personne présente. Un rire froid qui exprime bien toute l'envie de massacre qui exsude de lui et donne des frissons à la combattante chevronnée. Une fois qu'il s'est reprit il prend la parole de cette voix à vous glacer le sang.

« Pauvre Kayn, » Dit la monstrueuse créature, sardonique. « Sa naïveté en est presque touchante. »

« Qui es-tu ? » Se contente de demander Irelia, glaciale.

« Mon nom est Rhaast, je suis un Darkin. » Répond sans attendre l'interpellé dans une joie malsaine. « Et je te remercie de ton aide. » Ajoute-t-il juste après. « J'aurais fini par me débarrasser de ce sale gamin moi-même mais ça fait si longtemps que je suis coincé là-dedans... » Il fait un grand moulinet démonstratif avec la faux. « Que j'ai apprécié ta façon d'accélérer la chose. »

La capitaine reste sur ses gardes. Un ancien conte ionien parle d'un peuple guerrier qui ne vivait que pour le plaisir de tuer et détruire sur le champ de bataille. A tel point qu'ils semblaient se nourrir littéralement du sang de leurs malheureuses victimes. S'il était vraiment l'un d'entre eux alors ce disciple, Kayn, était vraiment inconscient pour avoir posé la main dessus.

« Je dois donc te récompenser. » Déclare Rhaast, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres avant de prendre ses appuis. « Je te promets de ne pas trop te faire souffrir en te tuant ! »

Il prend une impulsion et se jette sur son interlocutrice qui esquive en bondissant en arrière. Elle perd cependant l'équilibre en touchant le sol à cause de sa jambe blessée et voit la faux lui arriver directement en direction de son cou. Plaçant toute sa force dans sa jambe valide la commandante lève sa quadruple lame pour encaisser l'attaque. Mais lorsque vient le choc elle en est incapable.

L'assaut est d'une telle brutalité que Irelia a l'impression d'être heurtée par un bélier. Le Darkin brise sa garde et le joyau de sa propre arme heurte sa tête avec violence et la projette au loin. Prise de vertiges elle ne peut pas se rétablir et chute lourdement contre un tronc. Sonnée, la Volonté des Lames sent un liquide poisseux recommence à ruisseler sur son visage. Elle ne va pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps.

A peine parvient-t-elle à se redresser que son assaillant est déjà au contact. Il abaisse sa faux qui se plante dans le sol sans toucher sa cible. La capitaine a pu s'écarter assez pour ne pas se trouver sur la trajectoire de l'attaque. Contre-attaquant sans attendre deux pointes s'enfonce dans l'abdomen de son agresseur qui se stoppe dans son mouvement. Au bout de deux secondes de silence il baisse les yeux pour voir ce qu'il en est et éclate d'un rire moqueur.

La guerrière comprend aussitôt pourquoi en regardant le résultat. Son assaut n'a eu presque aucun effet. Son arme ne s'est enfoncé que de quelques millimètres dans l'épaisse musculature de son ennemi... Elle n'a plus assez de force...

Rhaast lui décoche un direct de son poing droit en pleine figure sans qu'elle puisse se défendre. Il a une telle force que la dernière fois qu'une personne l'a frappé aussi fort c'était Braum lors d'un match. Elle est encore dans les airs quand celui qui a consumé Kayn décrit un cercle avec son arme, ce qui la plante dans le sol mais là encore ses capacités physiques brutes sont tellement absurdes qu'il laboure le sol en arrachant une souche avant d'atteindre sa cible. Percutée par des débris la commandante ne peut rien faire et le tranchant lui entaille le torse entre deux côtes.

En atterrissant sans aucun moyen de se redresser Irelia s'écrase sur le sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Face contre terre elle lutte contre l'inconscience mais ne sent plus la moitié de son corps. Elle a du sang et de la terre dans la bouche, sa respiration est de plus en plus difficile, l'un de ses poumons ayant peut-être été touché. La prochaine attaque la tuera à coup sûr.

Une main puissante la saisit par les cheveux et la soulève sans aucun respect ni considération pour la jeter contre un arbre encore intact. Retenue à peu près debout par les branches elle est incapable de faire le moindre geste pour se défendre, trop épuisée et affaiblie par les hémorragies. En relevant la tête dans un mouvement qui pourrait appartenir à une mourante elle trouve le visage de son bourreau. Sa vision est trouble mais la combattante pourrait jurer qu'il sourit encore plus largement.

Il se change d'un coup en des traînées spectrales d'énergies écarlates qui se ruent sur la Volonté des Lames qui fait un dernier geste désespéré pour le retenir. Sans réussir elle sent cette énergie pénétrer son corps et la déchirer de l'intérieur comme un ouragan d'armes acérées. Dans un dernier rire sadique, se délectant de la souffrance de sa victime, il émerge de sa poitrine en arrachant le bustier de son armure et laissant des lacérations béantes sur sa poitrine.

Il pose pied à terre et se retourne lentement pour admirer la première d'une longue liste à venir tomber devant lui. Ses yeux sont dépourvus de vie et elle termine sa chute dans un horrible bruit moite. Une expression ravie est aisément visible sur le visage du meurtrier qui penche d'un coup la tête sur le côté comme s'il venait de voir quelque chose d'intéressant. Son sourire s'élargit encore.

« Tu respires encore ? » Questionne-t-il de manière rhétorique. « Quel acharnement. » Concède le Darkin. « Tu n'en es que plus plaisante à mourir de ma main. » Termine-t-il sans cacher son plaisir.

Sur ces mots il se met à marcher en direction de la personne agonisante devant lui pour l'achever. Au moment où il lève sa faux un déluge de magie s'abat sur lui avec la violence d'un tsunami. Il est catapulté une centaine de mètre plus loin tandis que le contrecoup réduit une large zone conique en poussière.

Complètement déboussolé par un coup auquel il ne s'attendait absolument pas Rhaast met un peu de temps avant de retrouver où se trouve le haut et le bas. En se redressant son regard se porte aussitôt sur l'endroit où il se trouvait il y a peu de temps et marque un arrêt. Il y a une étrange créature à la peau violette, des sabots à la place des pieds et une corne sur le front qui est à genoux auprès de sa victime en train de refermer ses blessures.

Mais ce qui capte son attention est l'humaine aux longs cheveux blancs qui porte une tenue tirant sur le noir qui l'observe avec un calme relatif. Elle flotte nonchalamment à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et trois orbes de magie pure gravite de manière aléatoire autour d'elle. Au vu de ce qu'elle vient de faire elle est puissante et il se réjouie d'avoir un tel divertissement juste après sa résurrection.

En un rien de temps il retourne à sa position d'origine dans un bond impressionnant et il a à peine touché le sol qu'il se prépare déjà à attaquer. Il n'est qu'à la moitié de son geste qu'une immense pression le plaque sur le sol sans qu'il puisse résister. Il pousse un cri de colère et tente de bouger mais il est incapable de simplement lever le petit doigt. Sur les lèvres de sa geôlière un sourire victorieux se forme lentement.

« Voilà donc à quoi ressemble un Darkin... ? » Interroge Syndra, avec un certain manque de satisfaction tout en le redressant pour le détailler plus attentivement. « J'avoue être déçue... »

« Relâche moi tout de suite sorcière ! » Menace Rhaast, véhément de se voir aussi aisément maîtrisé.

« J'ai entendu dire que celui qui te sert de réceptacle a tenté de s'en prendre à ma fille. » Déclare la Souveraine Obscure sur un ton venimeux. « Et toi tu oses me demander quoi que ce soit ? » Demande-t-elle avec sa voix sépulcrale. « Certain sont morts pour moins que ça Darkin ! » Avertit-elle.

« Quand je serais libre je prendrais grand plaisir à me baigner dans ton san... » Affirme son prisonnier avant d'être brutalement interrompu par un bâillon d'énergie de la couleur de l'ébène.

La mage rigole, ouvertement moqueuse, de le voir se débattre en vain contre ses liens tandis que la seule chose qui sorte de sa bouche soit des bruits étouffés impossible à comprendre mais dont il est facile de deviner le sens. Désintéressée elle se tourne vers Soraka qui a entourée d'une aura verte Irelia pour lui transmettre sa propre force vitale. Elle s'adresse à la soigneuse d'une voix redevenue normale.

« Va-t-elle tenir ? » Demande Syndra.

« Nous sommes arrivées juste à temps. » Assure la guérisseuse qui paraît déjà épuisée. « Je vais pouvoir refermer toutes ses blessures et lui rendre assez de forces pour empêcher son corps de mourir. » Elle vacille l'espace d'un instant. « Mais je ne pourrais pas assurer les soins nécessaires pour garder son état stable durant les prochains jours. » Avoue l'enfant des Étoiles.

« Serena sera heureuse de vous remplacer. » Se contente de répondre la jeune femme sur le ton de la conversation. « Faites ce que vous avez à faire. »

La Souveraine laisse la soigneuse à son travail et recentre son attention sur Rhaast qui fulmine littéralement d'être ignoré de cette façon. Souriant de plus belle la magicienne fait un petit geste élégant qui expulse sa prise contre le sol où il rebondit deux fois pour finalement s'arrêter en retrouvant son équilibre. Il se rue aussitôt sur celle qui l'a humilié en hurlant, le visage déformé par la rage.

« Je vais te tuer ! » Crie-t-il tel un dément. « Et je me servirais de ton crane comme d'un verre ! »

« Tu n'es que vaines menaces. » Répond calmement la mère de famille pas le moins du monde inquiète. « Comment un mort pourrait-il faire quoi que ce soit ? »

Emporté par une pulsion sanguinaire, pensant qu'elle se moque de lui encore une fois, il bondit dans les airs pour abattre sa faux sur sa future victime à la manière d'une guillotine. Au sommet de son bond il sent brutalement une douleur vivace parcourir tout son corps, comme s'il était en train de brûler vif et ses muscles se bloque d'un coup. Il perd l'équilibre et dévie de sa trajectoire sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit et s'écrase lourdement.

Un léger nuage de poussière se dissipe rapidement alors que le Darkin se relève, titubant, il semble avoir des vertiges. Puis soudain il serre son torse de ses mains avec l'impression qu'une épée vient de le transpercer, l'empêchant de respirer. Il lutte pour retrouver son souffle et quand il y parvient une quinte de toux abominable l'accompagne et il crache une quantité de sang effrayante.

Ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qui se passe Soraka voit Syndra sourire de satisfaction en le regardant tenter de retrouver une respiration normale sans réussir pour finalement cracher encore plus de sang que précédemment. Avec horreur Rhaast voit son corps commencer à prendre une teinte noire par endroit. On dirait que certaines zones sont en train de gangrener...

« Tu dois sans doute te demander ce qui t'arrive, n'est-ce pas moucheron ? » Interroge de façon rhétorique la puissante femme.

« Maudite sorcière... » Il tousse comme s'il allait vomir ses poumons. « Que m'as-tu fait... ? » Dit-il entre ses dents.

« Zed m'a raconté autrefois qu'un de ses disciples les plus prometteurs avait trouvé une arme possédée par une créature ancienne. » Répond-t-elle comme si cela un rapport. « Que grâce à cette dernière il avait réussi à développer une technique permettant de s'introduit dans le corps d'un ennemi blessé pour le tuer de l'intérieur. »

« Cesse de te moquer... » Une autre quinte, toujours plus violente. « De moi... ! »

« Il te reste si peu de temps. » Statue la Souveraine, arrogante. « Ne veux-tu pas savoir pourquoi tu vas mourir ? » Questionne-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas mourir ! » Rétorque-t-il, venimeux avant d'être à nouveau en proie à cette toux. « Les Darkin sont immortels ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas mourir de vieillesse, bien sûr. » Rappelle Syndra sans se départir de son sourire. « Mais vous n'êtes pas éternels pour autant. »

Un horrible doute se forme dans le regard de Rhaast qui sent un malaise qui n'est pas physique commencer à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Que veut-elle dire par là ? S'amusant de sa détresse, telle une personne qui prend plaisir de voir une autre se débattre pour ne pas se noyer en sachant qu'elle en sera incapable, la mage reprend la parole.

« Je suis certaine que tu ne sais pas pourquoi Kayn n'a pas utilisé cette technique lorsqu'il a affronté Irelia. » Devine-t-elle, perspicace. « Par ce qu'elle dérive de ta capacité à voler l'énergie vitale de tes victimes en prenant leur sang. »

« Et alors !? » Demande le Darkin, furieux de mariner ainsi, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, face contre terre, n'ayant plus assez de force pour se soutenir.

« Il connaissait l'histoire de la sauveuse de Ionia. » Dit la Souveraine Obscure. « Il savait qu'un sort de nécromancie particulièrement puissant et virulent lui avait été jeté par un mage noxien et qu'elle ne devait sa ''survie'' qu'une à une chance improbable. » Révèle-t-elle au mourant tout près. « Son sang en gardera une trace jusqu'au jour où son corps sera retourné à la poussière et bien qu'il ne présente aucun danger pour ceux qui entre à son contact en temps normal... » Syndra marque une pause pour lui permettre de comprendre avant d'enfoncer cruellement le clou. « Toi tu l'as assimilé ainsi que la malédiction qu'il porte. »

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'une minable malédiction va me tuer !? » Réplique Rhaast, trop orgueilleux pour admettre la vérité même dans son état actuel.

« Oh... Tu peux me croire, moucheron, quand je te dis que j'ai eu toute latitude pour étudier ce sortilège dernièrement et je peux t'assurer que le fait que tu sois un Darkin ne te sauvera pas. » Dit la puissante mage en se détournant, comme s'il n'avait plus aucun intérêt.

Il va répondre quelque chose mais son corps se met à trembler et la gangrène commence à se propager de plus en plus vite. Ses quintes sanguinolentes redoublent d'intensité et il ne peut plus former la moindre parole cohérente tandis que son corps se consume petit à petit.

De son côté Syndra récupère la Volonté des Lames et l'Enfant des Étoiles qui a perdu connaissance en la soignant. Elle fait un geste complexe et l'air semble se déchirer pour laisser apparaître une surface noire sur laquelle se forme rapidement une image familière : la chambre à coucher de Irelia et Karma dans sa forteresse. Alors qu'elle franchit le seuil de cette distorsion qui va la ramener chez elle une dernière pensée la fait se retourner.

Devant la silhouette de plus en plus méconnaissable de Rhaast qui a déjà perdu une jambe, complètement pourrie, et qui ne parvient plus à respirer elle contemple l'image de celui qui s'est tué par son arrogance et une absurde confiance en lui. Réalisant que ce destin aurait pu être le sien si elle n'avait pas rencontré William elle remercie encore une fois son époux de l'avoir acceptée.

Pendant que le portail se referme un dernier râle d'agonie sort des lèvres du Darkin qui se transforme rapidement en une masse de chair purulente pour finalement n'être plus rien qu'une bouillie immonde sur le sol mutilé.

La faux n'est pas épargnée non plus par la virulence de la malédiction : elle aussi commence à noircir et racornir. L'œil rougeoyant pulse pour montrer que Rhaast continue de combattre pour sa survie mais bientôt l'intensité de la lumière se met à faiblir tandis que l'arme est irrémédiablement rongée par le sortilège. La dernière étincelle de vie disparaît et les paupières se ferme alors que l'intégralité de la faux est devenue noire tel du charbon.

Celle-ci se change en poussière qui est emportée par le vent alors qu'un dernier de cri de rage et désespoir, pratiquement inaudible, résonne entre les arbres de cette forêt pour finalement disparaître dans le néant.

* * *

Syndra arrive dans la chambre attribuée à ses deux invitées, par le portail qu'elle vient de créer, en lévitant. A ses côtés, entourées de son aura, se trouvent Irelia et Soraka toutes deux inconscientes. En les voyant apparaître les quatre personnes présentes vienne immédiatement auprès d'elles pour les récupérer tandis que la Souveraine les relâches délicatement. Serena et Karma vont soutenir la capitaine ionienne pendant que Adamas et William retiennent l'Enfant des Étoiles.

« Irelia ! Irelia ! » S'exclame la cadette Darmon, une expression horrifiée sur le visage, en essayant de réveiller son amie.

« Tout va bien jeune fille. » Déclare la Sagesse Incarnée qui semble se détendre après quelques secondes à observer sa compatriote. « Elle est simplement inconsciente. » Dit-elle avec douceur. « Il lui faut juste du repos. »

Des larmes de soulagement commence à rouler sur les joues de la ''sœur'' de la commandante et elle l'étreint tendrement en murmurant des ''pardons'', entrecoupés de sanglots, d'avoir été obligée de la laisser seule. Le visage impassible de la puissante mage qui regarde sa fille déplorer son impuissance est difficile à interpréter pourtant son époux sait exactement ce à quoi elle est en train de penser. Cependant il sait qu'il ne faut pas poser la question directement et prend un chemin détourné.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » S'enquiert son compagnon.

« Elle a affronté Kayn seule. » Rappelle inutilement Syndra sur le ton de la conversation puis vient un court silence avant la suite. « Et affronter trois adversaires de son calibre à la suite n'est pas à sa portée. »

L'incompréhension se lit sur les traits de William qui ne voit pas le lien entre les deux parties de cette phrase, ce qui est aussi le cas de Karma et Adamas qui l'observent en attendant la suite. La mère de famille raconte alors l'histoire en entier : l'arme du disciple de Zed et les conséquences qui en découlent. Serena ne prend l'histoire qu'à moitié mais comprend vite que son amie a dû lutter jusqu'à l'épuisement voir pire puisque la guérisseuse est aussi à bout de force.

La Souveraine s'approche de sa jeune fille, après s'être posée sur le sol, d'un pas tranquille pour s'agenouiller auprès d'elle. La tristesse de son enfant l'atteint mais elle parvient sans peine à sourire pour la rassurer avant de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras. La mage prend alors la parole d'une voix douce.

« Elle a réussi à les vaincre tous les trois. » Dit-elle comme si elle ne s'adressait à personne en particulier. « Elle est plus résolue que ce que je croyais. »

La surprise s'installe instantanément dans la pièce. Serena a levé la tête en direction de sa mère et l'aîné, imité par Karma, ne savent pas comment réagir. William, pour sa part, sourie largement. C'était d'une manière détournée mais Syndra vient de faire un compliment à Irelia... Il y a un instant de flottement puis la magicienne relance la conversation.

« Serena te souviens-tu de ce que t'as montrée Soraka ? » Questionne-t-elle à l'attention de sa dernière-née. Cette dernière répond par l'affirmative. « Il va falloir que tu veilles sur ton amie le temps qu'elle se remette de sa fatigue. » Avoue la Souveraine. « Peux-tu le faire ? »

La cadette sèche ses larmes et répond avec un ''oui'' enjoué et rempli de joie. Sans attendre elle entoure son ami de son aura pour l'installer avec un luxe de précaution dans son lit. Adamas prend la soigneuse dans ses bras et se dirige vers la sortie en souriant. Il est bientôt suivi par les autres personnes présentes qui s'éclipsent en silence. Une fois en dehors il part de suite en direction de la chambre aménagé pour l'Enfant des Étoiles tandis qu'une conversation s'engage entre Karma et le couple installé dans cette forteresse.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvée Irelia. » Déclare la Duchesse en s'inclinant.

La concernée ne dit rien et se contente de croiser les bras pour attendre la suite de la discussion. La Sagesse Incarnée se redresse lentement et sourie de manière maladroite, toujours en difficulté pour réguler ses émotions. C'est William qui répond pour son épouse de sa voix apaisante.

« Je vous en prie Ancienne. » Fait-il, souriant. « Il n'y a pas besoin d'être aussi formelle. » Assure le mari. « Nous aurions fait pareil pour vous. »

« Si vous le dites. » Dit-elle en remarquant la légère grimace de contrariété de Syndra. « Je sais que cette journée a été éprouvante mais je voudrais vous parler d'une dernière chose avant que nous nous séparions. » Annonce Karma, beaucoup plus sérieuse. L'attention de la magicienne remonte d'un cran. « La jeune Vastaya que votre fille a ramenée est connue pour ses actions radicales cependant elle a aussi toujours été vue en présence d'un compagnon. » Les informe-t-elle.

« Vous pensez qu'il va venir ici ? » Demande l'époux.

Après avoir affirmée qu'elle est sûre et certaine de sa venue prochaine ils discutèrent pendant un long moment pour savoir comment réagir au moment où cet ''invité'' arrivera.

Finalement ils se séparent. La Sagesse Incarnée retourne auprès de Irelia tandis que la mage et son mari vont s'installer dans leur chambre conjugale. Celle-ci se tient devant l'armoire sans rien dire ni faire, comme perdu dans ses pensées. William approche doucement par derrière et vient l'enlacer dans une étreinte tendre et chaleureuse. La Souveraine frisonne l'espace d'un instant avant de caler sa tête contre l'un de ses bras et de joindre ses mains dans les siennes.

Le jeune homme comprend bien ce qui la tourmente. En voyant la capitaine, probablement grièvement blessée, qui a choisi de faire front face à un adversaire impitoyable pour couvrir la fuite de sa fille elle a pour la première fois pensée que les ioniens ne sont pas tous des tortionnaires et des égoïstes. Rare sont les gens qui sont capables de remettre en doute ce qu'ils tiennent pour acquit surtout quand ils ont passés leur vie à ne subir que la haine et la discrimination.

« William... Je... » Commence-t-elle, hésitante.

« Je sais Syndra. » Dit-il d'une voix emplie de compassion et gentillesse. « Je sais... » Il l'enserre encore un peu plus. « Merci. »

Un sourire mélancolique se forme sur les lèvres de la puissante mage qui s'apaise progressivement dans les bras de son époux.

Dans la chambre double où se repose les deux représentantes de Ionia le silence règne. Karma est assisse sur le sol en position du lotus, méditant profondément. Poussé contre le mur du fond se trouve une bassine d'eau rougeâtre et à la base de celle-ci se trouve les restes de la tunique et de l'armure, maculées de sang et en aussi piteux état l'un que l'autre, de Irelia. La commandante est allongée dans le grand lit dans une tenue plus légère, endormi profondément. A ses côtés se trouve Serena qui est aussi tombée de sommeil. Les deux amies sont entourées d'une aura dorée chaleureuse qui émet une lueur ténue. La cadette serre le bras de la combattante d'une manière qui fait croire que si jamais elle la lâchait l'espace d'une seconde cette dernière pourrait disparaître sans laisser de trace.

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard, en plein milieu de la nuit une personne se glisse aussi silencieusement que possible dans l'obscurité. Cependant son habillage le rend assez voyant malgré tout et son pas est précipité comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se déplacer sans faire de bruit. Vêtu d'une grande cape rouge clair recouvrant une autre longe cape de plumes orangées et d'un large pantalon en tissu bleu clair complété par une ceinture en corde qui tient deux cranes et deux pièces de tissu protégeant ses articulations au niveau des genoux. Comme Xayah le bas de ses jambes fait penser à un oiseau, ses oreilles sont longues, pointues et il a des plumes jaunes intense sur les avant-bras. Sa cape est tenue par un crane, le même que ceux à la ceinture, dans lequel deux plumes d'un violet intense sont insérées.

Se servant des rochers qui gravitent autour de la forteresse flottante il finit par arriver au niveau de l'entrée Nord. La porte étant bien entendue fermée il escalade le mur de manière acrobatique en utilisant les quelques pierres qui dépasse de l'ensemble. A peine a-t-il mit le pied sur l'un des terrasses qu'il sent une présence près de lui et fait volte-face.

« On m'avait dit que quelqu'un allait venir... » Déclare la silhouette cachée dans les ténèbres avec une voix masculine posée. « Mais je pensais que la personne en question serait un poil plus discrète... »

Réagissant au quart de tour l'intrus fonce sur celui qui se cache dans une zone d'ombre et atterrit à ses pieds. Il prend alors une impulsion, accompagnée d'une pulsation magique, qui expédie plusieurs pavés dans les airs. Cependant la personne visée s'est déjà échappée et se place dans son dos. Avec une culbute l'attaquant s'éloigne de nouveau pour observer celui qui vient de lui glisser entre les doigts.

Sous la faible lumière de la lune il a une apparence humaine mais semble n'être constitué que d'énergie plus noire que l'ébène. Son instinct lui disant qu'il est en face d'une danger potentiellement mortel le nouveau venu se prépare à devoir passer par la force quand il voit son adversaire faire un geste difficile à interpréter avant de pousser un soupir de lassitude exagéré qui surprend beaucoup le second homme présent.

« Je ne veux pas me battre... » Avoue celui qui ressemble à une ombre. « Rakan. » Termine-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Dire que le Vastaya est surpris serait un euphémisme à la façon dont ses yeux viennent de s'écarquiller sous l'effet de ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Ne sachant pas comment réagir il reste dans la position qui est la sienne pendant un bon moment pour finalement prendre la parole.

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? » Interroge le nouveau venu. « Non plutôt, comment savais-tu que j'allais venir ? » Se corrige-t-il.

« On nous a parlé de vous. » Répond Adamas, évasif.

Sur ces mots il retire l'armure magique qui le recouvre et laisse quelques secondes à son interlocuteur pour l'observer. Puis il tourne les talons pour pointer du doigt une des tours à quatre étages au-dessus d'eux.

« Xayah est là-haut. » Dit-il, placide. « Je peux te montrer le chemin si tu me suis calmement. » L'informe l'aîné Darmon. « Ta demoiselle est déjà bien assez bruyante et ennuyante, alors je ne veux pas avoir à t'assommer avant de t'emmener sinon elle va me filer une migraine carabinée en hurlant sur moi comme une furie si elle te voit comme ça. »

Pris au dépourvu par la familiarité du langage de son interlocuteur Rakan se met à réfléchir. Sa compagne lui a toujours dit de se méfier des gens trop franc et arrangeant. Mais le problème étant que c'est elle le cerveau de l'équipe et que la notion de stratégie lui passe au-dessus de la tête. Suivant son intuition qui lui dit que le jeune humain est digne de confiance il prend la parole.

« Je vais tâcher de rester en place alors. » Promet-il en souriant avant d'ajouter un bémol. « Mais je ne peux rien promettre. Je n'arrive jamais à garder ma concentration quand les choses sont trop organisées ! »

Son air soudain enjoué fait pousser un autre soupir à Adamas qui a l'impression de voir ses propres parents : les deux Vastayas sont complètement opposés au niveau du caractère. Commençant à marcher avec son étrange invité sur ses talons le jeune homme conclut la conversation sans être entendu par son voisin.

« De drôles d'oiseaux, c'est sûr... » Murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 26 !**

 **On retourne avec notre couple préféré dans un flash-back au prochain chapitre :)**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**


End file.
